Silent Bird's Wings Fan the Dying Flame
by Mrs.FFWriter
Summary: Postwar, New Panem. [Pollux & Katniss] Haymitch tries to help a very emotionally broken Mockingjay. He enlists help from friends and remaining Victors. Will a new bond with Pollux help her start moving on? Can Katniss find love again... with someone other than Peeta or Gale? Who is Haymitch to her? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Broken Bird - KPOV**

*Present time*

The woods are especially full of sounds today, as I near the hollowed tree where I've always stored my hunting supplies. There are dozens of birds singing and flapping around the treetops above, and I can hear leaves rustling all around me. I can hear some wild turkeys going about their noisy business, off to the right from where I stand. Suddenly, I hear twigs snapping a few paces behind me, somewhere to my left. For a moment, fear of the unseen enemy grips me tightly. I have to force myself to focus and slow my breathing, not wanting to give away my position. After what feels like a lifetime, I remember that I'm not in The Games anymore. I retell myself that I'm safe, at home, in the woods back in Twelve. As the loud pounding in my ears starts to die down, I am able to identify the sound that turns out to be a harmless deer. I close my eyes, release a shaky breath, and I shake off the leftover adrenaline. I want to try to keep my mind off so many horrible memories.

 _As if I could ever forget_ – I think to myself and brace myself on the tree for support as some of the most painful memories invade my mind.

It has been a year since I assassinated Coin, was declared mentally unstable, and sent back to Twelve. Even after all this time, I can still hear the bombs that killed Prim drumming in my ears, just as I can still feel the heat of their fire blast upon my skin. Their deafening sound still thunders within each increasing heart beat in my chest. Thinking of that day, always reminds me of all the things that lead up to it. If reminds me of all I endured and the destruction I witnessed, and I fight the feeling of guilt from gripping me too tightly as it once did.

I still remember the agony of hearing Prims name called the day of the reaping, me volunteering, begging Gale to help my mother sister, the train, meeting Haymitch aboard the train, Effie, Peeta, the training, the scoring, meeting Cinna, the cornucopia, the count down pounding in my ears, the running, the blood, the canons, the fighting, the tracker-jackers, Rue, more canons, the mutts… the dammed berries! I can feel my chest tightening and I know I'm on the verge of a panic episode, but the thoughts don't stop. The second Reaping, Peeta volunteering for Haymitch, Cinna being beaten, Peeta hitting the force field, the poisonous misty fog, losing Maggs, the monkeys, the jabberjays, Johanna, Wiress, the spinning cornucopia, Beetee and the lightning, losing Peeta, finding Finnick… shooting my arrow and destroying the arena! It's all too much, it's all much too real again and I find myself gasping for breath that I can't seem to catch.

 **"** ** _Sweetheart, don't forget to breathe... Match my breathing… That's right, Princess… slowly inhale and let it out… again… You can cry but breathe… I've got you."_** I start to hear Haymitch's voice in my head.

Still leaning on the tree, I try to do as he instructs. I've lost count of how many times he's done this for me in reality. He may live across from me in The Victor's Village, but some days it seems like he's all but moved into my house. I know he'd rather be at his place getting drunk and sleeping it off, but I also know he does it for me. It's for him then, that I do as he always tell me and I try to regulate my breathing again. While I do, I question for the hundredth time, _why_ he does it time and again, and wonder how he always finds the strength and patience to put up with me. Eventually, even after I've calmed some, I'm still unable to keep my mind from wandering to some of the less terrible, but still somber memories after the war was done.

* * *

 _*Flashback(s)*_

 _The Capitol's healers told us my episodes would happen from time to time, so they taught Haymitch how to help settle me when they did. Before leaving my mother in charge at The Capital's hospital, she'd given me a bottle of some pills, saying she'd replenish them as I needed them. I was instructed to take one every night to help me sleep and to always carry one with me, in case of a sudden flashback. I knew wouldn't, because I knew I deserved to suffer for all the pain I'd brought upon all those I knew and cared about._

 _I remember the first couple of months after my return, I was so numb to everything. I couldn't cry, I couldn't feel, and I couldn't sleep. I vaguely remember understanding how my mother had become the way she was after my father had died. Through it all, Haymitch was by my side. After the first several nights, he had to force me to take the damned pill. I was sure he did it so he could get some sleep, as well. Eventually, that became a nightly routine until I finally stopped fighting it, and took the pill calmly. I still couldn't cry or feel anything but I did sleep. However, sleep only enabled the nightmares to come. I hated them for being so real and often awoke screaming, but the pills effects would make me too drowsy to remain awake. The nightmares would return again and again. Sometimes, I felt Haymitch tucking me back in or tenderly speaking words that were meant to be soothing until the pills' effects would lull me back into different nightmares. Other times, I'd fall back asleep alone and scared. During those nights, I missed Peeta the most but knew I wouldn't allow my darkness to spread onto over him._

 _I never returned Peeta's messages, which Haymitch would scribble down for me. Actually, I tended to avoid everyone else's messages as well. I did always make a point to have Haymitch tell anyone who asked for me, that I wished them well. I felt that was the most I could do. I knew I was worrying Haymitch and I wanted to try to be better for him, but I just couldn't bring myself to care._

 _The day Buttercup amazingly found his way back home about four months later, I had a severe brake down. I remember it felt like all the emotions I'd been numb to, suddenly took over me... all at once. The strongest by far, were grief and overwhelming guilt. Those were much too much for me to handle. The grief for everyone I'd lost was so painfully gut-wrenching. Yet still, grief was nothing compared to the guilt I felt. I knew that everyone I loved and lost, that all the souls that lost their lives in the war... i knew that it was because of me. If I'd just eaten those berries at the end of my first Games… everyone, especially those closest to me, would still be alive and well._

 _That same night, Haymitch walked in on me trying to swallow all the pills from the refill bottle that had just arrived from my mother. I tried to fight him off, all the while crying and begging for him to just let me go, to let it end. I fought, I kicked and I screamed at him for making me throw up. It was a losing battle since the pills were already making me too drowsy to fight him effectively. He took my pitiful punches and my pathetic kicks until all that was left, were my sobs. Then, he'd just held me until I'd exhausted myself to sleep._

 _Over the next days and nights, he remained watchful as ever. I knew he feared I'd make another attempt on my miserable life and he was right to think so. He removed razors and mirrors, as well as any glass I could get my hands on. He flushed all cleaning liquids and medications. I was certain he was sleeping outside my door at night. I realized one night I lay awake fighting sleep, that he'd been sober though it all. That was confirmed the next morning when I went looking for some alcohol to drink away some of the pain. He smiled sadly at me and asked how I hadn't noticed he'd been clean for weeks. Again, I realized I was failing him and hurting him. I didn't know what to say, so I added that to the long list of things I already felt guilty for._

 _Several weeks after that, I woke up one morning to so many sounds that confused me. Haymitch had arranged a reunion of sorts. It was more of an intervention, but Effie insisted on calling it a reunion to heal our souls. After the shock wore off and all greetings were out of the way, Effie told me that Haymitch had been very worried for me. She said he'd mentioned my ramblings of guilt the night of my breakdown, so she suggested we all get together. Everyone readily aggreed, she told me. I had a few intense moments with Peeta and Gale before breakfast that day. Then, breakfast had taken an interesting turn as i made several observations. During that time, they all took turns reminding me that they'd all lost someone or multiple people, because of Snow, which i already knew. Apparently though, I had been so involved in my own pain, that I had ignored all of theirs._

 _They each went on to tell me that they knew, very well, that The Mockingjay had been a symbol born out of a desperate population that was far too tired of being beat down figuratively and physically, by Snow. They told me Snow was to blame for our losses just as much as Coin was, for launching the war itself. They kept repeating that I was a piece in their power game, and not to blame for any of it. I found myself listening and understanding what they were saying. I even agreed that some things they were saying made sense, but it was hard to let go of the guilt. Eventually, it was Pollux that got through to me. His hand gestures were translated by Cressida, but each word was expressed on his face, and I finally started to believe the truth. I started to feel some relief as the guilt began to melt away in the form of tears streaking down my cheeks. My tears didn't get far before Pollux gently wiped each one of them away._

 _Out reunion lasted about two weeks, although some of them had to leave after the first week. Pollux stayed the longest and neither, Haymitch or I, minded at all. He was a quiet person, but so expressive. He'd begun teaching Haymitch and I his hand language until we knew the basics pretty well but we also kept a note pad for anything that was too complicated for us to understand. He'd even accompanied me on a couple of hunting outings, but those wound up pretty fruitless. As quiet as he was, he was a heavy stepper … at least that's what I blamed it on and not that he was a distraction to me._

 _I would frequently think back to the look in his eyes the day he'd wiped my tears away, as well as other times we'd shared. I had started to recognize something in him that I'd never noticed before. Aside from realizing he was right about everything and how passionate he was when in communicating with his hands, and how the sincerity that poured off him seemed almost palpable... What struck me more, above everything, was the tenderness he displayed with me. Being that close to him felt so much more intense and powerful than anything I'd ever felt with Gale or Peeta. I just didn't know how to feel about it at the time, and even less what to do about it. I was still filled with sorrow and had many things to work through before I could even think about any one, in that way._

* * *

*Present time again*

Remembering Pollux finally calmed my breathing and I felt my pulse returning to normal. I reached into the hollow tree and pull out some rope and set down the bow Beetee made for me, along with the regular hunting arrows I carry these days. The more I think about Beetee, I start to wonder how he's doing at the Capitol. He's been named Head of Panem Armed Security Department and President Paylor's right hand man at the Capitol.

 _Rightly so_ – I think to myself with a smile and resolve to call him soon, since I haven't spoken to him in a couple of weeks.

Thinking back on that first breakfast with everyone, I recalled the many observations I'd found interesting. Afterwards, I really got to know all the remaining victors for who they really were. I learned a lot about who they were before the Games and who they'd become afterwards. I also got to know more about Cressida and Pollux and I even learned there was more to Effie than I knew. They also asked about me and Prim and our lives here in Twelve. When I got stuck, still unable to talk about Prim, Gale stepped in and spoke on my behalf and so did Peeta. Eventually, I found my voice and told some old stories of Gale to everyone's amusement. I also told them the story of Peeta's burnt bread, and saw him genuinely smile in return.

The older victors might have known each other for several years, but it wasn't until our reunion, that we all found ourselves becoming actual friends. Those bonds extended to the non-victors of our little group as well. We'd formed an unbreakable bond of friendship during their stay in Twelve. Thinking about it, it felt more like we'd become family and I finally believed Effie had been right. As cheesy as it sounded, it wound up being a reunion to heal our souls. The days of fighting and the days of war are over, and we may live spread out in different districts of Panem, but I have no doubt that if any of us ever needs anything, none of us would hesitate to be there for the other.

Haymitch and I had been alone in Twelve for several months before people started trickling back to 12. Although I don't leave the Victor's Village much, except to hunt, Haymitch tells me many of them have come to rebuild. He says many of them were lost souls or people who'd lost their loves ones so they'd come to be near me, their Mockingjay. It's been over year since I lost Prim and since I've been called The Mockingjay. Yet, ever so often, I'll see some of the new arrivals in Twelve and they always treat me with respect and kindness. It fits with what my friends have told me. We all suffered losses and still grieve but it is time to heal, rebuild and move on.

Pondering all this, I methodically tie the knots on a snare I'm preparing, just like Gale taught me years ago. Yet, it's Finnick this reminds me of. I remember his smirking face and how infuriating he seemed at first. I feel a sad smile on my face as I think of how he won't get to see his son grow up. I'm even sadder that his son won't meet his father. I have little doubt that he would have been an amazing father. So, I've vowed to never forget Finnick or the sacrifice he made for me, and for everyone. The few times I've spoken with Annie through the visual phone calls that Beetee installed, I've watch him develop into a mini Finnick. I'm so looking forward to Little Finn's first birthday in a week, just as I'm looking forward to seeing all of my friends again.

I stay out in the woods for the rest of the morning and catch a couple of squirrels and a hare before heading back home. When I'm getting to the gate, I see Haymitch crossing from his house to mine. As I get closer, he turns and waves at me and I notice he's holding a letter in his hand. On instinct, I feel some worry but I see he's smiling wide and I hold on to the hope that it's good news he's holding. Triumphantly, I hold up the rope with my catch causing him to beam and hold a thumbs up to me, as I continue to get closer.

 **"** **Looks great, Sweetheart. I'm glad the hunt went well**." He says but I heard the lingering question behind his words.

I know there's no point in lying since he always seems to know when I try to anyway, so I decided to be honest about my panic episode from earlier. Besides, he's the truest friend I have and I owe him so much more than I'll ever be able to repay. I figure honesty is the best I can do for now.

 **"** **It went well, aside from a slight episode. No, I didn't need to take my pill... Yes, it is still in my pocket,and yes, I'm feeling much better now."** I told him, all in a rush answering the questions I know he was about to ask.

He stares into my eyes for a few seconds, probably to test if I'm lying. Then he nods, and tells me about the letter I received today, saying it was accidentally dropped off at his house. He's smiling even wider now and I'm getting more curious. I notice that the envelope has the New Panem emblem on the cover and I realize it is from the Capitol.

 **"** **Is it from Mom or Beetee?"** I ask.

 **"** **No, Sweetheart. This is … this was addressed to the Victor's Village, which is probably how it ended up on my doorstep. When I opened it… Katniss, I couldn't believe it. Open and read it, Sweetheart."** He tells me laughing brightly.

I find myself smiling the same as him as he hands me the envelope, and I'm wondering what could have him so excited. I carefully open the envelope's flap and unfold the letter and begin to read.

 _"_ _Dearest Girl on Fire,_

 _First, let me say that I will be eternally saddened over learning the fate of your little sister and for not having been able to reach out to you before now. As sorry as I am to hear about all your loss and what happened in Twelve, I confess to being overjoyed that you're still alive. I do not wish to rehash some bad memories, but I want you to know that I'm alive and I'm still betting on you._

 _I'm sure you were lead to believe I was killed, just as I'm sure you probably felt guilty about it... There's no need for that. I'd like to explain why it took me so long to let you know I'm alive and to put it simply, I was not able to do so before now._ _I don't remember what happened to me after the last moments I saw you, but the look of horror on your face as you pounded the glass and yelled out for me, still haunts me. Everything went black after that and when I came to, I was in a Capitol hospital and had been turned into an Avox._

 _I learned you were still fighting for your life in that arena. Eventually, they reported your death and disappearance. I was distraught and unable to do anything from where I was kept. When the war began, I was able to free myself and a four other Avox. One of them, her name is Lavinia and she's from your district. She told me you'd recognized her when you had seen her at the Capitol before your fist games. The five of us hid, moving from place to place in different parts of the city, trying to find a way out for months. When it was reported that you were alive and leading the rebels into the Capitol, I wanted to try to find you. Unfortunately, we stumbled upon one of Snow's pods and only Lavinia and I survived, but we were severely injured._ _I've only just woken up from the coma I've been under, since then. When I woke up, Lavinia was by my side. She was mostly healed already and told me that someone from the rebel's team found us after the pod detonated, and took us to a healing camp in Two. She told me that after she'd recovered some and the war was over, I was being returned to the Capitol's hospital to continue being monitored becuase i'd not awoken from my coma. She has told me everything she's learned, Katniss. I'm not ashamed to say that I wept, our of sadness, frustration, happiness at learning that Panem is free. But over all, I am so glad you're still alive and hope you are doing well. I still cannot find the right words to describe how I feel._

 _Girl on Fire, I knew I was right to bet on you... but glad to have been proven right. I'm so incredibly proud of you, Miss Everdeen… my Mockingjay._

 _Please know that I am alive, and well on my way to being well again. We are in the Capitol, where the healers have been working on a medical procedure that will allow Avox to re-grow our tongues. Can you believe it? I'm still not sure about any of it, at all. They assure me it is not without pain, but promise it will be effective. They will be trying it on Lavinia tomorrow and then, on me the next day._

 _This new government is sounding like a dream come true. Yet, as weary as I am these days, i must admit that things are looking up. This new President Paylor seems like she's got the right idea of things, and I'm sure all the districts want to avoid any further bloodshed._

 _I hope you are truly well and I hope to see you soon._

 _All my love and affection to you, Katniss._

 _-Cinna_

Sometime during the beginning of the letter, I figured out who it was from and tears welled in my eyes. Still, I continued reading all that he'd been through. By the time I read his name at the bottom, I was laughing through my sobbing. When I looked up to Haymitch through my tears, his face was a blurry mess. I blinked and wiped away as many tears as I could and saw that he was smiling. He asked if I was okay, but before I could answer that, I only had one question.

 **"** **How soon can we get to The Capitol?"** I asked desperately.

 **"** **I already made arrangements before bringing the letter to you. We can be there by tomorrow night, Sweetheart."** He told me with a satisfied smile.

His response caused me to squeal in delight and I launched myself at him, hugging him tight. I was so beyond grateful to Haymitch. After a few seconds, he returned my hug, a little cautious at first, but just as tightly afterward.

 **"** **Haymitch, I haven't said it anywhere near enough but, thank you. Thank you for all that you've always done and continue to do for me. It means more than I could ever express, truly."** I told him sincerely, as I released him.

He wore a smile but it wasn't as bright as it had been moments ago. I wondered why but felt like lightening the mood first.

 **"** **I wish I knew why you do it … and spare me the _"all part of the Mentor Package_ " spiel. You have always gone above and beyond for me. I just want you to know that, even if I haven't expressed it, I am grateful. And, I hope maybe one day you'll tell me why."** I said softly.

I saw the look on his face change and darken a bit and I thought I pushed too far or aid something wrong, until he released a breath I hadn't known he was holding. Then, he smiled and replied.

 **"** **You're right, Princess. You've been a real package but I've never lied to you and have been genuine in my affection for your troublesome self. However, you're right, there is some more to it. Before you ask Katniss, I ask that you please give me some time to come up with the right words.'** He sighed, before continuing.

 **"This is the new Panem after all, and things are very different now. So, I'll come clean soon, I promise. Just, let me sort out my head first, okay?"** He told or rather asked me.

When I nodded at him, he then pushed me to pack quickly and told me we needed to be ready in an hour, reminding me to take extra clothing so we could head to Four for Finn's birthday, directly from the Capitol, after seeing Cinna. I asked him what I should do the the squirrels and hare I'd caught, and he said he'd take to the Hob. The people there could share it and I couldn't help but beam at him. As i packed as quickly as i could, I thought about how excited i felt to see Cinna again. I couldn't believe he was still alive, after everything.

An hour later, I heard the hovercraft outside. I thought he'd bought train tickets, but it seems he'd arranged for a hover craft to take us instead. When we boarded, he told me being the Mockingjay had it's perks and for once, I agreed happily. While we traveled towards the Capitol, we talked about staying there until Cinna recovered. He assured me we could stay a few days and still make it to Four, in time for Finn's birthday. After a while I fell asleep next to Haymitch, with thoughts circling in my mind about what he might be keeping from me. Still, if there was anyone in my world that I can trust above all my friends, it's Haymitch. So, I decided not to press for more and decided I'd give him the time he asked for.

 _x-x-x-x-x-x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Full Bird's Nest (6 months ago) – KPOV**

It sounded like pots or pans, as well as several different voices talking, and it smelled like fresh bread. The more awake and alert I became, I recognized some of the voices. I quietly dressed and slowly made my way towards the stairs. I feared the reason they'd all gathered in my home so I was weary of making my presence known too soon. When I realized none of them were discussing me or anything that sounded remotely dangerous, I came around the corner and voiced my question.

 **"Why are all of you here?"** I asked in the bravest voice I could muster up.

I can't remember what I expected their reactions to be when they saw me, but I do remember they all turned to me and smiled. It was entirely unexpected. I was also surprised to see more people there, than I'd heard speaking. In my living room were Johanna sitting beside Enobaria, of all people. Sitting beside them on the couch, was Cressida with Gale sitting on the couch's armrest beside her. My eyes lingered on him for a moment, as I registered what his presence meant to me. While I wasn't exactly thrilled to see him, I didn't feel hate for him anymore, either. On the smaller sofa across from them, were Peeta and Annie holding her infant son. She waved his little arm at me in greeting. My eyes remained on Finnick's baby in her arms and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Then, I was distracted by movement to my right. When I turned in that direction, I saw Pollux waving at me from the chair next to the door. He was smiling but I recognized a similar sadness in his eyes, and I couldn't help myself from moving to greet him first.

Just as I reached Pollux, he stood up and engulfed me in a tight hug. I didn't even realize how comforting it felt, until he'd released me and made some hand gestures. As I looked into his eyes trying to understand, I was struck by the warmness in his blue eyes. They appeared brighter than they had a few moments ago. Yet, I still didn't know what he was trying to tell me.

 **"Hi Katniss, I'm glad to see you again."** I heard Cressida's voice translating for him.

 **"Hello to you too, Pollux, it's…"** I paused and smiled at him for a moment, trying to find the right words and continued, **"It's good to see you again, as well."** I told him and found that I meant it.

I felt a tug in my belly when he smiled widely at me in return. Instead of dwelling on that, I decided I'd best greet everyone else too. But of course, Johanna, beat me to it.

 **"Hey Brainless, the bed hair is a great look on you. Only you can pull it off."** Johanna called out, and laughed at her own joke. I heard a few snickers but as turned to them, they stopped as best they could. I knew that painless insults were Joanna's way of saying hi, so i smiled and turned my attention to everyone else.

 **"Hi everyone, I meant to say that when I got downstairs. But I um, I got sidetracked and well, I really am wondering what you're all doing here. I didn't know any of you were coming and I …"** I stopped speaking and realized I was rambling.

I was never one for awkward conversations and I wasn't sure why I felt nervous. They were in my house after all without me knowing why, but I realized I was also feeling guilty for having ignored all of their messages for months. Before I could find the words to apologize to all their smiling faces, Haymitch came in from the kitchen.

 **"Sweetheart, they're all here because I asked them to come. I was getting tired of scribbling notes for you on their behalf, which I knew you'd never answer. But more to the point, they're all here to see you."** Haymitch said in a joking manner, but there was a bit of a serious undertone.

Before either of us could say anymore, we were all distracted by a loud shriek that came from behind me and I felt arms tighten around me. Immediately, I felt panic start to take over me. I quickly tried to pull the arms off and turn around to defend myself. But, just as instantly, I was assaulted by the strong perfume I'd recognize anywhere. When I looked down to find hands with intricately manicured nails, i knew they belonging to Effie. I stopped moving and allowed her to finish her hug. I plastered on as much of a smile as I could before turning around to face her.

She was not wearing any weird colored wigs. Neither was she painted with eccentric makeup, although there did seem to be some light shimmering above her eyes and on her cheekbones. Her lips were glossy, but with a light shade of pink. She looked even prettier than I'd ever seen her and I felt my smile become more real as I took her in.

 **"Hi Effie, I've really missed you."** I told her genuinely.

I was sure I shocked her and everyone, including myself, when I moved forward and wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

She gasped softly, and then whispered in my ear before releasing me. **"My dear girl. I've missed you too, so much."**

At that moment, the door opened and Beetee walked in holding some gadget and a cable. He looked momentarily startled to see me, just as I was to see him. But, he smiled at me just the same.

 **"Katniss, good morning. It's great to see you again. I've brought you your bow but I left it in my bag. I'll get it to you soon enough."** He said to me before turning to Haymitch and continuing. **"I've installed the outdoor antenna and ran the cable around to this side of the house. Now, I've just got to finish the indoors part."**

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I saw Haymitch nod approvingly. I turned back to everyone else and wasn't sure if there was anything else I could say. I was still completely lost on why everyone was there. I wondered if there was a new threat that everyone was afraid to talk about yet. Luckily, Effie told everyone breakfast was ready and they could all serve themselves, and I saw most everyone head towards the dining room.

 **"Hi Katniss, it's been too long."** I heard Peeta say and turned in his direction to see him coming towards me. I was momentarily struck by how healthy he looked. But, for some reason, I was apprehensive about him getting too close to me.

I must have stayed quiet for too long and he must have noticed I backed away slightly, because I saw his nervous looking smile turn into more of a frown before he spoke again. **"I'm sorry I haven't been here for you. But, I … I just couldn't come back here. I have kept in touch with Haymitch, and I know it's not the same as being here, but it was the best I could do. Katniss, I'm so sorry."**

Try as I might, I couldn't understand what he was apologizing for. I still hadn't spoken, but I thought about what he'd said. Sure, I had lied about my love for him in the beginning, but somewhere along the way, I had grown to love him. Now, that feeling… it just wasn't there anymore. I'd become accustomed to his absence and throughout my grief after losing Prim, nothing else mattered. Then, it struck me, that might be what he was apologizing for.

 **"Why are you apologizing … you don't have anything to be sorry for, Peeta. None of it was your fault."** I told him.

 _The blame is all mine_ – I finished mentally.

 **"Believe me I do. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I can only imagine what you've been going through after losing your sister. I'm truly sorry I couldn't make myself well enough to come be here for you sooner. We were in love, at least I know I was, and I should have been here for you."** He told me, emphatically.

I thought about what he'd just said and some of it made sense, but some of it didn't. It was no fault of his that Prim had died, that so many people were hurt or killed, or that he'd been left behind for Snow to poison. Whatever love had existed between us was long gone, I realized. But, he said _we were in in love_ , which meant he knew it too.

 **"We** ** _were_** **in love, yes. But, that love was killed in you when Snow poisoned you, just as any ability to love or be loved was killed in me when I watched …"** I stopped myself from going there and blinked away any welling tears. Then, I continued. **"I understand why you couldn't come here, Peeta. There was nothing here for you anymore, and I understand what that is like."**

I felt a presence behind me, and my instinct told me it was Haymitch. He always had my back and my first conversation with Peeta after everything, was no different. I felt myself lean towards the support I knew awaited me with him there, and he didn't disappoint. I felt him rest a hand between my shoulder blades and took strength from him to endure this conversation.

 **"No, Katniss. Don't say that. That is completely not true. You were hurt, immeasurably so and you're still grieving. You can and will love again. It might just take some time, but I know you will. Just as I know that you can be loved, I promise you that. I might not be in love with you anymore, but I do still love the person I know you are. And, I know for a fact that your mother and Haymitch love you as well."** Peeta told me, sounding so convincing, but I couldn't let myself believe him.

 **"Me too, Katniss."** Gale chimed in from behind me.

When I turned in his direction, i found that he was standing beside Haymitch. I also noticed that about a step behind Gale, stood Pollux, wearing a sad expression on his face. Before I could try to decipher what that meant or ask him, Gale continued talking and drew my attention back to him.

 **"I have loved you as my best friend, since we were children. It is true, there was a time I thought we could become more, but that wasn't the hand we were dealt. No one in this room has known you half as long or as well as me, so believe me when I tell you that Peeta is right. I don't know if you'll ever forgive the man I turned into, or forgive whom the man i became has cost you."** Gale said as I flinched and I saw the tears build in his eyes as they did in mine, when he choked out those words.

He cleared his throat before finishing. **"Please know that I'll never forgive myself either. But Katniss, I know your heart and your capacity to love and to protect. Even if you never forgive me, I will still always love my Catnip."** He said that last part so genuinely and with a saddest and pain-filled smile I've ever seen on his face.

Instinctively I wanted to embrace him and diminish whatever heartache he was feeling. Yet, I held back from Gale and leaned into Haymitch's side instead. I welcomed his arm around my shoulders because I wasn't ready for this conversation at all. I was also unsure if I'd ever be able to forgive Gale.

But, I continued to look at him and into his familiar eyes. This is Gale, my oldest and best friend that I grew up with. He is the same Gale that held me together for years after my father died, while my own mother couldn't. He's the Gale that taught me and helped me keep my family fed. This is the same Gale that I loved and loved me and my family back. He's the boy my mother watched grow up, and the Gale my sister grew up loving as well. I knew it then, that I would forgive him one day, but today wasn't that day yet.

 **"Gale, I … I can … forgive you. One day. Just not…"** I tried to speak, but was too choked up to finish.

He nodded at me and his expression became hopeful and grateful, and I watched a tear fall slide down his cheek. I knew he understood. This is the same Gale that always knew me and always understood. With that understanding, I felt lighter. I might not have been ready for the conversations that today brought, but I can see how they were needed. I saw Gale and Peeta join everyone else in the dining room.

I looked up to Haymitch ready to thank him for standing by me, yet again. But, he shook his head at me with a smile and told me not to even think about it. Instead, he called out for someone to save him some ham and eggs, and went off in the direction of the dining room, as well. As I watched him go, my eyes landed on Pollux.

He made the gesture Castor had once told me meant my name, and I realized he was addressing me by name. He took a cautious step towards me and I said the first thing I could think of.

 **"All this heaviness and I haven't even had breakfast yet."** I said, trying to joke and lighten the mood I had been left in.

He smiled sadly and shook his head, and I felt like he was trying to tell me not to joke. But, I couldn't be sure. Instead, I walked towards him.

 **"I'm guessing you overheard all that."** I said not needing to ask.

He nodded and opened his arms, sort of like an invitation. For whatever unknown reason, I suddenly remembered how good it felt when he'd hugged me earlier. Suddenly, without realizing it, I was moving into his arms. I found solace in knowing that he knew how it felt to lose a sibling, and I took comfort in knowing I wasn't alone. When his arms wrapped around me, I wrapped mine around his middle too. He held me for a few moments and i heard him sniffle.

When I pulled back, I saw that he'd shed a few tears. I stupidly asked what was wrong until I realized he couldn't tell me. I could have called Cressida over, but somehow this felt too personal and I didn't want to invite anyone else into our moment. Pollux was in pain. Although I imagined it had to do with his brother, I wasn't sure if there was more. I have never wished for him to be able to speak so badly than I had at the moment, so I could ask him. Instead, I tried to comfort him the way he had done for me, so I embraced him again.

 **"I wish you could tell me why you're sad Pollux, but who doesn't have their reasons for being sad these days? I don't know how much comfort I can offer anyone, but I'm here**." I told him as he continued to silently sob into our hug.

After are sobs died down, he wiped his tears and I wiped mine. He smiled at me and held four fingers to his lips and moved them forward. I recognized that gesture to mean _Thank You_.

 **"You're welcome Pollux."** I responded, proud that I'd remembered, especially since he smiled at me.

 **"Maybe, you can teach me some more ways to understand you, before you leave?"** I suggested and his nodded enthusiastically.

Then I suggested we get some food before it was all gone and he agreed. When we got to the table, I saw the huge servings that still remained. Effie and Haymitch had gone all out, it seemed. Everyone looked and me and Pollux for a moment and I'm sure they noticed we'd been crying. But, since we were smiling now, they went back to eating. There was an empty seat at the head of my long oval table, so I sat there. I had Effie to my left and Haymitch to my right. Pollux went to sit between Cressida and Beetee, across from me. I smiled briefly at him, before laughing as Effie began serving me more food than I knew I would eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chirping Houseguests (Intervention, 6 months ago) - KPOV**

Everyone was prattling on about different random and light topics and I found myself enjoying the mood everyone seemed to be on. As I surveyed everyone, I started to pick up on certain things and wondered about them. It seems that while I'd been a recluse with Haymitch, everyone had moved on in their own ways. I could also see that some of these people had built stronger bonds with some over others in general. I thought that was pretty intriguing, so I decided to silently observe them.

For instance, next to Effie on my left, was Peeta with Annie to his left. They were engrossed in conversation about the baby. Annie was having a bit of a harder time trying to eat with the baby in her arms. Then without a word, Peeta just took Finn from her and held him like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do. What was even more curious, was that she'd immediately shot him a grateful smile and began to cut up the food on _his_ plate, before returning to eat what was on her own. They continued chatting while they ate, all while Peeta ate one handed, holding the baby securely in his other arm. It seemed too practiced for this to have been the first time.

Next to Annie, was Beetee, whom I was shocked to see could understand the gestures Pollux was giving him. They were having fluent conversation as far as I could tell and I felt the urge to learn it, as well. I couldn't hear the replies Beetee was saying so I had no idea what they were discussing, but I saw Pollux smiling broadly and becoming more animated with the turn of heir conversation.

My eyes slid from Pollux to Cressida, seated to his left. She was fully engrossed in a conversation with Gale who sat beside her. He was facing her as he listened to what I assumed she was whispering to him. From the bittersweet look on his face, she seemed to be trying to console him. She rested her hand upon his, and nodded sympathetically to whatever he'd responded. She smiled at him and bumped his shoulder a bit. I saw him smile at her again and go back to his food. What he didn't see, was the wistful look she gave him before blushing slightly, and returning her focus to her food. That was very interesting and it made me want to smile.

Then, I moved to the last person I ever thought would be seated at any table of mine. Enobaria was sitting beside Joanna, to Gale's left. She was giggling, from the looks of it, at something Johanna was saying to her. Even though Johanna was seated beside Haymitch on my right, I still couldn't exactly hear what was being said. I did notice that Enobaria's teeth were no longer sharpened into fangs. In fact, she had a very nice smile and I realized I knew nothing about this woman, except the fact that she _used to_ have fanged teeth. As i watched, i saw part of Enobaria's long bangs fall into her eyes. Then, I saw Johanna reach her hand up and softly pull the hair out of Enobaria's eyes and brought them gently behind her ear. It was a simple enough gesture, but it was almost like a caress. If that wasn't unusual enough, what I saw next shocked me even more. Before Johanna could retreat her hand, Enobaria held it and kissed Johanna's palm.

 _Well then, that's new_ – I thought to myself. It seemed perfectly natural behavior for them, even if I could never have pictured either of them being gentle or loving, before that moment. I chastised myself mentally for a second, as I reminded myself that wasn't a fair judgement for me to make. After all, even if Joanna and I had gotten along back in Thirteen, I had never really gotten to know either of them outside of The Games or the War. I made a mental note to discuss my new findings with Johanna soon. We'd been as close as friends could get, for a time and I hadn't spoken to her since then. I felt a time of gladness for my friend, and i wanted to hear it from her. I needed to know that it was possible some happiness could be found, even after everything.

I let my eyes slide from Johanna, to Haymitch beside me. When looked up to his face, I noticed that he was already looking down at me with an amused expression. I knew he must have noticed me making the observations I did.

 **"** **Good morning, Sweetheart... Catch all that, did ya?"** He asked with a laugh.

I couldn't help chuckle at his statement. I felt like I was indeed waking up, for the first time in a really long time. It also felt like his ' _good morning'_ had less to do with the time of day, than it was about what he'd seen me witness moments ago. His words rang with the truth of it. I had been _asleep_ for months, it seemed. Life went on around me and without me, and I had missed so much. Rather than feel bad about it, I became amused for having been so clueless, for so long.

 _If someone had told me a year ago that I'd be sharing my breakfast table with this group … most who seemed to be paired up in some way …_ I remember thinking to myself and how preposterous I would have found the idea.

 **"** **Good morning, in deed."** I responded as I continued to laugh.

I wasn't sure how long I laughed for, but it felt like ages. I hadn't laughed in so long, and it felt so good. Apparently, everyone else stopped talking and I realized they were staring at me with mixed expressions. Peeta and Gale's smiles seemed genuinely pleased to see me laughing again. Annie seemed confused but giggled at something to my left. When I looked, I saw the pure look of confusion on Effie's face, and I lost it. Her eyes and mouth were openned comically wide as she gaped at me like she didn't think I was capable of laughter. I turned my head and saw that Johanna and Enobaria looked like they believed I'd finally lost my mind. I was certain they might be right, on some level. The mixed looks on all their faces, as well as Effie's, made me laugh even harder. Haymitch joined me as I laughed long and hard, until I was gripping my stomach.

 **"** **You all … should … you should see… your faces!"** I wailed through my laughter and eventually heard the rest join in.

Eventually, all of our laughter began to die back down. I quickly apologized for my laughter, but they wouldn't hear it. I felt my seriousness begen to teka me over again, as i continued to try apologizing. I told them I knew most of them must still be grieving, and that I hadn't meant to be offensive. It was Annie that spoke up after I said that.

 **"** **Katniss, if Finnick was still here, he would have been the first to try to make us all laugh. And, if he knew how much you'd been suffering, he would have made it his special primary mission to make you laugh. He was a big fan of laughter and joy."** She said and I realized how confidently she spoke. I knew she believed what she was saying wholeheartedly, so I believed her.

 **"** **I know you two were friends and I know you helped each other, before I could return to his side. I also know you did all you could for him in the end, just as I know you would have done more, if you could have."** Her words began to crack there and I saw her eyes get pink as she continued, but she did not cry.

 **"** **Katniss, I want you to know and I need you to believe that I'm not angry with you, nor do I blame his death on you."** She spoke with such resolve, it made me listen, even if i couldn't understand how that could be true.

 **"** **My son will never meet Finnick but he will know everything I can remember about him. Finn will also know about you being his father's dear friend. I'm also hoping that you'll be a part of Finn's life,** ** _as his Godmother_** **."** She paused at the look of shock i must have been wearing, before continuing.

 **"It's what Finnick wanted… we discussed it when he found out I was pregnant."** She paused as I gasped and tears formed in both our eyes. I couldn't speak, and i would not have known what to say if I could.

Then, she concluded. **"As Finn grows up, I also hope you can fill him in someday, on just how bravely his father fought for all of our freedom."**

I was really at a loss for words as I thought about all she'd just told me, and I felt a tear slide down my face. I looked into her eyes and noticed she's not shed a single tear. That was the moment I witnessed Annie's strength. She was not as weak as many liked to believe she was. She may have been as broken as I believed we all were, but she was strong. So I thought, I could be that strong for her, for Finnick and for … my godson, Finn.

 **"** **Oh Annie, I wish…"** I tried to speak around the lump in my throat.

I blinked away any tears that still wanted to fall adn cleared my throat, to speak more clearly. **"I wish for so much and I don't really know what to say… except, that I accept. I will be his godmother and I'll be there for you and for him, for anything either of you need. I promise to try to get better. I want to be better for him."** I told her and she nodded happily and I saw Peeta nod with a smile in my direction.

 **"** **You need to get better for yourself, Sweetheart."** Haymitch said to me, from my other side.

 **"** **Yes dear, I can only imagine the terrible grief you've endured. I imagine you might not ever be fully healed from its scars, but the guilt I know you've been piling on is not only unhealthy, it's unfounded."** Effie said then, turning my attention back to her.

I argued that it was not unfounded. I finally opened up and told them all what I've known for a long time. I needed them to understand. How could they not blame me? It was all _my_ fault, after all.

 **"** **You're sweet to say so Effie, but I know the truth. I've known I am to blame for a while. Everyone here must know that, as well. Think about it, had I just eaten the damn berries that day, this all could have been avoided."** I admitted guiltily at first, then angry as I got to the the decision I'd made that led to everyone's undoing.

Some of them began to argue at once but I continued on, knowing they needed to hear that I knew the truth.

 **"** **Peeta would have been the undisputed winner. No punishments to the districts. Gale, would have continued to help my family, because that's just who he was. Snow wouldn't have sought to punish the Victors. Cinna wouldn't have had to design the dress for me that got him killed. My actions sparked the unrest in the districts. Snow told me so himself, and I saw the footage. Twelve wouldn't have been bombed. Finnick would still be alive, Annie. Finn would have his father. There wouldn't have been a war that cost ... so many ... their lives."** As I said this, my eyes went to Pollux.

 **"** **I'll never live long enough to express how truly sorry I am, for all of it. I'll never be able to apologize enough. None of you can imagine how much I wish I could take it all back."** I was desperate as I leased for them to understand.

Everyone seemed dumbstruck at my words and wore shocked faces, as they looked at me. It was Johanna that spoke first, but her words were completely unexpected.

 **"I knew you were melodramatic and even stupidly brave… I know I call you Brainless, but I still believed you had a functioning brain." She chuckled without any real mirth, before she got serious and went on.** **"I had no idea you were so egotistical. You truly believe everything that was happened was because of you…" Then, she said. "You aren't that narcissistic, are you? You can't be! Katniss, you are** ** _no one_** **to go to war over. Get that through your big head, will you? Someone … please explain this to her, because she looks confused and I've lost my patience."**

It was a domino effect from there. Everyone took turns trying to drill into me that it was all Snow's doing; That I was just a game piece to him, and then later on, to Coin as well. They told me that any blame, credit or false validation either of them gave me, was for their benefit. They said the people of the districts just wanted their freedom and needed The Mockingjay symbol to follow, because they were desperate for one. They told me the rebellion's symbol could have easily been anyone... even Prim herself, if that's what Coin had wanted. I had just been the easiest one for them to exploit.

Then, Pollux stood up, tapped the table to get our attention, and began his hand gestures. Immediately, Cressida translated for him. Pollux reminded me that no one started the war because of my volunteering for Prim. He said they used my love and protectiveness to manipulate me. He said anyone of them could have been used in that way, and had been for years. That reminded me of all Finnick had confessed to doing out of protection for Annie. Pollux also said the people from the districts didn't rebel because of my actions or defiance during my first Games. He said people admired me for them, which made me a target for Snow and Coin. Snow wanted to use me to prove his dominance and Coin wanted to use the people's admiration in me, to further her dark, political agenda.

After that, Pollux walked over to me and I turned to give him my undivided attention. Looking into my eyes, he communicated via Cressida's voice, that no one died because of me. He grunted at that to show he meant it. He said the war was between Snow and Coin. He was very adamant when he said most people weren't as susceptible to media tricks anymore. He said they all wanted their freedom from Snow. According to him, the sacrifices made in the name of freedom, were their choice to make and not my responsibility. Pollux said I'd helped defeat an evil tyrant and then eliminated the next threat, when I shot my arrow through Coin. Then, he said what turned out to be my guilt's undoing.

Pollux told me I was not to blame for Prim's death. He admitted to knowing how painful he knew it was to lose a sibling. He said i wasn't anymore to blame for Prim being killed, than he was for failing to protect Castor. He reminded me that it was Coin that had ordered the bombing. He said that even if Coin hadn't ordered her to go, Prim would have been there anyway, no matter if anyone tried to stop her. And, I knew it then. I knew he was right, because that's who my Little Duck was. She was a good girl, forced to grow up and mature young, similar to how I'd been forced to do.

No one spoke or argued anything Pollux has said and I felt my heart pounding fast as I looked into his honest eyes. Everything he said, everything... it all felt like the truth. I wanted, so desperately, to believe him but I felt terrified to trust it. Silently, I looked at everyone around the table. Effie, Peeta, Annie, Beetee, Cressida, Gale, even Enobaria and Joanna all wore practically the same sad but honest looks as they nodded in agreement with Pollux. When I turned my eyes up to the person I felt I trusted above all else, Haymitch also nodded at me.

I felt like a damn broke somewhere deep within me, and then the tears began to pour out. It felt like each falling tear was a piece of guilt falling away from me. Then I felt a hand slowly lift my chin and found myself face to face with Pollux, who wore a sad smile as he softly wiped my cheeks. I looked into his expressive but red-rimmed eyes as he patiently let me cry it all out, as he continued to gently wiped all my tears away with the pads of his fingers. Amazingly, I did begin to feel better and eventually found myself able to smile back at him.

I finally found my voice enough, to thank him and everyone for having come to set me straight. I noticed everyone of their eyes were red, but they were smiling back at me.

* * *

After our breakfast, we all headed back to the living room. Annie let me carry baby Finn. It felt awkward and familiar at the same time. I remembered the first time I'd held Prim but thinking of her didn't fill me with sadness. Instead, I let it sink in that this little life in my arms would never be reaped and I felt relief. He pulled a bit at my hair and I felt how tight his grip was. I ignored the pain, choosing instead to focus how strong and nourished Finn felt in my arms. I was grateful he'd never know hunger like we'd known in Twelve. This baby, my godson, was the true symbol in my eyes. He was the reason we all fought, he was the righteous reason we would all carry scars emotionally and physically. He would live a happy, full and free life. And, I finally understood… I remembered who the real enemy had been and for once I didn't think it was me. I felt I was finally able to relinquish what was left of the guilt that plagued me, and blinked away a stray tear that had formed.

When I looked up from the beautiful baby in my arms, I saw everyone was chatting amongst themselves again and no one had witnessed my revelation. I wanted to tell them, but I decided to just keep it between me and my godson and stared chatting quietly with him.

 **"** **Hey Finn, you're already so big. Sorry I missed it, but I promise not to be a stranger anymore. I'll tell you all about your dad. He was a bit of a charmer, but I thought he was annoying when I first met him. I'll tell you all about that on day, too. I can't wait until you get bigger and we'll go on picnics like my little sister Prim used to dream about. We'll go swimming like my daddy taught me. No one will ever mess with you, or they'll have a handful of victors and the Mockingjay to deal with. We're gonna be okay, little man. I promise, we will." I told him as I gently rubbed one of his adorable chubby cheeks, which caused him to giggle.**

 **"Damn straight!"** Joanna called out, and I looked up to realize they'd been eavesdropping on my conversation with Baby Finn.

 **"I'm positive she means it too, Annie."** Gale said and smiled to everyone when they agreed to all be there for Finn. Then, his looks took on a more serious but wistful tone.

 **"** **Recent actions aside for a second... I remember Katniss making a similar promise to me and Prim, as kids long ago. I'd lost my mom as a small child and my dad a year before I met Katniss. She practically made her patents look after me. She promised to be my friend and look out for me, in case any other kids bothered me for being an orphan. She was a tiny but passionate little thing, so never in my wildest dreams, could I have imagined it then... but with everything said and done, she kept her promise to protect me."** Gale said then chuckled lightly and I knew he was trying to lighten the mood again. **"Even as a little girl, she was something to be reckoned with."**

He went on to tell them about the rebellious wild cat of a girl he met in school. One that he'd nicknamed _Catnip_. He told them stories of our childhood mischief and how he'd taught me how to make and set traps, long before I was tall or strong enough to hold a bow. He also told them how he watched me grow up and become Prim's caregiver and fierce huntress. He spoke of a young woman with the weight of the world on her slender shoulders and why he felt compelled to help. I watched him teary-eyed and mesmerized by his words. I recalled each and every story with him and it touched me deeply. I realized how fond I was, and still am, of those memories and how pleased I am to still call him a friend, even after everything.

After all the heavy talk during breakfast and playing with Finn, I felt lighter, somehow. I still felt each loss in my heart and I was sure that I'd never forget a single second of all that hell we'd been put through, but I just felt lighter… there was no other way to explain it. Even with the grief I still felt, I surmised that the heavy part of my depression might have been the guilt I carried and I was glad to be rid of it.

Eventually, I went back upstairs to shower and got more presentable than my sleeping shirt and pants. When I turned the corner to go back downstairs, in the same spot I'd hidden earlier in the morning, I caught Haymitch and Effie with their arms around one another. They weren't doing or saying anything, but the moment I walked in on was definitely intimate. I cleared my throat, and Effie turned around blushing brightly like all the makeup she used to wear. Haymitch on the other hand, looked smug like the cat that stole the cream.

 **"** **What have I just interrupted?"** I asked, finding it hard to keep a straight face.

 **"** **Not interrupted, but you've just witnessed her acceptance to my proposal, finally."** Haymitch said with a brighter smile, than I'd ever seen and I felt mine widen as well.

 **"** **Really? But how, when?"** I tried to speak coherently, but couldn't.

 **"** **Katniss, I've always had a soft spot for him but before … he … I … we just couldn't go there. I never dreamed that we …"** Effie tried to explain but I could tell her emotions were overwhelming her.

 **"** **I wasn't who she needed, I was a drunk… I wasn't ready… before."** Haymitch spoke up, looking guilty.

 **"** **Hey now, none of that!"** I told him. **"And, I understand. I wish I hadn't been so blind before, but I can see it now. I'm truly happy, for the both of you. You deserve happiness and I'm so glad you've found it. I love you, both of you."** I told them, as hugged them both tightly and left them to their moment and joined the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A bird's Song (Reunion Week, 6months ago) – KPOV**

I rejoined the group as Joanna and Enobaria were asking Peeta and Gale if there was anything entertaining left to be done in Twelve. Both Peeta and Gale seemed troubled by this but, I went on to tell them that I'd heard the returnees and newcomers had begun rebuilding the Justice Building in the square and The Hob. I jumped in and suggested to them, that we could pack a lunch picnic head to the river and I saw Pollux smile and try to communicate with me.

 **"** **He said, he's definitely up for that if Katniss agrees to sing again." Cressida translated with a smile and I felt my cheeks go warm.**

 **"Well, I …"** I wasn't sure what to say to that. The last time I sang there, I was in a very different place and I was also feeling a little flustered that it was Pollux asking me to sing, again.

 **"I'm really not that great and I wouldn't want to bore you or cause, poor baby Finn to want to scratch his ears off."** I replied jokingly as I picked up the baby up from Annie and sat beside her with him, trying to divert attention from me in any way.

 **"That's not true."** Gale replied just as Peeta also stated, **"You sing nice."**

I was about to argue back, when Cressida and even Beetee jumped in as well. **"Katniss, your voice that day by the river was haunting but very nice."** She said.

Beetee agreed with her, saying " **I still remember that sad melody you sang, from when I reviewed the recordings from that day, for the propo."**

 **"** **Well, thanks guys but I don't know… it's sort of embracing, I guess. Maybe I'll sing if someone else does too."** I said, sounding more like a question but hoping no one would continue to press this.

Then, I recognized Pollux next gesture to mean **_"Please."_** His face looked so hopeful and I found it a little harder to deny him, but I just smiled and lightly shook my head, no. He smiled back and seemed to drop it and I was grateful.

When Haymitch and Effie finally joined us, they were all smiles and Joanna called them on it. So, they told everyone their news and were immediately congratulated by everyone. I too, was very happy for them. Annie jumped up to hug Effie and Peeta jokingly punched Haymitch's arm in a congratulatory way, as everyone sod to add their congratulations and well wishes. I stayed sitting with the baby on my lap and watched everyone, sharing their joy.

I was so engrossed in watching everyone that I was momentarily startled when a hand came to rest on my shoulder from beside me. I turned to see Pollux had moved and now sat beside me, where Annie had been. He was holding up a note pad that read, **_"Are you sure I can't convince you to sing for me again?"_**

It was so far from the last thing I expected, that I threw my head back in laughter. When I looked at him again, he was smiling widely at me. I couldn't help but find that he looked handsome smiling. I shook my head, once again finding it hard to deny him but not really wanting to give into singing. His smile dimmed a little then, and he seemed to study my face for a second before resorting back to his note pad.

Curious to see what he wanted to say, I looked down as he wrote, **_"I think you have the most beautiful voice, and I still dream of it some nights. Please?''_**

When he looked back up at me again, not only had I been struck speechless by what he'd written, but his intense eyes were boring into mine again. He was hopeful and couldn't deny him again, no matter how uncomfortable I might feel about singing.

 **"Okay, Pollux."** I agreed and sighed before continuing. **"I just feel, I don't know, awkward singing for people. Maybe, just for you then?"**

He immediately smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically before going back to his note pad to reply. **_"_** ** _I would love a private song from you, I look forward to it."_**

Before I could say anything back, Joanna interrupted us when she sat on my other side.

 **"** **Hey Brainless, what has you two so occupied, that neither of you noticed everyone has scattered?"** Joanna asked in her typical way.

I looked up and realized we had, in fact, been left alone and I tuned back to Joanna and told her we were discussing the picnic, via notepad. She looked skeptical, but when Pollux waived the now closed notepad as proof, she nodded. She told us that Enobaria and Annie had been whisked away by Effie to begin wedding planning, which was not her thing. She told us the guys had gone to fetch everyone's bags, since they'd arranged everyone's sleeping assignments.

Only five houses were all that remained in the Victor's village after the bombings, each with three rooms. I lived in the first one on the right, Haymitch lives right across from me, and Peeta's house beside his. The only two other houses were next to mine, which had always remained vacant. I figured that's where our guest would stay.

Apparently, I'd been wrong about where everyone would stay. Joanna told us that Haymitch said that the third house on my side of the village was too badly damaged and no one could stay there. Instead, Effie would stay in one of the rooms in Haymitch's house, with Beetee in the third bedroom there. Peeta had already begun airing his house so that Annie and the Baby would use a room at his house. Joanna said she and Enobaria would share the third room at Peeta's. Then, she told me Gale, Cressida and Pollux would stay next door to me.

I looked over to Pollux and saw him nod in agreement, so I did too. I remained quiet as I processed all that. I was glad things were being arranged well and I wasn't going to have to be forced to accommodate anyone in Prim's old room. I was nowhere near ready to go in there, let alone, empty it or have anyone else stay there. Yet, I found that I was a tad apprehensive when I realized I'd be home alone all night. I wasn't so sure I was ready for that either, but I supposed I needed to learn to do so, at some point. I was a woman grown and needed to start acting like it.

Throughout the day, my house had become like The Hob used to look. People coming and going like one of those Capitol revolving doors. I grew accustomed to the noise that had invaded my home and found some measure of joy. Unbelievable as it seemed for me, I liked knowing I wasn't alone. Beetee had done an wonderful job on installing a new television system that came from a gadget installed on the ceiling. It could also be used for visual phone calls, where you could see the caller. Apparently, there was a camera that enabled the caller to see you on their end as well. He demonstrated it by calling my mother.

Mom looked worried when she received my call. Then, I noticed she got teary-eyed saying she was glad to hear from and glad to see me looking well. I looked around and noticed everyone excused themselves as we chatted. I apologized for not having kept in touch with her and she apologized for not having been able to make the trip back to Twelve. She told me she understood, too well, how I must have been feeling and felt ashamed for not being strong enough to come see me. After everything I've felt and been through, I understood that Twelve to her would be like another Arena for me. I told her I understood her better now and that I would be okay.

She told me, with tears in her eyes, that I already looked wonderful and that she knew Prim would be proud of how strong I was being. She promised to keep in better touch with me . She told me to thank Beetee on her behalf, for having installed a similar telephone system at her house. I knew i would definitely be taking Beetee as soon as I could. I also promised to call her more often. She told me to give Haymitch her love and to thank him for taking care of me when she couldn't. Her tears really fell over when she said that, but we ended the call soon after.

Some time later, I was still sitting on the same chair, thinking about everything she'd told me, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Haymitch standing above me with a curious look on his face.

 **"** **Everything okay with your mom, sweetheart?"** He asked.

 **"** **Huh? Oh yes. She was fine. A little sentimental I think, but then again, I'm an emotional mess so I can't really complain."** I tried to joke, but then remembered her message to him.

 **From the "** **She also told me to make sure I thanked you for her. She said she's grateful that you've taken care of me when she couldn't."** I told him, and rested a hand on his still on my shoulder trying to convey the affection I felt for the man who'd been like a father to me for so long.

I noticed that Haymitch's eyes were stuck on our hands and tears seemed to be forming in them, which I didn't understand at all. I couldn't remember a time I'd ever thought I'd see such a thing from him. I wanted him to feel better, but I didn't know what to say until I remembered what else my mother had said.

 **"** **She said, she sends her love."** I told him, hoping to cheer him up or have him make a joke, but I got neither response. Instead, his throat made a bit of a whining sound and he blinked hard for a moment.

He cleared his throat and said, **"Sure, it's no problem."** Then, he walked out the room leaving me more confused than worried.

I was just about to follow him when Joanna came back with the baby and informed me that Annie had gone to shower and she did not do diapers. Apparently, this was godmother duty and I forgot all about Haymitch as she plumped a happily drooling and smelly baby on my lap. I immediately kissed his forehead and he pulled on my hair the entire way to the baby's bag and went up to my room to change him. I wasn't something I was used to doing anymore, but remembered how I'd learned with baby Prim.

* * *

When I got back downstairs, I thought my house was empty since it was so quiet. I decided to set a sleepy Finn into the playpen that had been set up in the living room earlier. When I turned the corner, I saw Pollux was quietly sitting at the far end of my couch. He welcomed me with a smile and raised an eyebrow at Finn in my arms. I answered the question I figured he was asking.

 **"Joanna dropped him on my lap with a dirty diaper, so I changed him in my room. He's sleepy now so I'm going to set him down. Do you know where everyone went?"** I told him and saw him nod and start to write down his reply.

I kissed Finn's forehead again and gently lowered him into his playpen and sat on the couch, beside it. I watched him cuddle himself and start to drift off in to baby dream word. I must have been watching him for longer than I realized, because the next thing I felt was Pollux slide closer to my side of the couch. He held out his note pad to me, so I read it.

 ** _"_** ** _I think everyone went to their assigned rooms to unpack, rest or shower. I didn't really feel like unpacking, so I decided to come back after setting my bags in my room. I also didn't want to be a third wheel next door. When I don't see anyone here, maybe I could get a song out of you. ?"_**

I laughed silently, not wanting to wake Finn, but I felt my cheeks blush. I realized we might not get another chance alone, so I thought this was as good a time as any. When I nodded, he smiled and me.

 **"Would you like to hear the same one?"** I asked, secretly hoping he didn't. That song now held sad memories that I didn't want to revisit.

He wrote his reply, telling me that he'd love to hear anything I sang to him, which made me blush again. I took a few seconds to think of what to sing, and the old melody filled my mind as I looked into Pollux's eyes. I just started to sing the lyrics I didn't realize I still remembered.

 ** _"_** ** _She says I smell like safety and home_**

 ** _I named both of her eyes "Forever" and "Please don't go"_**

 ** _I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah_**

 ** _This could be good, this could be good"_**

I sang softly, remembering not to get too loud to avoid waking the baby. I wasn't overly confident in my singing voice, but even I had to admit that Pollux seemed to enjoy it… if the smile on his face was anything to go by, so I continued.

 ** _"_** ** _I can't change, even if I tried_**

 ** _Even if I wanted to_**

 ** _And I can't change, even if I tried_**

 ** _Even if I wanted to_**

 ** _My love, my love, my love_**

 ** _She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm"_**

As I continued singing the rest of the lyrics, I felt Pollux take hold of my hand. I wouldn't be able to describe how it felt when he did. And, since I didn't want to falter in the words I was singing, I focused on them, instead of the feel of his hand holding mine as I got to the end.

 ** _"…_** ** _Love is patient, love is kind_**

 ** _Love if patient, love is kind_**

 ** _Love if patient, love is kind_**

 ** _My love, my love, my love_**

 ** _She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm."_**

Truth be told, I was as mesmerized by his eyes, as he seemed to me in me while I sang. Neither of us moved, except I felt his hand tighten slightly around mine. I found I didn't mind at all and returned the gesture.

Then, he drew in a breath as if to speak. Naturally, no sound came out but I understood him as if he'd spoken and mouthed **"Beautiful".** He smiled softly at me. I took that to mean he thought the song was beautiful and I agreed.

 **"Yes, it's a very beautiful song. I can't believe I remembered the lyrics to it."** I told him with a smile.

His smile never faltered as he shook his head, but I wasn't sure what he meant by that. He didn't let go of my hand to reach for the notepad, so I just went on to tell him how my dad would sometimes sing it to my mom when, i was little. I told him how I'd taught it to Prim when she was little, and how her voice was so much prettier than anyone else I'd ever heard.

He listened to me talk about Prim for a while until I realized I was probably boring him. Actually, I was surprised I'd spoken for so long and about Prim without crying. Eventually, he let go of my hand to use his note pad and we continued chatting that way for a while.

Annie was the first to return, looking for Finn, who was just waking up and getting fussy. She thanked me for watching him. I told her he'd been no trouble and napping the whole time. Annie explained that he was hungry and took him back to Peeta's, where they'd prepared lunch for him. At the mention of food, I had to admit I felt hungry again, too. I asked Pollux and he agreed to let me make us sandwiches, so we headed to the kitchen.

I prepared them and we ate at the kitchen counter. He used his hand gesture to thank me and I told him he was welcome. I told him I'd be happy to prepare sandwiches anytime since that was the extent of my cooking abilities, aside from boiling soup. He rolled his eyes and smiled. He pulled his note pad out from his back pocket and wrote to me.

 **"** **Thank you for the song, the sandwich and for spending time with me today. I enjoyed hearing everything you had to say, just as I'm sure I'd love anything you cooked or tried to."**

That afternoon, we all went for a walk into the square. The town's people were all very happy to see me out and about and many of them welcomed Peeta and Gale back warmly. Some of them had escaped to Thirteen, thanks to Gale and they were especially happy to see him in town. They seemed to be even more inspired when he began helping them rebuild. There were children that still called me The Mockingjay and waved at me enthusiastically. I didn't shy away from them as I might have done recently. Instead, I played with them and introduced them to my friends. It was evident that some were wary of Joanna and Enobaria, but some of the older kids, the teenagers, thought they were cool. Beetee took lead on the electronic set up of things and I was grateful.

The rest of the week went by similarly. I spend time with everyone and even visited them at the other houses as well. We went to the river twice and we all pitched in at The Hob's rebuilding several times. I got to see how well things there were progressing. I was genuinely happy to see life going on, even after all the devastation. It would take time, but Twelve could be rebuilt. With a much better government in place that allowed trade and help from the different districts, I knew Twelve would be a much better place than it ever could have been. It gave me hope that I could do the same... be rebuilt stronger than before.

x-x-x-x-x-x

 **A/N: The song Katniss sings to Pollux is "She Keeps me Warm", By Mary Lambert.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Birdie's Landing (present time again) – KPOV**

Tension began to build within me as we neared the Capitol's landing strip, the following morning. But, that was nothing compared to the panic that fought its way to the surface when I felt the hover craft come to a stop. For a moment, I felt practically paralyzed. I couldn't help thinking about the last time I'd been here. It all came to me in flashes that I couldn't stop.

 **"Breathe, Sweetheart. Listen to my voice. We can leave if you want to, we don't have to stay. You're okay, Katniss. Everything is alright. Open your eyes and look at me… That's it, match my breathing now… Easy, easy. There you go. Think about your friend Cinna… he's safe, we're safe, and you're safe. I've got you."** I heard Haymitch's voice speaking from far away, then slowly becoming closer, louder and steadier as I followed his instructions.

Once I felt like I could speak again, I did. **"I'm fine, it's better. Thank you, Haymitch."** I said, still sounding shaken.

 **"That's two in one day, Princess. How about taking that pill now? You could only take half so you won't feel as drowsy, but it will help keep you calm. You're bound to see a lot of things here that could be a trigger."** He told me cautiously, probably waiting for me to fight him on this.

 **"Okay, you're right." I** answered him shakily, feeling like I had no fight left in me.

Haymitch took a pill out of his pocket, broke it in half and handed it to me along with a small water flask. I swallowed the pill and chased it down with a sip of water. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back for a moment, until I began to feel the pill's effects loosening the tightness that still remained on my chest and in my limbs.

 **"All better… Ready to see your old friend?"** Haymitch asked and I felt him standing up.

 **"Hell yes, let's do this!"** I exclaimed, trying to muster up all the excitement I'd felt when we'd left Twelve.

When I opened my eyes, he was holding his hand out to me. I smiled for the first time since our arrival and grasped his hand eagerly. On our way to the button that would open the door, I tried to pick up my luggage but Haymitch just took mine and added it to his. I smiled and rolled my neck, then announced I was ready. He nodded and elbowed the button to open the doors.

I had to shield my eyes and blink for a moment to let my eyes adjust to the bright sunlight. I don't know what I was expecting, but the sight that welcomed me was not it. Once my eyes adjusted, I saw Beetee was standing beside my mother and Plutarch as they stood smiling at me. Next to Plutarch, stood a happily bouncing Effie Trinket. She'd come to the Capitol about a week ago, in search of the perfect fabric for her wedding dress. I began to walk out, but Effie couldn't stand the wait. She bounded up to me and hugged me tightly, making me laugh. Then, she went to attack Haymitch and I continued on my way to my mother.

 **"Hi mom, I've missed you."** I told her as we hugged. It wasn't as awkward as I might have thought. It felt nice and I allowed myself to remember when she used to hug me all the time as a little girl.

 **"Me too, honey, me too. You look great. I'm so glad you came."** She responded, still not letting go.

 **"Lily, don't smother the poor girl."** Plutarch said and I could hear the mirth in his voice. My mother and I laughed, then released each other. I turned and hugged Beetee, then greeted Plutarch.

Plutarch said he'd come to see that I was well and to extend a personal invitation for me, from President Paylor. She wanted to have dinner in the next couple of days, and he said my friends and family were also welcomed to attend. After that, he left in his own car and headed back to the President's Mansion, where he worked as our President's top adviser.

My mother held my hand on one side and Effie had attached herself to my other side, as they dragged me to a very stylish van. I looked behind me, to see that Beetee and Haymitch were chatting as they followed us. Once they'd deposited our luggage into the trunk and we were all inside, my mother asked the question I was surprised she didn't already know the answer to.

 **"Katniss, not that I'm not happy to see you, but can you fill me in on why you've come all this way to the Capitol? I thought this was the last place you'd ever want to return to?"** My mother asked with a worried expression on her face.

 **"Dear, I thought the same thing. And to come in such a hurry… Tell us, Katniss. Is there some kind of threat we're unaware of?"** Effie also asked looking nervous.

 **"No."** Both, Haymitch as I answered together, before I continued.

 **"I'm sorry I worried you, either of you. I thought Haymitch might have already told you. I've come to visit an old friend… one that I've only just learned is still alive. I thought he had been killed long ago."** I replied to them.

Both of their faces looked relieved, but intrigued. However, Effie's face looked more curious than my mother's. It took me a moment before I realized why that was. It was because my mother hadn't known anyone else from this part of my life, aside from Haymitch, Gale and Peeta... Unlike Effie did.

In a way, Effie had been the first to introduce me into this world and its people. In her own special Effie way, she'd stood beside me through almost of it. Under no fault of her own, my mother could probably never imagine or understand just how much a Capitol designer could've ever mean to me. Because of this, it was Effie I turned to, so I could explain whom I was here to see.

 **"Effie, it's Cinna. He's still alive."** I told her with a wide smile and felt the goosebumps form on my arms as I said it.

Her reaction was pretty much what I expected, causing Haymitch and I to laugh. Her eyes and mouth opened up widely in shock and tiny squeaky sounds tried to escape her mouth. It reminded me of the morning I'd laughed during our breakfast reunion months ago, as she stared at me.

 **"Close your mouth, Love."** Haymitch told her as he used one of his fingers under her chin, to shut it.

She turned her questioning eyes to him and back to me, before launching into about a dozen questions. I told her about Haymitch receiving Cinna's letter before I'd gotten home. I told her I'd hardly been able to control my tears as I read it. I also told her how Haymitch knew I'd want to come, so he'd made all the arrangements before i'd ever gotten home. She praised his good thinking and kissed him soundly, and I knew she was happy with this news as well.

Effie then turned to my mother and happily began explaining to my mother about how brilliant of a designer Cinna always was. She told my mother that he'd been the creator of all of my looks since arriving in the Capitol for my first games. But her excitement turned somber when she explained that we'd believed him dead after he'd designed the wedding dress that burned into the Mockingjay dress from my last televised interview before the Quarter Quell. So i told her how he'd been the man responsible for allowing me to keep Prim's mockinjay pin for my arena clothes, because he always believed in me. I brokenly told her how Snow made sure I witness him being beaten before my eyes, just before releasing me into the second arena.

Effie decided to lift everyone's spirits again by also telling my mother that Cinna was also the mastermind behind the Mockingjay costume that I lead the rebellion with. She said she was glad to learn he was still alive, because she would ask him to design her wedding dress. And just like that, she'd turned the sadness of the conversation into something positive. Effie always had the uncanny ability to see the light at the end of any tunnel and I was grateful for it, once again.

Eventually, we arrived at my mother's home in the Capitol and she let us in. It looked entirely glamorous on the outside, but I was glad to see the interior was modest and simple. It was furnished prettily enough, but nothing over the top. It was comforting to know the Capitol hadn't changed who she'd always been. She showed me to a room she'd prepared long ago, in case I ever come to see her, and told me she was very happy i would finally use it. Then, she asked if Effie and Haymitch would like to stay, since she had another room they could use. Effie said they could stay in the hotel room she had been staying if during her stay, but I saw Haymitch sharing a look with my mother. It was sort of intense and one that I didn't quite understand.

 **"Thank you, Lily. I think… it's very nice of you to offer and... I think I'd like to stay here."** He spoke softly, surprising me and Effie. But, it was the sincere smile my mother gave him that made me very curious.

Before Effie or I could address that, Haymitch spoke again, this time to Effie. **"Dearest, after we see Cinna, we could get you checked out from the hotel. Would it be okay with you, if we stayed here?"** He asked her optimistically.

I could tell Effie was as confused by this as I was, but she followed his lead. She smiled and nodded, then thanked my mother for the invitation.

 **"Great! It's settled then."** My mother replied and told us she'd go to the market to get things she'd need for dinner later on, and invited Beetee to stay for dinner as well.

Beetee smiled at her and accepted. then, Mom asked me if there was anyone else I'd like to invite to dinner. Immediately, I thought of Pollux and felt a little disappointed when I remembered that he was in Two, visiting Cressida and Gale. So, I told her that we were it.

Haymitch and I decided to get freshened up in our respective rooms, before leaving again to see Cinna. The bedrooms were also nicely furnished and each had its own bathroom. Once again, I was glad weren't anything too lavish. When I was ready, i met everyone in the living room. I arrived in time to learn that Beetee had offered to drive my mother to market to help her carry everything. Meanwhile, Haymitch and Effie were waiting on a driver to drive us to the medical center.

When we pulled up to the Medical Center, I felt butterflies of excitement to know Cinna was somewhere inside. I looked to Effie and saw that she appeared as excited as I was. Haymitch, ever the joker, stood between us and held out both of his elbows like a gentleman might. Effie and I giggled but placed a hand through each of his arms and let him lead us inside.

 **\- HPOV -**

A young girl greeted us from behind a large white desk. We told her whom we came to see and she clicked a couple of buttons on a small hand-held computer gadget. Almost instantly, she looked up at us and told us to take the elevator to the third floor and which room to go to. I thanked her and pulled my best girls along in that direction and we hopped on the elevator. None of us spoke while the elevator doors closed and began to lift. Effie looked ready to burst and I smiled at how hard I knew she was trying to keep quiet, out of respect for Katniss's obvious nerves.

When the elevator doors opened, I saw the sign that pointed out the direction Cinna's room was in. We walked out but not before long, i noticed Katniss had stopped moving. I reached back and tugged on her arm, causing her to look up at me. She looked completely volnerable and asked me if i thought he might hold a grudge against her for any of what had been done to him. I told her that while I couldn't understand excatly what Cinna went through, I didn't believe his letter seemed angry or resentful. She nodded, still looking unsure but allowed me to lead her towards Cinna's door.

We got to his door and I knocked. Nothing could be heard from the other side and I almost smacked my head when I realized he wouldn't be able to answer. I told the girls I'd go in first to check if he was decent and up for some company, and Effie told me that was a good idea. She let go of me and put her arm around Katniss, who still looked nervous.

Walking into the room, I found the window curtains were opened up wide, allowing the sunshine to pour in. The television was on a very low volume, but the bed was vacant. Just then, I heard a sink running from the in-suite bathroom, and realized Cinna must be in side. I knocked on that door and waited for him to answer it.

He openned the door distractedly, probably expecting a nurse or something. When he looked up from drign his hands, he looked up adn i saw recognistion dawn onis eyes. He openned hi mouth and although no sound came out, I saw his lips form my name, probably questioning what I was doing in his room. Then, his eyes openned wide and he worded Katniss's name.

 **"Hi Cinna, I'm glad to see you're well. Yes, Katniss is here with me, She's excited to see you, but... she's a little nervous that you might be holding what happened to you, against her. I'll go get her, but before I do, I need to know if her fears might be founded."** I told him, wanted to be sure of his feelings, and he shook his head, _No_.

 **"Okay, good. She's standing right outside that door. But Cinna, she's been through hell putting herself back together and I can't allow you to..."** I was telling him, when he suddenly turned away from me and rushed to the door.

 **"... hinder any of her improvement."** I sighed, finishing to myself.

I turned and followed behind him. If he was going to do or say anything that could hurt my girl in any way, I'd put a stop to it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Little Birdie's Secrets - KPOV**

After several moments, the door burst open before us. There stood Cinna, with a worried looking Haymitch behind him. Cinna was wearing what looked like simple grey hospital pajamas, but he somehow made them look better... fashionable even. He was also wearing a wide smile and I couldn't help smiling in return, as I felt my clearly unfounded fears melt away.

 **"Oh Cinna, it's true. You're really alive! You have no idea how glad I am, I was half scared that it was a lie. I am so sorry, Cinna... So, so sorry about everything they did to you because of me. I'll do anything to make it up ... "** I was telling him but was cut off when he suddenly reached out and pulled me into a hug.

The tears that had been threatening to fall, finally did. I was all sobs and I felt he was shaking too. I felt some wetness on my shoulder when his head was, and I realized he was crying too. I pulled back and took a good look at him. He seemed older and thinner but he was still the same Cinna, and I smiled at him through my tears. He smiled back and opened his mouth, as if to speak, before his features turned sad again. That's when I realized he wasn't the same after all, and my smile fall too.

 **"I'm so sorry, Cinna. Please believe me. As I was trying to say, I'll do anything to make it up to you. Whatever you need."** I told him, hopeful to find a way to help him.

He shook his head, No, before pulling me inside the room. Haymitch gave me an encouraging smile as we passed him. Cinna brought me to the side table beside his bed, where he had a notepad. He began scribbling into it and it reminded me of all my previous conversations with Pollux, before I'd learned a lot of his sign language.

" **Cinna, have you learned sign language?"** I asked him.

He looked up from what he was writing, and shook his head again, before continuing to write. When he finished, he held it out for me to read.

 _ **"Katniss, please stop trying to apologize. There is absolutely NOTHING for you to be sorry for... and least of all, for you to make up to me.**_

 ** _No. I was never taught sign language. Avox have no need to speak of anything, and I was hurt relatively soon after."_**

He sat on the corner of his bed and i took the chair beside him. Effie and Haymitch were also in the room, but were allowing us to get reacquainted. I took one of Cinna's hands in mine before I replied.

 **"Okay, I'll try to stop with the apologies. I've been working on letting go of all the guilt I've felt for so long, but it's still my go-to emotion some days."** I told him truthfully and he nodded, somewhat sadly at me.

 **"Hello Cinna, old friend. I just found out about you today but I'm glad to see you're well. I've actually been back in the Capitol for about a week now. Oh, I do wish I'd known you were alive all this time."** Effie said to Cinna, drawing his attention to her.

I could read the reply he was writing as he smiled, from where I stood beside him.

 _ **"Effie Trinket, it's been a long time. Dare I say, you look lovelier than ever... happier too. Tell me all about you ... You say you've been back in the Capitol for a week. Where had you been before?"**_

Effie began telling Cinna that she and Haymtch are engaged and how she's been living in Twelve with us. He looked shocked at the news, and I wondered if he was shocked at her choice of fiance or her living in Twelve. I laughed to myself when I thought about it and realized both would be completely shocking to anyone that had known Effie before the war.

Conversation flowed between us as we caught Cinna up to everthing he'd missed over the last couple of years. I asked about Lavinia, and he told us her procedure might be finishing up already. I asked if he was scared about having it done the following day, and he admitted that he was, even if the doctors have informed him they'd been successful in the previous patients.

After a short time, Effie said she and Haymitch would go find us some lunch. I offered to stay with Cinna to keep him company. They hadn't been gone a few minutes before two doctors came into Cinna's room. They both looked startled to see him with company, but even more nervous when they recognized me.

 **"Katniss Everdeen. Hello, I'm ... I'm Dr. Mark Sloan. This is Dr. Derek Sheppard."** The first doctor spoke, trying to disguise is obvious surprise.

They were both smiling at me like I was some sort of celebrity. I supposed they might be right on some level, but I wasn't here to give autographs or for a good time. I was here to stand by my friend as he prepared for surgery. I wanted these two clowns to get their heads in the right place.

 **"Hello doctors. You clearly know who I am and probably have a good idea of what I'm capable of. What you might not know, is that Cinna is a very close and personal friend of mine, and I care very much about his recovery. That said, what can you tell me of what you're planning on doing for my friend?"** I spoke, not exactly sure where the confidence came from, but glad for it when I saw the doctors get serious.

 **"We're sorry if we seemed cavalier. We were just stunned to see you of all people, here with our patient. As Dr. Sloan said, I'm Dr. Sheppard. I'm a neurosurgeon, which means I specialize in brain surgery as well as nerves. Dr. Sloan is an Ear Nose and Throat surgeon that also specializes in tissue and cell regeneration."** The second doctor told me.

I had very little ideas about what any of that meant and had to admit most of it was lost on me. Clearly, he realized that and went on to explain it to me in simpler terms.

 **"Ms. Everdeen, Dr. Sloan has developed a way to regrow cells and muscle tissues that we will regrow as Cinna's tongue. I will make sure the nerves work properly so he can regain control of it and eventually speak again."** Dr. Sheppard said and smiled warmly at me.

I was forced to return his smile, since he made it impossible not to. I could tell that they both meant to help Cinna and my original impression of them had been wrong. It didn't hurt that they were both dreamy and very handsome men. When I looked back at Cinna, I saw him smiling back at me and he seemed very hopeful.

 **"We actually came in here to tell Cinna that his friend Lavinia's surgery this morning, went very well. She's probably still asleep in the recovery unit now, which is probably for the best."** Dr. Sloan told us.

 **"That's right. As you might remember Cinna, the surgery is tedious but the aftermath can be very painful for several days. We will continue to monitor her and keep her on pain medications for some time. The important thing to remember is that it was successful. We will come back and see you to surgery tomorrow morning, bright and early."** Dr. Sheppard told Cinna.

I saw Cinna mouth _thank you_ , to them, so I also thanked them. They nodded at us and were about to leave when a woman walked in.

 **"Derek, the patient has woken up and I've started a new line of morphling to help ease her pain and lull her back to sleep. Mark, Lexie told me to remind you that you're supposed to meet her for..."** The woman was speaking to them and suddenly stopped when she got a look at me, clearly surprised to see me there.

Both doctors chucked at her reaction, before Dr Sheppard spoke to her. **"Meredith, this is Katness Everdeen, a close friend of Cinna's."**

She turned to him before looking back at me apologetically, but I just waved it off. I was already used to getting that reaction from people.

 **"Yes, Dr. Grey. We don't gawk at our patients or their friends."** Dr. Sloan joked at her, causing her to kind of growl at him.

 **"Don't let them fool you, they gawked at me when they got here, too."** I told her, smiling at the looks of betrayal they shot me.

 **"Oh really? Well, I'm sure Derek won't mind housework duty tonight. And, I'm sure my sister Lexie can find similar work for Mark after I tell her."** Meredith told me, smiling conspiratorially at me.

They both shuffled away after that and I smiled back at Meredith, who stayed behind.

 **"So, am I to understand that you and Dr. Sheppard are an item, as are your sister Lexie and Dr. Sloan? I can only imagine how crazy it might get around here."** I told her and saw Cinna laugh silently.

 **"Trust me, you have no idea. Mc Dreamy and Mc Steamy are a dynamic duo, but I'd never be able to explain just how crazy it usually got in our original hospital, in our district. I can tell you, that they are both very gifted surgeons, so Cinna couldn't be in better hands."** She told me.

 **"That's good and very comforting to hear."** I replied and held Cinna's hand.

 **"We were all relocated here from Seven. During my time here, I've worked with your mother for some time now. I must tell you she's a very talented nurse. Did she tell you that our hospital chief has been trying to convince her to complete her medical training, to become a doctor. Dr. Bailey is hopeful that your mother will do it. Since Dr. Bailey trained me, I can tell you that if your mother accepts, she'd be learning from the best."** Meredith explained.

I told her I'd been in Twelve for some time and hadn't spoken to my mother about that. In reality, I still felt a bit ashamed that i'd never really taken an interest in how my mother was doing so far away from the only home she'd ever known. Its clear that she's been doing well here, and i was glad for it. After Meredith was done checking Cinna's vitals and writing them down in the chart, i told her that I'd try to convince my mother. She said she was glad to hear it and to have met me, then she left me with Cinna.

Cinna and I began watching a Capitol movie, when Haymith and Effie returned with sandwiches and soup for Cinna. The movie was about a girl that had fallen in love with a vegetarian Vampire that glittered in sunlight, for some reason. When Effie saw what we were watching, she squealed again. She told us how this movie was based on the first of a four book series. Cinna even confessed it was a guilty pleasure, since he'd read the books several year's past. Effie and Cinna then chatted about different ideas for her wedding dress, and Effie was elated that he'd offered without her having to beg.

After watching two of those vampire movies, our time with Cinna had some to an end for the day. It was time for us to return to my mother's house for dinner. I felt bad leaving Cinna here, but he waved me away. He wrote me a message telling me to get some real food and a good night's rest. He wrote that he'd be busy thinking up some ideas for decent clothes for me to wear, even if they were only for Twelve. He also told me he had to get busy with plans for Effie's dress.

After promising that I would return in the morning, before his surgery, we finally left. When we were finally in the car Haymitch had called for, I realized how tired I really was. Still, we went by Effie's hotel room and I helped her pack her things while Haymitch got her checkout.

It smelled great by the time we arrived at my mom's house. Haymitch and Effie went directly to their room to shower and get ready. I decided to pass through the kitchen, to tell my mom that we were back. I turned into the kitchen, and was flabbergasted by the sight of what i walked in on. Never, in all my wildest and crazy dreams, could i have ever pictured this.

* * *

Beetee had my mother pressed up against the counter, and they were kissing deeply. I would have turned away out of respect, but i was stuck unable to move. I must have made some sort of surprised sound, because they pulled apart instantly and stared at me, shocked to see me there.

 _Well, i can't imagine they're more shocked than I am_ \- I thought to myself.

 **"I'm sorry, I can come back later."** I said and tried to turn away, but still couldn't find a way to make myself move.

 **"I'm sorry you walked in on this, honey."** My mother said as Beete echoed "I'm sorry too, Katniss."

They shared a look, adn then Beetee nodded at my mother. he stayed where he was adn she came closer to where I stood. I noticed that she approached me like i was a rabid dog that might attack. I found her movements amusing and was unable to keep myself from chuckling. My chuckle quickly turned into a full laugh when i saw Beetee and my mom;s reaction.

 **"Apparently, she tends to laugh at the weirdest of times."** Beetee told my mother cautiously, as he came to stand beside her.

 **"Well, I don't recall the last time I've seen her laugh this way."** She replied to him worriedly.

Looking at the two of them through my laughter, I came to realize they'd both lost so much, like I had. He was standing behind her, half supporting her and holding her hand. I couldn't begrudge them any sort of happiness they may have found in each other, I told myself as i let the laughter die down.

 **"Are you happy?"** I asked them both.

 **"More than I thought I ever could be again."** My mother responded, just as Beetee nodded.

I nodded back and told them we could talk during dinner. I finally found my legs and went to shower and get ready. As I showered i thought about all I'd leaned today. Cinna was alive and would soon be well. My mother had found happiness with a good man. I found myself hopeful, more than I'd been in the past. If even after all the devastation my mother lived through, if she could find happiness... Then, maybe one day, I can too.

At that thought, I found myself humming. I realized I wasn't humming just any song. I was humming the song I sang for Pollux the last time he'd been in Twelve. When I was dressed, I made my way to the dining room. Haymitch and Beetee were already there, talking in the corner. My mother and Effie came out of the kitchen with big dishes that smelled incredible. I asked how I could help, but they told me just to have a seat.

 **"Beetee and Hay, would you please bring the wine, water and glasses out?"** My mother called to them as she placed her dishes on the table.

I saw Beetee nod and head straight for the kitchen, but Haymitch shot my mother a smile, before following after Beetee. I thought nothing of the nickname and it didn't seem to bother Haymitch either, so i focused on telling my mom everything looked great.

Once we were all seated, everyone began to dig in. My mother asked how my visit with Cinna had gone and I told her it was great. I also told her about the doctors I'd met and about what Meredith told me. Beetee became interested and she told us she would thinking about it.

 **"You should do it. There's nothing holding you back, Lil."** Haymitch chimed in, making her smile in his direction.

 **"Okay, what's up with the nick names and the smiles and the looks between you too. You've known each other for a log time, but lately you've been acting weird. If i didn't know how happy Haymitch is with Effie, and if I hadn't walked in on Mom making out with Beetee earlier, I'd suspect you're having a secret affair."** I told her and Haymitch, unable to hold it back.

 **"What?!"** They all yelled at once.

 **"Lily, you're with Beetee? Why didn't either of you tell me?"** Haymitch's voice spoke louder than the rest, sounding pretty demanding.

 **"Don't yell at her! It just happened one day, we just... Besides, why would we need to tell you anything? Lily wanted to tell Katniss first, but she happened to catch us earlier."** Beetee defended my mom, who just looked at Haymitch guiltily.

 **"Lil?"** Haymitch asked my mother, softly.

 **"Oh Hay, he's right. He'd been getting treatments at the hospital as he was trying to regain the use of his legs. That's where we met and started to fall for each other. I'm sorry I kept it from both of you."** She answered Haymitch and me.

 **"Well, I told you I was fine with it as long as you're both happy. What I don't understand Lil, is why Hay over here, just reacted that way... That's what I want to know. What is that about?"** I asked them, again.

 **"It is a little weird, I will admit."** Effie agreed with me.

Haymitch and my mother shared another look between them before my mom sighed. Haymitch stood up and came to stand beside me.

 **"You remember how you kept asking me to tell you something I hadn't been able to tell you before?"** He asked and I nodded.

 **"Katniss, i want you to know that neither of us kept any of it from you to hurt you. You know that any tribute or victor was under Snow's control, as was anything they thought they could use to control us."** He said and I nodded.

 **"When I was reaped and won, I was forced to leave my family behind. While I was on the Victor's Tour, Snow tried to do with me what he'd been doing to Victors for years. Remember Finnick's confession?"** I gasped, when I remembered that Snow turned the younger and desirable victors into prostitutes.

 **"Exactly. Well, I refused because I was in love with a girl from back home. I quickly learned the life of a victor held no real joy or happiness. Snow had my family killed... my parents and my brothers died from a suspicious house fire... all because I'd denied Snow."** He said brokenly and my mother sat weeping as well.

 **"Was my mother that girl, the one you loved?"** I asked, trying to make the connection, making him chuckle through his tears.

 **"No Katniss."** My mother said, sniffling and drying her tears. She came to stand beside Haymitch.

 **"I'm sorry we kept this from you, but I need you to not blame Haymitch too harshly. After all, I agreed to it out of fear as well."** She told me, without really elaborating.

" **Sweetheart, Lily is... Oh Katniss... Lily is my sister."** He said and bot Effie and I gasped.

I stared at the both of them, looking for any signs of lies, but found none. I saw my mom hold onto Haymitch's arm as if to steady herself.

 **"Haymitch is my little brother, a year younger than me. I was married to your father shortly after he saw him win. Only a month later, my entire family had died. I knew nothing but the story i was fed about their deaths. One night, after his return, Haymitch snuck over to the house I lived in with your father. He didn't even come inside to avoid being seen by anyone. From outside the window, he told me he suspected Snow had our family killed to keep him in line."** Mom said with tears in her eyes.

 **"I was so glad to return to Twelve to find she was still alive, but resolved i'd never put her in danger. She was Lily Everdeen then, and I vowed that no ne would ever learn that she'd been born an Abernathy."** Haymitch said finally.

I looked at them, letting it all sink in. I understood what they'd told me. I could also relate to the lengths I might have gone to, to keep my loved ones safe from Snow. Still, it was a lot to take in.

 **"I always watched you and Prim growing up. I tried to be there for you after your father died. I just couldn't do it directly. Instead, I had Greasy Sae make good trades for you anytime she could, and I'd pay her the sum of anything you couldn't cover. It wasn't nearly enough, but it was all I could do. Besides, I was a drunk and I didn't really trust myself to get too close and rise any suspicions."** Haymitch confessed.

"Oh Hay. To think, I blamed you for so many years and I felt betrayed when you stayed away. I just couldn't believe the threats about Snow and thought you were a crazy drunk that had forsaken the only family you had left. I'm so sorry Hay, I understand now, I'm so sorry." Mom told him and hugged his side as he placed his head above hers that rested on his shoulder.

 **"I thought I'd kept all of you safe. You can't imagine what I went through when Effie called Primrose's name at the reaping. Then, I felt like dying a hundred deaths when you volunteered for her, Katniss. I knew that I had to do anything to get you out of that arena alive. It was my only focus. Everything that came after, snowballed from there."** Haymitch told me.

How could I never have seen it? Their resemblance was actually uncanny. They had the same hair and skin tone coloring. I'd always assumed he was from The Seam, but he had the same looks as my mother, from the Merchant part of Twelve like my mother and Prim.

 **"And I thought the idea of growing someone'e tongue back was the craziest thing I'd hear today."** I mumbled mostly to myself.

 **"What was that, Katniss?"** Effie asked from her chair beside me, wearing a bewildered look but i shook my head at her.

Instead i looked into Haymich's eyes that I now realized were exactly like my mother's and Prim's. The same eyes that had looked out for me, through everything. The eyes of my family and I sighed.

 **"Uncle Haymitch?"** I asked timidly, and felt a smile growing on my face.

 **"That's right, Sweetheart... sorry I'm not better looking."** He joked, making us all laugh.

I just stood up and hugged him and my mom tightly. I told them that I understood why they'd kept the secret for so long, and that I was not upset. On the contrary, I told Haymitch that I was glad to finally understand him so much better.

 **"Well, I for one, can't wait to see everyone's reaction to this news"** Effie said with a giggle.

 **"Me neither, Auntie Effie."** I told her with a giggle, causing her to gasp. Before long, she and everyone was laughing with me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **A/N: I hope you all didn't mind the different references I included in this chapter. If you didn't notice them, then ignore this. If you did and wondered what I was thinking or why I did it ... Here's why.**

 ***The doctors are characters from Greys Anatomy, so i take no credit for them. I'm re-watching that series and thought it'd be cool to include them in this chapter.**

 ***The vampire movie was clearly my tiny tribute to Twilight, which is what got me interested in writing fan fiction in the first place.**

 ***Also, the line "sorry I'm not better looking" is what i consider to be one of the funniest Adam Sandler lines from the movie 50 First Dates.**

 _ **That's all for now. Thanks for reading :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Quite Bird and the Pretty Birdie - KPOV**

I lay awake in bed unable to sleep since I'm finding it hard to put my mind to rest. Cinna's surgery will be in a few hours. I can only hope it's as successful as the doctors predict. I know everyone tells me I'm wrong to feel guilty or responsible for what happened to him, but that doesn't stop me from wishing I had been able to help him. Cinna always seemed like the one person from the Capitol that understood me and where I was coming from. I am glad I can be here for him now, and I'm sure he'll make a great friend. Designing brilliant costumes meant for me to fight in, were one thing, but I can't wait to get to know the real him better.

Speaking of getting to know better … I realize I'm seeing a new woman in my mother. She is no longer the broken, dead-inside, widowed woman. What's more, she seems so much happier, more open, than I can remember her ever being. I know that my father had been a good man and provider, and he was also caring and sweet. I know she loved him greatly. After all, she'd moved to The Seem, just to be his wife. Beetee is also a good man and I know he'll respect her and treat her right. The thought of them together is going to take me some time to adjust, but I find myself glad for them both. I'm not sure if Mom will ever, fully, heal from losing Dad, but she's definitely in a much better place. I just wish Prim was here to see her doing so well for herself.

Then, there's Haymitch being my uncle. Now that, I never saw coming. It makes total sense, I suppose. But, it does make me hate Snow all the more, if that were possible. I hate him for what I now know he took from my mother and Haymitch. I almost wish he was alive, just so I could end him myself, for all the suffering he inflicted on my family... _Almost_ … but that poisonous bastard deserved his death and all of Panem is clearly a better place without him in it. Still, knowing only a portion of what Haymitch has suffered and endured, all on his own, for so many years… makes me ache. I can't imagined having survived it if I had been in his position It also turns my stomach to think he could have easily been taken away from me, had Snow ever figured out we were related. Haymitch has been my rock since the start. Apparently, he even helped support me, Prim and Mom since long before I knew. I, truthfully, cannot imagine what would have been of any of us, if he hadn't been there.

 _That's one of the last things I remember thinking before …._

I start to hear doors opening and closing. I can hear not so hushed whispers from nearby and finally, I crack my eyes open. I suddenly realize, I'm not in my own room. The light is different, brighter, and it smells different, so I quickly sit up in the foreign bed. It takes me a second, before I realize I'm in the room my mother set up for me in her new house, and that I'm okay. The not so quiet voices were Haymitch and Effie, out in the hallway.

I breathe slower and stretch, then feel a yawn tear out of my mouth. I'm still sleepy and I figure it's because I barely slept last night. For once, I'm glad to realize it wasn't out of fear or nightmares. I would have felt terrible if I'd kept everyone up last night with my screams. I check the time and realize it's early, but I only have about a half hour before I have to be at the hospital. I want to get there before they take Cinna in for his operation.

I jump out of bed and take the fastest shower I could manage, brushing my teeth while I was in there. I quickly dressed in a loose fitting pair navy capitol pants and a light blue silky blouse that Effie bought for me, while she was here in the Capitol. I was bent over wringing my hair in a fluffy towel and there was a light knock on my bedroom door. I assumed it was Mom or Effie, and called for them to come in, since Haymitch had a rougher sounding knock. When no one spoke, I continued to wrap my hair in the towel and finally looked up … only to be frozen on the spot.

 **~.~.~.~. PolluxPOV**

Opening the door, I was hit with a sweet lilac smell and the glorious sight of Katniss bent over.

 _Oh My … -_ I thought to myself.

Katniss is as insanely beautiful as she is strong and courageous. It was clear to me that I have feelings for this girl, and I have for a long time. I also know she hasn't been ready for anything like that… not that I think she'd ever want me of all people, if she were. Still walking in on her… _in that position_ … was a true test to my willpower and I had to fight my desire to grab her in my arms, where I always wanted her to be.

I couldn't speak to tell her I was here, and I hoped I'd be a welcomed surprise. We were in Two when Haymitch called Cressida two nights ago. He said He and Katniss were coming to the Capitol and I was initially shocked. I asked Cressida to find out what had compelled her to come back here, Haymitch just said I should get back here and find out, then hung on us. Not really needing an excuse to see Katniss, and wanting to be here in case this pace massed with her, I came as fast as I could.

My thoughts were interrupted when she finally looked up. I smiled at the shocked look on hr face and mouthed, _Surprise!_

 **"** **Pollux! Oh my… You're here!"** She cried out then launched herself at me.

My waiting arms caught her and quickly wrapped around her as tightly as she was hugging me back. Katniss always smelled good, but the Capitol had special smelling waters and bath perfumes, which made her intoxicating. I could stay like this forever with her, but eventually I felt her take a deep breathe before pulling slightly back. I felt lucky that she hadn't removed herself from my arms, just far back enough, that we could see each other's faces.

 **"** **What are you doing here? Not just here, in the Capitol, but in my mom's house? I thought you were in Two."** She exclaimed, and it touched my heart to notice she seemed excited I was here.

Reluctantly, I had to let her go, to reply with my hands. **_"A little birdie told me you'd be in the Capitol, and even if they hadn't specifically told me I should be here, I would have come. Are you okay, Katniss? Did anyone force you to come?"_** I asked with my hands.

Over the last months since the reunion in Twelve, we spoke several times weekly, using the visual communicator that Beetee had installed. I was able to show her the signs for words, while writing them if she had trouble. I honored that she took an interest to learn sign language and I was proud of how quickly she picked it up.

 **"** **Well, it could have only been Haymitch since no one else knew why I'd come. Long story short, found out that an old friend of mine, was still alive after I'd thought him dead since the first day of my second games. Cinna was my Capitol stylist and only Capitol friend I made when I arrived for my first Games. He's brilliant and also designed the Mockingjay costume. Anyway, he's woken up from a coma and I came to see him."** She told me.

I vaguely remember hearing of Cinna years ago, but it never really thought any thing about it. However, seeing her light up at the mention of this man, this old friend, it stirred something in my gut. That feeling made it hard to smile at her enthusiasm, but I think I did before trying to learn more about this Cinna person.

 **"** **Really? A good friend? But, why did you believe him dead? And, did you say he's been in a coma, all this time?"** I asked with my hands, but tried not to come off like a maniac.

 **"** **It's kind of a long story, or well, not really that long. It's just longer than I have time for right now. I'm actually headed back to the hospital this morning. He's going to have …"** She was replying as she braded her hair rapidly, but suddenly stopped talking.

She stared at me for a long cause and I was sure I was going crazy thinking she looked at me, with any measure of _hope_. What is going on in this girl's head, I wondered.

 _Katniss?_ I mouthed and place a hand on hers, to get her attention.

She rapidly shook her head and smiled widely at me before tugging on my arm. She was pulling me through the hall and down the stairs before she spoke enthusiastically.

 **"Oh Pollux… come on, hurry. I'll tell you all about it on the way. I'm positive I just figured out why Haymitch said you should come. This could be so great!"** She was practically raving like a mad woman, but her excitement was contagious and I found myself letting her lead me.

We got downstairs and it looked like everyone had left, which I thought was odd. Katniss was calling out for her mom, Haymitch and Effie but I saw a note taped to the door. I got her attention and we walked to the door to read what it said.

 _Sweetheart,_

 _We ditched you, don't be mad._

 _I let Pollux in, he can drive you._

 _I drove your Lil to work. Breakfast in the kitchen._

 _See you at later at the hospital._

 _-U. H._

Katniss turned to look at me with a bit of an irritated but still amused look. I asked her what _U. H._ signed at the bottom of the note meant. She giggled and promised she'd tell me later because there was something else she wanted to talk to me about. I just shrugged my shoulders and held up my keys. I guess we'd established that I'll be driving Katniss to the hospital. She grabbed an apple and offered me one, and then we left.

In the car, she began telling me about her friend Cinna, starting from when they met. I had to fight the urge to growl at the mention of his name, because she always said it with a fond smile. I realize she isn't mine, and probably belongs with some hotshot guy, but it stings.

Eventually, she gets to the part where he was been beaten in front her, while she was unable to do anything but watch. Snow was such a degenerate asshole for causing her to witness that, and only moments before going into the arena. I wish I could have killed him myself, after learning of another way he'd caused her to suffer.

Then, she told he that unknown to her, he'd been made an Avox while unconscious. That part got my attention, and I felt sorry for the poor man I'd only just been jealous of, moments ago. Apparently, his troubles didn't end there. Next, she told me he'd been injured trying to flee the capitol and had remained in a coma until several days ago.

Cinna aside, I wanted to feel optimistic that if Katniss could speak and feel so fondly for him, even if he was Avox, _maybe she could see me as_ -. I stopped that train of thought right there. I don't want to give myself any false hopes of ever being with Katniss, especially not now that I know of Cinna.

We pulled into the hospital in no time. She was quick to get out, making it impossible for me to have opened the door for her. So, I made my around to her side of the car so I could walk with her. Surprising me, she looped her arm in mine as we walked inside. She didn't even stop at the counter on our way to the elevator, she just waved at the girl who waved back.

She never loosed her grip on my arm as she stood beside me and I was not complaining. However, once inside the elevator, I saw her face become slightly more serious.

 **"** **Pollux, what I haven't told you … The reason I think Haymitch thought you should come… it's pretty big. I don't know how you'll take it, but I hope you'll be open to it."** She said to me.

I was at a complete loss, having no clue what she was going on about.

Without releasing my arm, she moved to stand before me. Her beautiful eyes were looking intently into mine. I got the feeling she was asking or begging something of me, only I had no idea what it was. If only she knew I'd give her anything. Then, she said the last thing I ever thought I'd hear or believe was possible.

 **"** **Pollux, I told you Cinna had been turned into an Avox. Well, the surgery he's having done shortly… The doctors say it is completely effective. Pollux, they can re-grow his tongue… if they can do it for him, they can probably do it for you too."** She said with a very hopeful smile.

For once, I was unable to bask in her smile, because I was stock on her words.

 ** _They can re-grow his tongue … Completely effective … Re-grow_** \- Those words kept spinning in my head as I tried to process _how_ it could be possible… _If_ it could be possible.

I stared into her eyes, trying to find the strength to remain standing, fighting the sudden weakness of my knees.

 _Katniss_ , I worded her name.

Mentally asking myself if what she was saying was true. She must have known what I was feeling, because she answered my unasked questions.

 **"** **Pollux, I would never lie to you. I swear it. Apparently, its already been successfully done, previously. Just yesterday, they did Lavinia's surgery. She's Cinna's friend that tried to escape with him. I spoke to three of the doctors myself."** She explained.

I was still coming to terms with this being a real possibility, as I listened to her. We got off the elevator but rather that walk in any particular direction, she let go of my arm. She placed her hands softly on my face tenderly, which only made me want to kiss her. I was able to hold back from embarrassing myself when she spoke again.

 **"Pollux, no pressure okay… You don't have to change a thing about yourself because I like you just the way you are. Just, think about whether this is something you want."** She said to me and as unbelievable as it seemed to me, I felt her sincerity.

If her words hadn't cut straight to my heart, the sweet kiss she planted on my cheek, surely did. She smiled sweetly at me, told me once again to think about it, and then pulled me to what I assumed was Cinna's room. For the first time, I didn't feel any bitterness at the idea of this man.

Katniss had given me hope for something. Even if I still didn't know where I stood with her about my romantic feelings towards her, her actions and everything I'd just learned gave me hope. I probably looked like a lovesick loon with a permanent smile on my face, but I didn't care in the slightest.

x-x-x-x

 **A/N: Short chapter, hope you don't mind :D**

 **been working late hours, but more to come over the next couple of days. xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Hopeful Birdie (part 1) – KPOV**

Cinna was already seated on a wheelchair and Dr. Meredith Grey was fussing with his IV. When he saw me walk in, his smile brightened and he reached his hand out to me. I grasped it tightly and returned his smile, trying to convey how happy I was for him.

 **"** **I got here as soon as I could, but it looks like you're already leaving."** I said apologetically, but he just shook his head at me, never losing his smile.

However, I did see him look behind me with a curious look on his face.

 **"** **Nonsense, you're just on time, we have some time before Dr. Sloan and Dr. Sheppard come for him. Hi Katniss, and who might this be**?" Meredith smiled as she asked about Pollux and I figured he was the reason for Cinna's curious glance as well.

I turned and saw that Pollux had lost the smile he had, just moments ago. It was replaced with an apprehensive and guarded look as his eyes moved from me, to Cinna to Meredith, and back to me. I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, but I really did want to discuss the possibility of Pollux having this procedure with Meredith.

 **"** **Meredith, Cinna, this is Pollux. He's my friend."** I said while glancing at Pollux as his eyes bore into mine.

I wasn't exactly sure what was happening between us, but I didn't think this was the place to begin trying to figure that out. Still his stare held me for several moments and compelled me to elaborate further.

 **"** **He's… Pollux is… a very dear friend… that I care a lot about."** I stammered out, realizing I sounded a little breathless and unable to look away from Pollux's eyes.

 **"** **Oh. Well. I guess then, it's nice to meet you Pollux. I'm Dr. Meredith Grey."** I heard Meredith's voice from behind me, which finally broke my stare.

I turned back to look in her direction. She was smiling brightly at Pollux, but did shoot me a curious glance. I felt my cheeks heat up so I sought to distract myself from all this by looking down at Cinna. Big mistake. He was smirking up at me and raised an eyebrow, probably questioning what my little staring contest had been about. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him, but that only caused him to laugh silently at my flustered state.

Meredith, must have sensed my embarrassment and tried to change the subject, so I shot her a grateful smile. The woman must be an angel.

 **"** **So, Pollux. What is it you do and how do you know Katniss?"** She asked curiously, but I realized she was fishing for details.

I looked down and saw that Cinna was looking at Pollux, expectantly as well. I shook off any remaining awkwardness and decided to jump right in. No time like the present, I figured.

 **"** **Pollux is also an Avox. He's actually been one for years, since before the war. Do you… do you think this treatment could help him as well?"** I told them both, but directed my question to Meredith.

 **"** **Well, I don't see why not."** I heard from behind me and saw Meredith smile at someone behind me, so I turned around.

 **"** **Hello again, Ms. Everdeen."** Dr. Sheppard said as he came to stand beside Pollux and extended his hand to shake Pollux's hand, so Pollux did.

 **"** **Dr. Sheppard, this is Pollux."** I informed him.

 **"** **He's a very dear friend of hers that she cares a lot about."** I heard Meredith say cheekily, so I turned a glare in her direction.

Evil. She's no angel, she's evil. She saw my face and schooled her face again, but I could tell she was fighting a smile as she spoke again.

 **"** **Derek, as you heard. He's an Avox and he needs our help."** She told him, but I didn't notice her genuine concern as she directed her statement at Dr. Sheppard.

 **"** **Yes. I suppose he does. It's a tough process, you should both know."** Dr. Sheppard's amused glance became genuine smile as he looked from myself to Pollux, and then his smile became a little sad.

 **"** **Whatever you need, whatever it costs… Just tell me. Pollux has endured this for far too long. Even still, he was instrumental in helping me through the capitol so we could end the war. I want to help him in any way that I can. Please, Dr. Sheppard. Tell me** ** _you_** **can help him. He deserves this, he's more than earned it."** I implored him, worried that he needed my convincing.

 **"** **Easy there, Girl on Fire. We can help… and we will, won't we, Derek?"** I heard Dr. Sloan say from the door of Cinna's room.

I hadn't realized he was there, but he'd clearly heard what I'd said and agreed to help. He breezed right in and seemed to only know how to smirk at me, but I thanked him anyway. Then, I looked back to Dr. Sheppard, still waiting for his confirmation.

 **"** **Of course we can, Katniss. Pollux, I imagine I know the answer to this already, but I have to ask you. Is this something you want?"** Dr. Sheppard, asked with genuine concern.

I turned to Pollux, realizing that I hadn't really asked him outright, what he wanted. When I turned to him, I found that he was already looking at me. I couldn't tell what his intense expression meant, but when our eyes met, he nodded his reply to Dr. Sheppard without removing his eyes from mine. I couldn't have stopped the smile from my face if I had wanted to.

 **"** **Yes? You're going to do it?"** I asked him quietly, and saw him raise his hands to reply.

 **"** **Katniss, I've wished against any hope, for my tongue back, for years. Still I have gotten through life thus far without it, and I'm not sure if I'd go through with it on my own. But, seeing how much you want this for me, it…. Yes, Katniss, I will do this. I want to** ** _talk_** **to you, I have so much to** ** _say_** **… to you."** He signed to me, and I felt like I could burst.

Uncharacteristically, I let out a cheer that could have rivalled Effie, and grabbed Pollux into a tight hug.

 **"** **Oh Pollux, I want to say that you should do this for you and not for me… but I really don't care. I want this for you, Pollux. I'm so glad you'll do it."** I was telling him while I hugged him.

 **"** **Well, I guess we've established that he'll do it."** Meredith said joyfully, which reminded me that Pollux and I weren't alone.

I felt Pollux squeeze me just a little tighter, before releasing me. I felt my cheeks flush at everyone's chuckle. Luckily, Dr. Sheppard came to my rescue this time.

 **"** **Alright. Pollux, Katniss, I will come find you both after Cinna's procedure. It should be about two hours, and then we'll talk about the procedure details and begin arrangements."** He told us.

 **"** **Cinna, I'll be here when it's over. Listen, the doctors know what they're doing… but more importantly, they who** ** _I_** **am and what** ** _I_** **can do, so don't be scared."** I told him, and shot the doctors a tight smile, hopefully letting them know I meant my words, before turning back to Cinna.

 **"** **Now, I want you to look straight ahead as if the …** ** _everyone_** **… and this whole event are beneath you. Now, I'm the one betting on you."** I told him holding his hand in mine, and throwing his old words back at him, with a twist that made me smile.

He looked up at me and let his eyes fall closed with a wistful expression as he squeezed my hand in return. Everyone else just looked on at us quietly, letting us have our moment. I was sure none of them could ever imagine why I'd said what I did, but it didn't matter. This was between us. When his eyes opened, he gently placed part of my bangs behind my ear and nodded at me, before nodding at Meredith, meaning he was ready to go.

Dr. Sloan waived at us before leaving the room. Dr. Sheppard put a hand on my shoulder and assured me that Cinna would be fine. Pollux pulled me to his side, allowing Meredith to push Cinna's chair out of the room. Once they were gone, I realized I was holding ono Pollux's arm tightly.

He regarded me for a moment before nudging his head towards the door. Then, he walked us out to the hallway and towards the waiting area. He didn't seem to mind me hanging on to him, so even though I loosened my grip, I didn't let go.

As we sat silently in the waiting area, I saw Pollux looking at the television and had to fight to take my gaze away from staring at him for too long. I still wasn't entirely sure what was happening between Pollux and me, but I could recognize my part of it was longing. That feeling made it hard to keep from hoping.

For the first time ever, I felt hope, in regards to a man. With Gale, it was always bad timing and mde me feel awkward. Peeta had sort of been thrust upon me and everything snowballed from there. Now there is Pollux. With Pollux, I find myself hoping that maybe, just maybe, there could ever be a someday. I tried to shake the thoughts from my mind, about found it was difficult to shake them completely.

I wasn't having airheaded fantasies about him or dreaming of him every night, or anything so juvenile. I've just come to realize that I do like the feeling of being in his arms. He can be very witty and funny, which makes me enjoy our conversations. I've also come to rely on his honesty and how genuine and passionate he can be when he feels strongly about things. Then, there's the way he smiles at me or when our eyes connect. Sometimes, during those moments, I get a - _a feeling_ \- deep within my core, that he might be telling me something more; something deep. It's during those moments that I feel my body wanting to respond to him.

I must be reading more into those instances than he meant, because I don't believe Pollux could really see me that way. Sure, during those times, it might appear as though _maybe_ … But, I assume it comes from his gentle and friendly nature. Besides, I doubt anyone would ever want someone as broken as me. And, he certainly deserves better than a broken girl like me.

 _Still,_ a _girl can hope_ – I thought to myself, realizing that couldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

I felt someone trying shake me awake, but I was so comfortable and so sleepy, that I just nuzzled my head again. Then, I felt someone run a finger tenderly along my hair line and down my cheek, which gave me a familiar sensation in my tummy and I blinked open my eyes. The first thing I saw was chairs across from me in my line of vision. I looked down to realize I was not in bed. I recognized immediately, that I'd fallen asleep leaning against Pollux's side.

 _How embarrassing_ – I chided myself, and sat up right away.

I felt my cheeks blush and face away as I tried to make myself wake up fully. I briefly wondered how long I'd been out for, but determined that any amount of time was unacceptable. Pollux was comfortable, sure. But, that didn't make it okay for me to go falling asleep on him. I took a peek at his face to check his reaction to my having fallen asleep on him. I relaxed slightly when I saw that he was smiling at me, but I apologized anyway.

 **"** **I'm so sorry. I barely slept last night, but that's no excuse for falling asleep on top of you."** I muttered.

 **"** **It was perfect … Perfectly alright and I didn't mind. At least you didn't drool."** He replied with his hands, wearing a smirk.

I felt my face pale _–_ _I could have drooled on him…_ That _would be mortifying! –_ My mind yelled at me.

I saw him shake his head, seemingly amused at, what I was sure, my face looked like. Soon, he was full on silently chuckling at me. It might have irritated me form anyone else, so I tried to look annoyed, but I knew he could tell I was trying hard to fight my instinct to laugh whenever he did. Then he began his sign language again.

 **"** **Katniss, it would have been an honor for bare the drool of the Mockingjay."** He signed and was silently chuckling.

 **"** **Oh, ewww!"** I cried out but lost any hold I thought I had on looking annoyed and I laughed with him.

 **"** **I am sorry to have woke you up, especially if you didn't sleep well. It's just that, Haymitch just sent a text message to say they were almost at the hospital."** He told me, while holding up his cellular phone, before continuing.

 **"** **Anyway, as much as I hated to move you or wake you up, I figured I'd save you the embarrassment of Haymitch cracking jokes because you'd fallen asleep."** He explained and there was that tiny feeling in my tummy again.

I thanked him, but mentally tried to work out if there might be any double meaning in his words " _hated to move you_ ". I stopped myself pretty quickly, realizing that overthinking a simple statement was useless and stupid. He clearly meant he felt sorry to wake me since he knew I hardly ever slept well.

He had effectively lightened the mood and I had all but forgotten about anything else, so we continued chatting. Conversations with Pollux in person were way, better than the visual phone calls. I was always so content chatting and laughing with him. When we'd first stating using the visual phone Beetee had installed, most of our conversations were stunted and mainly consisted of him teaching me to understand his sign language. Eventually though, our conversations would go on for long whiles, and usually two or three times a week.

Generally, we spoke about all kinds of things. He'd tell me of any gossip he'd been told from our friends. I'd tell him about any good catches I'd recently hunted. He'd sometimes tell me stories of Castor and him, from when they were children. His bittersweet smiles during that topic always made my heart ache for him because of the pain I know he still felt over losing his brother. Sometimes, I'd also tell him stories about growing up in twelve, as well as stories of Prim as a little girl. He never seemed to mind when my voice would crack but always seemed interested in what I was saying. Still, having him sitting beside me, felt much better and more natural.

 **"** **Hey guys. Sorry we left before we could wait for you Katniss, but it was a relief when we saw Pollux arrive. We dropped your mom off and had to make it to the fabric shop that Effie said could only see us early."** Haymitch spoke suddenly from behind me.

I turned to him and waved away the apology. I had fun letting Pollux drive me this morning.

 **"** **They are simply phenomenal and I know Cinna will be glad I was proactive in ordering the fabrics head of time. I still can't believe I'll get to wear a Cinna Original for my wedding day!"** Effie exclaimed happily, and sat beside me, before continuing.

 **"** **How is Cinna, by the way? Was he okay before they took him in?"** Effie asked eagerly.

 **"** **Yes, he was. We got here just in time. He was in high spirits. He seemed a little nervous and I'd say excited as well."** I replied to her.

I looked at the clock and realized it had been two hours since the procedure had started. That meant, I'd been asleep on Pollux for a lot longer that I originally realized, since I'd only been awake and chatting with him for the last twenty minutes. I almost felt embarrassed again at the thought, but Haymitch distracted me.

 **"** **Did you have a chance to ask the doctors about the procedure Cinna is having done?"** I heard Haymitch ask and quickly saw he was asking Pollux.

 **"** **Yes. I have to tell you, the whole thing sounds incredible, impossible even**." Pollux replied with his hands.

While Haymitch had also been learning sign language along with me, he was definitely not as good at understanding it. I chuckled at the confused look concentration he was looking at Pollux with. I saw when he finally gave up and turned to me for the translation. Pollux laughed silently beside me as I translated. I was glad I did, as Effie didn't understand it at all.

 **"** **Well, modern medicine is a wondrous. These doctors can do almost anything."** She said to us.

 **"** **So? Are you going to consider it?"** Haymitch asked Pollux.

He smiled and shook his head, _No_. That confused me and I noticed Haymitch and Effie as well.

 **"** **I have nothing to consider. I will go through with it, as soon as the doctors can do it."** Pollux signed, smiling broadly.

 **"** **I think I caught some of that."** Haymitch replied with joy.

 **"** **Well, I didn't"** Effie said, almost chastising, but still with a smile.

 **"** **He said he had nothing to consider. He plans to go through with it as soon as the doctors can do it."** I translated.

They took turns telling him they were happy for him. And we remained in the waiting area for a while. We chatting among ourselves, and I ignored a couple of nurses and family members that I noticed had recognized me. Some tried to do their double-takes subtly, while other flat out stared. I refused to let it get to me, since I'd resolved that today would be a good day.

After a short time, Dr. Grey and Dr. Sheppard came to find us, and they were followed by another young woman dressed as a doctor. They introduced her as Meredith's sister, Dr. Lexie Grey. She was very pretty and seemed just as nice as Meredith. She told us Cinna's procedure was finished and had been successful, causing us all to breathe easier. They explained Cinna would be in the recovery unit for the next several hours, before being taken back to his room. Then, she asked which one of us was Pollux and gave us incredible news.

 **"** **Meredith told me about you, Pollux. Here's the deal… Dr. Sheppard's next surgery had to be postponed, so I told Dr. Sloan I'd agree to bump our next surgery as well."** She said, looking at us expectantly wearing a very wide smile.

When none of us said anything, still waiting for her to tell us what that meant, Meredith continued for her overly excited sister.

 **"** **What Lexie means, is that if Pollux agrees, there's a free operating room and two free surgeons that can do your surgery today. If that's what you want?"** She told us with a smile.

I turned to Pollux instantly and saw that he turned to me as well. He looked at me hopeful and questioning. I didn't want to tell him what to do, but I really hoped he'd do it. He mouthed my name to me, and I knew he was asking my opinion.

 **"** **Whatever you decide to do, I'll be here for you."** That was all I could bring myself to say, not wanting to sway him one way or another.

I couldn't take my eyes off him while he looked at Haymitch and then at Effie. He looked at Meredith and Lexie, before looking back at me once more and into my eyes. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, but I think he saw my encouragement in my eyes. I noticed his eyes begin to water right before he nodded at me. Then, he turned back to Meredith and nodded his head at them.

 **"** **That's great!"** Lexie rejoiced, obviously happy with his decision.

 **"** **It is a great choice, Pollux. Now, let us go over everything you need to know."** Meredith said happily but with a better control of her emotions, which I appreciated.

The doctors spent the next little while explaining all the details about the procedure and what to expect afterwards. It sounded pretty painful, the postoperative period. The aftercare also sounded pretty complex and Pollux looked worried about keeping the medications and instruction in order. I told him that I'd be there, to make sure every step was followed exactly as they recommended and he smiled gratefully at me. When all details were hammered out, they said he needed to leave to be registered in their system and admitted into one of their rooms to begin pre-operative tests to evaluate his health and determine it was safe to proceed.

Haymitch began asking logistics with Meredith and Pollux turned to me fully. He grasped my hand and we seemed to have gotten lost in each other's eyes for several moments. We only let go when Meredith interrupted us and promised to come take us to his room when he was ready. Then, with a final nod at me, he walked away with them.

Immediately, I felt Haymitch's reassuring hand on my shoulder and he turned me into his arms as I broke down in tears. Naturally, he instinctively knew I'd need his support and like always, he was there. I wasn't sure why I was crying because there were several emotions running through me.

Happiness – Fear – Anxiousness – Nervous – Anticipation… but Hope above all else.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **A/N:** **The doctors are characters from Greys Anatomy, so I take no credit for them.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Birdie's Uncle – HaymitchPOV**

I let Katniss cry it out in my arms, and looked in Effie's eyes. She was standing behind Katniss and gently rubbing her back, trying to help soothe her. I can tell this is just an emotional overload kind of crying and I thank whatever deity exists, that she's not crying from real pain. I've notice how much she's been improving over time and I've witnessed her slowly regaining her strength. I can also see past the front Katniss has tried maintain, and I know that a lot of her recovery is due to Pollux. It's been a long road and I imagine there's still a ways to go, but he's helped a lot more than I'm sure, either of them realize.

The friendship bond that were forged a few months ago we strong, but anyone could see Pollux and Katniss growing closer. They seem to have a deep understanding of each other's pain and I believe that common ground was the foundation for their friendship. Still, it was easy to see their friendship has begun evolving over time. That's why I began learning sign language, or tried to, in any case. I can't say how exactly I know, but I do know Pollux will remain in her life. Therefore, I made the effort to be able to communicate with him.

Effie encouraged me to learn, as well. I hadn't yet told Effie of my observations between Katniss and Pollux, but she'd also picked up on it. She agreed with me wanting to learn by saying the two most important men in her life should be able to communicate. Naturally, Katniss was much faster in learning and I still got some hand-gestures confused. However, Pollux never seemed to get frustrated with me. He'd just slow down and was very tolerant with me. He was a good man and I was glad for his patience, because I knew my Sweetheart would need that kind of a man by her side.

Finally, Katniss seemed to have gotten a grasp on her emotions and I felt her crying come to an end. She breathed deeply a couple of times and sniffled her nose. I saw her wipe her face and stepped back to look up at me. She opened her mouth, probably to thank me, so I cut her off.

 **"** **No need, Sweetheart."** I smirked at her, which made her exhale and give me a teary-eyed smile.

I urged her to have a seat with Effie and told them I'd bring back some water and snacks. They both nodded at me and I walked away. Just before turning the corner, I looked back at them to see them sitting quietly beside each other, holding hands. Just as I was about to bump into someone around the corner, I managed to stop myself in time. Then, I quickly realized it was my sister.

 **"** **Hay, I just got a break and was headed to see if there was any news on Cinna. Is Katniss there?"** Lily asked me.

 **"** **The doctors just came by and said everything went well. Katniss is in the waiting area with Effie. I was just headed to find them some snacks."** I told her, nodding my head in the direction of the cafeteria.

 **"** **Oh, good. I'm glad things went well for her friend. Here, I'll walk with you. What about… Pollux? Is that the right name for the young man that came to the house this morning?"** She asked me sounding a little too innocently, and I knew she was up to something.

 **"** **Yes, Lil, you know it is. Why don't you ask what you really want to ask?"** I asked her and couldn't help the smirk from appearing on my face. It might have been almost a lifetime apart, but I knew my sister well.

 **"** **Fine, you caught me."** She exhaled and making me laugh.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts, and launched into a dozen questions about Pollux as we walked. I told her how Alma Coin had assigned Cressida's team to record footage Of the Mockingjay during the war, which she already knew about. So I told Pollux was the one to ask Katniss to sing that day by the river. I told Lily how he'd helped us navigate through the Capitol, making him instrumental to our victory, and also about the loss of his brother. Then, she asked just how close Pollux and Katniss were, since I'd allowed him to drive her this morning.

 **"** **Lily, several months back, Katniss had what could best be described as a mental and emotional breakdown. It was… very bad, Lil. I mean, it was already bad to start but then it got real bad. I was so scared. I didn't want to burden you, mainly because I was scared that might cause a relapse for you. I'm sure you remember I sent word to you that she'd become very depressed… well that was a heavily sugarcoated version of it."** I told her guiltily.

 **"** **Oh, Hay. I wish you'd told me, but I understand why you didn't. I am glad she had you, though. So, what really happened?"** She asked.

 **"** **Well, Prim's cat somehow ended up back in Twelve. Katniss found him and that's when everything went to hell. I heard her screams from my house and ran over. I found her yelling at the cat, yelling that Prim was gone. By the time I got to her and tried to medicate her, she fought me wildly and managed to incapacitate me. I'd been sober for a while already, but she still got the best of me. When I managed to get back up, I ran after her, into the woods and tried to find her. By nightfall I was desperate, so I returned to her house and saw her house door open."** I said but shuttered as I recalled the events of that night.

 **"** **Then what?"** Lily asked apprehensively.

 **"** **I called out for her but didn't get an answer. I made my way up to her room and saw that door open as well. I saw that she'd nearly torn the place apart but the bathroom light was on, so I went in that direction. Oh, Lily."** My voice cracked and I tried to breathe deeply but Lily just looked at me without saying a word.

 **"** **She… She had swallowed the entire bottle of pills we'd just received from you."** I managed to say and I heard Lily gasp, but I kept on.

 **"** **She had the most resigned and empty look in her eyes. Lily, I felt like I was the one that died inside at that moment, and then I thought of you. I couldn't be the one to tell you you'd lost the only daughter you had left. And I, I knew wouldn't ever be okay if I'd lost her either. I know I'm her uncle, but she's a daughter to me, Lily. I couldn't, I just couldn't do** ** _nothing_** **."** I spoke wanting her to understand, but still she said nothing as her eyes watered and stared into mine.

 **"** **I jumped into action. I had to grab her and force my fingers down her throat to make her throw up the damned pills. She fought me, Lily, hard. She kicked, punched and even bit me a few times but I didn't give up. She yelled that if I truly cared, I'd let her misery end. She was so … broken. She fought me longer than I knew she could, and I knew she was very determined to end her life. I think the pills' effects helped me in the long run. Eventually, her strength depleted and I was able to get a better handle over her. I remember praying I wasn't too late. After I'd gotten the drugs out, she still struggled to fight me but eventually, she collapsed in my arms."**

 **"** **My poor girl. Oh, Haymitch, you shouldn't have had to deal with it all on your own. I should have been there. I should have been stronger for her, since long ago."** She implored of me, so I took a deep breath and went on.

 **"** **You can't do that. You can't blame yourself. That's what Katniss had been doing and it took her an extremely dark place. She told me once, that she finally understood how you must have felt when her father died. She had been emotionally blank for too long, convinced she was to blame for the war and the demise of the people she loved. In the end, it was horrible breakdown, but it needed to happen. It was like a jumpstart, I think, one that allowed to feel things other than guilt."** I cleared my throat as I spoke.

 **"** **As a result, I began to see that as you said, I couldn't do it alone anymore. I knew I need to ask someone who's been there from the start, for their advice. It was during a conversation with Effie, that we came up with the plan to have the surviving Victors & War Allies come for a visit. Effie believed Katniss needed to see that, while we'd all endured and lost people during the war, it was possible to move forward and to heal with time. It was a bit of a rough start, but it worked." **I informed her.

 **"** **That makes total sense, and I'm so glad she had you there. I probably wouldn't have ever been able to do for her, what you have. You're right, you know? Katniss had a father and we loved him dearly, but in his absence, you've filled that role admirably and have become a father to her. I doubt anyone could have done it better, especially under circumstances. I know Jaymes would agree, wholeheartedly, if he were here. I believe Mom and Dad would be proud of the man you've finally become."** She told me earnestly and I felt my emotions thicken in my throat.

I couldn't find any words at all, especially since I could tell she meant what she was saying. She'll never understand, just what her words meant to me and how deeply they touched me. So, I did the only thing I could go, I hugged her tightly. We held each other for a little bit before releasing each other. I wiped I tear from her cheek and she kissed my cheek and ruffled my hair… like she used to when we were younger and I smiled at her.

We settled for lighter topics as I picked several treats I thought Katniss and Effie might like, and she grabbed a couple of water bottles. I paid and we started to head back to the waiting area. While we walked, Lily asked me more about Pollux and I knew this must be what she wanted to know all along.

 **"** **I assume the reunion in Twelve was when Pollux and Katniss began their friendship again, am I right? I have yet to see them together, but he seems like a sweet boy and I can't imagine you let him drive her if they weren't close."** She said.

 **"** **Yeah. I mean, they became friends when Cressida's team joined our efforts and they got along well. She did seem intrigued by the fact that he was an Avox and used his hands to speak, but she was in too deep with her mixed feelings for Peeta. I do remember hearing how she helped Pollux during those days of battle here in the Capitol. Gale told me she hated to see Pollux in pain, even then, and how in the midst of everything, she would console him. During our reunion, he seemed to be returning the favor at first. But lately, I've notice a shift when they chat and even in their behavior earlier. I think it's been slowly evolving into more. I don't know if she's aware or even ready for any of it, but I think the feelings are mutual."** I told her with a smile.

Lily returned my smile and said she'd make sure to keep an opened mind, regarding Pollux. Then she suddenly stopped walking. When I turned back to look at her questioningly. She seemed to be calculating something in her mind and then her eyes shot up to me.

 **"** **Pollux, he's an Avox. Hay, would he consider the surgery?"** She asked hopeful.

 **"** **Oh dammit Lily, I forgot that part, I'm sorry. When Katniss and I left Twelve, called him and told him to get his butt to the Capitol. I wanted to give him the chance to learn of the procedure and think about it. Apparently, he spoke to the doctors this morning and Katniss encouraged him to think about it. When the doctors came back to say Cinna's procedure had gone well, they also told us they had a spot for him today, if he wanted it. He turned to Katniss and told us he'd do it. He's actually getting some tests done and we'll be meeting him in a room once he's ready. They're doing it today."** I told her excitedly.

 **"** **Dammit Hay, you should have lead with that. Let's get a move on … If Katniss cares for him like you suspect, she must be thrilled but nervous too."** She told me and increased her speed so I followed behind her.

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x – KatnissPOV**

I was sitting here, convincing myself to believe that Pollux would soon be operated on and that he's be able to speak soon enough. I decided to text Cressida to let her know, because I was sure she'd want to be here for him as well. I didn't think Pollux would mind, and thought he'd probably like her to be here as well.

 _Text to Cressida:_

 _Hi Cress, I need to tell you something. I'm in the Capitol with Haymitch, Effie, my mother and Pollux. There's no other way to ease you into it, so I'll just say it. Pollux is having a surgery today to re-grow his tongue. It wasn't planned but he couldn't turn down the opportunity. Get here, quick! I'll keep you posted until you arrive. Tell Gale I say Hello, but don't tell anyone else about the surgery. I think he might like to surprise everyone when we go for Finn's birthday. Hope to see you soon, Katniss._

After sending the message, I looked up in time to see my mother headed right for me, carrying three water bottles in her hand, but she was smiling brightly at me. I stood up to give her a hug and when I did, I saw Haymitch turn the corner as well. He was carrying several days' worth of snacks in his arms.

 _Going overboard_ _seemed like an Effie thing to do_ – I wondered but smiled at him.

 **"** **I got a few of anything I thought you girls might like."** He told me when he saw my face.

 **"** **Great, I was getting hungry and wondering what took you so long."** Effie replied and grabbed something to eat from his arms.

 **"** **I found him in the hall, and we chatted on the way there and back. He told me your friend Cinna's surgery went well and that your other friend, Pollux is going to have it done today, as well. How are you holding up, Katniss?"** My mother asked me.

 **"** **Me? I'm fine. I was happy to hear Cinna will be okay. I'm glad Dr. Sheppard and Dr. Sloan will be able to operate on Pollux too. It all seems rushed, but he looked eager to get it done, so I'm … happy ... for him."** I told her truthfully but trying to keep my emotions in check.

 **"** **Uh-huh."** She said but didn't sound convinced, so she prodded further. **"Are you sure that's all, are you okay, Katniss? I can tell you're happy but there's more."** I said as I looked into her eyes and realized she was truly looking at me, as well so I came clean.

 **"** **I'm terrified."** I confessed to them, and then everything just came right out.

 **"** **For too long, it has been like nothing good comes without anything bad. I think I'm mostly expecting to hear something devastating. I know the doctors are sure of their ability to restore his tongue and that this surgery will be successful, but I'm fearful something will go wrong. I think I'm being irrational, but I can't stop feeling this way."** I told them and began feeling like my heart beat was going too fast and my breathing was labored.

I can't help thinking that if something happened to Pollux because he did this surgery, I don't think I'll recover. He's too good, but then, so was Prim and things ended terribly for her. Pollux deserves this but I will lose it, if things go wrong for him. I like him just the way he is and I should have told him that. I had no business encouraging him to do this surgery. What was I thinking? How could I be so selfish? He better make it out of this, he has to.

 **"** **Easy there Katniss!"** I heard Haymitch's soothing voice and felt someone holding my hands, so I followed his instructions like I always did.

 **"** **Breathe Sweetheart. I'm here, I've got you. Everything's okay, we're safe. Come back to me… Breathe with me. Slowly in… now, slowly out. Good… now again. That's it, listen to my voice, you're fine now. That's it, breathe in …. now out."** He was telling me, and as I did what he said, I felt myself calming down.

When I finally opened my eyes, his eyes were the first ones I saw. He smiled and silently asked if I was better, so I nodded at him that I was. I saw Effie looked concerned for me, but she had seen this happen to me before. I looked at my mom and saw her fear stricken face and felt bad that I'd scared her with one of my panic attacks.

 **"** **I'm okay now, Mom. I swear. That happens sometimes, but I'm better."** I told her as my breathing regulated and she nodded at me.

 **"** **How about the other half of that pill from yesterday, Sweetheart?"** Haymitch asked me, and I agreed.

I had to stay strong for Cinna and for Pollux. If that pill helped keep me calm, then so be it. Besides, I didn't need to worry Haymitch or Mom any more than usual. Haymitch handed me a water bottle and half a pill, so I took it and washed it down. I decided I needed to lighten the mood again.

 **"** **Thanks, Uncle Haymitch."** I told him with a smile, and that caused us all to chuckle.

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x – PolluxPOV**

I feel partly overwhelmed with everything I had just been explained by Dr. Sheppard and Dr. Sloan, but the other part of me is exhilarated. I almost can't believe this sort of surgery exists. After so long, I wonder if I'll even remember how to use a tongue.

 _My tongue – I'll have a tongue again_ – I thought to myself.

I was pretty distracted as I turned the corner just in time to hear Katniss saying ' _Thanks Uncle Haymitch'_ , and they were all chuckling.

 _WHAT?!_ – I wondered.

I approached them and got Katniss's attention. I asked her with my hands what she meant about Uncle Haymitch. She looked almost startled to see me there, but immediately began asking me about what I was told and what was next, so I answered her. I told her they'd assigned a room for me and taken blood samples. I told Mrs. Everdeen the room number and she told us how to get there. I needed to get back there, so I asked if they wanted to come along, and they all readily agreed. Katniss was holding on to my arm again as we walked to my room, and I didn't mind one bit.

Once inside, Haymitch placed a crazy amount of food items on the side table. I raised my eyebrow in question, but he shrugged his shoulder and told me his Effie and his niece were hungry. _That reminded me_ … so I gestured for Katniss to elaborate.

Katniss was about to speak, when I noticed Mrs. Everdeen step forward. I got a good look at her, probably for the first time ever. I'd seen her before, but always in passing and never this close up. She began to tell me her tale, and it turned out Haymitch is her brother and Katniss's uncle. As I watched her speak, I noticed the resemblances between them. I also realized how so many unasked questions, suddenly made sense.

I looked at Haymitch and then at Katniss. It was like the puzzle pieces between Katniss and Haymitch, finally come together and I understood so much. It was no wonder he'd would do - has done - anything for her. He is her uncle. He was her family. I smiled at them, and found that I was pleased to learn there wasn't some secret longing love between them.

Suddenly, Katniss pulled out her phone and read a text and smiled brightly, then showed it to me.

 _Text to Katniss:_

 _I can't believe this, Kat, it sounds amazing adn I might just cry! I'm making arrangements for Gale and I to get there as soon as we can. Please, don't let Pollux wait for us to do this. Tell Pollux we wish him all the luck in the world. Thank you, so much for letting me know, but mums the word. I wont tell anyone else. I'll see you guys soon, Cressida._

Our friends will surely flip once I'm able to speak again. Then again, I'm pretty sure they'll flip when they find out about Haymitch adn Katniss. They had no idea all they would soon find out about. Another plan in the back of my mind is for after I healed from this surgery. If I could get Lily's and Haymitch's approval, I'll seek to elevate my relationship with Katniss. I just hope she'll give me a shot.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Avox Surgeries & Birdie's Worries - KPOV**

We hung around in Pollux's room for about a half hour before one of the nurses came to check on him and told us they'd be taking him in shortly. I felt butterflies assault my belly, but not in a good way. I fought the terror that wanted to take over and I found myself grateful I'd taken my pill earlier. I did not want my freaking out to worry Pollux at a time like this. I needed to be strong and somehow show him I was confident that everything would be okay for him… even if I felt the complete opposite.

By the time a very cheerful Dr. Lexie Grey showed up with a wheelchair to take Pollux, I was bordering on grabbing him and begging him to stay versus pushing him out the door so I could have my freak out, without him to witness it. Instead, I managed to plaster a smile on my face and urged him to the chair. He got up from his bed and sat in the chair, then asked me to translate for him.

 **"** **I want to thank you all for being here for me, even if this was unplanned."** I translated for him as he looked at Mom, Haymitch and Effie, but he didn't finish there.

 **"** **I know this was entirely unexpected, but it means so much that you could be here for this… that you'd** ** _want_** **to be here for me. Hopefully, I'll be able to tell you myself, soon enough."** He signed and I spoke to them for him, but it was my eyes he was staring into as he spoke.

I felt that, all too familiar, feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was also accompanied by a slight increase in my heart beat and I knew I would need to address how I truly felt about him… and soon. I only wished I wasn't so scared to do so.

 **"** **Pollux, you're important to Katniss, so you're important to us."** My mom said, breaking my focus from Pollux.

I turned to her and she shot me a very knowing smile, that made my cheeks heat up. Luckily, Haymitch and Effie spoke next, effectively taking focus off me and back to Pollux.

 **"** **We look forward to your recovery, Pollux. I have no doubt that things will go well."** Effie told him reassuringly.

 **"** **Yeah, what they said, kid."** Haymitch simply said with a smirk, which made us chuckle.

Pollux made his _Thank You_ , sign and I told them what it meant. Then, he smiled big at me and grabbed my hand. He gave me a nod, which seemed to be an _I'll see you soon,_ at least that's what I took it to mean, so I replied with a smile and a nod of my own. Then, Lexie wheeled him away, leaving me standing there to trying hard to keep my breathing even.

 **"** **Katniss, here baby girl. Drink some water and have a seat."** My mom said as she took my hand and led me to the chair.

I was doing a better job at remaining calm than I thought I would be, but I disparately needed to keep my mind off of everything. Effie offered to show me pictures of the fabrics she ordered and although it seemed like a good enough distraction as any, this was not what I had in mind. Still, I sat there and let her show me picture after picture, each came with a lengthy explanation that I couldn't remember if I tried.

 **"** **Here Sweetheart, you have a phone call."** Haymitch suddenly interrupted Effie's long winded babbling.

I looked up curiously from Effie's pictures to see Haymitch holding his _cell phone_ – what I was told they were called. His had a miniature but similar screen to the one Beetee had installed at my house. It allowed me to see the person on the other line of the call as well. When I looked at the small screen, I saw the most beautiful face; one that never failed to bring a smile to my face.

 **"** **Hi Finn, how are you Baby?"** I instantly cooed him.

 **"** **Kat! Kat!"** He yelled excitedly and clapped his little chubby hands. Just like that, I was instantly in a much better frame of mind.

 **"** **That's right Finn, it's me Kat. How's my big boy behaving, huh?"** I asked him, knowing he couldn't really answer me but enjoying the pure happiness on his adorable face.

 **"** **Terrible. He's mastered the art of walking. So naturally, he runs all over the place and gets into everything."** I heard Annie's voice off screen but close enough and figured she was the one holding the phone for Finn.

 **"** **Just as it should be, Finn. Give 'em he… heck!"** I caught myself from cursing and laughed.

Clearly, Finn was oblivious to what I was saying, but Annie laughed as well. Then, I heard Peeta saying something in the background, but couldn't hear enough to understand what he was saying, since Finn was happily babbling and tapping on the screen.

 **"** **What was that, Peeta?"** I asked.

 **"** **He was trying to tell you that yesterday, Finn managed to get into the flour that Peeta accidentally left on the chair before putting it away. Katniss, your godson coated himself and my entire kitchen in white flour. It was a disaster to clean up."** Annie explained and I laughed at the image of that in my head while Effie, Haymitch and my mother laughed along as well.

 **"** **Who's there with you?"** Annie asked when she no doubt heard them behind me.

I told her who was here and she asked me to say Hello to them for her, so they responded their Hellos when they heard it. Then, Peeta came closer because I saw his face behind Finn's. He said his Hellos to everyone and they replied as well. Finn was smiling and happily tapping on Peeta's face and calling him Peet-peet. Then, Annie somehow came into the other side of the screen's edge to kiss Finns chubby cheek. That was the moment it hit me. I knew they were together for some time now, but that was the moment it clicked for me. They were a family and they seemed so happy. Even with the tragic loss of Finnick, they'd picked up the pieces that remained and built something together.

I was glad that I didn't feel envious or jealous in any way. What I felt was hope and longing, then in the center of my mind, I pictured Pollux's smiling face. With him in mind, I was able to smile and continue our little chat. My mom also spoke to Annie to ask how Finn was developing and they were happy to report that he was going fantastically well, which also helped me feel better about any nerves I might still been feeling. Naturally, Peeta picked up on the fact that I was not in my own home in Twelve, so he asked where I was and how Mom was here too. I didn't want to tell them about Pollux yet, so I just told them I'd come to visit Mom. They were both stunned that I'd come all this way, but told me they were glad I seemed to be progressing.

We ended the call shortly before Meredith came to tell me they were just about to begin and asked my mom if she wanted to scrub in to Pollux's surgery. Mom seemed torn as she looked at me like she wanted to continue being here for me, but I urged her to go. Not only would this be a good career opportunity for her, but I would feel so much better knowing Pollux wasn't alone with strangers. So, she went with Meredith.

 **"** **She'll look after him, Katniss."** Effie said reassuringly and I had to believe she was right.

 **"** **I know, why don't we go ask how Cinna is doing? They should let us visit him by now, right?"** Haymitch asked and I felt hopeful that could be true.

When we walked out of Pollux's room, Effie asked the nurse behind the nearest desk if she could give us any information on Cinna's progress, and asked if we could see him. The nurse seemed reluctant to give Effie any information, but then someone spoke from my left.

 **"** **Hey, you're Katniss Everdeen, aren't you? You're the Mockingjay."** A male doctor asked, looking stunned to see me there.

 **"** **I'm Katniss, yes."** I reluctantly agreed.

 **"** **I'm Dr. Alex Karev. You know my cousin, Cressida. She's always telling us about you and your group of friends. It's an honor to meet you."** His stunned face morphed into a bright smile as he spoke. Then, he extended his hand out to me in greeting. I shook it happy to meet someone from Cressida's family and asked if he could help us.

 **"** **Sure, anything for you. Wait… Izzie, George, come look who's here!"** He called out to someone behind us.

I turned to see a beautifully blonde, female doctor coming towards us with another doctor in tow.

 **"** **Wow, Hi Katniss Everdeen. It's awesome to meet you."** She spoke and then looked right behind me and gasped. **"Oh wo! Oh wow, it's Haymitch Abernathy!"** She exclaimed with her eyes and mouth wide open.

 **"** **Well, hello there darlin'. See Effie, I still got it."** Haymitch said with a proud smile.

 **"** **This is Dr. Izzie Stevens. She's been** ** _in love_** **with Haymitch since she was practically a kid. Hi, I'm Dr. George O'Malley. I've heard many great things from your mother, Katniss. It's nice to meet you. Izzie, close your mouth."** He came off so genuinely nice, it was impossible to feel uncomfortable, even with Izzie still staring at Haymitch.

" **Yes dear, it's also rude to stare. This is my fiancé, I'll have you know."** Effie spoke up to Izzie, sounding a little uncomfortable with Izzie.

 **"** **Oh, I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect. I'm just a little star struck, that's all. Besides, Alex is my husband and I'm quite happy with him."** Izzie replied apologetically to Effie.

 **"** **Yes, I just let her have her crushes since it's me she comes home to. Anyway, you said you need help with something. What can I do for you?"** Alex spoke and asked me.

 **"** **I have two friends here at this hospital. Cinna had the Avox surgery this morning with Dr. Sheppard and Dr. Sloan. And Pollux should be in surgery now, for the same operation. I was wondering if we could see Cinna."** I asked them.

 **"** **Cinna should still be in the recovery unit, but I can get one of you in to see him for a few minutes. I was in the surgery with them this morning and I can also tell you, it went very well. I've been in charge of his post-operative monitoring. Although he's still out of it with medication, his vitals are all okay. He should be back in his room in about an hour or two, and then you can all go in to see him."** George told us.

 **"** **Katniss, you go with Dr. O'Malley and we'll be in the waiting area."** Effie told me, so I did.

x-x

During my short visit with Cinna, who lay pretty much unconscious, George was telling me about his friends here at the hospital. So, I decided to tell him a little about some of my friends. He was very easy to talk to. He told me how much he admired Peeta and how'd he believed our relationship had given him hope that the underdog could get the girl. He told me he was sorry to hear it hadn't lasted but said he was glad I was doing better, after my dark days. On our way back to the waiting area, we bumped into Meredith and Lexie.

 **"** **Katniss, Hi. We've just finished Pollux's surgery. I was just headed to give you an update so I'm glad to see you."** Meredith told me, but it was Lexie that I couldn't tear my eyes from.

Lexie was less cheerful than I'd ever seen her, actually she looks downright gloomy. So, I was immediately worried the surgery had not gone well.

 **"** **What happened?"** I asked them, worried my worst fears might be happening.

 **"** **Katniss, listen to me."** Meredith said to me, and waited for me to focus on her before continuing. **"The surgery is done and it was successful."** She told me, determined that I focus on that.

 **"** **Okay? So then, why does she look like that?"** I asked and gestured to Lexie's face, causing Meredith to look at her and then back to me.

 **"** **We're supposed to wait for Dr. Sheppard and Dr. Sloan to give you the technical information about the surgery…"** Lexie said apprehensively, but I was having none of that.

 **"** **No, you will tell me now. What happened in that operating room? Is Pollux okay?"** I asked, getting frantic now.

 **"** **Yes, Katniss. He's okay. I'm sorry Lexie worried you. Trust me, he's okay. He's fine and he will recover, thankfully."** Meredith said while holding onto my shoulder.

 **"** **You're not lying to keep me from freaking out? He's really okay?"** I asked, not sure if I could believe her.

 **"** **No, Katniss. I'm not lying."** Meredith said, just as George spoke from beside me. **"Meredith wouldn't lie."** I took a deep breath, trying to believe them.

 **"** **Okay, so … please, just tell me or I'll go crazy waiting for the surgeons. Please."** I begged, making Meredith sigh.

 **"** **Okay. Come, let us have a seat."** I didn't want to sit, but I listened to her, if only to get her to talk, and then she did.

 **"** **Pollux's case was different than Cinna's and his friend the day before, which is why it took us longer to complete. We believe the original way of turning people into Avox years ago is done differently than the more recent cases. The reason we believe that, is because Cinna and Lavinia's tongues had been but out near the tongue base. Yet, Pollux, who was turned years prior, not only had his tongue cut out, but his vocal cords had been severed as well."** She spoke softly and clearly throughout her explanation, and I heard George gasp beside me.

 **"** **What? What does that mean exactly?"** I wondered worriedly.

 **"** **Well Katniss, simply put"** George began. **"Derek and Mark generally restore the tongue base nerve and re-grow the cells that make up the tongue, which allows control over speaking words. However, the vocal cords are what create the different sounds for speech. Do you understand?"** He asked me patiently.

 **"** **Yes, I believe so. Is that why he couldn't make any sounds before?"** I asked, beginning to understand.

 **"** **Precisely."** Meredith said, before going on. **"See, even if** ** _you_** **tried to speak without using your tongue or if you were gagged, sounds would still come out because your vocal cords are intact. But since his were cut, there was no sound."** Meredith finished and I felt that I understood the concept of what happened.

I already knew I didn't care if Pollux spoke or not. I only wanted him to be better for himself, so his life could be a little easier. My feelings for him did not depend on his ability to speak. I just felt terrible about how disappointed he would be when he found this out.

 **"** **Does he know yet? That he won't speak again, I mean?"** I asked them.

 **"** **He woke up briefly and we tried to explain things to him. But, you should know that there's still a chance, Katniss."** Lexie jumped in, and I looked at her curiously.

 **"** **That's true. We've only had recent Avox patients, like Lavinia and Cinna, meaning severed tongue only. However, Derek and Mark didn't let that stop them. They did their thing with his tongue and then tried to work their magic trying to repair the vocal cords."** Meredith said, sounding proud of them.

 **"** **It might be too early to know if it will work, but I think we should be optimistic and remember that** ** _it could_** **have worked."** George reassured me and I exhaled deeply.

 **"** **Is that all then? Other than the possibility that he might not speak… he's really okay? I mean, he's not in any danger?"** I asked, wanting to be certain.

 **"** **He's great, really. He's got a long healing process ahead of him, but he is perfectly healthy."** Meredith assured me and I saw both, Lexie and George smiling at me as well.

After that, I did feel a lot more reassured and let George lead me to the waiting area where I found Mom already filling Effie and Haymitch in. Mom and Effie looked sad and worried, but Haymitch looked pensive. At least I wouldn't have to be the one to explain the whole complicated mess, I figured. As I approached them before they noticed me, I saw Haymitch shake his head with a smile.

Then, I heard him talk. **"Girls, I think she'll be fine. As long as he's okay, which is our immediate concern, Katniss will accept this. They're already close, in spite of him being mute. There's no reason to assume she'll freak out when she finds out."** Haymitch told them confidently, and I realized they were worriedly discussing how I might take the news.

 **"** **Uncle Haymitch is right; he knows me too well."** I spoke up, making me notice me.

 **"** **Katniss, the surgery is done. I came to find you but they said you'd gone to se Cinna. Honey… listen…"** My mother began to tell me, looking completely worried, but I stopped her.

 **"** **It's okay Mom. I've already spoken to Lexie and Meredith. They filled me in on things. Like Haymitch said, as long as Pollux is not in danger, as long as he's okay, I don't care at all. Well, except for my worry of his eventual disappointment when he finds out."** I reassured them and at my words, Effie and my mom relaxed and Haymitch winked and smirked at me.

Now, I just had to add this to my list of hopes. Not only do I hope he'll handle the news well, I hope he heals well enough and with minimal pain. I'm going to try to focus less on my hopes and feelings on him for the time being, and focus instead on helping him heal. Maybe I can convince him to come back to Twelve with me, so I could care for him. I'd even be willing to go where ever he wants to help him. It makes no difference to me at all.

x **-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **A/N: Once again, all the doctors are from the TV Show Greys Anatomy, so I take no credit for them.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Bird Watching (part 1) – Several POVs**

 **x-x-x-x-x – PolluxPOV**

As I lay on a surgical bed staring at the ceiling, I try to stay calm by thinking of all I'll finally be able to say to Katniss. Granted, I might have contemplated doing this procedure regardless, but it's for her that I find I'm the most hopeful. I see the surgical nurse to my side aligning her instruments and I try to gulp down my nerves. Soon, I see both of my surgeons come to stand on either side of me and ask if I'm ready to be put to sleep. Fear seizes me momentarily, making me unable to nod for them to start just yet.

I close my eyes tightly and I remind myself that even if they can't repair my tongue properly, I won't be any worse off than now. I just hope I'm able to try to open up to Katniss about my feelings. If she were to turn me down, then I would have no choice but to accept it. It would hurt, but I would hope she'd allow me to remain a friend. Then, I also think of how much I wish Castor could be here for this and how excited he'd be for me. Just before opening my eyes again, I send out one last mental prayer that I will come out of this alright.

Suddenly, I feel someone take hold of my hand, which causes me to open my eyes. When I look, I see that it's Katniss's mother. I barely know this woman, but she's still someone familiar and she's smiling reassuringly at me, so this helps me take a calming deep breath. Ordinarily, I might have felt shy or uncomfortable that she had my hand in hers, but in this moment, it was nothing but comforting, so I smiled in appreciation. It means more than I could ever express, that she is here for me, that I'm not alone.

 **"** **Are you ready now, Pollux?"** She asked softly.

I glance at everyone in the operating room, who all seem to be waiting for my go ahead. Somehow, knowing that they're waiting for me and not pushing me on this, it helps. Yet, seeing Mrs. Everdeen here and holding her hand, is what gives me the final confidence to nod to my surgeons. I see Dr. Sheppard and Dr. Sloan smile down at me and a round mask is placed above my nose and mouth, and they ask me to breathe deeply while mentally counting down from ten, to one.

 _Ten. Nine… eigh… eight … se – ven …..._

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x – LilyPOV**

 **"** **Mark, do you see what I see near the tongue base?"** Dr. Sheppard asked and I see Dr. Sloan lean over to get a better look into Pollux throat.

 **"** **Dammit. Dammit!"** Mark exclaimed, and sighed.

 **"** **What? What's wrong?"** I asked nervously, gripping Pollux's hand a little tighter in my own.

 **"** **I'm sorry Lily. Not only did they remove his tongue, it seems they also severed his vocal cords."** Dr. Sheppard lamented, causing me to gasp.

I raised the hand that wasn't holding his, up to my aching chest. I knew what this meant. Even if he got his tongue restored, he'd still be unable to speak. I shook my head sadly and felt a pang in my heart for this poor boy.

 **"** **Will you abort or will you at least finish his tongue?"** I asked without looking away from the boy on the surgical table.

I was almost scared to hear their reply, but neither of them spoke. I had to look up at them, wondering if they heard me. I quickly realized they were staring intently at each other and that was why they hadn't answered me. They seemed to be having a silent conversation, but I had no idea which side either of them were on, or what they seemed to be trying to convince the other of.

 **"** **Derek!" "Mark!"** Their names echoed through the room and I realized they'd come from the intercom speaker.

We all looked up to the observation room, where Meredith and Lexie stood nervously glancing at their respective husbands from behind the glass. They each looked nervous and I quickly realized they'd been watching the entire time, and knew the dilemma the surgeons were faced with.

 **"** **Katniss Everdeen freed us all, Derek."** Meredith reminded him sternly.

 **"** **And, he helped her do it, Mark."** Lexie chimed in, with a sad look upon her face.

Yet, neither surgeon spoke, so I decided to throw in my two scents, for whatever they may be worth. If anything I said, could help this boy in any way, after everything he's done for my baby girl… then I'd try.

 **"** **And… Even after everything they've endured... I think they may be in love."** I spoke shyly hoping I could encourage either of them to finish the tongue.

Derek smiled at me, and Mark did as well - At least, that's what it looked like behind their surgical masks. Then, they looked up at their wives and smiled at Meredith and Lexie. Derek sighed and Mark chuckled.

 **"** **Then, let us heal this Silent Bird so he can reignite our favorite Girl of Fire."** Mark joked, bringing a smile to my face.

 **"** **For our Mockingjay."** Derek echoed affirmatively and I felt glad.

 **"** **Besides, tongues are an important part of kissing."** Mark joked further, making Derek chuckle and me to blush.

After almost an hour of just sitting there while they did their thing, Mark suddenly got Derek's attention. He asked if he was able to create a tissue graft to seal the vocal cords where they'd been severed, if Derek might be able to re-activate the vocal cords' nerves into working again. They both paused what they were doing and seemed to have entered another one of their silent conversations again. After several minutes, Derek agreed they could at least try and Mark gave a fist bump before ordering the surgical inter to bring more tissue graft.

I was beside myself with emotion. The overwhelming gratitude caused me to sniffle, as I felt my eyes tearing up. They looked at me and made sure I understood that this was experimental and I nodded. Then, I thanked them for trying.

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x – PolluxPOV**

The last thing I remember was counting, when I began becoming aware of sounds around me. I almost felt like I was moving but not walking – floating. I tried to open my eyes but it was difficult. The next thing I was aware of was pain shooting through my throat and a foreign, almost full and painful feeling in my mouth. I wanted to call out for help, but that seemed to make it hurt more. I was desperate and didn't know what was going on.

 **"** **Hi Pollux, calm down Dear. It's me, Lily… Katniss's mom. I'm here. You're okay. Please don't struggle, okay… don't hurt yourself further."** I heard a soothing voice speaking from beside me and tried to understand, but the pain was too distracting.

 **"** **Dr. Sheppard, he's in a lot of pain already. Is there anything we can give him?"** I heard the voice again.

 **"** **Certainly, but I need him alert for a moment."** A man said sounding from the other side of me.

" **Pollux, I know it hurts but I need for you to hear me and see me, before I can help with the pain. Can you open your eyes for me?"** The same man's voice asked patiently and I tried to comply.

 _Surgery? Oh, that's right I had surgery for my tongue_ – I vaguely remembered as I blinked up to see Dr. Sheppard's concerned face

 **"** **Hello again. I'll give you some medication for pain in just a moment. Your surgery was completed but there was a complication. Not only did we work to regrow your tongue, but we had to perform extensive surgery to try to repair your severed vocal cords. It was unexpected, but we're hopeful this will work. Nod if you understand."** He spoke and even though I had no idea what any of that meant, I nodded, desperate for pain medication.

 **"** **Okay, good. Lily? Let's give him the morphling."** He smiled, then spoke to the person on the other side of me.

I turned my head to Katniss's mom as I began to feel the pain dull and sleep begin to take over. I heard her say I few things as I felt myself falling asleep.

 **"** **Rest now, Pollux. I'll talk to Katniss. Everything's gonna be…."** That was the last thing I heard before I heard and felt nothing else.

* * *

 **x-x-x-x – KatnissPOV**

I decided to stay in the hospital overnight and keep watch over Pollux. It wasn't that I didn't truest the doctors here, but I knew I'd not be able to sleep at home anyway. I quickly learned the rhythm, too. Every four hours more or less, Pollux would become restless in his sleep. Then, his monitors would begin to beep a little faster. Next, a nurse or doctor would come in and review all the numbers on the several machines connected to wires and to Pollux. Finally, they'd give him some more medicine straight into his vein, and he'd get calm again.

Mom had tried to stay with me, but she had to be back at work early in the morning, so she agreed to leave with Haymitch and Effie. After they left, Dr. George O'Mally brought me a comfortable chair that could recline into a laying position. He placed it beside Pollux's bed and only smiled at me when I tried to thank him. Not before long, he went on his way and I was left alone beside Pollux.

I allowed myself the chance to run my fingers through his long sandy blonde hair. It was softer than I thought it would be, and I felt myself smile at this new thing I learned about him. Eventually, that wasn't enough and I let my fingers softly travel from his hair line on his forehead, down the side of his cheek. I felt where his beard stubble was just breaking through the skin of his cheek and jaw line. Without really giving my hand permission to move further, I watched as my fingers slid again. Almost of their own accord, they ghosted just above his lips, as I stared.

I must have lost track of time because in that instant, he moved and I realized he was going to begin shifting around. I knew this meant his pain was returning, so I tore my hand away. I leaned back into my chair as the beeping started to increase, and I waited for someone to come with the medicine. As I waited, I thought of how soft his hair is, as well as the feel of his cheek and I couldn't keep from wondering what his lips might feel like if we kissed. That made me blush, so I distracted myself by looking at the silent television in the room. Eventually, I nodded off to sleep.

The next morning, Dr. Alex Karev came to check on him and told me Cinna was finally awake. Alex assured me Pollux would still be out of it until later in the evening, due to the time surgery was done. So I asked him to lead me to see Cinna's room. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw, or rather heard, when I walked into Cinna's room.

 **"** **Kah-niss. Kah-niss Ever-een!"** Cinna spoke as best he could and I was stunned in the doorway… but only for a second.

 **"** **Oh Cinna! That's amazing!"** I cried out and rushed to his bedside to hug him.

 **"** **My Girr on Fire."** He said softly into my ear and I felt my eyes water as I pulled back to marvel at him.

Before he left us, Alex told us Cinna would sound this way for a little while, until the tongue nerves got the hang of working properly again. It was expected to return to full function soon. Cinna was smiling so widely at me and I had to smile back at him, before asking him how he felt. Sure, his speech still sounded somewhat impaired, but he was speaking again and it was wonderful to hear.

 **"** **Kah-niss, wha abow Powux? Is he gowa ooh sur-ry?"** He asked and I was touched that even after all he'd been through, he cared about Pollux.

 **"** **Actually, he was able to get it done several hours after you did. I stayed in the recovery area with him last night. He's been restless, even in his sleep. I can barely imagine, but was it horrible?"** I asked Cinna.

 **"** **Yes, hor-wibbo, buh so wurf a pain."** He replied and smiled.

I was about to tell him about the different between his case and Pollux's case, but we were interrupted by a knock at the door. We both looked in that direction to find a woman standing there, looking apprehensive at Cinna, me and where I was holding Cinna's hand in mine. I released his hand, for some reason, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

 **"** **I'm … sorry … I can … Come back."** She spoke slowly and just above a whisper, and I realized who she was right away

 **"** **No Lavinia, please … come in."** I told her, trying to smile as friendly as I could, and she walked in slowly.

I noticed that she was wearing regular clothes, but nothing capitol flashy at all. She wasn't wearing any make up at all, either. But, what I noticed above all else, was the fear present on her face as she looked at me.

 **"** **Lavinia, are you … I hope you're not afraid of me. I'm not here to hurt you, or anyone. You're a friend of Cinna's right, you helped him?"** I spoke gently and saw her nod, before looking back at Cinna, who still wasn't speaking.

 **"** **Lavinia, you remember me from the capitol, when I was reaped?"** I asked her, trying to get her to understand that this was still me, just a girl from Twelve.

 **"** **Yes. I remember. You … tried … to talk … to me. I could… not … talk… back then."** She responded as she slightly looked up from the floor, before talking again. **"How is… Cinna?"** She asked and I smiled.

 **"** **Well Cinna, why don't you answer the girl?** " I joked with him, urging him to speak for himself, and I saw Lavinia turn her heard to face him.

 **"** **Avinia."** He spoke her name with a smile and a glint in his eye, and I saw her exhale and move towards him subtly. **"Every-hing wen perfec!"** He told her happily as he reached out for her hands.

She shot me a glance. When I nodded at her, she immediately grasped his hand in hers. It dawned on me, that she might have thought Cinna and I were more than friends, so I rushed to correct that. If my new suspicions were correct, my designer was harboring a little something for Lavinia.

"Cinna, as happy as I am that my dearest friend is doing well… I think I'll leave you and Lavinia to go check on Pollux. It looks like you two might have a few things to discuss." I spoke from behind Lavinia, and shot a wink at Cinna when he looked up at me.

He rolled his eyes at me and waved me away, saying I should go see my _Wover Boy_. He made me blush and I saw him laugh at my discomfort.

 _Well, that was one way of clearing up any misunderstandings_ – I thought with a chuckle as I made my way to Pollux room.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, so I pulled it out to read. I laughed when I saw the ID of the sender had been altered without me knowing.

 _From Uncle Haymitch:_

 _We picked up Cressida and Gale from the train station. Just arrived at the hospital. We'll see you in a few minutes. XoXo – U.H._

I giggled at the _xoxo_ in the message and knew that was Effie's doing. I walked with even more purpose towards Pollux's room, and felt the bounce in my step as I did. I was happy I'd see my friends soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Bird Watching (part 2) – GalePOV**

Neither of us wanted to be back here, but Cressida would do anything for Pollux and I find that I'm willing to do anything for her. When she got Katniss's message, we rushed here. I was extremely shocked to learn that Katniss had come to the Capitol, since I didn't believe she'd ever return here. Only Katniss would make such an impossible gesture for someone she barely knew; some costume designer she befriended during her Games. Yet, here she was and so, here we are.

What dragged Cressida here of course, was the reason Pollux had been summoned by Haymitch. If Katniss wasn't pulling our leg, then Pollux was in for some major life changing surgery and I was happy for the guy. He was al alright guy and he meant a lot to Cressida, so I truly hoped things worked out for him. I'd gotten to know him over the past several months, and he realized he had a cool sense of humor. Of course, everything had to be translated by Cressida, but I enjoyed getting to know more about his time with his brother, Messalla, and Cressida.

I asked Cressida to teach me Pollux's sign language, but it was really difficult, and I usually wound up confusing things. So, he stuck to the notepad method with me. I felt bad, but he never made me feel stupid. Instead, he was always very patient with me. When I learned that he'd been teaching Katniss and even Haymitch, I was glad she was showing an interest in something. Katnip always did enjoy learning new things.

I was pulled out of my musings as Cressida took hold of my hand when the train was pulling to a stop. After all this time, we were back in the Capitol. I looked out of the window and saw all the familiar, once war-damaged buildings looking very well restored. I did notice the people of the Capitol weren't dressed nearly as _fashionable_ as they used to. Some still had odd colored hair, which I never understood. In the crowd, I spotted Haymitch and Effie, who was waving ecstatically. Cressida waved back and we went to get off the train.

 **"** **Hi Kids, how was the trip?"** Haymitch asked fatherly and laughing at his own joke, as Cressida gave him a hug and Effie launched herself at me.

 **"** **Very funny. Hi Effie, looking beautiful as always. Is this loser treating you right?"** I told the woman in my arms, causing her to beam up at me.

When I released Effie, Cressida went to hug her and I went to shake Haymitch's hand.

 **"** **Yes Gale dear. He knows better."** Effie replied with a giggle, and I took that to mean she was keeping him in line, until Haymitch spoke.

 **"** **Yeah… Katniss would kick my ass otherwise."** Haymitch joked.

 **"** **I bet she would."** I replied chuckling and Cressida said **"And, I'd be next."**

After that, we made our way to Haymitch's car, which I quickly learned was actually Beetee's car. Haymitch filled us in that Lily and Beetee had become an item, and had begun living together. I was surprised and immediately worried how Katniss took the news, but Effie said it went smoothly. She then glanced at Haymitch, they shared a look, but Haymitch shook his head. I asked what that was about, but he replied that Katniss would tell me soon enough. Cressida asked how Cinna and Pollux's surgeries had gone, and Effie told us everything they'd learned. It was a lot to take in, but when she finished I saw Cressida hope had died down and I knew she was worried for her friend.

When we went into the hospital, Effie waived at the girl behind the desk at the entrance. We jumped in the elevator and soon got off and followed Haymitch. On our way to Pollux's room, we ran into Lily and I was so happy to see her. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her just as fiercely. She hugged Cressida next, and then told us she'd just been to see Pollux and Katniss was in his room. She went back to work, but not before making Cressida and I promise we'd attend dinner at her home. Just before walking away, Lily hugged Haymitch and he kissed the top of her head, which completely weirded me out but we were moving again before I had time to question that.

In no time, we made it to Pollux room and walked in. I saw Katniss look up from her chair beside Pollux's bed and smile at us. Don't get me wrong, I'm not in love with Katniss like I once believed I was before Cressida, but seeing Katniss smile like she used to… it touched a place in my heart. She stood up and hugged Cressida tightly and I saw both of them had tears in their eyes and they giggled at each other and spoke in hushed tones. When Cressida went to sit by Pollux, who was still asleep, Katniss came and I welcomed her into a hug.

 **"** **Hey Katnip. How are you holding up … here?"** I asked her, knowing she understood I meant in the Capitol.

 **"** **It's… It's, honestly better than I thought it would be, but I am eager to return home."** She replied and I was comforted to know that somethings never change.

 **"** **So, Haymitch mentioned a lot to catch up on… mainly that your mom is dating and living with Beetee?"** I said, pretty much trying to gage her reaction.

Unexpectedly, she smiled and said, **"She seems very different with her Gale, she's happy and you know Beetee is a good man."** I nodded in agreement.

 **"** **Is that all Haymitch told you?"** She asked, getting a mischievous glint in her eye, as she moved away and stood beside Haymitch.

He looked down at her with a smirk and I knew I was missing something, but I couldn't imagine what these two could be cooking up now. He put his arm around her and she wrapped her arm around his back as they stared at me, like I would figure it out, but nothing came to me at all. I looked to Effie, in hopes that she'd give something away, but she was just looking at them affectionately.

 **"** **What else is there?"** Cressida asked curiously, echoing my thoughts, but none of them replied as they reveled in their own secret and smiling at each other.

 **"** **Kat-hiss is hi – eece."** We heard someone croak and all stood shocked until we realized where the voice came from.

 **"** **Oh my God, Pollux!"** Katniss yelled and bounced back to his side, next to Cressida.

 **"Pollux, you can speak again!"** Cressida cried out, just as Effie wailed **"It's a miracle!"**

 **"** **Hi"** He croaked out again but held his hand around his neck and seemed to be in a lot of pain.

 **"** **Don't! Pollux, don't force it, it could hurt you."** Katniss spoke forcefully and taking control of the situation. She went to a button on the wall and pushed it.

 **"** **Nurses Station, what can we do for you?"** " A cheerful voice asked.

 **"** **Lexie, it's Katniss. Pollux is awake, speaking and in pain. Hurry!"** She all but yelled, then released the button and grasped Pollux hand.

As I came closer to stand beside Cressida, I noticed Katniss had tears in her eyes but was smiling wide as she began speaking softly to Pollux.

 **"** **So, you thought you'd ruin the secret surprise? Well, just because you're going to talk now, doesn't mean you get to do that. It's my news to share with Gale."** She sniffled and she smiled through her tears.

I saw Pollux reach up a hand and wipe away her tears, similar to how he'd done before. Then, he spoke again.

 **"** **Don k-ry."** He brokenly whispered to her and she smiled and leaned her face into his hand that was still on her cheek.

 **"** **Katniss, I came right away. Well, I paged Dr. Sheppard and Dr. Sloan, but then I came right away**." I lady doctor rushed into the room and stood beside Katniss.

Cressida took a step back and the doctor began examining Pollux. She instructed him to open up wide and then she smiled at Pollux, before turning to Katniss.

 **"** **I knew our boys could do it. Wait until I tell Meredith, she'll be so excited."** She exclaimed and Katniss grabbed her into a hug.

 **"** **Lexie, thank you. But, will you give him something to alleviate the pain?"** Katniss asked.

 **"** **I can, but that will just make him drowsy and I'd rather wait for the doctors to check him out beforehand. If that's okay with Pollux."** She replied and turned to Pollux.

Pollux shook his head and signed something to Katniss, clearly bother buy the pain in his throat.

 **"** **He says, he doesn't want to sleep. He says he can wait and won't try to speak again just yet."** Katniss translated and we all nodded that would be best, including Lexie.

 **"** **So, Katniss, wanna break the news to Gale and Cressida… the one Pollux tried to spoil? It will make for interesting chitchat while we wait for the surgeons. What do you say?"** Haymitch spoke up and smirked at Katniss, making her look up at him, then nod with that glint in her eyes again.

 **"** **Sure thing, Uncle Haymitch. How do you think we should tell him?"** She asked him innocent like, and everyone but Cressida and myself laughed.

 **"** **Huh?"** I asked, completely unintelligently like.

 **"** ** _Uncle_** **Haymitch?"** Cressida questioned beside me, but my brain couldn't make sense of that word.

 **"** **I don't know, niece. Maybe we can be subtle about it."** Haymitch joked, making my mind get stuck on the word niece.

 **"** **Huh?"** I asked again and they all laughed, even Cressida who seemed to have caught up with them, since she went to hug Katniss and Haymitch tightly.

 **"** **I think Gale is a little thicker than I remember … maybe we'd better just spell it out for him."** Katniss chucked and I really did feel stupid.

 **"** **Gale, Haymitch is Katniss's uncle. Really, I never would have imagined, but it's Lily isn't it? She's your sister?"** Cressida spoke and then – BAM!

 **"** **What?! How did I not know this? What did you find out Katniss? Haymitch, why didn't I know this?"** My brain went into overload as I pictured Lily and Haymitch and compared their similar looks in my mind.

 **"** **Snow."** Haymitch practically growled, before continuing.

He told me everything from the time he'd been reaped and returning home to find Lily had already been married, and then the death of his family. He explained that was why they chose to keep that secret. Then Katniss told me how she'd just learned that Haymitch would cover fees and expenses with Greasy at The Hobb, and so much made sense. It explained why Haymitch had done all he'd for her.

Eventually, two doctors came in and check on Pollux. They both seemed relieved and happy the surgery had worked so well. They explained in better detail, just how more complicated his procedure had been to the others. AS my mind worked to understand everything they said, I realized one more thing. Katniss had not released Pollux hand or left his side, at all. The longer I watched them, the clearer things seemed to become. I felt glad they'd found it, and I hoped they did something about it soon. She never looked at me that way. She was close to Peeta, but her eyes didn't shine this way for him either. His eyes never left her and they spoke volumes louder.

They were each other's _One_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Short chapter but that's all I got for today.

********* :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Ruffled Feathers – KPOV**

Dinner at the President's Mansion last night, was harder than I had imagined it would be. I was glad I had my mother, Effie and Haymitch by my side. I just wished Pollux could be there, but he had not been released from the hospital yet. It had only been two days after his procedure, and the doctors were still cautious about possible infection setting in and hindering his recovery. Cinna had been released from the hospital yesterday, but opted to stay in his apartment instead of joining us. After arriving at the Mansion and being flooded with too many horrible memories, I wished I'd opted out as well.

As nice as it was to see President Paylor and Plutarch again, and Beetee's impressive office, I just couldn't get out of there quick enough. Every small noise had me on edge and while I put on a brave enough face for everyone there, Haymitch noticed. The strong and sickening aroma of Snow's fabricated roses felt like it was surrounding me. Plutarch mentioned they had destroyed and removed every rose from the estate, even from within the green house, so it must have been in my head. Either way, I wasn't handling the evening in the best of ways, no matter how hard I tried.

Naturally and as subtly as ever, Haymitch handed me half a pill as we sat at the dinner table. I took it eagerly and swallowed it dry. I was in a hurry for its effects to help calm me as quickly as possible. President Paylor offered us a full tour of the estate, but luckily my mother politely declined on our behalf, stating she needed to get home early because she worked the next morning. As we were leaving, I gasped heavily for air once outside; to the point of dizziness. Once in the car, I vowed to file away the memories of the Mansion far away in my mind and avoid ever returning.

This morning, I'm choosing a brighter outlook. Today, Pollux would leave the hospital and I was thrilled. He wouldn't be able to leave until this afternoon, so I was taking advantage and preparing the final vacant room in Mom's house, she he could spend the night. I had washed my laundry in the fancy machines Mom had here. I was used to the regular old fashioned way, but tossing it all in, letting them wash and dry on their own was a huge time saver, so I decided to wash Pollux's as well. As I folded his clean clothes and put them on the bed I'd set up for him, I thought over the last couple of days. Time had flown by here in the Capitol and tomorrow, we'd be on our way to Four. Finn's birthday was in three days and we'd be traveling by train instead of hovercraft.

Beetee had to stay in the Capitol for work, but he'd given me a toddler sized trident for Finn. It looks like a mini replica of the one he made for Finnick while we were in Thirteen. Of course, the edges were rounded and it was much lighter, so Finn could carry it. Like my bow, Finn's trident will activate at Finn's touch and sounds, and it can even play melodies. Beetee is so much more than a genius.

 _My mother is one lucky lady, for sure._ – I thought to myself as I finished making the bed in the room Pollux would use.

 **"Sweetheart, you want to have something to eat before heading to the hospital**?" Haymitch asked form the opened bedroom door.

 **"Yeah, that would be great."** I smiled at him, and followed him to the kitchen, and noticed no one else seemed to be home.

 **"Where's Effie?"** I asked, knowing Beetee and Mom were at work.

 **"She went to finalize some wedding stuff with Cinna. She sent me a message earlier, saying she and Cinna were elbows deep in materials and color schemes. I don't even know what the hell that could mean, but I'm sure I don't want to."** He said with a chuckle and then a sudden cringe, which made me laugh.

 **"What?"** I asked seeing the face he made.

 **"I just hope neither of them are planning some preposterous wardrobe for me to wear on the big day."** Haymitch said with a shudder, and I laughed some more as I tried to picture him in gaudy outfits.

We sat quietly and ate some sandwiches. After a while of being consumed by my wide ranging thoughts, which mainly seemed center around Pollux, I decided to talk to Haymitch. Sure, he was gruff and sometimes too blunt, but he'd never steer me wrong, at least not on purpose. I thought about how best to word myself, in hopes of getting an honest but not mocking reply from Haymitch, and then I had an idea.

 **"Uncle Haymitch?"** I got his attention, smiling at my own cheekiness, and he chuckled.

 **"Yes, Sweetheart?"** He questioned with a smirk.

 **"I have a question … It seems Cinna is quickly recovering, since he's able to go out shopping with Effie. Do you think … I mean, I know Pollux's surgery was more complex, but yet, it seems to have worked so far."** I said, sort of feeling like the right words escaped me.

 **"Was that a question?"** He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

 **"Sorry, you're right. I just don't even know what I'm saying, let alone asking. Forget I said anything."** I sighed.

 **"No. I won't forget it. What do you what to know?"** He persisted, now looking a little worried.

 **"I just … I'm wondering about so much, that it all gets bundled up inside my head before I can speak."** I grumbled, and he just observed me for a few seconds.

 **"Katniss, you have feelings for Pollux."** He said and it was not even phrased as a question… It caught me completely off guard.

 **"What? Why would you say that?"** I asked and heard my own voice reach a higher pitch than usual.

He didn't react to my response, but kept right on looking at me with a contemplative face. As he did, I felt like I couldn't look at him, or I'd give myself away. I felt my cheeks heating, so I immediately jumped up to wash the plates we'd used. I'd hoped it would be enough of a distraction, but clearly I was wrong.

 **"You do. I thought you did, but now I know you do. Is that why you're wondering about his recovery, or is there more?"** Haymitch's voice spoke from behind me, and I felt my tense shoulders begin to sag.

Of course he'd figure me out. The man knows me like no one else.

 **"Have I been that obvious? Do you … Do you think Pollux has figured it out and didn't bring it up because he hates the idea of being with me?"** I asked, voicing my deepest fear.

 **"Oh Sweetheart, I had no idea you'd doubt yourself this way."** She said sympathetically, before continuing. **"Yes, I think it's been a little obvious, but not so much that I think the boy has figured you out. Even I had my doubts about your true feelings, until just now."** He said and I turned to face him.

I felt the tears building in my eyes, as I found my next words. **"Do you think I should tell him how I feel, or do you think it'll ruin our friendship? I'm scared he'll think I'm some hussy that used to be confused between two men at one point, not to mention a crazy and depressed lunatic for the greater part of the last two years. What if he's so appalled that I've developed these feelings, and he never wants to see me again? Haymitch, he means so much to me, as does our friendship. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't want me, or worse… if I lose him because of this."** I said as my voiced cracked and my tears began to fall.

Haymitch closed the distance between us and hugged me tightly as I tried, unsuccessfully, to get control of my emotions. He was just letting me cry, and then I realized he was shaking. I ignored it at first, but when it wouldn't stop, I got curious enough to pull away and look at him. For a split second, I had wondered if he might be crying too. Imagine my shock when I realized he was laughing… or at least trying and failing to hold it in, and that's what was causing him to shake.

 **"What?"** I brokenly tried to ask.

When he opened his eyes and saw me staring at him, he lost it. He began laughing loudly and bent at the waist, to support his hands on his knees.

 _I pour my heart and spill my most intimate fears… and he laughs?!_ – I thought, becoming enraged.

 **"Haymitch, what the hell is so funny about any of this? My crying or is it my fears? Huh? Answer me!"** I demanded of him, but that just made him choke on his laughter.

 **"Answer me, damn it!"** My rage took over and had me smacking his arm and shoulder repeatedly. I would have punched him, but he was blocking me, even thru his laughter.

 **"I'm sorry! Geese, Sweetheart, you kicked my shins pretty damn hard."** He exclaimed as he tried to calm his laughing and catch his breath, but I wasn't sorry at all.

 **"Katniss, I'm truly sorry. I wouldn't have ever pegged you as a lovesick teenager, let alone, one that shares her feelings so freely. The wholly unexpected normalcy just surprised me. Although I had my suspicions, you … your feelings, they just caught me completely of guard, Sweetheart."** Haymitch apologized after realizing I was not at all amused.

 **"Yeah, well … me _too_! They shocked the hell out _me_ , that's for sure. What's worse is, I have no real idea how to handle any of it."** I admitted, but still unsure if I should share any more than I already had.

 **"I can see that…"** He replied as he gave me a good once over, making me feel like self-conscious.

Then, he sighed and continued. **"Again, I'm sorry for laughing, especially if I hurt your feelings, Sweetheart. Sometimes, it's too easy to forget. We've been through a lot and you've survived so much more than any typical girl your age, ever should. Yet, for _all_ you've lived through, you've barely really lived at all."**

"What do you mean by that?"

I asked, truly confused by his statement.

 **"I just that meant, you've got no experience with real and true, or even puppy love. At your age, you shouldn't have been forced to a fight for your life, or thrust into a war. You should have been meeting boys or talking with your girlfriends about the boys who were love sick fools after you. You would have had you pick of the liter, maybe experimented with a few and grown into your own as a young woman. From those experiences, you would have gained some self-confidence, assurance in your feelings and learned to rely on your instincts about boys. You might have probably learned to recognized boys' intentions and better gauge their feelings in return. I think it might have been easier for you, than to have to rely on this old fool for advice, wouldn't you think?"** He replied with a smile.

I thought about what he said. At least, I tried to imagine it in my mind but it was hard. He painted an interesting picture. Yet, the more I let his words roll around in my mind, the harder it was to picture. I couldn't imagine any of it being possible. The way I see it, if I hadn't been reaped and if the war hadn't happened, his vision still seemed pretty impossible. That girl he pictures, it wasn't me and know I wouldn't have ever had that life. Chances were better that I would have continued hunting to fight starvation for myself and my family. I might still have Prim in my life, or I might have lost her to hunger or disease. I might never have learned Haymitch is my uncle and my mother might still be the way she was. I'll never be grateful to Snow or the Hunger Games because of all the misery they brought me, but I can't lament or imagine a better life that would never have been.

 **"That's … that's an interesting imagination you've got there, but I just can't picture it. It never would have been my life, Haymitch, and I hope you know me well enough by now to know I'm right. Sounds, _nice_ enough, I guess … but not me at all."** I shrugged at him with a smirk, which caused him to laugh out loud.

 **"Yeah, don't I know it?! There ain't a nice bone in ya."** He managed to reply as we laughed together for several moments, until he spoke again.

 **"In any case, maybe I can help after all. As uncomfortable as you and I might feel, and as much as I think Effie or Lily can better help you in this department, I'm here for you. I will try to answer any questions you have."** He told me sincerely.

Even though it went against every fiber of my being, the thought of opening up to anyone that wasn't Haymitch felt even weirder. I loved my mother and was even grateful for the relationship we're rebuilding. I have also grown very fond of Effie, but it's Haymitch I trust above anyone. With that thought in mind, I picked him even if I felt my cheeks warm up.

 **"You're right, but don't let it go to your head."** I warned him, and saw him nod at me to go on.

 **"I have grown to care about Pollux, a lot more than I ever thought I'd care about anyone. I… He is … yeah, I care a lot about him. My problem, well, one of the problems is that I don't know how to make my feelings known. Actually, I'm more scared of his reaction and of losing him. He's special Haymitch. And, even more special to me, is his friendship. Should I just keep this all to myself and be the friend he expects. Even if sometimes it feels like I'll choke on my words, I'll do it if you think I should. I've managed worse for longer, I think I could handle it if I have to."** I told him desperately.

He stared at me quietly and I assumed he was letting my all words sink in. He seemed to me concentrating and then he sighed. After that, he turned to stare me in the eyes and smiled.

 **"First things first… I don't think you'll ever lose that boy, even if you tried to shake him. Rest assured and believe me about that. I don't think you have anything to worry about there."** He said with a smirk and went on.

 **"Next, I think you're overthinking how to tell a boy you care for them. Guys… we're easy and long winded explanations are overrated. We don't need sonnets or any big words and sometimes blunt actions are enough. Just believe the first thing I said and trust that he's not going anywhere. In any case, anything you say or do after that, should be natural."** He said, still wearing a smirk.

I was eating this up and hoping he was right about me not losing Pollux if I revealed my feelings. Maybe once I let them out, even if he doesn't feel the same, we can still be friends. Maybe nothing has to change too much. I meant what I said to Haymitch. I've endured a lot more than I ever thought and if closing my feelings up to stay Pollux's friend is what I have to do, I'll manage it.

 **"Katniss, you're still with me… am I that boring?"** Haymitch questioned as he snapped his fingers in front of my face, making me realize I'd been lost in thought.

 **"No, you're not … I'm sorry. Please go on. You were saying?"** I replied and saw that he'd lost his smirk and it was replaced by a genuine smile.

 **"I was saying that, his response my surprise you and maybe not in a bad way."** He said and I felt myself flush and look down, secretly hoping Haymitch could be right.

 **"He's a kind boy … A good man, actually. He's respectful and he's patient. Even if - and I stress a very unlikely _if_ \- it turns out that he doesn't feel the same, he wouldn't be cruel about it. He's just not that kind of person."** He spoke softly and I let his words fill me with his confidence.

I found truth in his words about Pollux. I had no idea how Pollux feels about me, but I know the kind of man he is. I felt Haymitch place a finger under my chin and tilt my head up to look at him. When I did, I realized my eyes were watery as I saw his tender smile even through blurry eyes.

" **I don't think I'll ever meet a man worthy of you, Sweetheart. But I do have to say, he comes pretty damn close. Because of that, I truly don't think you have anything to worry about."** He spoke sincerely and I felt a tear slide out of one eye as I sniffled.

 **"I … Thank you."** I told him after clearing my throat, and he just nodded at me.

 **"Was that all you were worried about, or was there more?"** He asked me curiously.

 **"Yeah, well actually … do you think he or anyone might see me as a tramp? I mean, the whole thing with Gale and then Peeta. I just, I don't know if that might be an issue for people."** I stated the other thing that's been in the back of my mind, and he just chuckled.

 **"Katniss, I think it's safe to say that anyone that doesn't already know the truth of the _nothing_ that never happened between you and Gale, doesn't matter. As far as the people that haven't been made aware of the pressure place upon you and Peeta … well, those people just don't matter either."** He told me and I breathed deeply trying to make myself believe him.

 **"Listen, those of us that are close to you – your family and our group of friends – we know who you really are and we care about you, no matter what. We _are_ your family, as is Pollux… we're who matter, Katniss. We know the whole truth and none of us would ever think badly of you." ** He told me, reassuringly with a hand on my shoulder. When I nodded, he continued.

 **"Besides, Gale is happy with Cress and wonder-boy Peeta is playing family with Annie and Finn. I know you don't think any less of them. None of us do. Why would it be any different with you and Pollux? It wouldn't be and I'm sure of that."** He said and I felt better right away, because he was right.

 **"Okay, you're right. Thank you so much Uncle Haymitch."** I told him with a smile, and feeling much lighter than I had before.

 **"Anytime, Sweetheart. Does that mean Girl-Talk is over, without braids and nail polish?"** He asked looking at me sideways and I laughed as I nodded my head in reply.

 **"Okay, good. I'm gonna clean these dishes off and we can go get your boy."** He said and gathered up the empty plates.

 **"You wash, I'll dry."** I replied and grabbed our glasses, then followed him to the sink.

Afterwards, Haymitch was about to drive us to the hospital when he got a call from Effie. She and Cinna were done shopping and were at his apartment, and she needed us to go pick her up. We took the detour and I was glad I'd get in one last visit with Cinna, before leaving the Capitol. We stayed there for about an hour and had some tea, and were joined by Lavinia. Cinna's speech had already improved so much, it was almost back to normal. It gave me hope that even if Pollux's case was harder, he'd be well enough soon. After a little while and many hugs and promises to keep in touch, Effie, Haymitch and I left.

On the way to the hospital, I got a text from Cressida telling me she and Gale had been to see Pollux, but decided to take the earlier train home. They wanted to pack and said they'd meet us in Four, for Finn's party. I was sorry I missed them, but knew I'd see them soon enough anyway. Besides, I was still a bit wary over my conversation with Haymitch about Pollux. I wasn't sure when I'd confess my feelings, but I wasn't looking forward to having an audience.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Two Little Birdies Sitting in a Tree – KPOV**

By the time we arrived at the hospital, Pollux was pretty much, ready to go. He was out of the hospital pajamas and dressed in some clean clothes. When I first walked into the room, I felt butterflies in my belly and I knew it was because of everything I'd spoke to Haymitch about. I tried to act normal and as if my stomach wasn't doing flips inside me, but Pollux still noticed I was off.

 **"Ka – iss, you okay?"** He asked concerned and even though I felt like he'd put me on the spot, I was happier to note his better pronunciation and I smiled widely.

 **"Yes, I'm fine. You sound great."** I complimented and saw his cheeks turn slightly pink, before he signed _Thank You_.

 **"Hey now, how's about you use your words and no more signing?"** Haymitch spoke up with a chuckle and I saw Pollux give him a small smile.

It took me a moment, but I realized why Haymitch's words struck me uneasily. It was because even though I already loved the sound of Pollux speaking, however brokenly… seeing him sign was what I'd known from him for so long. It was also all he'd known for even longer. I didn't much like the idea of never seeing him use his hands, only because it was _easier_ for some people.

 **"Leave him alone, Haymitch. It's not his fault you couldn't learn sign language properly. It's his second nature and you shouldn't make him feel less for it. Besides, I like seeing him use his hands and being expressive… it's how I got to know him so well, after all."** I spoke to Haymitch while Pollux and I were looking at each other as I spoke.

Pollux smiled gratefully at me and signed _Thank You_ , to me again.

The flips in my belly returned full force and I had to make myself to look away, in hopes of hiding the blush in my cheeks. In doing so, I looked towards Haymitch and saw he'd been watching my interaction with Pollux. When he saw me look at him, he gave me a thumbs up behind Effie's back where I could see, and a not so subtle wink. I suddenly realized that he'd intended for me to come to Pollux's defense, and I'd played right into it. I should have been mad at Haymitch, but Pollux's response to my comments made it worth it, so I smiled back at Haymitch.

 **"Well, it certainly looks as though you're ready to go now. Is there anything that still needs to be done?"** Effie asked Pollux.

 **"No … I'm … rea - ee ooh go. Nurse… came by… awe – ee."** He replied and we understood perfectly.

Haymitch and Effie walked out of the room as Pollux reached into a small drawer by the bed. He pulled out some papers and a medicine bottle. Realizing he didn't have a bag to carry them in, I reached my hand out, expected him to hand them over, so I could put them in my shoulder bag.

Imagine my surprise when he tucked the folded papers into his back pocket and grabbed onto my hand, while holding the pills in his other hand. It was so unexpended that I just stood there looking at his hand holding mine for a moment, before looking up to his face. He was looking at me with a beautiful smile and a raised eyebrow, as if asking if it was okay. After I forced myself to ignore the flutter in my tummy and accelerated heartbeat, I nodded with a smile. He tightened his grip on my hand for a moment, then tugged me out of the room.

We reached the elevator where Haymitch and Effie stood waiting, and I saw Effie notice my hand being held by Pollux. She quickly looked away like she hadn't noticed. Still, I caught her slightly nudge Haymitch and not subtly enough tilt her head in my direction. Eventually, Haymitch leaned enough to see what she wanted him to see, and he just chuckled quietly. I was mortified to see that Pollux had also noticed their assessment, but I relaxed when he laughed it off. We each stood there in awkward silence waiting for the elevator. Only the gentle rubbing of Pollux's thumb kept me from moving an inch and I found myself relaxing to the feel of it.

Eventually, the elevator doors opened and there was my mother. She smiled in surprise when she noticed us about to get in. Some sort of instinct made me want to release Pollux's hand, but he held on to me, not letting me. I instantly looked at him in question, but he was facing ahead and smiling at my mom.

 **"I was just coming by to see you, Pollux. You're leaving already?"** She asked happily.

 **"Yes. I'm… ou-wa here."** Pollux replied, just as happily and we all got on the elevator next to my mom.

 **"Great, well I'm officially off duty and headed home myself. You all are leaving tomorrow morning right?"** She asked, sounding a tad disappointed.

 **"Yeah. We expect to arrive in Four early enough the next morning. I want to help Annie set up for Finn's party."** I replied truthfully.

She turned to look at me and apparently noticed for the first time, that my hand was being held by Pollux. She stared at our hands, then looked up and smiled at us but didn't speak for a moment. Then, she turned her attention to Effie.

 **"Effie, were you able to find all you were looking for with Cinna?"** Mom asked Effie, and effectively turning her attention away from Pollux and I.

I looked to Pollux curiously, but he just shook his head with a shrug and continued to smile at me. His eyes were drawing me in, almost as if trying to speak to me. I stood there letting the pull take over as I felt his thumb rubbing circles on my hand. I ignored any fear I felt bubbling beneath the surface and loved every second of it.

I looked into his eyes, memorizing the different flecks in them. I took note of his stubble growing back along the sides of his face and chin. Then, my eyes were drawn to his lips. The same lips that felt so soft on my fingertips, the last time I secretly touched them. I looked back up to his eyes and realized he was looking towards my mouth. I doubt he is thinking of kissing me like I was thinking of kissing him, but I hope he might be. His eyes looked back to mine and I felt like I was holding my breath.

 **"You two coming, or you going for another ride in the elevator?"** Haymitch suddenly asked, breaking us of our staring spell.

I took a deep breath and pulled my head away from Pollux. I turned to see Haymitch wearing a smirk while holding the elevator doors open. Mom and Effie appeared to be forcing themselves to look away and trying to keep straight faces, but were each failing miserably. I looked back at Pollux and realized we were facing each other and standing much closer to one another, than when we'd gotten on the elevator. He sighed and took a step back from be and tugged on my hand and I followed him off the elevator. I vaguely noticed Mom, Effie and Haymitch snickering like idiots as I passed them but I couldn't bring myself to care. I felt like I was floating along, only held to the ground by his hand holding mine.

 _Had he been about to kiss me?_ – I wondered to myself and felt like I might just fly away.

Pollux released my hand to help me climb into the back seat of the car, but reclaimed it once he sat beside me. My mother sat in the back with us, on my other side. Effie rode shot gun, while Haymitch drove us back to Mom's house. I felt the warmth of his body pressed along my side and I had to try to keep a level head about myself. I didn't want to embarrass myself but I felt like I needed to know what had spurred this new activity of hand holding.

 _Could it possibly mean he had feelings for me, or was he just being his regular friendly self_ – I wondered but needed to know.

I swallowed and slowly removed my hand from his, while looking at his face. He frowned curiously at me, and I began to sign to him.

 **"Is this going to be a regular occurrence for us? The holding hands, I mean?"** I asked him with my hands.

He brightened for a moment when he saw I had released him in order to sign, but then shot me an apprehensive look and replied using sign language as well.

 **"Does it bother you? You do not like it?"** He asked me, looking worried.

I shook my head and saw him frown again and I realized how he'd interpreted my response, so I corrected him.

 **"No, it doesn't bother me."** I signed with a small smile, turning his frown into a small in return.

 **"Do you like it?"** He signed back, looking adorably hopeful and making me wonder if he could possibly feel for me, the way I did.

 **"I do like it. Do you like holding my hand too?"** I signed with a timid smile as my cheeks warmed, then his smile broadened.

 **"That's not all I like."** He signed with a smirk and held my hand again. I felt the heat start in my hand and then I was hot all over.

He was still smiling at me and I couldn't tear my eyes away if I tried. His words and the feel of him so close to me was burning me from deep within. He was flirting, I realized. More importantly, he was flirting with me and it made me feel giddy. I've never felt giddy before, ever, and I liked it.

 **"That's not** ** _all_** **I like either."** I whispered into his ear as I leaned my upper body further into his side, then remained leaning against him as I turned to face forward again like I hadn't just done that.

I knew, rather I felt my words hit their mark when he stiffened and his grip tightened on my hand. I had never felt this brazen or daring before. For all my combat training and everything I'd been through, I had never felt more powerful than in this moment.

I heard him exhale a long breath. He relaxed his grip on my hand and I felt him staring at the side of my face, but I didn't turn in his direction. Then, he maneuvered our hands so our fingers were interlocked. I'd never held hands this way with anyone and it felt like a significant difference so I smiled, but continued looking forward at nothing in particular. He must have seen me smile and felt okay with my lack of response, because next thing he did was bring our joined hands to rest upon his lap, instead of the small gap that remained between us on the seat.

 _He's trying to kill me … And … I think I love it_ – I thought to myself as I barely fought a smile from breaking forth.

Still feeling bold, I wanted to respond to his gesture. I remembered what Haymitch said and hoped he was right, that sometimes boy don't need words and actions might be more effective. With that in mind, I slid my thigh closer to his, effectively closing the small space between us. Then, I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his body relax and then his chin rested on my head. I felt wonderful and I truly hoped I wasn't misinterpreting his signals.

I was aware that Haymitch, Effie and my mom were most likely witnessing all of our actions while they chatted amongst themselves; just as I was sure they were likely to press me for details later. Yet once again, I couldn't find it within myself to care. I let my eyes fall closed and tuned out their superficial conversations about nothing I could guess, and let myself enjoy this moment with Pollux.

This was the closest I could ever remember feeling with a man, of my own volition. This moment didn't feel pressured by anyone or awkward. It wasn't fueled by trying to persuade sponsors to help me or to convince an evil dictator. This moment was genuine and sweet and I knew in my heart, that I could find true happiness for the rest of my years with this man. I felt him bring his other hand to rest on top of our joined hands, and he began caressing the top of my hand softly. In return, I brought my other hand to rest upon his and caressed his hand as well.

I smiled as I felt the texture of his strong hand. I might be a twenty year old virgin, but I let my mind wander and shamelessly fantasize what it might be like to feel his hands upon other parts of my body. Sure, I'd been kissed before and I did have feelings for another, so long before. But, how I feel for Pollux made me believe kissing him would be different; better. All I could do was hope he and I were really on the same page in regards to our feelings. It feels like my feelings are growing fast and being so close to him this soon, makes me hope this won't blow up in my face.

When the car came to a stop, I opened my eyes in time to see my Mom shoot me a smile before opening the car door to get out. I saw Effie get out without looking towards us, but leave it to Haymitch. He got out the car and flashed us two thumbs up through the window, before following after my mom and Effie into the house. I would have been completely humiliated, if hearing Pollux chuckle and laugh for the first time hadn't distracted me. He saw me looking at him and asked what I was staring at.

 **"I've never heard you laugh. I love how it sounds."** I told him sincerely and he brought one of his hands up to caress my jawline, which made my heart speed up.

 **"Ka-t-ness."** He sighed my name as his eyes drew me in again, just like they had before.

I barely registered that I was leaning forward as he leaned towards me. In no time, I saw his eyes close and I felt mine close too. We were sharing the same breaths but not touching. I wanted to close the barely there distance and kiss him, just as I wanted him to be the one to kiss me. I wanted so much but nothing was happening and I didn't know why. I just knew I couldn't pull away. Being a breath away from his lips was wondrous and it was torture at the same time. I started to worry he'd pull away and deny me.

 **"Please, Pollux."** I heard myself plead in whisper before I was able to stop myself.

He moaned or growled and the sound drove me wild. It was like a snap of a rubber band. Suddenly I felt his hand slide from my jaw past my cheek and into my hair. Pollux brought my head forward, closing the gap between our lips and they were better than I could ever have imagined. They were soft but kissed strongly and so sure. I needed to taste them and peeked my tongue out slightly. This made him growl again and it went straight to my core. I felt him open his lips to me and his tongue came out to lick against mine. It was glorious and I felt like I might explode if I didn't get any air soon but I couldn't pull away from him.

He seemed to be feeling the same as he softly pulled out mouths apart but rested his forehead against mine. We were breathing heavily, trying to catch our breaths really. He was caressing my hair with his hands on either side of my head. I realized I had one and fisting his shirt tightly and the other behind his neck, holding him close.

 **"Wow"** I managed to whisper in between breaths.

 **"Yeah … wow"** He replied with his voice, then pulled away to signed the rest.

 ** _"I really just kissed you, and I tasted your lips. I never could have kissed you like that without my tongue back ... And you, you kissed me back!"_** He marveled as he signed to me, which made me giggle.

 **"It was amazing… But, we should probably get inside before they come out looking for us."** I told him reluctantly.

 ** _"They've probably been spying through the windows."_** He signed chuckling and we turned to see the shades moving like someone had indeed been spying.

We laughed as he got out of the car, and he interlocked our fingers again as we walked to the door. Just before going inside, he paused and turned to me.

 ** _"I think we should discuss what this means for us, going forward. People are going to ask and it will be awkward to have to define things for people, before we've had a chance to discuss it between us."_** He signed and I nodded in agreement.

 **"You're right. So, what do you think it means? Or rather, what would you like it to mean?"** I asked him.

 **"I hope it means that you have feelings for me… like I do for you too. I would like it to mean that you're willing see if we can try to build a relationship between us."** He signed with that same adorable hopeful look of his, and my heart soared.

 **"So, you have feelings for me too?"** I asked and he nodded with a smile, which made me throw my head back in a happy joyous laugh.

 **"I -ove … your -augh -oo."** He spoke with a fond smile, when I looked back at him, he stepped closer to me.

This time, I knew it was coming and I was excited and ready for it, when he grazed his lips against mine gently. I tried to deepen the kiss, but he'd pulled away quicker than I would have liked.

 ** _"Do you think you're ready? Are you willing to give a relationship a chance?"_** He asked with sign language.

 **"Hell yes!"** I exclaimed with a laugh and pulled him back to me by his shirt, and he eagerly complied.

The abrupt movement caused him to fall into me, and I bumped up against the wall beside the door. We never broke our kiss and the wall worked out well to support me, since I felt my knees go weak as he continued to kiss me so passionately. I felt almost out of control as I hungrily returned his kisses, and I felt my desire growing within me as his body pressed against mine. As we ran out of air, his mouth slid to my cheek and then towards my neck below my ear. His hands holding at me from my waist while his body was pushing me against the wall. His kissed were hot and wanting. I felt fire igniting and burning through me, making me feel like we'd both combust at this rate.

 **"Well, now … Come on inside kids, before you give the entire neighborhood a show."** I suddenly heard Haymitch's voice beside us… too close for comfort.

I felt like freezing water had been thrown at us, and we abruptly pulled apart. I saw Haymitch had opened the house door right next to where Pollux and I were standing. He was wearing a big smirk and held the door open for us go follow him inside. I looked to Pollux and saw he was smiling widely.

 ** _"My lovely girlfriend and I will be right in."_** He signed slowly to Haymitch with a very satisfied look upon his face, and I saw Haymitch's confused face.

 **"All I got was** ** _'girlfriend'_** **, so I'll congratulate you on that for now… then we'll talk."** Haymitch told him, then made a signal pointing his fingers to his eyes, then back at Pollux.

I'm sure he meant to be intimidating, but I could tell Haymitch was holding back a laugh and I'd like to think he was happy for me. I turned back to Pollux and rested my forehead against his chest for a moment and breathed him in.

 **"Girlfriend, huh? Does that make you my boyfriend?"** I asked and felt him tug my head up.

When I looked up he nodded at me and signed **_"As long as you'll have me."_**

I only smiled in response, keeping to myself that forever sounded pretty good to me. I leaned in and pecked his lips and took hold of his hand, ready to head inside and face the firing squad as a united front.He tugged me back and I looked back at him.

 ** _"Remind me to call for a car service to take me to a hotel after dinner."_** He signed, making me tap my forgetful head.

 **"Actually, I've prepared the guest room for you… If you'd like to stay that is. Oh, and I hope you're not upset, but I took advantage of Moms laundry machine and got your clothes all cleaned up before our trip tomorrow."** I replied and saw him think about it for a few seconds, before nodding.

 **"You didn't have to do that, but thank you so much. My beautiful girl thinks of everything."** He signed and I blushed.

 **"Come on, lets go."** I said and tugged him to come inside, but felt him tug on me again.

This time when I turned back to him, he surprised me by planting a deep kiss on my lips. It stunned me and made me feel like gelatin, and then he moved past me to tug me inside like he hadn't just tuned me into a puddle of a girl.

 _I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with this boy_ – the thought ran through my head.

We went inside to see Mom and Effie sitting on the couch, looking a little too innocently. Haymitch, on the other hand was lazily sitting on the couch clicking channels on the TV. I ignored all of them and told Pollux to follow me, so I could show him to the guest room he'd be staying in. As we passed them and neared the stairs, we could hear Effie and my mom laughing loudly and I was sure it was at me and Pollux.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Flightless Bird – MultiplePOV**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X – HaymitchPOV**

Dinner last night was delicious and pretty amusing, I thought to myself as we took our seats aboard the train to Four. I recalled how Lily and Effie kept making googly eyes at Katniss and Pollux. For their part, they managed to keep the PDA to a minimum for the rest of the evening, but were practically attached by an invisible umbilical cord. Neither of them moved or went too far, without the other one following. I caught the boy alone while Katniss was in the shower and had a little chat with him. I was sure his intentions with her were good and well, but it never hurt to be sure. I feel myself smile as I think back to that conversation.

 _Flashback:_

 ** _"Hey, son … you got a minute?"_** _I asked from the open doorway of his guestroom, where I saw him packing his recently washed and folded clothes._

 ** _"Yeah … every-fing … okay?"_** _He asked me, gesturing for me to come in. I was once again, impressed with the fine work they did on the kid in that hospital._

 ** _"Oh, well that depends."_** _I told him, trying my best to sound serious, and he barely replied._

 ** _"You see, it's been made pretty damn clear that you and Katniss have evolved from your friendship, to a higher - some might say, closer level – judging by the closeness you're keeping to each other since this afternoon."_** _I said and he nodded, looking pretty worried where I was going with this._

 ** _"I … care … a wot about her. Ac-ua-we, I fink I'm in wov wif her."_** _He admitted shyly, and I felt my eyes bug out of my head._

 _It was one thing to know they'd developed feelings for each other, but_ love _was definitely more serious. Then again, these two were mature young adults; both having lived through more than many older people. Besides, I knew long ago, that they were close and now I know Katniss is feeling a lot stronger for him than she'd already admitted to me earlier … I guess it made sense. They'd found solace and companionship in each other, and they'd gotten to know each other very well over the past several months. So, this really shouldn't be such a shock._

 ** _"I see."_** _I replied when I realized he was waiting for my input. Then found the words to continue._ _ **"She may me be my niece, but she's as much a daughter as I have. I could threaten your life if you ever hurt her. Trust me boy, you should know I'll make good on that if you ever do. Hell, I'm sure I'll even have help, not that I'd need it. What I'm getting at is, Katniss means a great deal to a good many people, and I know you know that. With that said, I want to thank you."**_ _I told him, and his eyes widened._

 ** _"You were able to break through her high and mighty tough walls, Pollux. I respect that, and I trust you with her. I've learned that loving someone makes you more vulnerable than anything else can. Unfortunately, she also learned that lesson the hard way… twice over. If, or when she's able to give you her whole heart, Pollux… I'm going to have to trust you with it as well. She's strong but she's also so fragile. Be patient... She might be a tough one to crack, but she'll be worth it."_** _I went on to say._

 ** _"I know… wat. I do; I prom-ise."_** _He interrupted, and I allowed it because it made me smile and nod._

 _x-x-x-x-x_

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x-x – EffiePOV**

It was tough on Hay to say goodbye to Lily, after only so recently being in her life again. I tried my best to reassure him that things were different now, and reminded him that we'd be able to come see her any time. Truth be told, I'd grown a kinship with her. I wouldn't say we were like sisters or anything … yet. Through several chats, I learned a lot about a young Haymitch. I learned about him as a boy, and I felt a yearning for a little one of my own.

I was still young enough to have a couple of babies, and the more I thought about it, the more I couldn't stop. I know I'll need to speak to Haymitch about it. I also know that is not a talk I was looking forward to. I'm aware of his feelings on the matter, and they aren't favorable to my desire of having children. It's going to be a tough sell, but I hope I'm able to convince him.

I know he sees Katniss as a daughter, and I love that about him. I love that girl something fierce as well, and it warms my heart to see how he's opened himself up to love her that way. That's a big reason behind wanting to give him a child of his own. I have no doubts that he will be an amazing father.

 _He practically already is_ – I think to myself with a smile.

I look around the train as we're heading to Four. It's not as luxurious as the tribute trains I was used to, yet I find that its tastefully decorated with nothing over the top. The seats seem to be more comfortable that glamorous, and that is fine by me. I have been running myself ragged this week and I'm feeling the exhaustion hitting me.

I feel like I'm about to nod off any minute, so I lean into Haymitch. It bring a content smile to my face when he envelopes me in his arms to make me comfortable. I tilt my neck up to kiss his jaw, and feel him place a kiss on the crown of my head in return. For such a gruff man, he can be quite tender when he wants to be.

My eyes land on Katniss and Pollux seated across from Haymitch and me. I realize they've fallen asleep in each other's arms in a similar position to Haymitch and myself. Seeing them this way together, I recognized the long way they've come, and I smile.

 **"They're gonna make it, aren't they?"** I whispered to Haymitch, and I felt him chuckle quietly.

" **He told me he's in love with her."** He whispered back, shocking me.

As I looked at them again and realized I had been foolish, not to have seen that for myself earlier.

 **"She loves him too, I think."** I replied quiet enough to avoid waking them.

 **"She does. She has only admitted to me that she cares a lot about him, but I know its love."** He whispered.

I looked at the young couple and I added their happiness to my hopes and dreams as well. They needed each other and they can find their happiness together.

 _They just have to_ _... They deserve it_ \- I thought to myself.

 **"Yeah... they'll make it."** I whispered and just before nodding off, I heard Haymitch reply, **"They will."**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x – PolluxPOV**

I felt myself being woken up with a hand softly shaking my shoulder. I groggily looked up to see Haymitch standing above me. Then, I looked back down to find Katniss leaning heavily on me and I couldn't bother to hide my smile. The most beautiful girl in the world was in my arms, and she's _my_ girlfriend.

 **"Just wanted to warn you … We've arrived and it's probably best if you wake her slowly. I'll get your stuff, so meet us outside. Johanna is out there waiting for us."** He said before going with Effie to retrieve the luggage.

I decided to take his advice and placed tiny soft kisses on the hairline of her forehead. She began to stir slightly and as she did, she let out soft moans. I'd be lying if I said the sound and her movements didn't go straight to my groin. I needed to wake her up before she made me embarrass myself, so I tapped her shoulder softly and said her name as calmly as I could.

Suddenly she gasped and bolted up straight, with a wild look in her eyes. Honestly, it terrified me for a moment. Immediately, I realized this is what Haymitch had hoped to avoid, so I gently took hold of her hand. I stood up in front of her and shushed her quietly.

 **"Shh… Ka-t-ness. Is me, Powux."** I spoke as I tried to get her to calm down.

Almost as quickly as she'd jumped up, I saw her eyes begin to focus and her breathing started to calm down. When she was calm, she gave me a small smile.

 **"I'm sorry Pollux. I didn't mean to scare you, it's just** …" She tried to ramble, but I stopped her with a kiss.

When I pulled away and smiled at her. I saw her smiling back at me, so I used sign language.

 **"You didn't scare me, if anything, I'm sorry I startled you. Haymitch warned me, but I'm an idiot. Anyway, we're here. Effie and Haymitch went to get our bags. You ready?"** I asked her with my hands.

 **"Yeah, lets go."** She replied eagerly and grasped my hand, to tugg me along.

I know she was excited to see everyone, especially Finn. He was truly a cute kid and I couldn't wait to see his face when Katniss gave him the mini trident Beetee had mad for him. I know she'd put a lot of thought into it, and Beetee had put a lot of work into it as well. I couldn't imagine any kid not liking it. Katniss had also sewn him some swimming shorts with dolphins designed into them, and was very proud of her self. They were cute too, and in couldn't help imagine cute outfits she might one day make for our kids.

 _Damn! Where'd that come from… kids? Way too soon_ – I told myself, but smiled at the possibility.

I followed the love of my life off the train, and smiled when I heard a tiny child's shriek. We were forced to stop, because Finn had run up to her and she was giggling as she bent to pick him up. I didn't mind having been put aside for another man this time. Finn was important to her and I loved her all the more for it. I knew she'd make an excellent mother one day… maybe we'd have children together.

x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x – KatnissPOV**

 **"Kah-niss!"** I heard my little man's yell and looked down in time to see him barreling – maybe waddling fast was a better description – through several few people and headed in my direction. I managed to let go of Pollux just in time to catch Finn in my arms, before he hurt himself. I pulled him up and hugged him to me, tightly.

 **"Finn, you've gotten so big Little Man. Give me kisses."** I gushed to him and kissed his sweet-smelling golden locks.

 **"Fishy Kishy."** He said and pulled out of the hug I had him in ad squeezed my cheeks together making me appear to me making a fish face, then me mimicked a fish face and planted a peck on my lips.

I felt my heart melt and I laughed at the idea of fishy kisses. He was too adorable for words.

 **"Awww…"** I heard Effie say along with me.

 **"Thank you Finn, I love your Fihy Kishy."** I told Finn and he smiled an almost toothless smile at me.

 **"Hey now… looks like Finn takes after his father. Look alive Pollux, he might steal your girl."** I heard Haymitch say with a chuckle and i rolled my eyes at him.

 **"Is that right, Brainless? You finally making a decent man out of Pollux?"** I heard Johanna say from behind me and I wanted to smack Haymitch for spilling the beans early.

I turned to her, mustering up my best bravado, in order to reply… but someone else replied first.

 **"Yeah… she is."** I heard Pollux reply from beside me and saw Johanna's mouth all open in shock, but found her words soon after.

 **"Holy Shit! You can talk now?"** She yelled loudly, and I tried but failed to cover Finn's ears because Jo was too funny sometimes.

She kept looking between him and I, practically gaping like a fish out of water and I had to laugh. After several seconds, I just leaned forward with Finn still in my arms and gave her a sideways hug.

 **"He makes me happy, Jo."** I whispered in her ear and saw her gaping mouth quirk into a smile when I pulled away.

 **"Well, hot damn! I can't wait to hear how this all came about."** She replied for everyone to hear then told us to follow her to the car.

She walked ahead with Haymitch and Effie, while Pollux stayed by my side since I was slower carrying Finn. He was heavy and I was happy he was healthy, but soon enough I could barely hold him. Finn allowed me to put him Pollux's arms, and I had a hopeful vision of Pollux and I doing this with our own child one day.

By the time we arrived to the car, everyone was inside and I helped Pollux put the baby in the special seat. Soon, I realized I'd have to sit on top of Pollux, since Effie was seated in the middle next to the baby seat, and Haymitch took the front seat while Johanna drove.

 **"I guess it's lucky you're together; should make the seating arrangement less awkward."** Johanna joked.

 **"I am… one wucky… guy."** Pollux proclaimed, making me swoon and kiss him.

 **"Fishy Kishy!"** Finn yelled excitedly, and I giggled.

 **"Indeed, Finn. I just can't wait to hear more from Auntie Katniss later."** Johanna replied in baby-talk to Finn, but it was clearly directed at me.

 **"You can't imagine half of everything I've got to catch you guys up on."** I replied with a smirk.

Haymitch must have known what I meant, because he turned in his seat and shot me a wink. This caused Effie to giggle and me to chuckle. That's I was going to tease her with, so I leaned back in Pollux's comfortable arms.

 _My new favorite place to be_ – I thought to myself.

We arrived at Annie's house after several minutes and I saw Peeta outside putting up some blue balloons at the door. He saw the car and waived excitedly, then made his way towards the car. He went to Finn's side, on the opposite side of where I sat upon Pollux but I barely saw Peeta as he pulled Finn out. I got out on my side, so Pollux and Effie could as well. Effie went around the car to hug Peeta, while i hung back with Pollux for a moment.

I felt nervous about what Peeta's reaction might be to learn of me and Pollux being together. I trust Haymitch was right to say they wouldn't judge us, but I still felt a little worried. Pollux and our new relationship meant so much to me already, and I didn't wan't anyone putting us down. I realized Pollux must know how I felt, because he reached his arm around me and tugged me to his side.

 **"You okay?"** He whispered in my ear and I nodded, interlocking our fingers.

I wasn't sure if I'll ever be able to express correctly, just how much more self-assured I felt in his arms. Even holding his hand this way, gave me strength. Besides, in no way, did I want him to think I was trying to keep _us_ a secret. He meant way too much to me, for that. Everyone would just have to be okay with Pollux and I, or it would be their problem to deal with.

 **"You guys are the last ones to arrive ... come on in."** I heard Peeta call out to us, as we made our way around the car, and towards the nice looking house.

I held my head high, proud to be on Pollux's arm as we walked side by side. I looked to Pollux's face and found he was already smiling in my direction. I loved that smile and returned it.

 **"Well, well … isn't this a surprise?"** Peeta said to us as me approached the door. I saw he was smiling at Pollux and I, and that immediately made me feel better, so I smiled back at Peeta.

 **"Apparently, there's more info where that comes from."** Johanna joked from behind me and I laughed as I walked inside.

x-x-x-x


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Party Birds - MultiplePOV**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x – HaymitchPOV**

Katniss and Pollux came inside just after Effie and me. I heard Peeta's remark and turned to make sure he wouldn't start any trouble. It wasn't that I thought he would, but I was always on the lookout for anything that could hurt my girl.

Peeta's back was to me, as he ushered Katniss and Pollux inside. Just behind them, I heard Johanna say there was more info to be told, but I noticed Katniss was smiling shyly at Peeta so I didn't think he'd given her a dirty look or anything, which was good.

 **"** **Great, you guys finally made it. How was the train ride?"** Annie asked from behind us, drawing our attention.

 **"** **Everything went smoothly. Hi Annie, it's so good to see you, and I just love your home."** Effie answered enthusiastically.

 **"** **Thank you, Effie. It was my parents' home but Peeta and I have redecorated a bit. It had to be baby proofed. You wouldn't believe how Finn manages to get into practically everything."** Annie answered with a smile, then turned to Katniss.

 **"** **Hi Auntie Kat, I'm especially glad you could make it. Finn has been so excited anytime we reminded him you were coming for his birthday."** Annie told Katniss with a giggle and moved to hug her.

 **"** **Hi Annie, it's good to see you again and so great to see Finn. He's gotten so big already and he looks…"** Katniss trailed off as she released Annie from a hug.

I noticed her eyes looking a bit watery and Annie smiled sadly as she replied. **"Yes, it's ok. I see it too... He's looking more and more like Finnick every day."** Then, she sniffled and hugged Katniss tightly again, before excusing herself.

 **"** **I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset her; it just came out. Should I go after her to apologize?"** Katniss turned to me with an apprehensive look on her face.

 **"** **No Katniss, it's okay; you did nothing wrong. She'll be fine. This just happens to her sometimes. She'll be reminded of something, sometimes Finnick … then needs to pull away for a bit, but she will be back soon enough and feeling better."** Peeta spoke up, then told us that everyone was outside and we should head to the backyard while he checked on Annie.

Effie and I followed Johanna towards the glass sliding doors toward the yard until I realized Katniss wasn't with us. I turned back to see she was still lingering behind with Pollux holding her hand. She was looking towards the hall that Peeta had taken. Effie looked up at me questioningly, and I motioned for her to head outside. I walked back to them, and Pollux saw me signal towards the yard, and reluctantly went to follow after Effie. I took hold of Katniss's hand and she turned her sad eyes on me.

 **"** **Oh Sweetheart, not the eyes."** I grumbled, then smiled at her.

 **"** **Haymitch, I …"** She started but then fell silent.

 **"** **You can't apologize for something that can't be helped. If it hadn't been you to mention it, it would have been any one of us to do so. Finn is the spitting image of Finnick and that's a simple truth. Hell, I'm sure that as he continues to grow up, their resemblance will be more pronounced. There's nothing you can do to prevent that, Sweetheart. Besides, I'm sure Annie knows you didn't mean to upset her. Come... let's go see everyone else."** I told her as I began leading her outside.

We saw everyone was sitting around the yard in groups. Some had drinks or food in their hands as they talked and I saw a few wild kids running about or swimming in a lagoon designed pool. As we came through the door, Effie walked toward us and handed Katniss and I some lemonade. Pollux came over and held Katniss's hand, to which she responded with a smile.

 **"** **Is everything alright?"** Effie asked subtly but before we could answer, someone interrupted.

 **"** **Holy shit! Does this mean I think it means?"** Gale yelled out.

I turned and saw he had a look of surprise, but he was smiling in Katniss and Pollux's direction. I turned my head to see Katniss and Pollux both nod in return.

 **"** **I knew it. I swear, I knew there was something there. I saw it when Pollux was in that hospital room."** He said excitedly, then got up to come hug and congratulate Pollux and Katniss.

I heard him whisper to them that he was happy for them and I was glad that was over. Just then, Peeta and Annie came outside behind us and she asked what the commotion was all about. I saw Katniss move to try to console Annie, but was waved off with a warm and genuine smile.

 **"** **I'm guessing Katniss and Pollux have announced that they're together. Is that right?"** Peeta responded to Annie's question, and I noticed he was smiling at Katniss.

 **"** **Really!? Oh Katniss, Pollux, I'm so happy for both of you. How come you never told me?"** Annie hushed as she hugged Katniss again and did that girl-talk giggle.

 **"** **It's… sti-ll… new."** Pollux announced cheekily, before Katniss had a chance to reply.

Gasps could be heard all around and I saw Annie release Katniss and launch herself to hug Pollux tightly, as she asked how it was possible. Peeta shook his hand with words of congratulations and asked the same thing, once Annie had let him go.

 **"** **Is that what you meant about Pollux being in the hospital?"** Enobaria asked Gale, then when he and Cressida nodded, she added her congratulations but had more questions.

 **"** **How did this come about? It's just that, this is amazing and I would like to know more. Can any Avox do something similar?"** She asked with a very hopeful tone.

 **"** **Yes. As a matter of fact, I was in the Capitol to visit an old friend that had been turned into an Avox. Peeta, it's Cinna! Can you believe he's alive after all this time? I'll get to that later. As I was saying, he contacted me and told me he'd been turned into an Avox but the hospital where my mother works in the Capitol would restore his tongue. Immediately, Uncle Haymitch and I headed for the Capitol, but not before he got a hold of Pollux, asking him to meet us there. Long story short, the surgeons there are brilliant and now Lavinia, Cinna and Pollux can speak again."** Katniss rambled on and I chuckled at almost everyone's shocked faces.

 **"** **What the shit? Katniss, that's all great but did you just say Uncle Haymitch?"** Johanna howled.

 **"** **Oh yeah. Surprise! For those that don't already know, Haymitch is my uncle."** She said to everyone and I noticed her cheeks turn pink.

 **"** **How is that possible? How did none of us know this? Why didn't either of you tell** ** _me_** **?"** Peeta asked incredulously, as he looked between Katniss and myself.

 **"** **Katniss didn't know. I made the decision long ago, to never tell another soul."** I began to explain, but Johanna cut me off again.

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x – KatnissPOV**

 **"** **Because of the Games… Because of Snow? You were afraid after he'd killed the rest of your family?"** Johanna asked almost quietly.

Haymitch confirmed it with a nod and I saw her wipe under one eye, then nod back at him. We all know that Snow had destroyed anyone the victors loved as a way of controlling us. Unfortunately, Johanna lost everyone in her family, as well as friends. Because of this, I know she'd understand Haymitch's reasons for keeping quiet for so long.

 **"** **Haymitch is my mother's brother. She'd got married close to when he was reaped and Snow never made the connection. If he had…"** I responded, but trailed off because we all knew what would've happened.

 **"** **This is so unexpected, but so many things make better sense. Haymitch, you would have stopped at nothing to help her. I understand that so much now, but I just wish you'd have let me know sooner. I could have tried to help. It can't have been easy for you and I'm sorry you had to watch her go through so much, from the sidelines."** Peeta said to Haymitch and I felt like I was choking up.

 **"** **That's all in the past. You couldn't have known, so don't bother yourself with that now. Lily would never have risked her daughters, no matter the state she was in. We were prepared to take our secret to our graves. Thankfully, things are better now, so we can all heal and move on."** Haymitch responded to everyone, and I saw them all agree.

 **"** **Alright, okay. I think that's everything… Peeta speaks, He and I are together, and Uncle Haymitch is my hero. Now, no more sadness. We're here for my godson's party. Speaking of, where is the little rascal… Finn?"** I called out, effectively lightening the mood and calling out for Finn.

I finally saw him look up from the sandbox where he was playing with another child, so I waved him over as I walked to meet him halfway. He waddled up and made his way towards me excitedly.

 **"** **Hello again, little man. You want to see what I brought for my big boy for his birthday?"** I asked him and he nodded happily.

I pretty much ignored everyone else as I carried him towards my bag. I opened it and pulled out the swimming shorts I'd sewn for him. I made a big show of unwrapping them and he clapped enthusiastically. I asked Annie if she minded me changing him into the shorts, so we could swim around for a while. She shook her head and told us to have fun.

Peeta walked Finn and I to Finn's bedroom and congratulated me on being with Pollux. He told me he hoped I'd find the happiness he swears I deserved. Peeta said he was glad for Pollux being able to speak again and he also told me Haymitch coming clean about being my uncle was a great thing. He believed it would help heal us both. I agreed and he gave me one of his famous Peeta hugs.

Just as he was about to leave me with Finn, I told him I was happy for him and Annie. When he tried to deny any real feelings greater than friendship, and told me he was just helping a friend. I stared at him blankly for a second. I might not be the smartest, but even I could see there was love and affection there. So, I told him not to be a fool, and to do something about it before it was too late

 **"** **You care about me."** He stated, but it sounded like the questions he used to ask long ago, to confirm reality versus false memories.

 **"** **Truth."** I responded the best way I knew how, then he smiled and walked away.

After I'd changed Finn, I put my swimsuit on with some shorts. Then, I made my way outside with Finn in my arms. I saw that Pollux had discarded his shirt and was sitting on one of the decorative rocks that lead into the pool. He was laughing joyously as some children were splashing water at him. I almost missed a step at the vision, but luckily someone caught me before I stumbled or fell with Finn. I looked towards my savior and realized it was Gale, with Peeta standing beside him. Both were wearing similar smirks.

 **"** **I know you never looked at me that way."** Gale joked, making me gape at him.

 **"** **Me neither… should we be jealous?"** Peeta responded to Gale, and I rolled my eyes at both of them.

I refused to acknowledge either of them; partly because I thought them to be morons at the moment, but mainly because I felt embarrassed I'd been caught staring at Pollux. I walked towards the pool's entrance as nonchalantly as I could manage. I also tried to keep my eyes from wandering over every exposed part of Pollux's body, but it was difficult. He noticed me walking in his direction and smiled broadly, practically making me melt.

He stood up and put his hand on my lower back as I entered the pool slowly. I'm sure he only meant to be helpful in case I lost my balance holding Finn, but it was a sweet gesture all the same. I thanked him with a kiss on his cheek and Finn began slapping his hands on the water, making it splash.

 **"** **Can I… swim… wif you boaf?"** Pollux asked and I nodded at him.

We played with Finn in the water for a while, and splashed around until Annie came to say she wanted to take some pictures. Finn gave me some Fishy Kishy before I handed him off to her.

With Finn gone, I figured I'd get out of the water but Pollux stopped me. He held my hand and pulled me towards the pool's edge and I complied. This part of the water was a little deeper than I could reach, but he could still stand without a problem. He maneuvered us so his back was against the wall and I was in front of him. Then, he lifted his knee in a way that allowed him to sit me on it, and remain face to face with him. Naturally, I blushed when I realized I was seated upon his thigh, which was between my legs.

 **"** **Kah-niss, I …"** He began to say, then shook his head and pulled me close.

He placed a soft kiss on my lips and pulled away with a smile. I felt like he was about to tell me something; important, if the look on his face had been any indication. His kiss distracted me though, and I felt like all I could suddenly focus on was the feel of his thigh, brushed up against me _there._

I leaned forward again, and initiated another kiss. It had started innocently enough, but quickly began to burn like our previous kisses. Eventually his hands weren't just holding me in place by my waist, they'd circled around my back and pulled me flush up against his chest. My own arms were around his broad shoulders and the delicious heat we were generating between us, seemed to be everywhere surrounding us. Again, his mouth slid behind my ear, allowing me to breathe again. As I did, I think I moaned and he growled near my ear. His actions and that sound created a sizzling sensation _down there_. It made me tighten my thighs around his, and slide my hips shamelessly against him.

 **"** **If you weren't already in the water, I'd ask if I need to get the hose to pry you two apart."** We heard Johanna's voice from above us.

Pollux and I pulled apart and I looked up. I was shocked at how wild I'd allowed myself to get. We're at a children's party, for goodness sake. Suddenly, I looked around and realized Pollux and I were in the pool alone, and thankfully, I couldn't see anyone else around. I looked back at Pollux sheepishly but he only smiled wickedly me and it made smile.

 **"** **Where is everyone?"** I managed to ask Johanna, while trying to hold back from laughing at her annoyed face.

 **"** **The children have all gone inside for story time with Effie. Luckily, they didn't see your little show or become traumatized. Unfortunately, when it became clear to us adults, that neither of you were going to come up for air, I was tasked with separating you while they all went inside."** She spoke with an annoyed attitude, but I could tell she was fighting a smile before she turned and walked away.

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x – EnobariaPOV**

Effie had been in charge of storytelling with the kiddies, and we'd been hanging out on the lawn chairs. We were having a great time chatting… that is, until we noticed Katniss and Pollux getting hot and heavy in the pool, so everyone made excuses to head inside. When I saw everyone look to me or Jo, I sided with everyone else. We decided to let her split the all-to-happy couple before they could get much further, then made our getaways.

After several minutes, Jo came inside with a funny look upon her face and I just had to know what went down.

 **"** **Jo, what happened?"** I asked her, and that's when I realized she was trying, but failing to keep a straight face.

The moment our eyes met, she seemed to explode into laughter. Her outburst caught us all off guard and eventually we were laughing with her, without even knowing why. Soon enough, she finally calmed herself just enough to tell us why she was laughing.

 **"** **You guys should have seen them!"** She exclaimed full of mirth.

 **"** **We saw enough!"** Cressida replied through her own laughter.

 **"** **Well yeah, but I mean their faces when I interrupted them. Guys, they had no idea where they were or where anyone else had gone. They were completely surprised to find themselves alone. They were seriously unaware of their surroundings. Katniss's face alone… oh man, it was priceless."** She told us and kept laughing.

 **"** **Is that so bad? I mean, from what I hear, they've both been pretty lonely for a long while."** I asked curiously.

 **"** **Bad? No, not bad at all. Aside from timing and location, it wasn't bad … It was actually pretty hot."** Jo told me and shot me a wink.

 _Damn!_ – I thought at the look in her eyes.

The feelings this girl could invoke in me with just a look; she drives me wild. It seems I now have the newest couple to thank for what I'm sure will be an interesting evening. Still, putting those particular feelings aside, I focused on the conversations going on around me; at least I tried to. Lately, my thoughts all kept circling around a very specific thought, and I hoped I wouldn't make a fool of myself when I finally let my intentions be known to Jo.

Throughout the last year, after having lost everyone except my sister, Jo has been my rock. Sure, I've known her for several years as Mentors, but we were never close. After Katniss had managed to get me pardoned and rescued from Snow, Jo and I began to bond in Thirteen. She and I got to know one another after she stayed behind, just before the War's conclusion. She and Annie were the only two people in all of Thirteen, that knew first hand, what it felt like to be thrust into the Games and have to kill to emerge a Victor. We also knew the pain and destruction Snow was capable of, towards us and our families afterwards.

Sometime between then and the last several months, I fell completely in love with her. Now, I have two dreams. The first is to help my sister get the surgery to rectify what had been done to her when she was turned into an Avox. Seeing Pollux proved it was possible, and for that, I am very hopeful.

The second dream I have, is to ask Johanna to marry me. It's not a common thing for two women to marry, but it's not completely unheard of after the war was won. Now, I just had to fight my nerves to build up some courage, then find the right time to ask her.

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x-x – CressidaPOV**

The sliding door opened and we looked up to see Pollux holding it open for Katniss. They had dried themselves off and I noticed Katniss was now wearing a t-shirt over her swimsuit, and sporting pink cheeks. Pollux was also wearing a shirt and a very wide smile, which made me doubt her cheeks had anything to do with the bright sun. Pollux caught me looking, so I winked at him. He signed to me, telling me not to be nosy. That, in turn, made me laugh.

 **"** **We're sorry guys, that was inappropriate and it won't happen again."** Katniss muttered shyly.

 **"** **Yes… It… will."** Pollux said right after, make us all laugh, which caused her to swat him on the shoulder, then hide her face in shame.

 **"** **Don't go acting all shy now, Kat. Johanna says you were both all kinds of hot and bothered in that pool. Shy girls don't act that way."** I told her, as I slid to the side for her to sit beside me, as everyone continued to laugh.

She shook her head at me, but came to sit beside me anyway. When she did, I put my arm around her shoulder and leaned towards her.

 **"** **I've never seen him so happy before. It's all because of you, Katniss."** I whispered to her, then pulled away to smile at her.

 **"** **He makes me happier than I thought I could be."** She replied genuinely, looking toward Pollux as she spoke.

 **"** **You love him."** I whispered again, and it wasn't a question but she turned to me startled.

 **"** **It's okay if you do, Katniss… more than okay, actually. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way."** I told her, hoping to not scare her away from the idea.

I think it was realization I saw dawn on her face, as she accepted what I'd said. I felt relieved that I hadn't screwed this up for Pollux. He's practically a brother to me, and I'd never forgive myself if I'd pushed her away from him. She turned to look Pollux again, where he stood chatting with Haymitch, then spoke wistfully.

 **"** **I do, Cress. I know it's fast and maybe too soon… but I'm pretty sure I love that man."** She confided quietly and I knew she meant it, even if she sounded nervous to admit that out loud.

I was giddy for them, but I was also pretty ecstatic about the news I'd yet to share with anyone. Katniss being almost like a sister to me, and even to Gale … I figured she'd be the first person I would tell.

 **"** **Katniss, follow me?"** I asked as I stood up and pulled her by the arm, not giving her a chance to say no.

Not caring if anyone looked at us curiously, I pulled her into the bathroom with me. Once inside, I hugged her tightly and she asked what was the matter.

 **"** **Katniss, I have a secret and I want you to be the first to know. Oh my goodness, I can't even believe I've kept it to myself all day, but you're the closest friend I have and you're practically a sister to Gale too."** I rambled on.

 **"** **Breathe, Cress. Now spill... what's going on?"** She asked almost desperately, so I took a deep breath.

 **"** **I'm pregnant!"** I exclaimed in a hushed yell, and she looked dumbfounded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Birds of a Feather – PolluxPOV**

Katniss and I went a tad overboard in the pool just now, and even though I know this might not have been the best time or place, I couldn't feel too badly about it. I only ever had one girlfriend as a teenager, with whom I'd been intimate a handful of times. Aside from her and that one girl I was sure Castor had convinced or paid on a drunken night years ago, I had never been with another woman again. Avox weren't known for getting the ladies, nor did I ever feel like becoming a burden to anyone. Katniss was definitely a special woman, to have seen past that and get to know me.

I'll never be able to put into words how magnificent it feels to have Katniss in my arms. To kiss her and feel her desire me like I desire her, it's simply, the best feeling in the world. I think about our relationship as we're drying off, not really able to keep my eyes away from her for too long. Aside from her heart and soul, she is truly a beautiful woman. Everything she does now, reminds me of how carried away we'd gotten.

As she dries her toned long legs, I'm reminded of how they felt tightening around my thigh. While she pulls up her shorts, I'm reminded of her shapely behind, and how she reacted as I squeezed those cheeks in my hands and pulled her closer to me. Finally, as she wrings her hair and begins to re-braid it, I see the pink just behind her ear where I kissed her there between heated kisses. I know I'll be dreaming of how she felt grinding on me, as I sucked on that very spot.

She's made me feel incredible, invincible even. She is a woman like no other, and I know how lucky I am that she ever spared me a second glance. The only thing I'm plagued with now, is how to tell her I've fallen in love with her without spooking her. If I know Katniss and I've gotten to know her very well - I know that she's keeping love and affection at arm's length for a long time. Just as Haymitch reminded me recently, in her experience, those she's loved were taken from her. I also know she does not do well with vulnerability.

I have to be more patient and let things evolve naturally and as slow as she needs to go, but she makes it hard … pun intended. Although it's difficult to remember, our relationship is still so new. Most people don't profess their undying love for one another only days after becoming a couple. I've known how I feel about her for some time now, but it might be best to give her some time to catch up. I know she likes me and is attracted to me, she's made that clear. I'm hoping her feelings will grow into love, like I feel for her.

 **"** **You ready to come inside, Handsome?"** She asked quietly, pulling me out of my own mind.

I focused back on her and realized she'd finished braiding her hair and was also wearing a dry shirt as well. I must have really zoned out sitting on this lawn chair, because I'd only managed to dry my shorts off.

 **"** **Where's your mind at, huh?"** She asked in a teasing manor, as she held my shirt out to me.

 **"** **A-ways you."** I replied.

Then, instead of taking the shirt from her, I pulled her onto my lap, making her giggle. She kissed me sweetly as she landed, then wrapped one of her arms around my neck. Then, she carefully pulled out the rubber band holding my hair back. Next, she grabbed the towel I'd hung over my shoulder, and began to massage it through my hair softly. She dried with one hand, and seemed to be detangling with her other fingers. All I could do was keep my eyes on hers as she tenderly dried my hair for me.

 **"** **Do you… like it… long?"** I asked pointing at my hair, realizing I'd never bothered to ask this before.

 **"** **I do. I'd never ask you to change anything about yourself. I've liked you just the way you've always been. I love your soft curls, actually and yet, if you ever cut them off… I'm sure I'll still like you."** She replied with a small smile, making my ego soar.

 **"** **Katniss, I … I like… every-thing… about you… too."** I responded, barely able to catch myself from confessing my love for her.

She looked deeply into my eyes, and for a brief second, I wondered if she knew what I'd originally intended to say. Instead of freaking out, she smiled and popped a short kiss on my lips, then stood up. I made a show of frowning at her departure, but she laughed me off and went to stand behind me.

 **"** **Your "L"s are sounding better as you speak."** She told me with a smile.

 ** _"_** ** _I think it's all the kissing. It seems to work better than the therapy exercises. We should keep it up."_** I signed to her, making her laugh.

 **"** **Put your shirt on, so we can get inside before they send someone else out after us."** She giggled as I sloppily pulled the shirt over my head.

Once it was on, she began to pull my hair back into a neat ponytail. I'm almost positive I'll never love anything more than the feeling of her in my arms or the feel of her lips against mine. Yet, I've just learned that the feel of her fingernails scraping against my scalp is the second best feeling in the world. Her finders felt like magic, as they worked through my hair. I could tell she was careful of any remaining tangles, but she needn't be. If I were buttercup, I'd be purring.

When she finished fastening the rubber band and announced she was done, I took hold of one of her hands. I brought her to stand before me and took her other hand in mine as well.

 **"** **Love… your fin… gers."** I whispered reverently as I kissed her fingertips, causing her to giggle.

Then, she pressed another short but sensual kiss on my lips and said, " **Love… your lips. Let's go."**

Then, she walked towards the door, leaving me standing there for a second semi-shocked that she'd used the word _'love'_. It wasn't how she said it or that she'd said it; it was that kiss. It felt full of promise and I followed behind her right away. She knows she drives me wild, then walked away.

 _Vixen_ – I mentally accused, but loved her all the more.

I reached her in time to hold open the door for her, then followed her inside. Naturally, everyone's eyes were on us and I knew she was probably pink. I felt my ego inflate yet again, because it was with me that she'd gotten carried away. I caught Cressida's wink, and told her not to be nosy. After a comment from her, Katniss went to sit beside her and I let them have their girl time. Still, my eyes never travelled away from her for too long.

 **"** **Feeling pretty proud of yourself after swapping spit with my niece?"** Haymitch asked from beside me, and effectively made me look away from my Love.

 **"** **Yes."** I snickered, not trying to be disrespectful; only honest.

I was sure he was trying to intimidate me, and it might have worked it I wasn't on cloud nine. Not even fear of a pounding from Haymitch could bring me down, ran through my mind as my eyes found her again. Next thing I knew, he was laughing beside me.

 **"** **You really have it bad, Kid. Anyone can see that. Hell if I didn't, I might have ended you already."** He joked as I turned to look at him, and I was certain he would have made good on that.

" ** _I already told_** **you** ** _I love her."_** I slowly signed to him, making him smile at that, and I knew he must have understood.

 **"** **Yeah, and when do you plan on telling her?"** He asked curiously, and laughing at my apprehensive face. When I couldn't immediately reply, he continued with a laugh **"So smart, yet so dumb".**

Before I was able to say anything else, I heard Cress ask Katniss to follow her, and looked in their direction. Cressida practically dragged Katniss away, and into what I believed was the bathroom. I looked around and saw everyone else's curious faces.

 **"** **Does anyone know what that was about?"** Gale asked, but everyone shook their heads.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows, but I shook my head as well, since I hadn't a clue.

Just then, I saw Annie coming down the hallway from the living room where Effie had managed to keep the kids. As she neared the door Katniss and Cressida had disappeared behind, we all heard a yell.

 **"** **You're what?!"** Came Katniss's voice, and I saw Annie jump back away from the door, startled.

 **"** **Shut up, Katniss!"** We all heard Cressida wail in return, and then we heard nothing again.

However, the look of surprise on Annie's face made us realize she could hear what was happening or being said in that bathroom. I had instinctively moved forward after I first heard Katniss yell, and when I heard Gale beside me, I knew he'd moved forward too.

 **"** **What's going on in there Annie?"** He questioned in a low, but worried whisper.

 **"** **Yeah, what can you hear?"** Johanna asked like she was waiting for some juicy gossip.

Annie smiled widely, then clamped her hand over her mouth without a word to any of us. She promptly knocked on the bathroom door.

 **"** **Who is it?"** We heard Katniss ask.

 **"** **It's Annie … I was passing by and … I heard."** That was all Annie said.

The door abruptly opened, a hand reached out to grab Annie's arm, and then she was pulled inside that bathroom. Immediately, the door was slammed shut. Now, we knew whatever was going on in there was huge, but we all just looked around at each other, without any real clue.

In that moment, we heard kids creating a ruckus and some of the bigger kids came running down the hallway. Effie followed behind them with Finn in her arms. When she noticed our faces, she asked what she'd missed, so Johanna filler her in … on everything. That included Katniss and my make out session in the pool and the events leading up to Annie being pulled into the bathroom.

 **"** **Well, that won't do at all."** She declared, before walking right up to that door.

Just as she reached it, we all heard girlish giggles and squeals emanating from the other side of that door. She turned to us, adjusted Finn on her hip, and knocked on the door. At once, the giggling stopped.

 **"** **Ladies, it's rude for the hostess of a party to lock herself in the bathroom. Now, I have your child in my arms and he needs to be changed rather …"** She was cutoff when the door opened abruptly.

We all saw Finn get plucked right from Effie's arms and pulled in the bathroom as well, leaving a dumbfounded looking Effie staring at the door that had been closed again.

 **"** **Well, I never… That was even ruder! Peeta, Annie has no manners at all. And I thought Katniss was bad before."** Effie exclaimed, and threw her arms up.

 **"** **I'm sorry Effie."** I saw Peeta holding back a laugh, as he replied. Truth be told, we all were.

After several minutes, Peeta's name was called from the bathroom. All eyes were on him as he appeared to be a dead man walking. When he arrived at the door, he announced himself. That door opened and Finn was placed in his arms, just before the door was slammed in his face as well.

 **"** **You know what? I don't think I even want to know. If it's so top secret, then I'm probably better off watching the kids outside. At least they changed Finn's diaper."** Peeta said as he made his way outside with the rest of the kids.

We were all sitting around, still not sure if we should stay and hope for an explanation, or follow Peeta's example. His was probably the wisest choice, but I for one, was too curious. This was my best friend and the love of my life in there, so I wasn't going anywhere.

 **"** **Where are you going?"** I heard Johanna ask and I turned to see Enobaria standing beside her.

 **"** **I'm not sure, but I think I have an idea of what's happening in there and I think I have to go in, too."** Enobaria told Johanna.

 **"** **What? Well wait, then I'll go too."** Johanna said, but Enobaria stopped her with a hand on Jo's shoulder.

 **"** **NO. Please, let me go in there. I'll be back."** Enobaria promised, and kissed Johanna's temple.

She moved past us all and knocked on that damned door. Annie's voice asked who it was, and Enobaria announced herself. When Annie asked if it could wait a few minutes, Enobaria said it could not. The door opened slightly and Enobaria must have whispered some magic words, because she was allowed entrance right away. Almost immediately, girlish squeals could be heard once again.

 **"** **What the hell!? Can anyone of us go in there?"** Johanna asked, annoyed.

 **"** **No! Sorry Jo… I'll be out soon."** Enobaria called out, making Johanna growl and storm outside with the kids and Peeta.

 **"** **Al-right. I think… we should… all go… out-side."** I declared.

I hated to leave, but I was seriously being driven crazy. Out of sight, out of mind - I hoped. Besides, the longer I stayed and stared at that the door, the longer it felt like they'd be in there.

 **"** **I'm with Pollux. Johanna must be cursing up a storm venting to poor Peeta, who's on kid duty. I'm sure the girls will be out when they're good and ready. Just as I'm sure, we'll learn about whatever they're cooking in here, soon enough."** Haymitch backed me up.

Gale grumbled but wasn't left with much of a choice; neither were we, really. Begrudgingly, we all stood up and walked towards the glass door. Just as we did, we heard that bathroom door open and we all looked back. I was hopeful to find out what was going on but instead, all I saw was Katniss stick her head out and call for Effie. Effie squealed excitedly, and ran towards the bathroom like someone promised her a fancy new wig. Right before Katniss slammed the door closed again after Effie entered, her eyes found mine and she blew me a kiss and shot me a wink.

Just like that, I wasn't annoyed anymore. I ignored everyone's grumbles and protests as I went outside in the yard. I made my way towards Peeta with Finn, hoping to get some playtime with him.

 _Katniss Everdeen, I'll love you for the rest of my life_ – I solemnly promised her in my mind.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Something like this 'secret bathroom meeting' actually happened at a party I attended a couple of years ago, with my friends and I. So, I thought I'd incorporate it. Hope you enjoyed it. (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Bird in the Hen House – KatnissPOV**

 **...**

 **"You're _WHAT_?"** I yelled out, not realizing just how loud I was sounding.

 **" _SHUT UP_ , Katniss!"**Cressida yelled at me, just as loudly.

Seconds later, there was a knock on the bathroom door. It turned out to be Annie, saying she'd overheard the news. Cressida promptly pulled her in and Annie looked between us, wondering which of us would spill the details first.

 **"Cress has a bun in the oven."** I whispered to Annie, and felt Cressida grasp my hand tightly as Annie's eyes open widely.

 **"So I heard ... Are we happy about this?"** Annie asked, looking towards Cressida.

 **"Oh yeah, definitely!"** Cress replied quietly and she was practically shining with happiness, so I felt my own apprehension melt away.

 **"Then, this is fantastic news."** Giggled Annie, and I joined their merriment for a little while.

 **"Gale is going to flip."** I whispered through my giggles and saw Cressida freeze up. I knew she was worried, so I continued. **"In a good way, I'm sure of it, Cress."** I said, hoping to reassure her.

 **"Katniss, you know him better than anyone here. Do you really think he'll be okay with this? We're not married or anything, and it might be too soon for him."** Cressida asked, sounding vulnerable and Annie looked at me curiously.

 **"Listen, I've known him the longest but I think it's safe to say we've all changed over the past few years. I might have known him better than anyone before … But Cress, you're the one that knows him best, now. Putting your fears aside, do you honestly think Gale could react badly towards finding out you're having his baby?"** I asked her, hoping she'd see the truth in my words.

 **"I think Katniss is right … I bet he'll be ecstatic."** Annie chimed in.

 **"Well, if you girls really think so … then the only thing left to worry about now is how I'll tell him."** Cressida replied, regaining her happy tone.

 **"We have to plan the perfect reveal to tell him the news… What do you think we should do, Katniss?"** Annie asked me, and I felt my eyes open wide.

 **"I don't know … Why ask me? And why plan a big reveal… What's wrong with just saying, _'Gale, I'm pregnant with your child'_? It seems the most logical."** I replied honestly, and noticed they were staring at me as if in shock.

 **"What?"** I asked defensively, looking at their stunned faces.

 **"Nothing Kat. It's just… it will be more fun to plan something. Fun beats logical in my book. What do you think Cressida?"** Annie was the first to reply, after several seconds of silence.

 **"Yeah, fun… But, what if Katniss has a point? What if …"** Cressida asked sounding a bit worried and I instantly felt bad for dampening the mood again, so I cut her off.

 **"No! I'm sure Annie is right. Besides, she's the only one of us that has a child, thereby making her the most experienced in revealing a pregnancy."** I backpedaled with a forced smile, and hoped to make Cressida forget her worries.

Annie was right, after all. I have to keep reminding myself that the bad times were in the past, and having a child in this present Panem shouldn't automatically instill fear they'd be reaped on day. Gale will make a wonderful father and I was sure he would welcome the news. With that in mind, I felt my smile become more real and less forced. Cressida must have noticed too, because she calmed down and smiled back. And then, we were giggling again.

 **"Okay, so… how do you think we should do this?"** Cressida asked, beaming once again.

 **"Well first off, do you want to tell him while you're both alone … Intimately, between just the two of you, before telling everyone else? Or, do you want to make a production of it?"** Annie asked and I thought that was a good question.

If it were me, that's the way I'd like to do it. As I pictured the possible scenario in my mind, I conjured up a vision of me telling Pollux I was pregnant with his baby. We'd be alone, possibly cuddling and I'd tell him calmly, no fanfare needed. I'd take the opportunity to look into his expressive eyes as the news registered. I couldn't help but wonder what his reply would be at that point. I imagined he'd be overcome with happiness and kiss the hell out of me.

 _A girl can dream_ \- I thought, with a whimsical smile.

 **"I think I want all my friends to be around us when I share the news. This is momentous and maybe we can make a party of it. I don't know, do you think we can plan something like that?"** Cressida spoke quietly but excitedly, and tore me out of my little daydream.

 **"Definitely. What about if we…"** Annie was saying but a knock on the door interrupted her.

It was Effie telling us we were being rude and that Finn needed to be changed. I looked around and realized we had everything I'd need to change him, right in here so that would be easy. I told the girls I'd take care of it. Annie swiftly opened the door and I saw Finns' adorable face as she plucked him right out of Effie's arms. She promptly shut the door again and I heard Effie go off about Annie being just as rude as I am. I didn't bother to fight the giggle that came out as I heard her protests from outside the bathroom.

 **"Now you've done it. Give him here."** I told Annie with a small laugh, and took Finn from her arms to change him.

The girls were talking logistics and several plans for the reveal as I changed my little man. He was happily giggling and pulling at my braid. I gave him Fishy Kissies when I was done and tuned back into what the girls were saying. As I held Finn, an idea struck me.

 **"If you want to tell him today, while we're all here … maybe we could use one of Finn's cupcakes from the party."** When neither of them immediately replied, I clarified.

 **"What if we put one of Finn's small toys, a rattle or something on top of a cupcake meant for Gale. Then, we hand everyone else the regular cupcakes, leaving Gale for last. Knowing his sweet tooth, he'll definitely protest. That would be when you give him his cupcake and wait to see his reaction. If he's too dense to realize what's happening, then _you_ tell him the toy is for _his_ baby!"** I said, becoming excited at the prospect of how it would pan out.

 **"Katniss, that sounds incredible! I can't wait to see the look on his face."** Cressida exclaimed in an excited whisper yell and Annie happily agreed.

Annie called out for Peeta and gave Finn to him, then we returned to figuring out what to put on top of the cupcake. We were discussing potential items when another knock came to the door, and it turned out to be Enobaria. We gave each other curious glances and then she told us she though she knew what we were up to and said she needed to come inside. When we all shrugged in approval, I opened the door and pulled her inside with us.

 **"What do you think you know?"** I asked her first, before spilling any details, and she looked at each of us before replying.

 **"I'm not entirely sure, but based on Katniss and Cressida's earlier outbursts, then Annie's reaction before being pulled in here … Am I right to assume Cressida might be pregnant? I would have thought you're getting married, but Gale looks completely clueless out there."** She told us and I was impressed by the deductions she'd made.

Annie opened and shut her mouth twice without saying anything, and Cressida looked worried, probably wondering is anyone else had figured it out like Enobaria had. Instinctively, I told her I was sure no one else knew what was going on and she nodded, still looking unsure.

 **"No, Katniss is right. No one has any an idea and I came right over as soon as I connected the dots. I didn't want to give anything away, not even to Johanna. I'm right aren't I, you're pregnant?"** Enobaria asked Cressida with a smile.

 **"Yeah, well… Katniss is in love with Pollux and afraid of telling him."** She said, drawing attention to me and I felt like a deer in headlights while they all goggled loudly at me.

 **"Well, we all saw lust is not an issue for them, but Love? Katniss, is that true?"** Annie asked with a hopeful smile.

 **"I … I … Yeah, it's true. I'm in love with Pollux."** I admitted the truth, then felt a flutter in my belly as I said the words aloud for the first time… and then we began giggling once more.

Each of them congratulated me on opening up enough to recognize what they were sure I would have run from, before. They also reassured me that I wasn't alone in my feelings for him, and Cressida told me she was sure he loved me too. I wanted so desperately to believe them, but a part of me was scared there were wrong. Cress told me I should come clean to Pollux, but I shot her down. I was too scared of the possibility that Haymitch and Cressida are wrong about his feelings toward me.

 **"Katniss, you've risked your life to do the right thing for you sister, family and friends - hell, even for our country. It might be a risk in your eyes, but trust me… Your heart and your feelings are safe. Take a chance… Don't you think Pollux is worth it?"** She asked me and I agreed immediately, then said I'd tell him soon.

 **"Well Ladies … I'm here because I too, have something to share."** Enobaria said to us then took a deep breath before saying anything else.

 **" _IwanttoaskJohannatomarryme!"_** She mumbled nervously but I was pretty sure I'd caught the gist of her words, even though Annie asked her to repeat herself.

 **"I … want to ask Johanna to marry me."** She said looking to her feet and I felt a tug in my heart for her and the vulnerability she was displaying.

 **"She'll accept."** I told her confidently when no one else spoke, and she looked back up to me.

" **Do you really think so? I mean, it's not unheard for two women to fall in love, of but definitely uncommon for two women to marry."** Enobaria said apprehensively.

 **"Johanna will never be ruled by society's standards … you know that."** Cressida said, then Annie and I agreed.

 **"She loves you, Enobaria. Even though Johanna trusts and cares for us, that girl keeps everyone at arm's length. Yet, with you… She's completely open and loving. Trust me… she'll accept."** I reaffirmed and saw her smile brighten immediately.

Quietly but with a beautiful smile, Enobaria reached into a small sipper of her pocket. She pulled out a single platinum and copper looking ring, then held it out for us to see. Upon closer inspection, I noticed the copper appeared to be interwoven through the platinum, creating a knot shaped like a heart at the center. It was different than anything I'd ever seen, but it was truly beautiful. I wondered how long she'd had it.

 **"At first glance, I wouldn't have thought these two metals would mix well. Then, and it made me think of how our differences might clash at first, but can also come together to create something beautiful. I've secretly carried it with me every day, for months, hoping for a perfect moment, but I keep chickening out."** Enobaria spoke softly and we gushed, all seeing the truth of her words.

 **"This means we have to _create_ the perfect moment… and we'll help. Any other ideas Katniss?"** Annie asked me but I was at a loss on this, so I shook my head.

The girls told Enobaria how I'd come up with the plan to reveal the pregnancy news to Gale and she said it was awesome. They asked if I could think of something good, in order for Enobaria to propose. Only one thing came to mind and I told them.

 **"There's only one person we all know, that can plan so _meticulously_ to make a perfect moment … Effie."** I said to them and they nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

I opened the door and saw everyone about to walk outside. I called out to Effie and waved her towards us. She squealed as expected and zoomed to the bathroom right away. I knew she was ecstatic to be included, just as I knew she'd flip out when she found out everything we've been planning in here. Just before I closed the door, I saw Pollux. Feeling giddy about everything we'd discussed and finally at peace with the knowledge of my love for him, I sent him a wink and a kiss. His beautiful smile in return, was definitely worth it.

Once I shut the door, I turned back to the girls and saw Effie looking at the three us of curiously. I knew she'd burst, if someone didn't speak quickly.

 **"Enobaria, Cressida and I, each have a secret... and we need your help."** I started and she nodded at me eagerly, so I continued.

 **"I … I'm in love with Pollux and have resolved to tell him."** I barely finished, before she squealed and launched herself at me, hugging me tightly.

 **"Oh, my dear girl… I just knew it. I'm so happy for you… and that boy, he's head over heels for you; I know that too."** She was rambling on, but as happy as I was for her response, I needed to finish.

 **"Thank you and I hope you're right … but there's more. Let me finish and hold in your imminent squeals until the end. Remember, these are secret plans that we don't want to give away too quickly."** I told her and saw her nod quietly in acceptance, but there was a wide smile on her face as she waited for me to continue.

 **"Okay… my news out of the way, next we have Enobaria. She wants to propose to Johanna, which is what we need your help to plan."** I said and saw Effie's eyes widen happily, but she managed to keep her mouth shut, and nodded at me to go one **. "And Cressida, she's having Gale's baby and we've planned an elaborate way of telling him today."** I concluded and Effie immediately shut her eyes tightly.

She was pressing her lips together tightly as well, and appeared to have started shaking a little bit. I looked at the girls, who were looking worriedly at Effie. I reached out my hand and grasped her shoulder, asking is she was alright. When Effie's eyes opened, they were pink and watery, then she smiled and nodded.

 **"Can I speak now?"** She asked quieter than I imagined she could be, no I nodded.

 **"I'm so happy for you girls. I'd be honored to help in any way that I can. But, I also have a secret… I desperately want to have Haymitch's baby, but I'm terrified he'll shoot the idea down. I know all too well, his stance on children. About two months ago, I thought I was pregnant but a pregnancy test told me I was wrong. I haven't been able to shake it from my mind."** She told us and my heart ached for her sorrow.

 **"All this time, I've just been waiting for …"** Effie continued on, but then suddenly stopped.

 **"What is it? What are you waiting for?"** I asked, taking in her shocked expression, and she turned her shocked eyes towards mine.

 **"I was going to say, I've been waiting for my period to prove pregnancy test right."** She told me, and there was an edge to her voice.

 **"Okay. But, what's the problem?"** She began shaking her head and let her eyes fall closed, and a tears slid down her cheek, causing me to worry.

 **"How long, Effie?"** Cressida asked gently, and Effie sniffled.

 **"How long, what?"** I asked, becoming scared of what might be wrong to cause Effie reaction.

 **"I asked how long she's been waiting."** Cressida clarified handing Effie a tissue, but explaining nothing and leaving me just as confused.

 **"She said two months."** Annie spoke up suddenly, drawing my eyes to her.

 **"Two months?"** I wondered as I recalled what Effie had been saying about waiting for two months for her period to prove the test had been...

 _HO-LY SHIT!_! – I thought to myself.

 **"Exactly!"** Effie wept, and I realized my thought had been exclaimed out loud.

 **"Haymitch will never forgive me… He's going to reject this whole thing; strongly. What am I going to do? I … Lord help me, I want this baby. I've thought of nothing else for so long, but Haymitch means everything to me. I love him so much, Katniss and now I'm going to lose him."** Effie wailed and I could think of nothing at all to say, so I just embraced her and looked at the girls.

None of them seemed to know what to say and looked between me and Effie. I'll have to talk to Haymitch. If I'm right, and I probably am… he's most likely against having children for the same reasons I used to refuse the idea as well. I'll have to convince him, somehow, I'll make him see… This is a new Panem. He must know that a child wouldn't be a vulnerability anymore. Hugging a broken Effie in my arms, I promised her that I'd fix this. Somehow, I'll make Haymitch understand.

 **"I think … maybe, I should take another pregnancy test, to be sure."** Effie told us, and we agreed.

 **"Give me a second… I'll be right back."** Cressida exclaimed and sprinted out of the bathroom, leaving us to try to boost Effie's mood.

 **"You're having a baby Effie, this is a miracle and it should be celebrated. You and Haymitch have created a life that will be born from the love you share. I'll make him see that, I promise."** I was telling her, as and the girls were also saying encouraging things.

 **"This kind is better and quicker too … it just takes one pinch!"** Cressida exclaimed, bursting back into the bathroom and startling us.

 **"A pinch?"** Effie questioned a sentimental and now curious Effie.

 **"This is the latest in pregnancy tests… With just a quick finger prick, it can tell you if you're pregnant or not. It's one hundred percent more reliable than the old urine tests. Ready?"** Cressida explained as she opened the package and thrust white plastic pen looking stick towards Effie.

Effie, for her part, leaned away from the object Cressida was holding out to her, like it was going to bite her. I sighed as I took the pen looking thing and kneeled in front of Effie.

" **Don't you want to know for sure?"** I asked her gently as I held one of her trembling hands in mine.

 **"Katniss … I don't know. I want a baby, so much. But, if I take the test and it proves I _am_ pregnant, I'll have to tell Haymitch … and then, Katniss, I'll lose him."** She wept, tightening her hold on my hand, and hung her head.

It didn't make sense for her to be torturing herself this way, especially if she wasn't really pregnant. This test is the only way to know for sure. I looked up at Cressida and Annie, hoping one of them understood what needed to be done. Enobaria must have realized what I was thinking because she quietly took the test out of my other hand, then gave it to Cressida. I stared into Cressida's eyes for several seconds, then motioned with my eyes to Effie's hand in mine. After another moment, she nodded solemnly.

With, a look of determination, I saw her click the tip of the stick with her thumb, and I small needle appeared at the bottom tip. She used one hand to brace herself on Effie's shoulder, making it seem like she was trying to comfort her. I used her actions to slowly flip Effie's hand in mine gently, and steadied my other hand her our already joined hands. Then, faster than I've ever seen Cressida move, she stuck down and pricked one of Effie's fingers.

 **"Ouch!"** Effie exclaimed loudly, pulling her hands out of mine and she pushed herself backwards.

Her movement caused me to fall back onto my rear and I scowled at her for causing me to fall. She looked at me for a second like she didn't know what had just happened, but a look of understanding soon became evident on her face. She turned to see a guilty looking Cressida, then stood up. For a moment, I thought Effie might smack her or something, so I got up quickly. I was ready to intervene if need be, because it wouldn't do either of them any good to fight. Especially, if they were both pregnant.

 **"I'm sorry Effie, but it needed to be done. Tell her Katniss."** Cressida defended her actions.

Effie turned her accusatory eyes towards me. _Great, thanks Cress_ – I thought to myself.

 **"It's true. What if you're all torn up and not even pregnant. It's silly to let the test go to waste. You need to know, one way or another."** I rationalized, and she blinked then sighed.

 **"So, what's it say?"** A resigned Effie asked Cressida.

 **"It's negative."** Cressida said after peaking at the test in her hand.

 **"Oh."** Effie breathed. **"Okay, that's … well that's good, I guess. Haymitch is nowhere near ready to entertain the idea of being a father."** Effie said, trying to sound relieved.

I could tell by the tremble of her lip that she was heartbroken, so I hugged her tightly. As I hugged her, I heard her sniffle and felt her shake a little, so I pulled back to ask if she was really alright. She must have known I'd ask, because she answered my unspoken question.

 **"No, I'm okay Katniss. I don't even know why I'm crying now. This is for the best; at least for now."** She said, still putting on a brave front regardless of several tears slipping down her cheeks. She wiped them, then continued talking.

 **"But you know, when I do get pregnant, I'll just have to make him _be_ okay with it. I won't let him reject me or his child. ** She was rambling and showing no signs of quitting as she paced around, so we just gave her room and let her get it off her chest.

 **"When that day comes, I'll just have to convince him somehow. But, I can't … Then, as much as it will hurt … Well, I'll just have to do it alone. I'm sure I could do it. I was meant to me a mother, and one day I will be. Katniss, you'll help me right?"** She asked, barely waiting for me to nod before continuing.

 **"I just don't understand why I haven't gotten my period for nearly three months. I skipped a month before I took the first test two months ago. Could there be something else wrong with me? Cress, are you sure that test is negative?"** She asked in the middle of her pacing around the bathroom.

 **"No, it's positive … You're pregnant, Effie."** Cressida said surprising us, causing Effie to stop mid-step and all of us to whirl around to her direction.

She was leaning against the corner of the bathroom wall, looking as casual as could be and wearing a wicked smile. She looked cool as a cucumber, while the rest of us stared at her in shock.

 **"What? But you said … Are you sure?"** An incredulous sounding Effie asked as she moved closer to Cressida.

 **"Well, yeah … I lied before."** She said with a giggle and I was sure everyone's jaws dropped.

 **"Why?"** I asked suspiciously.

 **"Now Effie knows, without a doubt, how she really feels about the baby."** Cressida replied with a grin.

 **"Well that's … I'm really pregnant!"** Effie whispered, turning to me as she placed a hand on her lower abdomen, and a smiled at her.

 **"That was a risky game!"** She accused Cressida, but a joyous laugh exploded from within her and we all joined in.

We all hugged Effie and congratulated her. I promised I would help her with whatever she needed, with Haymitch or if she had to do this alone. She was on cloud nine, and not even the mention of Haymitch dampened her mood. For lack of a better word, she was absolutely glowing.

We continued our scheming and finalized our plans for each of our secrets to be revealed. By the time we left the bathroom, we each new what parts we'd be playing for the rest of the day. Effie and I were the only ones that would reveal our secrets later on this evening in private. I wanted to be alone with Pollux and we wanted to minimize an explosive reaction from Haymitch, in case that's how he reacted. The next couple of hours would be interesting for Gale and for Johanna, and I couldn't wait.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **A/N: Surprise, Effie's also pregnant!**

 ***I totally borrowed Cressida's reveal of Effie's pregnancy, from the TV Show FRIENDS. All credit for that part, goes to their amazing writers. I've always loved how Phoebe told Rachel she was pregnant, and thought it could work here.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Bird's Eye View – ThirdPersonPOV**

The sun was high and bright and sky was clear blue, without a single cloud in sight. Some nearby palm trees were swaying in the slight breeze. Several younger children were playing in the huge sandbox with Peeta and Finn, while the bigger kids were swimming in the pool with Gale supervising them. It was a beautiful sight of summer fun, and sounds of laughing children should have filled the air … instead of Johanna's screeching.

Haymitch was laying on one poolside benches, with one arm covering his eyes. From far enough away, it might have appeared that he'd fallen asleep, but a slight smile on his face and the occasional shake of his shoulders were proof that he was amused and probably holding in his laughter.

 **"** **I mean really… Who the hell cares what they're doing in there anyway? I don't! What I don't get, is why Eno just** ** _had_** **to run on in… leaving** ** _me_** **out, by the way. This is supposed to be a partnership, dammit! I wouldn't exclude her if anyone wanted to tell me secrets. This is bullshit!"** Johanna was still shooting off at the mouth as she paced near the sandbox where Peeta was playing with Finn.

Peeta was trying to remain focused on Finn and the other children he was supervising, but still gave the occasional nod towards Johanna. He knew better than to incur further wrath from her if she noticed how uninterested he was in her ranting. Pollux had just reached the sandbox too, when Johanna turned her attention to him.

 **"** **I suppose our Mockingjay hasn't whispered any secrets to you, has she?"** She turned her accusing but curious eyes on Pollux, but before he could formulate any sort of reply, she continued hollering.

 **"** **Of course not… Why would any of us - their friends - that have been through so much together, need to know anywa- !"** She was yelling while facing the house.

A huge splash of water hit Johanna, soaking her from head to toe, immediately stopped her tirade and caused her to gasp out loudly.

Everyone turned in that direction to find the source of the splash. Even Haymitch lifted his arm and craned his neck. Five children were coming up for air from under the water and it became clear they'd all jumped in the pool at the same time, right near where Johanna stood.

Gale standing - red-faced - in the middle of the pool and barely holding his laughter, was a clue that he knew that would happen. However, the children rapidly laughing and high-fiving him were all the proof anyone would need to know for sure, that he'd been in on their little plan to soak Johanna.

 **"** **What the hell, Gale? You got these brats to do this on purpose, didn't you?"** She accused loudly, causing everyone to bark out the laughs they'd tried to hold in.

 **"** **They all agreed you needed to cool off."** Gale said between his laughs, resumed playing with the kids swimming around him as if nothing was amiss.

Haymitch resumed his earlier position, albeit still chuckling at Jo's situation. Pollux and Peeta turned their attention back to the smaller kids inside the sandbox, also chuckling. Seeing no one would pay her any further attention, Johanna stomps her foot and grumbles under her breath as she makes her way towards an empty bench.

Leaving on just her swimsuit, she removes her wet shirt and shorts, and drapes them over the edge to be sun dried. She wrung her hair out and ran her fingers through it. Her movements were stiff and angry as she kicked off her flip-flop sandals and laid down on the bench in a similar position as Haymitch.

 **"** **You'll pay for that Gale!"** She yelled out unexpectedly after several seconds of near quiet, causing everyone to restart their laughter again.

* * *

The sliding door to the yard opened and out came Annie. She caring a tray of cupcakes of all different color sprinkles. Katniss followed her out, also carrying a similar tray of cupcakes.

 **"** **Hey Kiddies, come on get 'em!"** Annie called out.

The older kids in the pool hurried out to grab the sugary treats, and some of the still smaller ones crawled out of the sandbox as well. Pollux helped one of the toddlers waddle out of the sandbox and held his hand as they made their way towards Annie and Katniss.

Each kid had their cupcake in hand and went to sit on the large towel Effie was happily laying out on the grass. Cressida was busing herself by pouring small cups of lemonade, while Enobaria and Effie carried them over for the kids to drink.

 **"** **Are there any left overs?"** Gale called out from the deep end of the pool, and the girls all giggled.

 **"** **Sure, we have some for the big kids."** Katniss yelled back, barely holding in a snicker.

She handed on to Pollux, whom was standing near her already, and he gave her a peck on the lips in gratitude. Then, she walked towards the sandbox and handed one to Peeta, then to Haymitch. After that, she went to sit beside a now seated Johanna whom was mostly staring at Enobaria interacting with the kids eating their treats.

 **"** **Well, it's about time you all came out of that bathroom!"** Johanna grumbled as she swiped the last cupcake on Katniss's tray.

 **"** **Catnip, was that the last one?"** Gale yelled in dismay as he climbed out of the pool and watched Johanna start to peel the paper off.

 **"** **Oh, yeah … sorry Gale!"** Katniss replied but even Johanna noticed a slight smirk on her face.

 **"** **Don't you dare, offer it to him."** Katniss discretely whispered to Johanna.

She didn't really care why Katniss asked that of her or what Gale might have done to deserve that, but Jo had promised to make him pay for the soaking incident, so she didn't really care.

 **"** **Gale, did you want the last cupcake?"** Jo asked almost innocently, as she continued to peel the paper from the bottom, then dipped one finger in the corner of the icing on top.

Gale nodded but then looked at her in horror. Something seemed to click in his mind at the same time a wicked grin formed on Jo's face.

 **"** **Tough! Told you, you'd pay."** She exclaimed, then took a huge bite of the cupcake, while the guys all chuckled at Gale's misery.

 **"** **Katniss, are you sure there aren't anymore? Annie?"** Gale asked Katniss, then whirled around to ask Annie.

 **"** **Watch this."** Katniss whispered to Johanna, with giddiness.

Jo hurried to swallow and turned her head to ask Katniss what she meant, but saw Katniss following Gale with her eyes, so Jo turned in that direction too.

 **"** **I've got one… This one is special… just for you, sweetheart!"** Cressida told him and made her way towards him, as she revealed a cupcake from behind her back.

Jo was about to protest, but Katniss put a hand over Jo's mouth and held her back.

 **"** **Just watch."** Katniss whispered, so Jo complied curiously.

* * *

Gale walks towards Cressida and extends his hand for the sweet treat he's craving. A smile forming on his face as he could practically taste it already. He looked into Cressida's eyes, ready to express his gratitude, but found her worried eyes despite the smile on her face.

 **"What is it, Cress?"** He asked concerned, taking hold of her shoulder, forgetting all about the cupcake he'd just been salivating over.

 **"It's … well, here's your cupcake."** Cressida spoke as she shook her head slightly, then smiled at him.

He looked down at the treat and then back up to her. **"Are you sure, is there something wrong?"** He asked her.

 **"Sure, nothing's … _wrong_. Here. This cupcake is special, just for you."** She replied, still smiling and holding the cupcake higher into his eye line.

 **"Okay… if you're sure."** He replied and took the offered cupcake from her hand. He seemed to pause when he got a better look at the decoration on top. **"What's this?"** He asked curiously. **"Why is there a pacifier on top of it … Are you trying to tell me I'm a baby?"** He slightly chuckled.

 **"No, my love."** She giggled before elaborating. **"The pacifier… it's for _your_ baby."** She said and looked into his eyes, waiting for him to digest that piece of information.

 **" _My_ baby?"** He asked, sounding a mix of amusement and something else.

 **" _Our_ baby."** Cressida stated, sounding excited but cautious.

At her words, he froze while staring at the cupcake in his hand. Everyone remained completely still and quiet throughout the entire exchange. Although, everyone seemed to realize exactly what she was telling him, they stayed quiet, waiting for his reaction as well.

 **"Our _baby_?"** He questioned in an almost astonished whisper as his eyes found hers, and she nodded.

Gale let out a loud _whoop,_ and quickly embraced her. He picked her up and swung her in circles, whopping and hollering happily while repeating that he was going to be a father. Everyone was cheering them on and yelling out their congratulations. When he finally set her down on her feet, he brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. When their kiss broke apart, his smile was wider than anyone had ever seen on him. Effie had a wistful look upon her face, which only Katniss noticed.

 **"Best cupcake, _Ever_!"** Gale exclaimed happily before removing the pacifier and placing it in his pocket. Then, he took a giant bite and everyone laughed.

 **"I'm so glad you're happy about this, I was so worried."** Cressida told him as he moved them to one of the empty chairs.

He sat down, and brought her onto his lap. **"Cress, I love you and I've never been happier than you've just made me."** He told her as he placed his hand on her lower abdomen.

She leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, **"I love you too. I'm so happy as well. You make me this happy all the time."** She replied to him as she rested her forehead against his.

 **"You still owe me one, Gale… Don't you forget it Daddy-O!"** Johanna yelled, startling the couple out of their little love induced cocoon.

The guys all erupted into laughter, but the girls looked at Johanna curiously.

 **"Bring it on Johanna… not even you could bring me down now."** Gale responded with a smirk and kissed Cressida.

* * *

 **"Want to tell me what that was about?"** Enobaria spoke from Johanna's side.

Johanna turned to look at her, and was momentarily distracted by how beautifully striking she found Enobaria looked, smiling down at her. She schooled her face as soon as she remembered she wanted to be mad for having been left out of the bathroom summit.

 **"It's nothing … he knows what he did."** Jo replied as nonchalantly as she could and turned her face away to look towards the swaying palm trees.

 **"Are you mad at me? Talk to me, Jo. Why are you … Wait, you're upset that I went into the bathroom without you, aren't you?"** Enobaria said when she put two and two together.

 **"Well, I would never have excluded you."** Johanna accused in an angry whisper as she turned towards Enobaria.

Upon closer inspection, Enobaria realized Johanna didn't look angry. Actually, she realized Jo looked hurt and something twisted in Enobaria's gut.

 **"I'm sorry, Jo. Honestly. I didn't mean for you to feel excluded, I'd never intentionally hurt you. I just … I had something to discuss with the girls, that's all."** Enobaria said apologetically.

 **"Something you couldn't discuss with me? I thought we could talk about everything together."** Jo asked, feeling slightly more hurt than before.

 **"No, Jo. It's not like that at all. As a matter of fact, it was about something I very much want to discuss with you. I just … I needed a little encouragement, I guess you could call it."** Enobaria explained.

 **"Oh. Well, what is it Eno? You really _can_ tell me anything, you should know that." ** Jo responded, sounding less upset and more curious after Enobaria's explanation.

The couple was seated together on the bench Jo had previously claimed. They were facing each other and so focused on their discussion that they failed to realize all their friends had picked up on their conversation, and were staring at them.

 **"What's going on?"** Gale whispered into Cressida's ear. **"You'll see."** She replied softly without taking her eyes off of Eno and Jo.

The men of the other couples all shared similar question and were answered pretty in much the same way. The girls all knew where the conversation was heading and they all seemed to share a secret smile between each other.

 **"Johanna, you're the love of my life. A life I never would have pictured for myself… Both, before and after either of the Games. You make me feel things… things I probably would have fought and avoided, if these feelings weren't for you. You're the only person I can see spending the remainder of my life with**." Enobaria spoke softly, but her sincerity rang true with every word.

 **"I feel the same way, Eno."** Jo replied with a smile and pecked Enobaria's lips with a light kiss.

 **"And I'm so glad you do."** Enobaria replied with a smile and reached into her pocket, bringing out a ring and presenting it to Johanna and causing her to gasp.

 **"Will you marry me, Johanna?"** Enobaria asked simply and looked at her love adoringly.

 **"Holy shit … Of course I will!"** Johanna erupted, grasping Enobaria cheeks and kissing her fervently. Suddenly, more cheers and laughter was shared between everyone.

* * *

Eventually, the presents were opened and the festivities wound down. Finn loved the trident and showed it off in a brief a video call with Beetee and Mrs. Everdeen. As the day progressed, the neighbors' children were each picked up by their parents, all of which thanked Annie and Peeta for the invitation and watching over them.

After only the five couples remained and Finn had been put to bed, Annie brought out some wine. Every one of them were in high spirits and in the mood to celebrate the day's events. Naturally, Cressida was given apple juice in her cup, as the mother to be couldn't be expected to drink. Haymitch opted to pour himself some juice as well, as he refused to allow himself to fall into alcohol again. When Katniss handed Effie a cup, Effie's worry became evident on her face. Katniss winked at her and Effie realized shed been given something other than wine as well. They all toasted to Enobaria and Johanna's engagement and Cressida and Gale's baby, as well as each other's happiness.

After lots of laughter and a wonderful day, plans were made to have a beach day, the following day. Johanna and Enobaria were staying at Annie's house, while the other couples had made reservations at the nearby hotel. After everyone agreed to meet midmorning before heading out, the other couples took their leave.

Gale, Cressida were all smiles and giddiness when they exited the elevator they'd shared with Haymitch, Effie, Pollux and Katniss after arriving on their floor. Haymitch and Pollux shared a handshake and a telling look between themselves just before Haymitch and Effie went to exit on their floor. Neither Katniss nor Effie saw the look they shared, because Katniss reached over to hug Effie before letting her get off.

 **"Wish me luck, Effie."** Katniss whispered very low in Effie's ear as they hugged.

 **"You won't need it."** Effie replied just as quietly before pulling away with a smile and saying goodnight to Pollux as well.

Before all the events of the day, Katniss had planned on staying in the second bedroom of Haymitch's suite. However, throughout the day, she agreed to spend the night in Pollux's room. While Katniss kept trying to overcome the state of her nerves, Pollux seemed more put together and determined.

Katniss and Pollux were left alone with several floors to go before they reached their destination, so Pollux went towards Katniss with an almost predatory look in his eye. Once he reached her, he carefully pushed her against the wall behind her, and kissed her deeply. Earlier in the day, he'd made sure to tell her that he didn't expect anything from her if she agreed to stay with him. However, the heated kisses they were sharing and the sounds coming from them, spurred them both on.

Unbeknownst to Katniss, Pollux had a plan of his own for the evening, and he wanted them to be alone. For his plan, he'd also need them to be calmer than they currently found themselves, so he reluctantly pulled away from Katniss. She made a sound of protest and tried to hold him to her, making him chuckle before stepping away.

 **"We're… al-most at ... our floor."** He spoke, still pretty out of breathe from their kisses.

She looked up at the numbers identifying the level they were on, just as a ding sounded and the doors opened. She nodded at Pollux as he extended his hand to her, and she followed behind him towards their room number. He placed his fingerprint on the door and the door clicked open, causing some nerves to return to the pit of her stomach.

 **"Katniss… can we … talk?"** He questioned, without realizing his question terrified her all of a sudden.

Unfortunately, she assumed the worst and nodded without being able to respond verbally. On the inside, she wanted to scream and cry and beg him not to leave her. She was barely able to follow him to the small couch by the window. He sat down first so she sat rigidly, allowing him to speak. He noticed her stiffness, and thought she'd changed her mind about spending the night. He decided to use his hands, since he knew his words were slower than his hands. So, he decided act fast and even beg her to stay with him if need be, in case she tried to make a run for it.

 **x-x-x-x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Love Birds – MultiplePOV**

 **\- PolluxPOV -**

 ** _"Katniss, I told you I don't expect anything from you tonight. Have you changed your mind about staying with me?"_** Pollux signed to her.

 **"Don't break up with me, I love you."** Katniss blurted suddenly and shocked the hell out of me.

She must have shocked the hell out of herself too, judging by the look in her eyes and how she immediately slapped a hand over her mouth, and stared at me in horror.

 **"Katniss?"** I questioned, unable to verbalize if she was serious.

 **"Shit!"** She exclaimed and stood up abruptly. **"Shit, shit… I'm sorry Pollux. I didn't mean for that to come out. I just …"** I interrupted the rant that was sure to follow, by kissing her amazing lips.

 **"You … love … me?"** I questioned trying to lessen the hopefulness in my voice in case she's misspoken or I'd heard her wrong, but not having much luck at keeping the smile off my face.

She didn't meet my eyes, but nodded, and I felt a warmness spreading from my heart to every part of my body. I turned her chin towards me so I could see her beautiful face and she allowed me too. I noticed her eyes were watery and her face seemed very nervous scared even.

 _This wouldn't do at all_ – I thought to myself.

 **"I … Love … You, Katniss… With my … whole heart."** I told her and saw her scared look morph into one of disbelief.

 **"You do? Really, you do? You're not breaking up with me?"** She questioned and I couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

 **"Why ... would you… think… that I wan-ted to brea-"** I started to say, when she interrupted me with her sweet mouth on mine.

I let her deepen the kiss and found myself leading us back to the couch, when she suddenly straddled me. It was delicious torture to have this incredible and love of my life straddling me. Her kisses were hot and demanding and I was giving as good as she gave, while grasping onto her waist and pulling her even closer to me. Soon, our hips were sync with each other, and I knew she could feel my body's natural reaction to hers. I might have felt embarrassed, but she seemed to enjoy rubbing her center over me. The sounds she made each time were driving me wild.

Somehow, I managed to remember that I had more to say to her and we needed to calm down and really talk about things. Naturally, knowing that she loves me would hopefully make this conversation go a lot easier than I'd planned. In any case, I manages to pull away but that did little to dissuade her as her lips moved towards my cheek and then towards my neck. It was hard to think straight and I sure as hell didn't want to think… I wanted to continue this but somehow found the force of will to stop her. We were both breathing hard as she asked me why I'd stopped. I decided to use my hands again, seeing as how I wanted to express myself more clearly than my speech could at the moment.

 **"Trust me, I didn't want to stop either, but as I said we need to talk."** I signed and she nodded and moved to sit beside me, allowing me to continue.

 **"I'm so in love with you, Katniss. I have been for some time now. I just want to discuss some options for our future. That is to say, I want a future with you … only ever with you. Originally, IO planned to confess my feelings for you and beg you not to end our friendship. Now that I know you love me too … well, I guess I'd like to know where you're at mentally and emotionally, before we go too far. Can you see a future … with me?"** I explained, and saw her sigh with what seemed like relief, then smile beautifully at me.

 **\- KatnissPOV -**

 **"Oh Pollux, you have no idea, do you?"** I replied, not even bothering to hide the smile on my face.

His words, even with his hands, conveyed his beautiful emotions and I was sure I fell in deeper for him as he revealed his plans for the night. I was also amused that we'd both decided to come clean about our feelings in a similar manner, without even realizing it. I figured, this was my chance to answer him and explain my original plans for tonight as well.

 **"Well, I guess I should confess that I also had plans for us tonight. They were the main reason I agreed to spend the night here, with you. Apparently, great minds think alike**." I said with a small giggle.

 **"Why?"** He asked verbally, with the cutest questioning look.

 **"While I was in the bathroom with the girls earlier, while they all made their elaborate plans to tell share their secrets with their significant others … I was getting the nudge and encouragement I need to come clean with you about my own feelings. I was so scared to even approach the subject, you cannot imagine."** I confessed and laughed at my own earlier worries that now seemed to pointless.

 **"Re-ally?"** Pollux questioned, but this time with a silly smirk on his face and I nodded with another laugh.

 **"Cress and the girls told me not to worry, but our friendship means so much to me. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same and say we could no longer be friends if I had feelings for you**." I told him and he shook his head.

 **"Never … not… possible."** Was his response and I was overjoyed.

 **"I told … Hay-mitch earlier."** He spoke, then switched to sign language. **"I was also nervous about admitting my feelings to you. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met and I couldn't take it if you decided to end our friendship because of my feelings either."** He told me and I shook my head at him.

 **"Never … not possible."** I told him, throwing his words back at him and we both chuckled.

 **"So, to answer your question Pollux. I do see a future for us and if I get only half of all I wish for, I'll be the happiest women in all of Panem. I only ever want a future with you too, Pollux."** I told him genuinely and lightly kissed his lips when he beamed at me.

 **"So, about this future … Would you ever like to move out of Twelve or stay there?"** He asked me with his hands.

I thought about it for several seconds, but quickly realized I wouldn't want to, so I shook my head.

 **"Would that be an issue for you?"** I asked him, suddenly worried.

 **"No. Not … a prob-lem."** He spoke and I felt bad to think of what he'd leave behind and told him so.

Then, he switched to sign again. **"I like Twelve and I love you. We will help rebuild it until it's better than even you could imagine. I don't have any family and only a small apartment. I want us to make a home together and I want to build a life with you. How do you feel about marriage and children?"** He asked and I felt butterflies in my tummy, but leaned forward to kiss his lips again.

 **"I'm amenable to both."** I whispered as I pulled back then he leaned forward and kiss me again.

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 ***A/N:** **Lemons to follow - If not your thing, you can skip to next chapter without missing anything!***

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

 _ **Cont.'d Chapter 20: Love Birds (Part 2) - KPOV**_

His kiss deepened and although I felt some nerves as to how far we'd take this, I found myself wanting to go all the way with him. We'd declared our mutual love for each other and I trusted him to take care of me if we took that step tonight. His kisses seemed to empower me and drive my need to near boiling points. Soon enough, I found myself back on his lap again and his hardness was rubbing perfectly against me at the right place. Pollux let out a sexy growl sound and I felt wetness in my panties as I moved against him.

 **"Kat-niss … if you … want … may- be we … should … stop."** I was positive Pollux was only trying to be respectful in case I wanted to stop, because his hips kept moving against me and his arms held me tighter.

Truth was, I knew he's stop if I said that's what I wanted. A part of me rationalized that we'd only just admitted to our feelings and it might be too soon. However, the other part of me reasoned that we'd known each other for so long and both admitted this wasn't some sort of fling between us. We had, in fact, declared our love and our intentions of building a future with marriage and children. This is fast, but it is right.

With that thought in mind, I grabbed the shirt he was wearing and pulled on it, gesturing for him to remove it. He pulled away from our kiss long enough to allow me to tug on his shirt again. Needing no other form of communication, he pulled it off. Feeling emboldened, I pulled mine off too.

I don't know if I was expecting him to continue kissing me or dive right into my bikini top covered chest, but he did neither. Instead, he looked into my eyes and I saw the corners of his mouth smile softly. Feeling even braver as I stared into his eyes, I reached my hands up to pull on the strings at the base of my neck and on my back, letting the fabric fall free from my breasts and he let out a gasp.

Finally, he tore his eyes from mine and moved them slowly down my neck and shoulders. I felt his eyes burning their tracks on my skin as they slid lower. Then, I felt my nipples harden as the cool air of the room hit them. I felt like they needed … something. Purely on instinct, I arched my back slightly as I tightened my thighs.

 **"Beau-tiful... Can I … touch you?"** He exhaled.

 **"Yes, please Pollux."** I barely whispered as my body moved even closer to him.

I felt his fingers start at my lips, then he trailed them across my jaw and down my neck, similar to where his eyes had traveled previously. He was driving me insane with want, by moving so slowly. When his fingers reached my nipples, I felt myself gasp and arch farther towards him. In response, he used his whole hand to press against my breasts fully and I rubbed against his hardness, unabashed.

I had no idea what was driving me anymore at that point. I had never been touch this way, nor had I ever thought I wanted to be. These feelings, I'd never felt them before... not even with Peeta when we'd kissed, and certainly not with Gale either.

 **"Yes, Pollux."** I heard myself saying and he let out another sexy growl.

 **"Want… you!"** He growled out as he thrust up against me with one hand squeezing my butt and the other still playing with my nipples.

 **"Yes… yes… take me."** I responded because his hands and lips were making me delirious.

My words, however, seemed to have the opposite effect on him than what I wanted, because he pulled away from me. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. He looked almost feral but he was trying to catch his breath. He removed his hands from my breasts and ass, to communicate.

 **"We don't have to if you're not ready. I swear to you. I can show you my love and make you feel good in other ways, but we can wait."** He told me, and I had no doubt he was being honest.

I wasn't really sure what else might make me feel as good as what we were doing, aside from the possibility of intercourse. Although, I'd heard it usually hurt for girls the first time. Regardless, I was sure of what I wanted, and I told him so. He smile and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then, without any more words or warning, he stood up with me in his arms and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his back. He carried me towards the bed and carefully tossed me on the edge of it, causing me to giggle but never losing the heat I felt for him.

He lightly squeezed my ankles, one in each of his warm hands, and I realized I'd lost my flip flops sometime during our hot make out on the couch. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly slid his hands up my calves up to my knees, and he gently spread my legs. Then, he continued sliding his hands up my thighs and around my hips to rest on the top of my ass. He used that position to slide me forward, closer to the edge towards him.

Once I was close enough, he broke eye contact to look as he slid his hands to the button of my shorts. I felt the butterflies assault my tummy and sucked in my belly. He paused for a minute, looking into my eyes again and I nodded at him to continue, so he did. We both looked as his fingers worked the button and slid the zipper down. I lifted my hips and he wordlessly tugged my shorts off my legs where he let them fall to the floor. We looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

I broke eye contact first, so I could return the favor. I pulled him closer and immediately began to unfasten the button of his shorts. I saw his abs tighten, and felt myself smirk slightly. Once I'd slid the zipper down, I pushed the shorts down. When I realized my arm wouldn't reach, I leaned back on my forearms and used one of my feet to push them all the way down his legs. Once the shorts hit floor, I kept my thighs open wider than before.

 **"So … sexy."** He said and although I felt like I should argue that, I couldn't… he made me feel sexy.

 **"You're looking pretty sexy yourself."** I replied, as I let my eyes travel the spans of his body.

His hair had come lose, his eyes seemed to be drinking my body in as well. His masculine shoulders were broad and his upper arms and chest were devoid of heavy muscle, but appeared well defined. He didn't have a lot of chest hair, but I could make out the light dusting of blond curls. His abs were also defined and sexy without being too drastic. He had a slightly darker shade of blonde curls below his belly button that reached under the waistband of his navy blue tight undershorts. Those tight shorts left barely anything to the imagination, as his bulge was very prominent, making me want to squeeze my thighs together out of need.

 **"Do you… have any I-dea… what it does… to me… to watch you… look at me … like that?"** He asked huskily.

 **"Show me."** I responded lustfully, and he did.

His eyes left mine as they roamed over my body. Then, he grabbed his hardness through his shorts and rubbed himself. His action drew my eyes to his hand and remained glued there, making me gasp out again. I was feeling lightheaded and felt a throbbing between my legs. I needed … something… anything. I wanted to keep my legs spread for him, but the ache between my legs was nearing unbearable, so I did the next best thing I could think of. I brought one hand to press against the throbbing, hoping to alleviate it somehow.

I was completely unprepared for how that would feel, and heard myself yell out a moan. I looked up startled at Pollux, only to find his mouth hanging open hungrily as he stared at my hand, which I hadn't been able to stop from rubbing against my center, because of how good it felt. I did notice that his hand was rubbing harder and faster against himself, and I wondered if that was as pleasurable as it was for me. Suddenly, another thought invaded my mind… I wanted to give him pleasure.

 **"Pollux, can… can I touch you?"** I asked timidly, but hopeful he'd agree.

He seemed to snap out of a trance and moved forward, telling me I could do whatever I wanted. I decided to start by doing what I'd seen him do to himself, and he moaned deeply as my hand reached his penis from the outside of his shorts. Suddenly, I felt his hand rub against me like I had done to myself, only better and I moaned in delight. I soon realized that I was moving my hips in time with his hand as he rubbed my special spot. Yet, no matter how good it felt, I needed more - of what, I didn't know - but I told him anyway. At my plea, he tugged on the elastic of my panties and I nodded at him.

The small part of me that was nervous about what we were doing, was heavily outweighed by the strong emotions he was inducing in me. His kisses never ceased as he moved his hand from where I wanted it. When he pulled away to pull my panties off, my hands couldn't reach his manhood anymore, so I found myself tightening my fingers in the sheets on the bed. I let my eyes close and took a quick moment to rethink about what we were about to do.

Suddenly, it felt like a kiss on my ankle and my eyes snapped open. It was such an unexpected feeling, but I found that I liked it. When I felt Pollux's tongue spreading wet kisses slowly up my leg, I propped myself up on my elbows to watch him. Just as he reached my knee, he looked up at me and winked, then started at my ankle and worked his way up that leg too.

 **"Do you … trust me?"** He questioned as he reached my second knee, and I nodded.

He smiled in return and said, **"I want … to try … some-thing. If you … don't like it… just tell me and I'll …stop."**

His words sparked my curiosity, but so far nothing he'd done hurt or felt bad. Quite the contrary, everything felt wonderful. Besides, I trusted him implicitly… so I nodded at him to do whatever he wanted.

He bent his head and kissed my inner thigh and although that wasn't what I thought he'd do, a tingling in my tummy made itself known. I was feeling wild and impatient for his fingers to return to where the throbbing was out of control. When his open mouth kisses went higher and towards my woman's place, I wanted to balk in shock at what he was doing … except, the anticipation made me open my thighs wider for him.

Suddenly, I felt his fingers dip slightly into my opening and I gasped silently, wanting more of that. However, when I felt an open mouth kiss on the exact spot where the throbbing was emanating from, I wasn't prepared for how incredible it felt. I let out a cry and my head fell back, as my elbows lost the ability to hold me up.

 **"Oh … My!"** I yelled out as he continued licking me down there.

My body moved against his mouth, completely unashamed, and I couldn't stop my moaning even if I cared to. **"Don't stop, Pollux! Ohhhhh… ummmm!"**

I felt myself becoming increasingly wetter down there and before I realized it, I had a hand on his head, holding him in place. At some point, I felt him introducing his fingers inside my opening, deeper than before. He began pushing them in and out, without stopping his tongue from flicking and licking that sweet spot. I felt my body coiling tighter and tighter, like I was reaching something… sort of like climbing towards a peek, but I knew I had to reach it.

 **"Please Pollux, please … Don't stop… I … ohhhh - ohhhh …"** I was gasping through my moans until I felt the coil snap like a burst of intensity and wild emotions exploding through me, and a scream ripped out from within me.

I felt blinded as my muscles started to become lax once more. I was at a loss for words or coherent thoughts, for that matter. I lay there feeling little shocks and tremors near my opening and when Pollux gave one final lick down there, I felt how sensitive it was. It made me want to draw my thighs closed, but he kept them open as he climbed up my body.

He was spreading more open mouths kisses near my belly button and on my tummy, and the feeling made me giggle. He chuckled too, as he worked his way up. He gave each nipple a little nibble and kiss before using his forearms on either side of me, to prop himself above me. His body was aligned with mine and he was smiling proudly at me with a beautiful twinkle in his eyes and he looked at me.

 **"That was … beautiful."** He said simply and nuzzled his nose against mine before pulling back a bit.

 **"What was _that_?"** I asked with a wide smile, happy I could form any words at all.

 **"That was … an orgasm. You liked it?"** He stated his question, with a very proud look on his face.

 **"Hell yes, very much so."** I replied chuckling, then asked, **"Is sex always like that?"**

 **"That… was oral sex … but I'll always… try to make… you feel that good."** He told me sincerely and I believed him.

My body was feeling very relaxed but feeling him his hardness against my belly reminded me that he hadn't done anything to alleviate himself. I kissed him and began moving my body against his. He growled into the kiss and began massaging my breasts again. I let my hands slide down to his waist and tugged on the elastic of his shorts, trying to pull them off. He seemed to understand what I wanted because he pulled himself to the side and yanked them off, only to roll back on top of me once again, in to the same position.

I could feel a warm wetness at the tip of his penis as it rubbed on my belly. That made the throbbing in my center return again and I let out a moan. As we moved together, I felt him moving his hips lower and I felt the anticipation building as it neared the desired destination. However, he pulled his head back and asked if I was absolutely sure. I told him I'd never been surer of anything else.

He leaned further back and onto his knees, then took himself in hand. I was able to see it for the first time and I have to admit, it was impressive. I had no clear picture in my mind of what it would look like, but I couldn't imagine how he'd fit inside me. He pumped himself a couple of time and his eyes closed for a second. I saw the top glistening and a droplet of liquid gather at the very tip. My curiosity got the better of me and I reached out my thumb to touch it. He gasped and bucked towards my hand, just as I pulled it away worried I'd done something wrong.

 **"It's more than … okay if you want … to touch it. You won't … hurt it."** He told me with a smirk.

I just rolled shook my head and rolled my eyes, as I ground my hips under him. It was my way of reminding him what I really wanted. He chuckled and lowered his penis towards my center with his hand. Once again, he asked if I was sure and I moaned out a _YES_ at the feeling of his penis rubbing that special spot. I felt him slide lower until just the tip was at the opening. I swallowed hard as I tried to relax, but the aching need for him was growing impatient. My eyes closed as I took in the sensation of him pushing in with shallow thrusts. All the wetness seemed to help him slide easily and I felt my body wanting to welcome him deeper. Then I felt him come to a bit of a stop at the place I felt tightest inside me, he leaned down flushed above me and kissed my lips.

He whispered a quick **"I'm sorry, I love you",** giving me just enough time to brace myself before he gave harder push. It hurt a bit and stung enough that I went stiff for a moment. I quickly realized it wasn't as painful as I'd expected. I kissed his neck and moved a bit, signaling him to move again and he complied.

 **"Love you … feel so good, Katniss."** He groaned, moving slowly at first.

Soon enough, a stronger heat … a bigger need, began for build within me. I was worried I wouldn't know what to do, but everything with him seemed so natural. I was able to forget my worries as our bodies moved together. His thrusts began to some faster as if with a purpose. I was vaguely aware of him asking if he should pull out to avoid pregnancy, but I felt myself shaking my head _No_. We were together and would remain so forever, if I had my way. We loved each other and if a baby was made from this lover, then we'd see it as a blessing. My words must have hit their mark, because his thrust became more fervent and I found myself at the very edge of that now familiar coil, ready to explode again.

I called out his name in ecstasy, as he did too. Then, he kissed me hard as his movements slowed.

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x-x A/N: Lemons concluded (for now). Not used to writing this kind of subject matter, and I hope I did it justice. If not, please don't crucify me (:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Ill Bird Fouls His Own Nest - Katniss POV**

As I lay breathless and totally blissed out, I focused my eyes and looked into Pollux's eyes as he hovered above me. There was a happiness in them, and I saw his love for me as much as he's made me feel it. His breath was also labored and I could sense that his arms were tiring as he held himself above me. I found the strength within me to lift my head and kiss his lips sweetly. I smiled at him, as I nudged him gently, allowing him to lay on his side.

 **"** **That was amazing, Pollux."** I managed in between heavy breathing, and turned to look at him.

He was already facing me and smiling as well. **"I… Love you."** He said to and I burrowed closer to his body.

He kissed my forehead tenderly, then my temple, then my cheek and next my nose. His sweetness had me giggling as I replied that I loved him too. When I said so, he pulled back slightly and beamed at me. He looked into my eyes and must have seen how much I meant it, because his lips descended upon mine in an instant. He was peppering me with kisses as I giggled and wound my arms around his neck to pull him closer still.

My giggling was beginning to die down as his lips found that special spot near the back, just below my ear. I felt myself twisting more onto my back and pulling him above me, when my cellular phone rang. We both paused what I was sure would be another round, and looked towards where my shorts lie on the ground, realizing my phone was inside the pocket.

We seemed to have made a silent agreement to ignore it and smiled at each other after it stopped. His lips were back on mine when it began ringing again. We both sighed and realized it probably wouldn't stop unless we answered it. Reluctantly, he got up from the bed without an ounce of shyness regarding his lack of clothes. That act alone made me giggle and place my hand over my eyes as I secured the covers around myself. Sure, we'd just been intimate, but my shyness wouldn't end overnight.

 **"** **It… was Effie."** He said and I looked at him, wondering why she'd called.

He was pulled on his shorts, and walked towards me to hand me the phone. I sat up in the bad, making sure the sheet was secure enough to prevent it from falling. He leaned down and kissed my lips again, but the phone in my hand vibrated and beeped before we could get carried away. He gave a small growl and looked at the phone like it had offended him. Even though I found it funny, I was also mildly annoyed by the interruption.

 **"** **I'm sorry. I can't imagine why she's being so insistent."** I apologized but he waved it away with a smile.

I looked down at the phone in my hand and saw that I had two missed calls from Effie and an unopened text message. I clicked on the message box and read Effie's message.

 _To: Katniss_

 _From: Effie_

 _Katniss, I'm so sorry to interrupt but its Haymitch. He knows Katniss, and he's left me. I need you, Please._

I sat staring at the screen in horror. This is not good… Not good at all. I briefly wondered how he'd found out so soon. I knew she planned to tell him once we were back home. Dammit, I cannot believe he left her. She was so scared of this reaction, as was I … but I still hoped that he'd … _Dammit!_ My mind called out.

 **"** **Pollux, I'm sorry but I have to go. It's Effie, she's... well I guess the cat's out of the bag … She's pregnant and Haymitch has just found out, and apparently, he's left her. She sounds desperate**." I explained as I jumped out of bed and began dressing myself as fast as I could.

 **"** **Go, Katniss… Here you go."** Pollux replied and handed me my shirt after I'd finished fastening the bikini top I'd been wearing earlier.

 **"** **Thank you, I'm so sorry about this."** I said as I pulled up my shorts and tied them.

 **"** **Don't… be sorry. She needs… you and I under-stand that. Do… you need… my help?"** He replied as he held my shaking hands.

I hadn't realized how nervous I was until I felt his touch, which never failed to help calm me. I sighed and shook my head. I hugged him tightly and breathed him in as his hold around me tightened.

 **"** **I love you, Pollux. I would love nothing more than to stay in your arms all night, but…"** I was saying until he pulled back and placed a finger on my lips.

 **"** **I said… I understand. Besides… we'll have… the rest… of our lives, right? Now, go… to her. I will try… to see if I can… find and talk… to Haymitch, okay?"** He replied and I let go of the breath I was holding, and nodded at him… he's right, I agreed.

If Haymitch could be found and might listen to anyone aside from Effie or myself, it would be Pollux... maybe even Mom, but she wasn't here. Luckily, Pollux had that sort of presence, and I was sure that if he could find him, Pollux might get through to him. He is a great listener and even I knew first hand, just how well he could express himself. He had a way of simplifying things sometimes, which always seemed to help me see things clearer.

I nodded at him gratefully, and gave a soft giggle when he kissed the tip of my nose before going to pull on the rest of his clothes. He was quick and I was grateful for that.

 **"** **Thanks Pollux, for wanting to help."** I said as we were entering the elevator, and he pulled me in front of himself and wrapped his arms around me as the elevator began descending.

 **"** **Sweet… girl. They're import-ant… to you so they are… to me too. Besides… we're all friends… and they need… us now."** He spoke into my ear, once again reaffirming how wonderful he is and I found myself nodding at his words.

 **"** **You're right. Still, I'm grateful to you... and for you."** I said with a smile just as we reached Effie's floor, and I turned in his arms to give him a quick kiss.

 **"** **Love you. Let me know if you find him."** I said just after a brief kiss and walked off the elevator.

 **"** **Love you too … I will text you."** He responded just before the doors shut.

I looked at either side of me and realized I had no idea which direction I should go. I pulled out my phone and called Effie back. She answered immediately.

 **"** **Katniss… he's gone and I don't think he's coming back."** She cried out and I felt my gut twist.

 **"** **I'm on your floor Effie - breathe for me - what room are you in?"** I asked her, and her crying seemed to intensify and I wondered if she'd heard me.

I was about repeat myself, when I heard a door open somewhere towards my right. I looked that way and saw her lean her head out right before she walked into view. She was in the last room at the end of a very long hallway. I was running towards her before I realized I was moving. I kept my eyes on hers and realized how broken she truly looked. She was leaning against the door frame, and barely seemed to keep herself up on her bare feet.

 **"** **Oh, Effie."** I said when reached her with arms wide open and she practically collapsed into me.

 **"** **What will I do, Katniss?** **How** **can I do this without him…** ** _Alone_** **?"** She asked as she cried.

 **"** **Easy now, Effie. Come on, let's get you inside."** I replied as I pulled her back inside the room and closed the door.

With me still supporting most of her weight, I turned us around and saw the destruction around the suite's living room. It didn't take longer than a second to realize they were caused by Haymitch's outburst at the news. I walked her towards the small couch by sliding door of the balcony. I didn't bother to look towards the hallway where I was sure the rooms were located. I sat her down and slid the glass door open a little. She'd worked herself into such a state and I figured some fresh air might help. She was hiccuping and her breath was a little shallow. She was on the verge a panic attack, I was sure.

 **"** **Alright, Effie. Take some deep breaths … Do it with me … that's it. I need you to listen to me, okay?"** I said, but she barely nodded as she seemed unable to calm herself.

 **"** **Okay, good. First, you're not alone. I'm here for you and for this baby. Nothing in the world will change that. You listening? Nothing … I'm here."** I asked, to make sure she was.

 **"** **Alright. Secondly, but most important of all - You need to find the strength within yourself to start calming down. This baby, he needs you to calm down. Do you hear me, Effie? The baby…** ** _your_** **baby, needs you to calm down. The baby's safety is paramount right now, Effie. Can you do it on your own, or should I call for a medic to come sedate you?"** I spoke as authoritative as I could, hoping to convey that meant my words.

 **"** **I can … I … yes, I can do it… just give me… a minute."** She was saying between breaths and I was glad she was trying, although I'd step in and call a medic if I truly had to.

 **"** **Okay, that's it. Good … yes, you can totally do this. If for no other reason than you r baby needs a calm mommy. That's it, slower… in … out. Good"** I encouraged her and she followed instructions.

 **"** **Thank… Thank you Katniss. I just, I got overwhelmed. I feel… well not better, but more focused I guess. Thank you, dear girl."** She said, after she'd regained some composure.

 **"** **No need to thank me, Effie. I love you and this baby already. Now, do you think you can tell me how all this happened?"** I asked, gesturing around the room.

She took a deep breath and after a little shudder, she began her story.

* * *

 _*_ _Flashback- EffiePOV_ _*_

 _We left Katniss and Pollux in the elevator and made our way down the long corridor towards our suite. I hoped things would go well for my dear girl and her lovely companion, although I was sure there'd be nothing to worry about. They had both overcome so much, but anyone could see how much they cared for one another._

 ** _"_** _ **Did you have a good time today?"** Hay asked me as he unlocked the door._

 ** _"_** _ **Yes, it was truly a very … amazing day."** I responded, wishing I could share our wonderful news but knowing that I couldn't do that just yet._

 ** _"_** _ **Want to go ready a bath while I open a bottle of champagne for us? Well mainly for you, although I feel confident that I could have just a celebratory sip with you. It's not every day two of our friends get engaged, while others are having a baby… not to mention my niece and the boy are planning to confess their undying love for one another."** Hay said with a chuckle, but I felt stuck frozen._

 ** _"_** _ **Well, I run us a bath but we don't need champagne to celebrate."** I responded, trying to keep my emotions at bay._

 ** _"_** _ **What's going on? You love champagne?"** Haymitch asked, sounding a little suspicious and I prayed my emotions wouldn't betray me._

 ** _"_** _ **Nothing, sweetness. I just … I had so much earlier, I don't want to drink anymore today."** I lied, feeling that was a perfectly good reason._

 _I walked away from his curious eyes towards the bedroom and into the bathroom. I was just about to reach for the water lever, when I heard him behind me._

 ** _"_** _ **So you're saying you won't have champagne because you already had too much to drink today?"** he asked calmly but still sounding very suspicious, which made me nervous._

 ** _"_** _ **Uh-huh."** I replied simply, afraid to let my voice shake and unable to turn around to meet his eyes._

 ** _"_** _ **I call bullshit, Effie. Why are you lying to me, huh? What's really going on? Do you not trust that I can share a sip of champagne with you? Is that really what this is about?"** He asked accusingly but also sounding hurt, that I instinctively turned to face him. _

_"_ _ **No, Hay. That's not it at all. Believe me, I trust you. If you say you can handle it, I have no doubt that you can. Please don't doubt that I believe in you."** I replied honestly and moved to hug him, but he dodged me by walking out of the bathroom._

 _I followed him but remained by the bathroom door as I watched him pace around the bedroom. He was frustrated, and I knew he wouldn't drop this, no matter how hard I wished it._

 ** _"_** _ **If you trust me, then why are you lying to me?"** He asked me suddenly, but sounding calmer than his pacing suggested._

 ** _"_** _ **I'm not -"** I tried to reply, but he cut me off._

 ** _"_** _ **Don't lie to me anymore! I'm not an idiot, Effie!"** He shouted and I jumped at his sudden tone._

 _I knew that he'd never hit me, at least, I had to trust that. I'd seen him rant and stomp in anger before… but it had never been directed at me, and I'd be lying if it didn't scare me. I found I was too scared to speak. He was right after all, I was lying. I just didn't think I could tell him the truth while he was like this._

 ** _"_** _ **I was a drunk, for years Effie! You know this, damn well better than most, I'd say! How big of an idiot do you believe me to be? Did you really think I wouldn't notice that for all the wine or champagne you claimed to be drinking earlier, I wouldn't smell it on your breath or taste it in your kisses?"** He yelled at me, standing right in front of me, making me recoil and back away slightly._

Shit! Shit Shit! _– I thought to myself –_ How could I have been so foolish? _– I wondered, but he wasn't done._

 ** _"_** _ **That's right, I knew it at the party. I just figured you weren't in the mood for alcohol at the party, didn't want to offend anyone by turning them down, seeing as you're too proper to do something like that. So I let it slide and I didn't call you on it in front of everyone. But now … Now, you're lying to me and I won't have that!"** He shouted and I felt my eyes close._

 _How I wished I could just come right out and tell him, but now wasn't the right time at all. Surely learning about the baby right now, will make him even worse._

 ** _"_** _ **And THAT … That right there? Why do you keep doing that?"** He asked no longer yelling, but still sounding upset._

 _He'd startled me out of my thoughts and I opened my eyes to figure out what he was talking about. I looked at him questioningly. I was about to ask what he was going on about, when I saw a look of pure and unadulterated horror befall his face. His mood swings were making me crazy and I was about to ask him what the matter was, when he spoke._

 ** _"_** _ **You're pregnant, aren't you?!"** He yelled as he pointed at my belly._

 _That was when I realized I had my hand pressed to my lower belly. I had not even realized I'd been doing it, giving myself away._

 ** _"_** _ **You were supposed to be taking the contraceptive pills, Effie. You stopped taking them on purpose, didn't you? We talked about this and you knew how I felt about having a child. I knew you wanted one, but we agreed Effie… and I believed you and when you said I'd be enough for you!"** He raged as he pulled on his hair. _

_I was speechless and felt all the air leave my body at his words. I tried to shake my head, hoping to deny his accusations, but he wasn't even looking at me as he paced and stomped around. Yes I wanted a child but at the time, I believed he could be enough for me. Even if that later changed, I did not allow myself to fall pregnant on purpose._

 ** _"_** _ **How? Dammit - Answer me!"** He was back to screaming. " **How the hell could you do this to me? I**_ **trusted** _ **you!"** He accused._

 ** _"_** _ **I … I didn't do this**_ **to you** _ **."** That was all I could come up with at the moment._

 _I realized those were the wrong words when he turned his hatred filled eyes towards me. He picked up a champagne bottle from the table nearest to him, and threw it across the room. It crashed on the wall about a foot from where I stood, causing me to let out a yelp. I felt my heart thundering inside me and for the first time in all the years that I've known him, I feared him and I began to cry._

 _I looked up at him through watery eyes and saw that he seemed frozen to the spot. His eyes darted from me, to the wall where he'd crashed the bottle, and back at me. He seemed stunned at what he'd done and I immediately knew he didn't mean to, but I was still too scared to move or remove my eyes from him._ _He took a step towards me and I could read the remorse on his face, but I was too scared. I back and away instinctively, with one hand clamped over my mouth to prevent me from screaming out in fear and the other protectively above my belly. He saw my reaction and stopped before taking another step._

 _I was terrified of him for the first time_ ever, _and I was hurt by his accusations. I never thought he'd react well, but nothing could have ever prepared me for all this. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't think I was ready to hear anything else right then. I shook my head at him, hoping to convey that I wasn't ready to hear anything just yet. I just needed a moment - a few minutes maybe - to gather my thoughts and hopefully discuss this like adults now that he'd finally stopped screaming._

 _He seemed resigned to my preventing him from speaking or coming any closer to me, so he stomped out of the bedroom. Within seconds, I heard things slamming and the breaking of glass. I lost track of how long he carried on with his destruction, when it all finally came to a sudden halt. It was eerily quiet for several seconds, which made my ears feel like they were still ringing with his screams and the destruction he was surely causing in the living room. Then he spoke and I felt my world fall apart._

 ** _"_** _ **I'm leaving!"** He yelled out._

 _Before I could get my head to make my feet move, I swallowed a gasp._

 _ **"No!"** I yelled at the same time I heard the door slam shut. _

_That slam seemed to have jump started my body and I went after him, hoping to catch him in the hallway. Unfortunately, in my haste, I tripped over one of the couch cushions on the floor. Luckily, I caught myself against the wall. My shoulder protested in pain, but I was glad I didn't fall to my feet or hurt the baby. I straightened myself out and made my way to the door, only to find the hallway was empty and he was gone._

 _*_ _End Flashback_ _*_

 _x-x-x-x KatnissPOV x-x-x-x_

 **"** **That's when I called you, Katniss. I didn't know what else to do."** Effie said and wiped some tears.

 **"You did the right thing, Effie. Oh,** **I could kill him right now! Wait 'til I get my hands on him. Don't worry now Effie."** I said as I hugged her tightly.

When she winced, I noticed she was moving her shoulder like she was in pain. I remembered she said she'd hit herself ogainst the wall, so I and pulled the shirt over to take a look at it. I could already make out the bruise forming there. She looked at me with helpless watery eyes and I wiped her eyes clean. I told her I'd get some ice from the en-suite kitchen and made my way to the kitchen. Hopefully, Pollux would find him soon so I could give him a real piece of my mind and a swift kick in the ass! I also knew I'd have back up once our friends caught wind of his behavior.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **A/N: Whew, that was hard. I feel kind of bad for how dark I painted Haymitch. It just felt true to i character and the darkness that surely surrounds him in the original stories.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Eating Crow – Multiple POVs**

 **HaymitchPOV**

 _Now I've really gone and done it!_ – I thought to myself as I stormed up the stairwell. In my defense, if I could even imagine having one, I was completely blind sighted.

 _Pregnant! Effie's Pregnant!_ – My thoughts echoed. _How could I be So STUPID?!_ – I berated myself over and over, as I continued stomping on my way. _Then, after everything, I just left her there!_

I needed to get the hell out of that room. It had felt like the walls were closing in around me; like there was no escape. Don't get me wrong, I've managed to survive a great many things in the mess that became of my life, but this feels like it will be my undoing. As I think about it, my reaction was … dreadful. Effie would use a word like that, I thought with a bitter smile and a heavy heart.

 _Effie – How could I do that to her?_ – I asked myself and shook my head as I thought of what I'd done.

The look in her frightened eyes… I'll never forget them. Knowing that I'm responsible for putting that fear in her makes me want to … to just …

 **"** **Ahhhhhhh!"** – I yelled out as I banged on the wall beside me.

I leaned my forehead against the wall and tried to steady my breath. Unfortunately, as I recalled everything that just transpired in our room, I felt even more guilty and disgusted by my actions. I pounded the wall for several seconds, imagining I was pounding into myself for being so … so… hateful. I lost count of how long a stood around for, but noticed my breathing was almost back to normal, so I kept going. Any discomfort in my legs or my lungs from climbing, were welcomed. They were nothing compared to what I'd cause Effie.

 _A baby_ … I'm just not sure how I can handle that at all. It's a huge responsibility, not to mention and tremendous vulnerability. I'm not sure I can handle that, at all. And Effie, if she were to have it, of course she'd be amazing and love it immensely. She'd never survive if something happened to that baby. It would fall on me, I'd have to protect them both.

Living through all that I have, one thing I've learned is that allies are okay and all… but one can only really only depend on oneself. I've also learned that having someone depend on you will weigh on a person. It's also a fact that in any extreme situation like we've endured over the past several years, having someone depending on you to keep them safe, it could mean having to sacrifice yourself for their safety. And, if you fail to do so, and that person is lost … I've witnessed firsthand, the enormous grief that can cause… judging how guilt like that nearly destroyed Katniss.

 _Katniss!_ – My mind screamed - _She's going to kick my ass when she finds out_ – I realized. _I'd let her, too_ – My mind accepted, hoping she could truly hurt me as much as I know I deserve.

I continued climbing the everlasting stairs, realizing there was only one place I could think to go. I needed to be gone and away from anyone. I didn't deserve comfort, I just needed to escape to think. So, I headed to the roof. Climbing the last of the steps and out onto the roof, I began pacing.

I was left wondering if Katniss already knows about the baby. For some reason, I was sure she did. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that was probably part of the super-secret bathroom meeting during the party. Thinking about the party, it made me think about Cressida and Gale. I wonder if Effie had hoped I might react like Gale did. She had to know I wouldn't. If she knew me at all, she'd know I was not okay with this at all.

However, I'm even less okay with how I treated her. I accused her of doing this on purpose, for goodness sake. She's not … she's just not that kind of woman and I _know_ that. She is good, honest and innocent, and I love that about her. She's the purest thing to ever happen to me and I've gone and ruined it with my hellish idiotic temper. I threw a bottle at her… I do not deserve forgiveness.

 **"** **I'm such a Jackass!"** I yelled into the night.

 **"** **I agree."** I heard from behind me and I whirled around.

Pollux stood leaning against the wall next to the roof access door. He appeared completely relaxed but at the same time, disturbed. He didn't say anything else, and I wondered how he even knew where I was. Actually, I wondered what he was doing here instead of being with Katniss.

 **"** **What are you doing here … Aren't you supposed to be with my niece telling her you're madly in love and all that romanticism?"** I asked, trying to smirk and sound as sarcastic as I usually am … but it came out flat and lame.

 **"** **That's where I'd… prefer to be … But Katniss… is currently… cons-oling your fiancé."** He said roughly.

At his words, my fake smirk washed off my face and I knew that his calm façade was only on the outside. He must know then, what I'd done and was tasked to come find me; probably to drag me back so Katniss could kick my ass thoroughly, so I nodded.

 **"** **How'd you know I was on the roof … and how'd you get here so fast?"** I asked curiously as I walked towards him, ready to accept my punishment.

 **"** **Fast?"** He asked, then replied. **"It's been over… half an hour since… we got… Effie's call."** He said but wasn't done, so he continued. **"I went… to Lobby secu-rity… they searched cameras. Haymitch, the ele-vator… is fast-er… than the stairs."** He said with a smirk while nodding at my shirt.

When I looked down, I realized I was a sweaty mess. Smart ass taking a jibe at me at a time like this? I mentally yelled, but I wasn't in any mood to argue, so I nodded again. I wasn't sure what my face looked like, but whatever he saw in my expression, made him act in the last way I was expecting. He leaned forward and braced a hand on one of my shoulders reassuringly as he looked into my eyes.

Then, he leaned even closer and before I knew it, he was hugging me. I'd wanted to be alone when I escaped my suite earlier, but now I felt pretty grateful he was here. As he patted my back while he hugged me, I tried to reign control over my emotions and ignore the tightening in my throat. If I had any fight left in me, I might have coiled back from him, but instead I welcomed it. He was comforting me, even though I didn't deserve it.

 **"** **Want… to tell me … what happened?"** he asked after he'd pulled away.

I cleared my throat and realized he looked blurry. I blinked away the tears that were forming in my eyes and took a deep enough breath. Then, I launched into the clusterfuk that had gone down. He listened the entire time, never interrupting or calling me out on how majorly I'd screwed up. When I was done and my chest has heaving as I recalled the monster I'd become, I looked to him wondering if he'd kick my ass now before dragging me to Katniss.

 **"** **Haymitch … you can … fix this."** That was all he said and I felt my emotions tumble out of me at full force.

* * *

The tears that had only threatened to fall earlier before I'd blinked them away, finally did. I'm a grown a man and this kid - 'cause that's what he is to me - had accepted all I'd said and was trying to lift my spirits. _He must not really understand how gravely I'd fucked up_ – I realized.

 **"** **I don't deserve to fix this. I know I can't ever expect her forgiveness or regain her trust. Don't you get it, Pollux. I was an asshole… I yelled at her, I accused her cruelly of something I know she'd never do, and then… I was violent."** I yelled out, but wasn't done.

 **"** **Pollux, I can't put into words, how grateful I am that I hadn't been aiming for her when I through that vase. Though, the truth is that in that moment, I wasn't actively trying to avoid her either. I wasn't even thinking of where she was when I just launched it across the room. It's only tremendous luck that it missed her. I frightened her Pollux… hell, I scared the hell out of myself. Do you think she needs a man like me … or that any kid deserves** ** _this_** **for a father?"** I ranted, letting out my frustrations as freely as tears continued to slide down my face.

 **"** **I'm so sorry for my words and my deplorable actions tonight, Pollux… I truly am. I want to beg her forgiveness and grovel at her feet. I'd happily do it for the rest of my life, if I thought that would fix anything. I'm the real problem here though, don't you see?"** I continued trying to explain this to him so he could understand.

 **"** **I'd give anything…** ** _anything_** **, to be a different kind of man. How easily everything might have gone if I was the sort of person that didn't have all the issues I do. If I could have reacted as happily as Gale did, I might not have thrown my life away like I did. But I'm … I'm not built like that."** I cried, getting to the real root of the problem.

 **"** **What do… you mean?"** Pollux asked, looking genuinely concerned and confused by my words.

 **"** **I'm … I'm a damned coward. That's what I am. I'm scared, Pollux... terrified actually."** I sighed out and he shook his head as if to argue, so I cut him off.

" **How could a man like me… be a father, Pollux? I still have some terrifying nightmares at times, I've been a drunk and I can be a violent man. But you see, that's not even the worst part. I've only ever had to look after my sister and her girls from afar, in order to avoid losing them like I did my family. But, I couldn't even do that right. I couldn't provide for them the way I should have."** I cried and felt everything pouring out of me and couldn't stop, even if I'd tried.

 **"** **If I'd been a better man, poor Prim wouldn't have had her name eligible for the reaping. Katniss would never have had to volunteer in her place. I'm not trying to take the blame for everything Snow caused afterwards, trust me, I know Snow is the root of the downfall of Panem. This isn't me carrying that guilt like poor Katniss did for too long. But I do believe my failure as a man and provider was, in part, a catalyst that lead to so much pain and destruction to my own family."** I said brokenly as I tried to wipe away the irritating tears, so I could continue.

 **"** **If I couldn't hack it back then, and was barely able to get Katniss out of either arena alive … What kind of father would I make?"** I wondered aloud and noticed Pollux was staring at me with his mouth open in shock.

 **"Not like** **Effie … She'd be a wonderful mother. She'd love, care for and nurture the child. She'd even try to help me not make as ass out of myself with feedings or diapers. I caould see see it all now, in my mind."** I thought and smiled to myself, just before the smile vanished and I continued.

 **"** **But eventually, I'd fuck up again. Pollux, I'd never be able to forgive myself if I messed up that child's life like I have my own… and neither would Effie."** I finally admitting where my major fears lie, and looked away.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **KatnissPOV**

 **"** **So, you really are a coward!"** Effie yelled out from beside me, as she burst through the roof access door.

By the time I reacted and followed her out, I saw she was standing as menacingly as Effie could… legs a bit apart and her with her fists at her waist. She was staring at a stunned looking Haymitch, as he stood with his mouth gaping and no words coming out. The tension between them was palpable and they stared, un-moving at each other without speaking for several moments.

I felt Pollox's calming hand grip my left hand and looked to my side. He smiled sweetly at me and nodded towards the phone I still held in my right hand. I looked down at it and realized I should end the call, since we were all present and accounted for.

 ** _"_** ** _So, was it wise that I called when I got up here and secretly let you girls listen in on our conversation?"_** He asked me, using his hands and avoiding making any noise that might interrupt Haymitch and Effie's staring contest… I nodded at him

 **"** **Isn't that what you told Pollux? Is it true that** ** _everything_** **\- all of it – from not wanting a child, to your temper tantrum and the violent outburst tonight … it was all because you're** ** _scared_** **?"** Effie asked him forcefully and chillingly slow.

Her voice brought my attention back to the matter at hand. I saw Haymitch nod reluctantly and look away from her. Of course, when his eyes fell on me, they widened marginally. I figured he hadn't noticed me until that very moment, after Effie's surprise arrival. I used that moment to narrow my eyes angrily at him, for all he'd done to Effie this evening.

Naturally, when Pollux arrived at the roof he text me to saying he'd found Haymitch. The very next second, his call rang on my end. When I answered it, all I heard was Haymitch's voice yell that he was _such a Jackass_. Then I heard Pollux agreeing. Automatically, I hushed Effie's crying and put the call on speaker so we could both hear everything. It was sneaky and sort of underhanded … but Pollux's idea was an amazing way for Effie and I to hear what had been going through Haymitch's head.

We sat in hr suite listened quietly for a little while. When I saw Effie wiping a tear and whimpering at how sorry Haymitch sounded, I knew she'd forgive him soon enough. He was scared and hurting … and she knew he needed her like she needed him. She looked at me and I knew we were headed for the roof as well. We hopped on the elevator, all the while listening to Haymitch's rant and confessions.

Just as we reached the other side of the door leading to the roof, my own heart broke when he said he felt like a failure for not being able to do more for mom, Prim and me. None of that was his fault, in fact, what little we had was mostly thanks to him. I was glad he was putting the true blame on Snow, where it belonged, but it hurt to think of the only father figure I have left, believed himself an unworthy failure.

 **"** **Effie, I know I don't deserve it… and I'm not delusional enough to think I'll ever regain your trust … but I do want you to know something. I'm am truly and deeply sorry for all of my actions towards you tonight. I mean it ... I'm so very sorry."** Haymitch spoke genuinely with his raw emotions coming through.

 **"** **I know you are. I knew it right when it happened; I saw the remorse in your eyes. But … I was too scared to talk right then."** Effie sighed and spoke after he apologized, but she wasn't done. **"** **I thought you'd go vent in the living room, giving me time to calm down … but you didn't, did you? I was too scared to move when all I heard was crashing furniture. Then… Then you called out that you were leaving me. I tried … I tried to…"** Her words began to break and eventually her tears began to fall.

Haymitch looked torn between giving her space and pulling her closer to him … so I made my way towards them. I wrapped my arm around Effie's shoulders, giving her some support as I finished for her.

 **"** **She tried to follow you!"** I said, but it came out harsher than I intended as I recalled what that lead to. **"And because you'd caused all kinds of destruction, in her desperation to get to you… she tripped and hit the wall. HARD!"** I told him, feeling my anger at that way too close to the surface.

If possible, his face went pale and he gasped. This time, he did move forward as if to inspect Effie, but I pulled her a tiny bit away from his reach.

 _Not Yet, not until she goes to you! -_ My eyes told him and he got the message, taking a step back.

 **"Effie, again... I'm so sorry, dammit! Are you okay… is the baby okay?"** He asked frantically.

 **"** **She's okay and the baby wasn't harmed… Just a nasty bruise, thank goodness!"** I said icily.

I was still very mad and upset over his treatment of Effie, but I could see he was truly sorry and even worried about Effie and their baby. I recognized his outburst stemmed from fear and frustration. I'm no stranger to those emotions, and I knew I'd eventually forgive him. Yet, I didn't feel like I could let him off scot-free. Maybe I wouldn't kick his ass entirely … but, I was sure I'd think of something. Johanna could probably help me, I was sure of it.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **A/N:** I'd surely forgive him ... eventually ... but make him work for it! I'm still not sure how Effie will react to his apology... but I get the feeling she wouldn't really hold a grudge like I would, if it were me. *sighs* I'll try to update soon (:


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Uncle's Goose is Cooked - KatnissPOV**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **"** **Are you sure you're alright, Effie?"** Haymitch asked, still concerned and feeling guilty.

 **"** **Yes … and no."** Effie replied with a trembling voice before sighing and continuing before Haymitch and I could make too much of a fuss.

 **"** **Physically, I'm okay and I believe the baby is too. Emotionally, however, I'm … I'm just a wreck."** Effie finished and turned to walk towards the door.

We just watched for a few seconds, not really sure what to do or how to respond. I looked at Haymitch but he wasn't looking at me at all. He was staring after Effie with a look of total defeat on his face. I saw Pollux looking between Haymitch and Effie, until his eyes settled on mine. He motioned with his hands towards Haymitch, then signaled that he should go with Effie. I wasn't sure if that's what Effie wanted, or if she even knew what she wanted.

Then, I wondered where we'd head to if she didn't want to be in Haymitch presence. I didn't think she'd want to go back to their suite. The destruction Haymitch had caused in there, might upset her more than she already was. And Pollux only had a regular room, which we'd defiled. That thought alone, made me smile to myself until Effie's voice broke through my thoughts.

 **"** **Well? Are you all planning on staying out on this roof all night?"** She called out with an annoyed expression, before going inside.

Immediately, we moved to make our way towards the door after her. When we reached the door, Haymitch held me back by my hand, pulling me behind Pollux. Pollux turned his head, curious that I wasn't beside him. He saw that it was Haymitch that held me up.

 **"** **I'll follow Effie. We'll be by the elevator."** He signed to me and went inside, leaving me with Haymitch.

 **"** **Katniss, I know you are pissed as all hell at me. I completely understand, so I won't ask for your forgiveness just yet. But, I do want to apologize to you as well. I hope you know I've never … not during my worst years … ever felt more ashamed of myself, than I do when think of how I've let you down."** He said brokenly and shook his head when I tried to reply.

 **"** **Tonight, with my actions, I feel I've done so again. As I said … I'm so deeply sorry I wasn't able to help you girls out any better back then, and for nearly failing to getting you out of those arenas alive… Just as I'm sorry for everything tonight. Please know that if I could take it all back, I would do so in an instant."** Haymitch said a mouthful and I was feeling my throat burn and my eyes welling with emotions.

I wasn't sure which part to address first, so I was shaking my head at him. I wanted to call him a fool for carrying all this guilt around. I wanted to tell him how wrong he was for feeling like a failure, because I know with all certainty that I wouldn't be standing here, if it weren't for him.

 **"** **I know. I know you can't forgive me, I understa…"** He began saying, probably because all I was doing was shaking my head at him, but I cut him off.

 **"** **You're so** ** _wrong_** **Haymitch."** I said as forcefully as I could, then cleared my throat so I could speak clearer.

 **"** **You did what you could for us, and I know that just as well as you should. I'm sure that if you'd tried to do more, it could have given your secret away. You have to know that by doing things just as you did, it's what kept us alive. Snow would have destroyed us, and you know it. You saved us then, Haymitch. Everything that came later was a result of Snow's diabolical power… not your failure!"** I said passionately, knowing I was in the right.

 **"** **Furthermore, you also saved me in those games, whether you know it or not. Your advice and your words ran through my head almost on a constant loop. You gave me the best advice, but you also gave me the mental strength to continue and not give up, no matter how many times I wanted to. You told me to** ** _Stay Alive_** **, and I did as you said."** I spoke as I wiped away some tears and I looked into his red rimmed eyes as they also cried while I continued to speak, because I wasn't done yet.

 **"** **It was immensely hard to lose Prim. I was devastated and utterly broken. I … I wanted to end it all. I wanted to be done with everything and didn't want anything to do with anything or anyone at all."** I said and felt my heart ache at how true my words were, but I pushed through.

 **"** **Then you, uncle Haymitch, you saved me yet again. You were always there, loving and caring for me. You remained at my side, no matter how hard I fought to push you away. You picked me up, time and time again. I think I tried hating you for not letting me die. I'm sure you knew that too, and yet, you stayed. The harder I pushed, the harder you fought** ** _for me_** **. I wouldn't have made it through any of it without you. I wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't have found happiness with Pollux, if it hadn't been for you."** I said through my weeping and trying to smile with gratitude towards him.

 **"** **I'd do it all over again, Sweetheart."** He responded through his own tears as well and I hugged him tightly.

 **"** **I know you would."** I nodded and smiled through my tears. **"That's why I'm positive you'll make one hell of an amazing father."** I said adamantly and giggled at his gasp.

 **"** **Katniss …"** He spoke in a whisper but I shook my head at him.

 **"** **We've said enough. Let's go with Effie. She didn't ask me to toss you off the side of the building, so I imagine she still wants you around."** I chuckled and went inside once I was sure he was following me.

 **"** **Finally … I was beginning to think you really were planning on staying out there all night. That, or that Katniss was trying to hide your body."** Effie said irately and standing from a chair she was seated on, but something told me she was relieved to see us both in one piece.

Pollux stood from the chair he was on and pressed the elevator call button, and I went to stand beside him. He wasted no time in pulling me close padded his finger just under one eye as he looked at me curiously. I was sure he could see that I'd been crying, so I shook my head lightly with a smile. I wanted to convey that I was okay, and he nodded and kissed my forehead.

I turned slightly and saw Haymitch walk closer to Effie, but he was tentative in his movements. She continued to face forward but I was sure she noticed. When Haymitch noticed she chose to ignore him, he sighed and looked down. Then, he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed her a card from inside it.

 **"** **Effie, please take this and have them set you up in a room of your own for as long as you need. I will gather your things for you, and get them to you if you like."** Haymitch told her and I could tell his heart was breaking.

Before she could respond, the elevator doors opened and we walked inside it. Pollux pushed the button for our floor. I was wondering if I should go with Effie, so she wouldn't be alone. Then, without a word, Effie leaned towards the button panel and pushed the floor that her suite with Haymitch was on, instead of the Lobby. We looked at her curiously as she continued to ignore Haymitch, so he looked at me as if I held the unknown answers. I sighed and figured I'd give it a try.

 **"** **Effie, will you be getting another room? Would you like me to go with you?"** I asked her tentatively, willing to do it even though I preferred to go with Pollux.

 **"** **No my dear, It's quite alright. You've helped me all you can for one night. Thank you Katniss, for being there for me. I truly appreciate your help. Besides, you have better places to be, no doubt?"** She replied and turned to face me, and I noticed a slight smirk on her face as she looked between Pollux and me.

 **"** **I will return to my suite with my idiotic brute of a fiancé. My things are there, and I want to make sure he doesn't leave the staff to clean up after himself."** Effie said with finality and no one said a word after that.

I was both, glad and apprehensive, that she was going back with Haymitch. Now it was him I felt sorry for. He was in for one hell of a night, if the look on Effie's face was any indication. I guess she'd handle his penance and I'd be free to continue my night with Pollux.

When we reached our floor and the doors opened, I hugged both Effie and Haymitch and wished them a goodnight before following Pollux off the elevator. We walked back towards his room and I was immediately reminded of when we'd come here earlier and everything we did afterwards. As soon as he opened the door and we walked inside, he pushed me up against the door itself and kissed me passionately.

I wasn't expecting that but I was thrilled just the same. I returned his kisses and felt my body heating up again at his touch. All negative thoughts of the night were pushed out of my mind and replaced by feelings of pleasure and ecstasy. After several moments, he carried me to the bed and we launched into a second round of wonderful lovemaking. Pollux had me seeing stars in no time, and I knew I'd never tire of nights like this.

* * *

The next morning, I received a text message from Effie. I was on alert right away when I heard the phone and practically jumped out of Pollux's warm embrace. Even in his sleep, he gave me warmth and comfort. I must have startled him when I jumped out of bed to get to my phone, because I heard him call out to me groggily.

 **"** **It's just my phone … Its Effie."** I said when I saw her name on the screen. I opened the message ready to run to her if I was needed, but relaxed when I read it.

 _To: Katniss_

 _From: Effie_

 _Good morning Love Birds. After such a long night, I decided to arrange a breakfast for us, as a thank you. Meet us in our suite in half an hour. If you're otherwise occupied, that's okay too. (;_

I giggled at the winky face she managed to put at the end of her message. I read it out loud to Pollux and asked if he was hungry. He nodded his head but there was a twinkle in his eyes that I'd just recently learned to interpret. Within moments, he'd pulled me back into bed as he peppered kissed all over my body. Deciding to be playful, I managed to pull away and I ran towards the bathroom. He growled loudly, before chasing after me. Sharing the shower was a new but very pleasurable experience. After we were clean and satiated, we realized we were also famished.

After getting dressed and checking the time, we realized we'd be slightly late to Effie's for breakfast, but neither of us could manage to feel bad about it. We were clearly blissed out and I for one, felt so full of joy and love, that I thought it might burst from inside me. We made our way to their suite and I momentarily wondered what kind of s scene we'd be walking into, but knocked anyway.

I was momentarily confused when Gale opened the door. He was smiling but looking a tad confused. He stepped slightly outside of the door before letting us inside.

 **"** **Catnip, any idea what the hell happened here? Effie invited us for breakfast, so Cressida and I came up. But, she and Haymitch are acting kind of strange and most of the furniture is destroyed."** Gale said to us and pushed passed him to go inside.

First I noticed a broken chair in a neat pile by the door with a pile of what looked like shattered glass and mirror pieces swept up neatly beside it. As I walked further into the room, I realized everything cleaned or organized into neat piles of broken pieces. I noticed the huge dining table in the center of the room only had six chairs instead of the original eight, but the plates elegantly set up. Cressida was seated at one of them, looking at me nervously.

 **"** **Oh good… Katniss, Pollux, I'm glad you guys made it."** Effie said happily as she walked out the kitchen holding a large bowl with bread rolls with Haymitch following behind her with two large platters of food, but Haymitch was smiling oddly… almost forced.

 **"** **Smells great… Effie, thanks."** Pollux said politely from behind me, taking hold of my hand and led me towards the table as Gale walked ahead of us and sat beside Cressida.

I took the seat next to Cressida and Pollux sat across from me since the tables were set up three on either side. After I sat I wondered if Effie would be okay sitting beside Haymitch.

 **"** **Thank you, I actually cooked it myself."** Effie replied smoothly and sat beside Pollux, with as much sophistication and poise as ever.

Effie was smiling to herself and she began plating a serving of scrambled eggs and cubed potatoes for herself. I saw Haymitch pause for a moment since the only remaining open chair was next to Effie, but after a few seconds, he finally took the seat. Then, we all followed Effie's lead and served our portions and began eating the delicious food.

 **"** **I have some wonderful news to share with you, Gale."** Effie said as she took a drink from her juice.

 **"** **Really?"** He asked intrigued and still looking around the room to see if any of us replied.

 **"** **Oh yes, as it turns out, I'm also pregnant. Isn't that exciting?"** She beamed at Gale, waiting for his reply.

His look of confusion died away and his face brightened as he replied. **"That is so great, Effie; wonderful news in deed. I'm so truly happy for you… and Haymitch! We're gonna be dads, man… isn't it** ** _Awesome_** **?"** Gale responded excitedly, until he noticed the pointed look Effie shot towards Haymitch and then we seemed to hold our breaths.

 **"** **See there … that right there! Is that too much to ask? I knew better than to expect happiness from you, although the silly part of me had hoped. In reality, I would have been perfectly content with just a fraction something like Gale's reaction. Hell, I'd have understood some sort of surprise or panic … but leave it to you to go another route."** Effie said angrily at Haymitch who didn't say a word in return but looked down at his plate.

 **"** **Anywho… Thanks Gale. I'm over the moon."** Effie said happily after she changed into the previous pleasant smile as before as she replied to Gale.

 **"** **Um… I've heard of pregnancy mood swings but this doesn't seem like that."** Cressida stage whispered to me, and I fought to not chuckle.

" **So, what was Haymitch's reaction to the news?"** Gale asked, sounding genuinely curious and concerned, so I looked to Effie.

 **"** **All the destruction you see around us, to put it simply and glossing over the rest."** Effie responded without missing a beat and shoved another fork full of food into her mouth.

We all remained silent, until Gale's laugh broke free. I noticed Pollux shaking beside me and turned in his direction. He was trying very hard to hold in his own laugh. Eventually, a small giggle was heard to my other side and I saw Cressida trying to cover it with her hand.

 **"** **It's not funny assholes… I lost control and it could have been much worse! I'll never be able to apologize enough to Effie for the pain I caused her."** Haymitch spoke up vehemently.

 **"** **I know dear, and I won't stop you from continuing your efforts making it up to me and our child. You have much to atone for, and you can start with the dishes when we're finished."** Effie told him with a wide smile and continued eating her breakfast, while Haymitch simply nodded.

I was equally proud of her for standing her ground and worried Haymitch might snap again. In the end, I just sat back and let them navigate their own issues between them. But, if he ever went too far, I'd make sure to be there for her as I had been last night. We finished eating and decided to get ready for the beach with all our friends as previously planned.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **A/N: That's it for now. I'll be on vacation for the long weekend... Maybe my friends and family will inspire some some crazy fun things for the gang's day at the beach. (: Thanks for reading so far, happy Memorial Day weekend!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Beach Birds (multiple POVs)**

 **x-x-x-x Johanna POV x-x-x-x**

I'd just finished rolling open my towel on the sand beside where Eno was already laying on hers, when I heard Finn's excited yell of Katniss's name. I turned my head and saw Annie release his hand so he could run towards Katniss and her group as they neared us. I giggled to myself as Finn did his very best to run across the uneven surface of the soft sand. It was plane to see he hadn't mastered that quite yet as he landed on his knees more than twice, but that didn't discourage his determination or dim his enthusiasm.

I could see that Katniss, as well as everyone had picked up on Finn's unsteady movements, causing everyone to chuckle. Eventually, Katniss handed her bad to Pollux beside her and moved at a faster pace to meet Finn halfway. She made it to him just in time to catch him before he stumbled a third time and picked him up. They were just far enough away for the breeze to carry away the sound of what they were saying, but I saw the happiness on both their faces as he gave her his fishy-kisses.

I was already facing the ocean before me, when Gale and Cressida made it our section and plopped their things on the sand beside Enobaria on my right. About the same time, Effie was already hugging and greeting Annie and Peeta on my left. I noticed Haymitch standing stoically behind Effie. Sure, he had a small smile on his face as he watched Effie being her usual exuberant self, but something about him was definitely off. He caught my eye for a second. It was long enough for me to shoot him a questioning look, but he shook it off and looked away again. Katniss and Pollux finally reached us, with Finn in Pollux's arms at that point. Finn, for his part was pointing at the ocean and mumbling as best he could, trying to get Pollux to take him towards the water.

 **"** **I'll take you, my Little Man. Let's let Pollux set up our things while you and I catch the waves. What do you say?"** Katniss asked Finn excitedly.

We all laughed as Finn seemed to ponder her invitation for a very brief second, before nodding eagerly. That was all the encouragement she needed to pluck Finn right out of Pollux's arms, ready to head towards the water.

 **"** **Wait a minute …"** Annie called out. **"I'm not finished putting on the protective cream so the sun won't burn him."** She finished with a smile.

 **"** **Gotta do as Mama says, Finn… Don't want you to burn."** Katniss told Finn and brought him towards Annie so she could rub that cream all over him.

 **"** **I'll set up our things … back here in the shade… so the food won't spoil."** Pollux said and Haymitch followed him with a big cooler in tow.

We'd all set up our towels in the sunny area facing the water, but there was a wide shady space beneath a group of palm trees, just behind us. I realized it made sense for that to be the best picnic area. Then, I realized how well Pollux had spoken. Sure, it was a little slower than average people talk, but still amazing for someone who just got their tongue re-grown.

 **"** **Your speech has greatly improved, Pollux."** I turned to him and commented, genuinely pleased for him.

 **"** **Kissing the love of my life… is great therapy … Fun too."** Pollux replied with a smirk and without missing a beat.

A gasp was heard, probably from Katniss, while everyone remained quiet long enough to let his words sink in. Then there was loud laughter from all of us, including myself.

 **"** **Well, I did say I'd do anything to help in his rehabilitation. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't help my love in his time of need?"** Katniss finally responded with a sly smile own.

 **"** **Kah-niss… Waterrrr!"** Finn yelled, so she left the remaining prep to Pollux and Haymitch, and wandered off with Finn towards the shore line.

 **"** **Do you think you might… try… to come towards the water with me in a little while?"** Enobaria asked sweetly from beside me, low enough to be just between us, while she took hold of my hand.

I kept my eyes on Katniss happily bouncing Finn in her arms on the way to the water. I'd give anything to play with Finn by the waves, but I'm still wary of water, even after all this time. As beautiful as this beach looked, it was a massive body of water, and worry it might set off a panic attack and ruin everyone's day.

 **"** **I don't know if that would … be the best thing to try. It's such a nice day, with everyone. You have to know that I'd do anything for you, I would … but I'd hate to…"** I was starting to reply, but she cut me off.

 **"** **No pressure, Jo. You know I wouldn't push you, ever. For what it's worth, you're doing much better and you're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You handled the pool splashing incident very well, yesterday, in case you hadn't noticed."** Enobaria said with a proud smile and making loads of sense.

I thought about it and realized she was right. I was so focused on something else that the water splashing against me didn't really register as _frightening_. Don't get me wrong, I'm not looking forward to any long distance or under water swimming, and I know I'm not exactly cured of my fear, but I do seem to have a better handle on it than I had even a year ago.

 **"** **You know what, maybe… I'll try… getting near the edge later though."** I replied and saw so much love and acceptance in her eyes as she smiled at my response.

 **"** **I will be right there with you, and it will be great."** She replied and closed her eyes, craning her head up towards the bright sunny sky above.

 **"** **That should do it."** Pollux spoke from behind me.

I turned my neck and saw he and Haymitch had set up some beach towels on the ground, for themselves, Katniss and Effie. Well enough into the shade, they'd also set up a folding table of sorts and the cooler was underneath it, as if to keep whatever was inside fresh.

 **"** **Is there anything to drink in that cooler?"** I asked, realizing how warm and thirsty I'd become.

 **"** **Sure is, Hon. Haymitch?"** Effie called out as she sat on the towel next to Peeta that Annie had just vacated to join Katniss and Finn.

I turned to Haymitch and saw him sigh, as he walked towards the cooler. Something was definitely wrong with this picture, and I wasn't about to just sit and wait for the news, so I got up to meet Haymitch by the cooler.

 **"** **Hay, what's going on with you?"** I asked him, just as he was pulling out a water bottle from the cooler, then wiped one of his hands against his shirt and holding the bottle out to me.

 **"** **What do you mean, Jo?"** He asked as he turned his attention towards opening the cap and still not looking at me at all, not even when I took the bottle from him.

 **"** **Really? That's what you're going with… No eye contact and feigning indifference?"** I asked curiously and just a bit indignant that he'd think it could work on me.

 **"** **No, guess not."** He sighed and looked me right in the eye before speaking again. **"Effie's pregnant. Apparently, I'm going to be a … a Father. Naturally, she's pissed at me because I reacted… poorly."** He said, then he began telling me all about his night.

* * *

 **x-x-x-x Peeta POV x-x-x-x**

 **"** **Oh, Peeta, have I got some news for you."** Effie told me with a radiant smile as she sat beside me, after Annie left to join Katniss and Finn.

 **"** **Really? What is it?"** I asked her, smiling back.

 **"** **I'm pregnant!"** She told me excitedly and after a second of pause, I jumped to hug her tightly.

 **"** **I'm so happy for you, Effie. This is wonderful news. How did ... oh boy…"** I felt my enthusiasm die down a bit before finishing my next question. **"How did Haymitch take the news?"**

 **"** **Your sudden tone and the look on your face tells me you have some idea."** She replied with a sad but small smile. **"He lashed out, and … Thing is, he got pretty out of control last night."**

Immediately, I went to stand up, ready to confront Haymitch but Effie must have noticed my intensions as she grasped my arm tightly, stopping me. I looked at her inquiringly.

 **"** **Don't Peeta. It was rough but Katniss and Pollux were there for me. They helped us get through it. I knew he wouldn't be thrilled, and he didn't disappoint. As I said, he went a little nuts, but I'm okay. With Katniss and even Pollux's help, we got through to him. We're … okay now. He's got loads of groveling to do to make up for his actions, and I'm sure he's still gonna need some time to adjust to the idea of the baby, we'll be fine."** Effie told me and I felt like I had to believe her, but I still felt something irk in the pit of my stomach.

 **"** **I'm glad Pollux and Katniss were there for you last night, Effie. But, if he ever gets out of line with you again or even the baby … Effie, please promise me that if you ever need me, you'll get a hold of me. I care about you, Effie, and I'll always look out for you."** I told her, as honestly as I could, and noticed her eyes water.

 **"** **Oh, Peeta …"** She gasped, and hugged me tightly again. When she pulled away, I saw she wore beaming smile and one tear slid out of her eye. **"Thank you Peeta. I care a lot about you too, Dear Boy. I promise you, I'll let you know if he gets out of line ever again."** She chuckled.

 **"** **And, I'll want monthly updates on that baby. Maybe I can make arrangements to be near when the time comes. I wouldn't want to miss his or her entrance into this new world, not for anything."** I told her truthfully and she chuckled happily, agreeing to do just that.

 **"** **Dammit Haymitch, you didn't!"** We heard Johanna exclaim loudly so we turned that way.

Haymitch noticed her outburst caught everyone's attention, so he grumbled and stomped off. Jo looked at all of us, before rushing after Haymitch.

 **"** **Is it possible for us to ever have a drama-free day?"** Gale asked… ever the comedian that one.

 **"** **What did I miss?"** Katniss asked as she approached us, but her eyes were following Haymitch and Johanna as she'd caught up to him, then continued walking away together.

 **"** **Effie was just telling me her news…"** I said with a smile.

 **"** **And Haymitch told Johanna… and included his reaction… to the news."** Pollux added, as he neared Katniss.

 **"** **Then her outburst got all our attention, so he stormed off and she followed."** Enobaria concluded.

 **"** **That would do it. Should I go after them?"** Katniss asked, ready to head that way.

 **"** **No, you need sun-screen cream."** Pollux told her as he kissed her already pink cheeks.

While everyone resumed their conversations, I was left watching Annie and Finn at the shore line. She was plucking sea shells for the small castle they'd attempted to build. Even from here, I could see it looked like it could fall apart any second, but the look of pure happiness on Finn's face… it struck me in my core. I hated that Finnick wasn't around to watch him on days like this, but I'd be lying if I denied a little bit jealousy. Finn will always know Finnick was is father, and sure I'll help out in every way that I can, but Finn would never call me Dad. That thought, it left me with a longing I didn't know I had. It made me wonder if Annie would ever consider…

 _No, don't go down that road. It's not right to want her to have your child_. – My mind yelled out at me.

I sighed to myself. Over time, I've fallen in love with Annie and I'm pretty sure she cares for me too. We've gotten close over the last year, and even closer still in the last several months. There was even a special night we shared about a week ago. I'll never forget making love several times during that night and waking up with her in my arms. It was the best feeling I've had in a very long time. It had been a particular long day of her planning Finn's party, as it were. I knew she was sad and vulnerable that Finnick couldn't be there. I swore to her and myself that I wasn't trying to take advantage of her situation or feelings, and she promised me that I hadn't.

The next day, there wasn't any shame or embarrassment, which I was glad for. We briefly spoke about it, but before I could confess my feelings to her, she told me she was glad I had been there for her. She told me it meant a lot to her, and that she understood we were the best of friends and great roommates. She promised not to let our night affect our home life with Finn, and so far, it hasn't. We haven't spoken about it again, and I fear bringing it up to her would ruin everything.

 **"** **What are you thinking about so hard over there, Mallark?"** Cressida asked me, startling me really, since I hadn't known she was anywhere near me.

 **"** **What? No-nothing."** I stuttered my reply and I saw her glance in the direction I had just been facing, then look back at me with a smirk on her face.

 **"** **And I guess your eyes were permanently glued to Annie for reason then."** She stated and giggled when I shook my head.

She plopped down gently beside me, and turned her face back the view I had. Then she spoke softly. **"It is a beautiful sight, isn't it? Mother and son, playing in the distance… When I look at them, I can see what I hope my future will be soon."**

 **"** **Me too."** I said wistfully, without really thinking. I turned to her, about to backtrack but she was facing me curiously and I couldn't really deny the truth anymore. **"I'm in love with her, but I can only dream of the future I could have with them."** I quietly confessed to her.

 **"** **I see … but why only dream about it? You two seem very close. Haven't you addressed your feelings for her?"** Cressida asked me curiously, but not at all surprised at my confession.

 **"** **I… well we … Um, well, let's just say a situation presented itself and I was about to, but she basically gave me the "we're great friends and roommates" line**." I grumbled.

 **"** **Judging by your suddenly pink cheeks and I don't believe it's the sun, I can assume it's safe to assume this wasn't just a conversation, but rather a physical encounter."** She stated, and I nodded then looked away, slightly embarrassed. **"And, now you're afraid to broach the topic again with her."** Cressida deduced, and I nodded again.

 **"** **If you want my advice …"** She said and waited for me to nod again before continuing. **"I think you should approach the subject again. We girls can prattle on trying to diffuse many potentially awkward conversations. I've watched her with you … and I think she said that because she might have thought that's how you felt. It was surely her first** ** _encounter_** **after Finnick, so she must have been even more nervous and self-conscious. However Peeta, I sincerely believe there's more to her feelings for you than she claims. Besides, if I'm wrong, I doubt she'd push you away. You have nothing to lose and everything to gain. At least, think about it… I'm hardly ever wrong!"** She giggled, kissed my cheek and left me.

* * *

 **x-x-x-x Annie POV x-x-x-x**

By the time I returned to our group with Finn, my eyes found Peeta's first. I smiled at him and he returned it. I'll never tire of seeing his smile. He can literally brighten my day, no matter how down I might feel over anything. When Finn called out to Peeta, I released his hand and watched how Peeta welcomed him with wide open arms. Peeta began asking him about the castle and Finn attempted to babble all kinds of responses, much to Peeta's amusement.

Peeta was so good with him, and every time I watched them together, I felt a pull in my belly. My feelings for Peeta had grown in the recent months, which culminated in a magical night. I felt somewhat guilty since I'd only ever been with Finnick before, but I knew Finnick would want me happy. I also reasoned with myself that no man, Peeta included, would truly want to keep a half-whacked widow and mom afterwards. He is one of Panem's most eligible bachelors and could have any woman after all, so I gave him the easy out. I know he'll find someone one day, and I'll have to let him go. I also know my heart will break for Finn, who'd lose the only father figure he's known and loves. I just hope that doesn't happen too soon, and that it doesn't brake me when the time comes.

I forced myself to blink away the tears that began forming in my eyes as I watched them together, and I looked around. I noticed Haymitch and Johanna were returning from somewhere in the distance, then I looked to find everyone chatting under the shade. I figured I needed to distract my mind from Peeta, so I wandered off in that direction.

 **"** **Hey guys, so what are we all chatting about?"** I questioned, as brightly as I could and tried to avoid looking at Peeta with Finn as he came to get Finn some water from the cooler.

 **"** **Last night Effie told Haymitch… rather He figured it out and had a complete melt down. Major furniture damage. Anyway, Katnip and Pollux helped them sort it out and everything's as okay as they can be, for now. Haymitch apparently told Johanna about everything, including his reaction, which caused her to overreact. That got all of our attention, which pissed Hay off. So, he stormed away dramatically with Johanna chasing after him. Cressida gets more beautiful every time I look at her. Oh, and Pollux can speak a lot better thanks to Katnip's kissing therapies... they're in love and official now. Did I cover everything?"** Gale said, with the goofiest look on his face, as he looked at everyone wondering if anyone had anything to add.

I looked to everyone's faces, everyone was clearly enjoying the hilarity of everything Gale had just said and the way eh said it all. Cressida leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on his lips, no doubt in reaction to his line about her beauty. Yet, it was Pollux's response that got the big laughs.

 **"** **Oh, how I look forward … to my continued therapy."** He exclaimed, before he dipped her backwards while supporting her back, then kissing her deeply and passionately, causing everyone to hoot and holler at them, while laughing at his antics.

When Katniss came up for air, her pink cheeks were brighter than any sun could burn, but her wide smile was a sure sign that she didn't mind at all. Haymitch and Johanna finally reached us and Jo went over to Enobaria's side. Haymitch just sort of lingered with a small smile as looked to Effie.

 **"** **Did we miss anything while we were away?"** Johanna asked curiously.

 **"** **Well, actually …"** Gale started, but was quickly interrupted by Cressida kissing him into silence, and everyone laughed knowing he was about to launch into his tirade again.

 **"** **No, not really. Just Gale acting a fool."** Katniss replied.

 **"So, nothing new then."** Jo said contently, before walking with Enobaria back to their towels to lay out in the sun and mostly everyone did too, except Katniss and Pollux who headed towards the shore.

I turned back and caught Peeta's beautiful eyes again, and suddenly hoped for another distraction from the longing I feel for him. Luckily, Cressida and Effie called me over to the table. Perfect, I thought to myself. I can busy myself by helping to prepare everyone's sandwiches with them.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **A/N:** Sorry for staying away so long ... My child graduated high school, so we took an extended vacation. (: I'm back and will try to bring in the last few chapters as soon as I can. Much Love!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Beach Birds (part 2) – Katniss POV**

 **"** **I love feeling you… in my arms."** Pollux whispered in my ear as effortlessly carried me in the ocean.

We were almost shoulder deep, or rather he was, while I had my legs wrapped around his waist as he carried me and I rested my cheek on his shoulder. I had my nose practically tucked against his neck, so I took that moment to press a kiss against the light stubble of a beard there.

 **"** **And I love being in your arms, Pollux. Being with you just like this, i love it... and I love you."** I told him and squeezed my arms and legs slightly tighter against him.

 **"** **I love you to... and I don't ever want … to let you go."** He told me as he also tightened his hold on me.

 **"** **You never have to… I'd never let you go."** I chuckled lightly and smiled when I felt him chuckle too.

I pulled my head off is shoulder and looked into his eyes. **"Will you come back to Twelve with me, or would you want me to come with you to your district?"** I asked him seriously, and genuinely eager for either reply.

 **"** **I was hoping to ask you traditionally, but Katniss Everdeen is hardly a traditional girl."** He smirked and I clucked my tongue and his jape, but he continued.

 **"** **Katniss, it would make me the… luckiest and happiest man alive … to have the opportunity to go to bed… with you every night and … wake up with you in my arms every morning… to share our meals together… while we recount stories our of days. Now, I know … how soon this is, believe me … But, what do you say, would you consider… living together?"** He asked me and all I could do was smile widely, before I shouted my reply ecstatically.

 **"** **Of course! I'd love to live with you!"** I exclaimed and kissed him soundly!

After our enthusiastic kiss slowed, I realized something that made me giggle. **"But Pollux, as traditional as your request was … I'm afraid you didn't really answer my question."** I told him and saw a slight confusion on his features, before realization dawned on him.

 **"** **We can live anywhere you want. I only have a small… place, but you're more than… welcomed there if you want out of Twelve. We can even look… for a bigger place there if that's … what you want. I'd also be perfectly… content to move to Twelve. I'll leave that up to you."** He told me and I had no doubts of his sincerity, so I thought about it for a few moments as he patiently waited for my answer.

 **"** **You've been to my house in Twelve, so you know what that's like. How about, I come with you to your home after this trip? If you want me to, that is. I can get to know your home then we can decide together. What do you think?"** I asked him, suddenly apprehensive that he might not want me interloping in his home after all.

 **"** **Silly beautiful girl. Why do you look … so nervous all of a sudden? I think that's a great... idea, actually. I can't wait to … show you all of nothing … much of my small place."** He said jovially, and eliminated any doubts that had begun growing within me.

 **"** **Not nervous exactly, just wondering if I hadn't overstepped by inviting myself to your place."** I admitted, but smile when he rolled his eyes at me with a smile

 **"** **As I said, silly girl. Haven't you realized it yet…have I not told… you enough**?" He asked and kissed me deeply and far too quickly than I'd prefer. When he pulled back, he continued. **"I want you with me, always… wherever I am. And even if it's … not much… I want you to see… my home."** He finished sincerely and his words touched my heart, because I knew he meant them.

 **"** **Good."** I nodded, and kissed him again. **"For the record, I want you with me always too."** I told him as we resumed our peaceful floating together for a little while.

We didn't need to be talking to fill the silence between us, I've been learning. These quiet times between us are so peaceful. Just like being in his arms fill me with happiness and reassurance that everything really can be okay. I'll never be able to pinpoint just when it happened exactly, but I have well and truly fallen so in love with him. Just thinking the words, bring a sigh out of me and makes me tighten myself around him again. I'm sure he must understand my silent actions, because he does the same and I can feel his love for me in his actions too.

 **"** **Hey Love Birds, you don't mind sharing the ocean do you?"** We heard Johanna call out from the shore.

When we turned our heads in that direction, I saw Effie and Cressida sitting in the shallow edge letting the small waves lap over their legs. I also saw Annie heading back towards the shore with Finn in her arms. But it was Johanna's position that got my attention. She was standing at the very edge of the water with Enobaria holding her hand. I don't think the water could actually reach her feet, but I knew her closeness was a feat all its own, and I let out a quiet gasp.

 **"** **What?"** Pollux asked quietly beside me as I felt my heart thunder in my chest as I waved at them.

 **"** **It's Jo. It must be hard for her to be that close to the water. I'm so proud of her. She caught me off guard, that's all."** I answered.

I saw him nod his head and he began walking us closer to them, almost as if he knew that's what I wanted to do. Even though I didn't want to make a scene out Jo's small accomplishment, but I wanted to be close enough to offer my support, in case she needed it. I noticed when she realized my intentions because she shot me a small discrete wink and I smiled at her.

None of us mentioned her proximity to the water's edge, as we chatted about nothing important and watched as Annie helped Finn try to rebuild his fallen castle on the sand. Yet, her bravery was definitely noticed by us all, and that must have included the guys that had remained by the towels. From the looks of it, they were setting up a grill of sorts, but Peeta left Gale and Haymitch behind, as he moved towards us. I had a feeling it had less to do with helping Finn and more to do with supporting Johanna as well. She noticed his approach and smiled at him before taking a step forward.

No one said anything at all, but we were probably all holding our breaths as the wave gently reached her toes. I noticed she shut her eyes and grip Enobaria's hand tighter. Suddenly, Finn's voice broke the tension.

 **"** **Jo, water fun!"** He exclaimed happily and I saw Johanna's release her lips from the bite she'd held them in and break into a small smile.

 **"** **Yeah, Buddy, the water can be fun."** She replied, mustering up a reply for him.

 **"** **Come splash!"** He called out to her, and I saw her frown slightly, until a determined look crossed her features.

 **"** **I… I'm coming Little Man."** She replied a bit shakily.

That's when she astonished us all. Rather than retreat to the sand to make her way to Finn, she walked in deeper into the water, more towards me. I found myself disentangling myself from Pollux to be ready for anything. I still remember how she'd panic and thrash about if water became too much for her. I was even more surprised when she released Enobaria's hand as she made it knee deep into the water. She was biting her lip again and I knew she was concentrating on good thoughts, I imagined. When a wave pushed up against her thighs I noticed her pause and I moved up next to her.

 **"** **Hey Jo, mind if I help you and Finn splash that castle?"** I asked, trying to distract her, and she turned to me and I saw the gratitude in her smile before she answered affirmatively.

When Johanna finally reached Finn's side, he looked up at her with a wide expectant smile that could melt even the toughest of hearts, and I knew Jo was no different. Peeta stood up from his knees and put his hand on Johann's shoulder in what I interpreted to be a sign of support and affection. After all, they'd been the only support each other had back when… when they'd been… tortured together.

 _Damn, that's still so hard to think about_ – My mind reasoned, before I shook those negative thoughts from my mind.

I cleared my throat and well, and took in the scene before me. Johanna was seated beside Finn on the sand. A little further from the water than him, but still letting the waves reach her. She was solely focused on Finn and the falling sandcastle. Somewhere deep in my heart I felt that wherever Finnick was, he'd be just as proud of Jo as we all seemed to be. I felt my head tip up towards the sky and gave a silent _thanks_ , hoping my message could somehow reach him.

* * *

 **"** **Hey guys, Gale and I finished at the grill. We have some sausages and some corncobs ready, in case you're hungry."** Haymitch's voice alerted us to his approach.

When I looked up, I saw he only had eyes for Johanna and a soft proud smile on his lips. I wondered if she felt the weight of his stare, because she looked up at him and smiled right back at him. She looked as proud of herself as we did, and it filled me with joy.

 **"** **Finn, Haymitch made some yummy food. Are you hungry?"** She asked Finn and when he nodded, she picked him up and just before she got too far, I'm sure I heard her mutter **"** ** _He_** **didn't win"** as she made her way towards the grill that Gale was watching over.

 **"** **That. Was. Amazing."** Annie commented, taking the words right out of our mouths.

 **"** **I knew she could so it."** Enobaria added with a wide grin.

 **"** **It might be the hormones, but I feel like an emotional mess. I'm just glad I didn't make a spectacle of myself."** Effie said with a chuckle as she wiped under her eye.

 **"** **Me too."** Cressida joined in and I saw her blink her eyes rapidly.

 **"** **I am so damn proud. Not to be a downer, but you guys don't know… you just can't imagine."** Peeta's thick voice grabbed my attention and I frowned when I saw the sad look upon his face, then suddenly it lip up and she chuckled before continuing. **"She's come so far... I'm just so damn proud.** ** _He_** **didn't permanently break us."** He said simply and stood up, ready to follow after Johanna and Finn.

It wouldn't take a genius to guess whom Peeta was thinking about with that statement, and I was pretty sure that was who Jo was referring to as well. At Peeta's words though, I felt the truth of them pulsating through me. It turned into a mental chant, almost. I'd lost a lot, we all had … but we were on the mend; we are healing. Jo was right too of course, Snow didn't win.

 **"** **No, he didn't. We're living proof that he couldn't, and none of the lives we lost will ever be in vain. We'll continue to prove that with ever happy memory we make in what's left of our lives."** I said to them and I saw them all nod at me.

 **"Well said, Mockingjay."** Annie said as she wiped a tear from her cheek but her lips were smirking at me. **"That's exactly what Finnick would have said to you."** She told me with a snicker, making us all smile.

 **"** **Exactly right you are."** Haymitch confirmed. **"Then he'd say,** ** _'now let's get some grub… these aren't the Hunger Games'_** **with that dry humor of his."** Haymitch mimicked Finnick's voice almost perfectly, making us all laugh as we followed after him.

As we walked, I put an arm around Annie's shoulders and she put one around my waist too. I wanted to check that she was okay with us bringing Finnick up in our conversations. She must have realized it, because she spoke up.

 **"** **I'm okay; it feels good to remember him outloud with friends, and without any guilt or pain."** She told me.

By midday, after we'd eaten our fill of snacks, Finn seemed to become sleepy. I offered to take him back up the path that lead to the house, but Peeta said he could do it. Then Annie said Finn always prefers to let Peeta set him down for his nap, and I noticed a wistful look on her face as she watched Peeta tenderly holding Finn in his arms s he walked away.

I moved to sit by her, and arched an eyebrow at her. She looked at me closely, but then pretended to be interested in something Cressida was discussing with Effie nearby. I saw her subtly glance in my direction, but I had not changed my face towards her at all, and I saw her sigh in acceptance of being caught.

 **"** **That's right Missy. Don't try to ignore me. You know I saw that look. Care to explain?"** I asked her, putting on my best 'I mean business' look.

 **"** **Ooh, explain what?"** Cressida asked, pulling everyone else's attention to us, making Annie's cheeks blush.

 **"** **Nothing."** Annie responded forcefully and trying to glare at me, but I wasn't having it.

 **"** **Nothing... I'm sure. Did anyone else happen to catch the wistful, almost loving look Annie sent towards Peeta a few moments ago?"** I asked, ready to bring some of my prior observations to light.

 **"** **Shucks, I didn't … But I have seen the ones Peeta sends her when he thinks no one is looking."** Cressida added, full of mischief in her voice.

 **"** **Really? Do elaborate."** Effie asked, clearly adding to Cressida's tone.

 **"** **Boys, sounds like the Chatterbox Counsel is now in session. I think I'll go swim some laps and leave the ladies to it, what do you guys say?"** Gale asked and the boys agreed, then headed for the water, except Haymitch. He said he needed to use the restroom and followed after Peeta.

 **"** **I believe I've caught some of Peeta's glances as well, Cressida. But it's not just that they're close… it's almost like they're very in tuned with what the other is doing or will need. He's even gotten that way with Finn. Annie, haven't you noticed?"** I asked and saw the other girls nod along, agreeing with my assessment.

 **"** **I don't know what to say. Besides, anything you might be reading into, it's not like it will come to any sort of fruition anyway, so why dwell on it?"** Annie replied and I could tell she was putting on a brave front for us. I just wasn't sure why.

 **"** **Why do you say that, Annie?"** Cressida asked her gently, before I could ask the same thing.

 **"** **Isn't it obvious?"** Annie asked, almost sounding desperate. **"He could have any girl. Any girl would be thrilled to have him too."** She said, as if that was any kind of explanation we'd understand.

 **"** **I'm sure he could. I just don't see what you mean by that, sweetie."** Effie chimed in.

 **"** **What I mean is, he is war hero and Panem's most eligible bachelor."** She said and we remained silent, waiting for her to make some sense as to what the big deal what. When none of us reacted to her words, she went on. **"Why admit that I've fallen for him, when he wouldn't want a single mother, that's also a crazy widow?"**

She's fallen for him but her words seemed to help us understand she didn't think she was good enough for him. Granted, Peeta is one of a very small group of men that consider the best there is, but Annie is definitely among the strongest women I know as well. In my eyes, they're already a perfect match, and it hurt that she felt this way about herself. I'm pretty sure Peeta wouldn't think that about her either. I was just about to voice my opinion, when Cressida spoke again.

 **"** **What if I told you that Peeta has also fallen for you?"** Cressida asked with a smile.

 **"** **I'd say you're definitely misjudging our friendship."** Annie said with a humorless chuckle, but Cressida wasn't deterred in the slightest.

 **"** **Without betraying the trust he placed in me when he** ** _confided_** **in me, I will say that you're the one that's wrong by misinterpreting things between you."** Cressida spoke way too confidently, for this to be a matter of opinion. She knew something, I realized.

 **"** **I don't think I am. He confided in you?"** Annie said, and questioned what Cressida might know.

 **"** **Sure did. I fact, if you'd have let him talk first** ** _that morning after_** **, he'd have laid his true feelings out for you. Unfortunately, when you told him what great of friends and roommates you are, he chickened out."** Cressida said all in one breath, looking mighty proud of herself while Annie's eyes opened wide.

 **"** **What morning was this?"** Effie asked curiously **"After what?"** she asked innocently.

Just as I was beginning to realize she meant, it was called out by the one and only Johanna. **"Holy shit! You and Peeta finally slept together?"**

 **"** **What?"** Effie asked, sounding scandalized but Annie's eyes were comically wide and she looked between each of us.

 **"** **How was it?"** Johanna asked, completely inappropriately but her voice full of wonder.

 **"** **Oh my. Um…"** Annie sighed and closed her eyes, before finally spilling the beans. **"Okay… It was about a week ago. It was wonderful and beautiful, actually. I thought… I thought I'd feel guilty because of Finnick, but it wasn't like that at all. Peeta made me feel… I don't know, treasured and I really needed that. As I said, it was beautiful."** Annie told us, and I felt my heart swell for her and Peeta having shared something so nice.

 **"** **But then, what happened in the morning, Deary?"** Effie asked.

 **"** **I don't even know, exactly. I know I woke up feeling great, not at all guilty or ashamed. Yet, in the light of day, my mind realized the differences between him and me. I guess, I just resigned myself to feeling grateful it happened at all. I didn't want him to feel like I was trying to trap him or anything. As I said, he deserves someone better. When he finds her, then I'll find the way to let him go."** She finished and my heart broke a little for her.

 **"** **Annie, I don't want any other girl."** Peeta's voice suddenly cut through us and I heard Annie gasp as we turned to find him coming out from behind one of the palm trees behind us.

 **"** **Peeta… what, how?"** Annie asked barely above a whisper.

 **"** **I have Effie and Haymitch to thank for getting me back here. He said there was something I had to listen to, took Finn and handed me his phone. I heard everything."** Peeta answered as he tossed Haymitch's phone on one of the towels and I saw Effie putting hers back inside her pocket with a satisfied grin.

I realized immediately that she'd done for Peeta and Annie, the same thing Pollux had done for her and Haymitch. _Tricky-tricky, Effie, and very clever_ – I thought to myself with a smile as I watched Peeta approach Annie. She seemed to be frozen to her spot. When he reached her, he held out his hand and she slid her hand into his, allowing him to hoist her up. Once she was standing before him, he leaned in.

 **"** **I only want you, Annie. I love you and I truly hope you believe me when I tell you that I want to make a life with you and Finn. Maybe add a couple more... if you'll have me. I'd say this might be fast for some, but I don't believe it is for us, so i'm going for it. Will you marry me, Annie?"** His words, made all our hearts melt at once and stare at them in suspense.

Her eyes fell closed and I saw a tear slide out of the corner of her eye before she answered, **"Yes."** Then they were kissing and we all clapped like loons.

 **xoxoxoxox**

 **A/N: Even i didn't see that coming until it was pouring from my mind, and onto my fingertips while I typed! I hope you enjoyed it :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The Once Silent Bird Set the Mockingjay Alight Again (PART 1) – KatnissPOV**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **"Yes mom, we made it back alright."** I spoke into the phone since I hadn't turned on the video feature for this conversation.

We'd taken to talking over the phone or by video calls at least once every week. Even though I was tired after having just arrived from visiting Pollux's home after Finn's birthday weekend, today was no different. All I felt like doing was crashing into the bed, but figured I'd check in with her first, knowing I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't.

 **"So, is it official? My baby girl is staying in Twelve."** She said, and after a small pause she asked the question I knew had to be on the tip of her tongue for a while. **"Will Pollux be taking the neighboring house?"** She asked and I could just see the smirk on her face in my mind.

 **"Yes it's official, Mom. Pollux's home was nice and all, and there'd be no nightmarish reminders from war there at all, but…"** I sighed before trying to elaborate, only for her to cut me off.

 **"But there'd be no reminders of home either? Maybe that's for the best, Katniss."** She commented.

 **"No, not for me. I think… well, I understand why the reminders in Twelve might be too much for you, Mom. That's how I feel about the Capitol, but for me, Twelve is home. Its where I'll always remember Prim smiling bouncing excitedly if i had a good hunt. Here is where I'll remember going hunting with Gale, as well as you and Dad together happily. No matter what the Games or War has thrown at me, this is the place I couldn't wait to return to. With Haymitch and now with Pollux here too, it's where I feel I belong, Mom. Luckily, Pollux agreed to move here."** I explained and she hummed almost too quietly, before responding.

 **"Well Katniss, I'm glad for you then. You deserve all the happiness life can bring you now. But, don't think I didn't notice that you didn't answer me earlier. Will Pollux be staying with you... at the house?"** She asked with a tone that told me she knew the answer already, so I rolled my eyes before replying.

 **"Yes, he will be. We plan to share in my room and leaving the other for guests in case you and Beetee, or any of our friends drop by to visit."** I replied and felt my cheeks warm slightly, almost waiting for any sign of disapproval from her.

 **"Oh Katniss, that's wonderful news!"** She said, sounding truly happily, before continuing. **"But, could I make a suggestion**?" Was what she replied instead of a reproach, and I found myself nodding before I realized she couldn't see me, so I verbally agreed.

 **"Maybe you two might feel more comfortable in my old room. It's bigger and has a bathroom as well. It might be better suited for a new couple. The other two rooms would make better nurs - ... guest rooms."** She said but i caught what I was sure she meant to say instead of _guest rooms_ , but I let it go. It was way too soon to go there for now and she must have recognized that.

 **"You know what, I think you're right."** I told her, accepting that was indeed where I'd like Pollux and my relationship to lead… one day.

 **"What about… um... Will you clean out…"** She tried to ask and I could hear emotion in her tone, and I immediately knew what she was trying to ask.

 **"I think… I will clean itPrim's room out, then give some of Prim's old dresses and shoes to those who need them here in Twelve. I think, i'd like to keep the furniture though. Would you like me to send you some of her things?"** I asked with a small lump in my throat, and she sniffled before accepting.

Just then, Pollux walked into the bedroom and set sown some bags. As soon as he saw the look in my face, he quickly moved to sit beside me with an inquisitive look on his own face. He signed _**"What's wrong?"**_ , but I just shook my head and told mom I needed to go for now.

 **"Alright Mom, Pollux is back and I need to help him put our things away. I'll call you in a few days after we've settled in."** I said and she agreed, then said good bye.

 **"Why do you... look sad?"** He asked me, taking hold of my hand and placing a kiss on my shoulder.

 **"We talked about you settling in. She suggested we take her old room, since its bigger and has a bathroom inside."** I responded, hoping to get his opinion on the matter and trying to avoid the other topic.

 **"That's not what made you sad, though."** He responded but his statement wasn't exactly a question, regardless of the curious look in his eyes.

 **"No. I just... we also talked about cleaning Prim's room."** I barely got out when i felt a few tears slide down my cheek.

Pollux was quick to wipe them away and comforting me. He was telling me we didn't have to move things just yet if I wasn't ready, but I shook my head against his shoulder.

 **"I do have to... for her. Some of her things can be of use to others here in Twelve. As bittersweet as it might be for me to see her things go, Pollux, I know its what she'd want. I can't think my Little Duck would be too happy with me moping for too long about it ether. I'd also like to think she wants me to let go a bit and allow myself fully move on."** As I spoke to Pollux, I felt peace filling my heart and it felt like I had Prim's blessing.

 **"I think you're right Katniss. And, I'll be here to help you every step of the way."** He replied and loving the sound of that, i leaned forward and kissed him soundly.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The next few months were incredible. Living with Pollux felt so natural. I felt more complete than I had in a very long time. I loved learning even more of his quirks and found myself opening up to him in ways I never thought I would for any one. We made a point to have Effie and Haymitch over at least once a week for dinner, as they would do for us as well. Even though we lived right across the street from each other and almost ever other day, we'd made an agreement to respect our boundaries. No one wanted to overstep or wear out their welcome, but the routine of having dinner together at least a week at either house worked well for us. Effie and Haymitch were able to patch their relationship up rather nicely, and I was glad for them. We were each also finding fulfillment in our newly appointed employment positions.

After the war had been won and Paylor became President, she abolished the old regime. She and Plutarch began restructuring a real government that would allow the people of Panem a chance to put chosen candidates in power positions, but only for a limited amount of time. Their promise was that Panem would never again be ruled by an evil dictator for decades. As it turned out, Paylor was voted for a second term and accepted it graciously. With her newest term came even more stability and employment opportunities for the people of Panem.

Sometimes it seemed a bit too good to be true, but over the last couple of years, they've been doing just that. Progress from district to district, with the the rebuild and trading seems to be going well. The media is no longer restricted as it once had been, and I know Cressida enjoys traveling through the districts to broadcast the improvements. The people were learning to find finding joy in their districts and in their lives. We could see how devastated some districts had been, and how far they've come. The districts were working together and our nation would be stronger for it.

Not long after our return to Twelve, we received word from Plutarch at the Capitol. Luckily, Mom and Beetee had forewarned me to expect a letter from the Capitol, so I wouldn't freak out when the envelope arrived. The letter was a notification of sorts, to explain that President Paylor wanted to extend the democratic government throughout the districts. Eventually, a formal announcement was broadcast. They wanted each district to nominate, then hold elections for several District Officials. Those elected to run specific departments that working together, would be how each district would thrive. Those elected officials would also work with the officials of the other districts. The positions to be elected were **D12** **Governor, Zone Representatives** from different areas within Twelve, a **Sheriff** with several deputies and officers, a **Treasurer** , a **Health Administrator** , and a **Commissioner** , to oversee Construction, Agricultural needs as well as Waste management for District Twelve. Each position was for a two-year terms, with a maximum of 3 terms per candidate. This rule allowed other members of the community to be nominated every two years, run against the elected official, and allow the people to vote whether to keep the existing official or get someone new.

Effie was enthusiastically happy to be nominated for Treasurer and we all agreed she'd do a wonderful job if elected. Interestingly enough, Haymitch was nominated for Governor as well as for Sheriff, against myself which was a surprise to me. He laughed it off and said he'd happily concede each of the positions to me. Naturally of course, I had no interest in either position at first, but Pollux talked me into rethinking my feelings about the nominations. He was proud to have been nominated for Commissioner, telling me it filled him with pride to be an outsider for all intents and purposes here in Twelve, but still trusted and accepted enough to be nominated at all. He convinced me that the nomination was not only an honor, but the proof that the people of Twelve believed in me to help see them through, as we worked together to rebuild our district. After I accepted my nominations, Haymitch eventually came around to his nominations as well.

Eventually, election day descended upon Twelve and with it, came President Paylor with Plutarch, along with an impressive show of security and armed guards. I was happy to learn that Cressida and Gale had also returned. They surprised us all when they confessed to having eloped a week prior. They were now using the Elections Tour to each of the districts to travel as their honeymoon. Cressida was providing media coverage for all the districts, where as Gale said he was happy to support us in our nominations. He'd also been nominated in their district for Sheriff, but their elections weren't happening for another few weeks. It was nice to see them again, and I was happy to learn that all was going well with Cressida's pregnancy. Even though I could tell it was bittersweet for Gale to be back here again, he seemed impressed with the progress we've been making in Twelve.

The morning of the elections, the nominees were gathered at the partially rebuilt Justice Building. I can't say the scene didn't bring back some rather painful flashbacks, but was I was able to get through it with Haymitch and Pollux at my side. All the nominees were instructed to give a short speech about how they felt they could contribute in Twelve. Then, the voting commenced. I found myself nervous about which of the two nominations I might feel more comfortable in, if I were to be elected. My friends each assured me that I'd make them proud as either Sheriff or even Governor, so I put on my bravest face and tried to take comfort in their confidence.

President Paylor hosted and assembly lunch in the Town Center near the Justice Building the following day. After the votes had all been tallied, the winners as First Elected Government Officials of District Twelve were announced and history was being made, while Cressida adn her team recorded it all. Pollux was elected D12 Commissioner, while Effie was elected as D12 Treasurer, and Haymitch won D12 Sheriff over me. I was brimming with pride for each of them and i could see Gale clapping proudly from his chair in the audience. Even though Haymitch tried to shrug it off, I could tell he was honored and proud of himself too. As for myself, being the elected D12 Governor came as a complete shock to me, even as the deafening clapping adn cheering surrounded me. I truly believed the people of Twelve would have elected an older and perhaps more experienced candidate. I was truly humbled by this act and honored by the people's trust in me, so vowed to myself that I wouldn't let them down for the next two years.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x-x**

Effie and Haymitch's wedding was the fanfare it promised to be. Mom and Beetee were able to make it back for the biggest and most elaborate celebration twelve had ever seen. I know it was hard for Mom, but she wouldn't miss her brother's wedding for anything. Effie' baby bump was already showing, so her dress had to be altered. I would have imagined an epic freak out, but she was truly glowing and couldn't be more thrilled with her pregnancy. It wouldn't take a more than a glance to see how Haymitch fawned over Effie and her baby bump as well. He'd not only finally accepted his impending fatherhood, but he embraced it and i was so happy for himadn Effie. Cinna was only all too happy to personally come to Twelve a few times for the dress alterations, and I was happy to see that Lavinia and him were a couple and seemed very happy.

For the days leading up to the wedding, I'd prepared the remaining house in the Victors Village for our friends, while had Mom and Beetee stayed with Pollux and myself. Although, the evening before the big day, the men were pretty much banished to Haymitch's house while the women all joined the bride at my house. Although, I found it pretty funny that Johanna came and went between my house and Haymitch's several times. I didn't ask what the guys were up to, but I overheard her telling Enobaria that they were boring and practically discussing the latest sporting events, as well as Gale's way of handling his Sheriff position compared to Haymitch. I also caught the part where Peeta and Pollux were yapping about the benefits they could come up with, both being the Commissioners for their districts.

I'll never forget the look in Hay's eyes as he watched Effie walking towards him for the Wedding Ceremony. Effie was the epitome of beauty without being overly made up. Her dress was exquisite and almost regal like, thanks to Cinna, but I was glad to see that it wasn't overly extravagant. It was pearly white with touches of light silver at the seams. Just below the bust was a silvery intricate fabric knot that allowed some of the shiny white material to hang loosely over her visible baby bump. I was most surprised to recognize the flowers in her bouquet, and I felt my eyes water at the sight of them. I turned and saw Mom had noticed as well, based on her reaction. In her hands, Effie held a bouquet made up of White Lilies, Light pink Primroses, and Katniss blossoms.

That evening, after the celebrations were dying down, Mom and I asked her about the flowers. She told us she wanted to make sure the most important girls of her husband's life were honored at their wedding. Once again, Effie's heart and sentiments overwhelmed me. We hugged her fiercely and properly welcomed her into our family. That night, the newlyweds spent the night in the candlelit room Johanna and I had prepared earlier. The next morning, they were off for their week honeymoon. They'd have liked to take longer but both had to be back for Johanna & Enobaria's wedding, who surprisingly, opted for a traditional but more moderate wedding. Effie and Haymitch also had their responsibilities as D12 Treasurer and Sheriff here in Twelve, before the arrival of their baby in the next two months.

 **X_X_X_X_X_X**

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The day of Enobaria and Johanna's wedding in Seven was beautiful. The skies were clear of any clouds and the weather held a light and fragrant breeze. It was held in a beautiful Garden just outside of town and I wished I'd had the ability to stay and explore for longer. Unfortunately, my responsibilities as D12 Governor kept me very busy. The knowledge that I had to appoint interim Treasurer to fill in for Effie when the baby came, was also weighing on me. I kept reminding myself to put that out of mind and concentrate on the wedding ceremony and wonderful surroundings.

That day, I learned that Peta and Annie had also opted to elope. They'd been planning on a ocean side wedding, but learning that Annie ad become pregnant made them want to save their earnings for the upcoming baby, and not on an elaborate wedding. I saw the practicality of that, but wished I'd have had the chance to see some of my closest friend get married. In the end, I put that out of mind as well, and focused on their wonderful news. Pita was over the moon that he'd be a daddy soon and I was happy for them both of them.

 **X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

* * *

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The second day back in Twelve after Jo and Eno's wedding in Seven, I passed by Effie's office which was just down the hall from my office in the Justice Building. I wanted to ask if she wanted to share some of my leftover dinner for lunch. Finding her hunched over in pain was not at all what I'd expected to find when I arrived in her office. She was gripping the edge of her desk with one hand and the cell phone in the other.

 **"Effie!"** I yelled and ran to her. **"What is it, what's wrong?"** I asked desperately.

 **"Oh Katniss, I was just trying to make it to the door to call out for you. Here…"** She handed me her phone but was breathing heavily, although she sounded relieved that I was there.

I helped her to the chair and I saw the line was connected, so I spoke into it.

 **"Hello?"** I asked tentatively.

 **"Katniss - Thank goodness! How is she - Is she alright? I was on the phone with her when I heard her gasp and she said she had pain. I didn't want to hang up on her to call a medic, then she told me she'd call out for you. Then, there was nothing again except for her heavy breathing and now, finally you. Talk to me Katniss…"** Haymitch's hysterical voice spoke rushed and I realized he'd barely given me a chance to answer him, let alone ask Effie what happened.

 **"Calm down okay, I'm with her. Give me a second."** I told him and addressed Effie. **"Effie, what's the matter? Is it the baby?"** I asked her as calmly as I could make myself sound, remembering that mom always used that tone with expectant mothers in labor.

 **"Yes, i think so."** Effie grunted and nodded while continuing to catch her breath.

 **"Uncle Haymitch, it seems my baby cousin is ready to make its entrance into the world. Where are you now?"** I grinned and spoke calmly to him, hoping to keep the calming vibes to help Effie.

 **"I'm on the way, but way at the edge of the Merchant part so it might take me about twenty minutes. Katniss, is she really okay? Do you think the baby is alright?"** Haymitch replied worriedly

" **Yes, all under control for now. I'll tell you what, I'll get her downstairs and call a medic to get us to the hospital. Why don't you meet us there?"** I suggested and he readily agreed.

 **"Alright Effie, today's the big day then. A little early, but that shouldn't be a problem. I've seen Mom do this a dozen times okay ... but that doesn't mean I'm ready to do this on my own so I'm going to need you to keep calm as much as possible."** I told her and smiled reassuringly and she nodded in understanding. **"I bet this is pretty scary but focus on me, okay? Now, it doesn't look like your waters have broken, do you feel any wetness down there?"** I asked, and she shook her head.

 **"Good, that's good. That means we still have time. Do you think you can stand or walk?"** I explained and then asked her.

 **"Yes. I was standing perfectly fine until the pain came suddenly and so strongly before."** She told me, and I realized she was panting a bit but breathing much better.

 **"Alright, I guess I can help you walk towards the elevator…"** I spoke, but was nervous the pain might return and she'd lose her balance again. I looked around the room and was struck by an idea. **"On second thought, let's get you to the desk chair. It has wheels and I can push you down the hall."** I told her triumphantly.

 **"Good idea, wonderful girl!"** She exclaimed with a giggle.

I quickly dialed the new emergency call line and told them what was happening. They were sending the Medic Van for us, so I began pushing her down the hallway. Just as we reached the elevator, she gasped in pain again and held her tummy as if trying to alleviate the pain. I realized quickly that her contractions were only minutes apart and that meant we didn't have as much time as I'd thought. I schooled my features to avoid scaring her and continued to rub her shoulder soothingly. I quickly instructed the office assistants take messages and to get advise the Treasurer runner up that he'd be in charge effective immediately, and for the next three to four months. I told them I'd need to reschedule meetings and return all calls the next day. Effie was loved by everyone there and it was proven when they all wished her luck and waved us off enthusiastically.

Once we reached the lobby, I saw the Medic Van pulling up to the entrance of the Justice building. That Emergency Phone Line was a wonderful idea from the Medical Administrator, and I would make sure to thank that department for it later. A male and female medic ran towards us and began asking us all sorts of questions. They promptly took over and got her into the van, allowing me to join her in the van. I was glad the hospital was only 2 blocks away, especially when her waters broke just as we arrived at the hospital.

 **"Katniss, call Pita!"** Effie yelled suddenly, and I was curious but did it anyway.

He answered and I told him Effie was in labor. He laughed and told me was glad Annie and him had just arrived in Twelve. He said Annie noticed Effie was carrying low, whatever that meant, and she was sure Effie would be in labor soon. He told me of his promise to be here for Effie's baby and I felt my heart swell at his words.

I made it to Effie's hospital room as the nurse was helping her out of her wet clothes and into a dry hospital gown. Then, my phone rang and I noticed it was Haymitch. I gave him the updates and was glad to hear he was almost at the hospital himself. I told Effie about Haymitch's proximity as I approached her and held her hand while another powerful contraction hit. After it passed, she looked relieved that Haymitch was close and yet a little sad when she asked if I'd been able to reach Pita. When I told her he'd actually just arrived in Twelve, I saw tears brimming her eyes and a smile spread on her lips.

 **"Good, okay good. I'm gonna need you and my boys for this."** Was all she said.

My precious baby cousin Amaryllis Abernathy was born 2 hours later, measuring a good length and not at all underweight. Haymitch, Pita and myself were in the room at the time, regardless of the rule that only allowed one guest per delivery. I was the Governor and Effie pretty much demanded that myself and Peeta stay alongside Haymitch. She was so insistent, that the doctor had no choice but to allow it.

Effie told us she chose the name of a flower to honor the existing Abernathy family tradition, and Haymitch was overjoyed at her thoughtfulness. Within moments, Effie and Haymitch told Peta and myself that we were the baby's godparents and we were similarly touched. Haymitch had called Mom on his way to the hospital, and called her again after Amarellis was born. He used the camera feature so mom could see the baby too. Immediately, she said she'd plan on coming to visit next month, to officially meet her niece.

When Peeta and I went to the Lobby, leaving the new parents to themselves for a while, I saw that Pollux and Annie were entertaining Finn. He was the one who noticed me first. With a shriek of my name, he ran towards me, causing Pollux and Annie to turn towards Peeta and me. We relayed the wondrous news that Mommy and our new goddaughter were well. They congratulated us and we decided to head towards the food lounge. None of us had eaten yet, so off we went. While we ate, we made calls to update the rest of our friends, and everyone was thrilled and simultaneously planning visits in the next few months.

 **X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry of this felt rushed, but I already have an end in mind and want to write it as soon as possible for you guys. As it stands, this and the next few chapters will be the conclusion of this story. I'd love to write so much more and a lot more often, but life has gotten pretty busy for me recently … A new move, added workload, and restarting school at my age... it's all getting a bit overwhelming.**

 **I truly hope you can understand and not judge the story too strongly. I really love letting these stories develop in my mind, and your feedback always makes me so giddy. I hope to get back to writing, when things calm down a bit for me … but for now, the next chapters are all I can do.**

 **XOXOXO**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:** **The Once Silent Bird Set the Mockingjay Alight Again (PART 2) – Multiple POV**

 **X_X_X_X_X_X PolluxPOV X_X_X_X_X_X**

As I lean back on the guest chair in Katniss's office, I watch her on the phone. She's trying to get raises approved for the minors I employ, which so far have only been getting paid marginally better than her father used to, years ago. I have no doubt she'll obtain the funds from the government. Katniss doesn't give in easily and she refuses to fail. Knowing this is such a near and dear cause to her heart, I'm enjoying watching her passionately argue with the poor fool on the other end of the line.

 **"** **This is a new Panem, Plutarch! They work hard and only paying them a two percent increase from the old wages is unacceptable! They deserve at least a twenty percent raise, as well as medical coverage."** Katniss spoke firmly, bringing a smirk to my face. She was on a roll and nothing would stop her now. **"You think I'm being unreasonable?"** She all but shrieked in response, and I grimaced knowing she'd really let him have it now.

 **"** **I told you, I met with the Medical Administrator weeks ago. You know that because I also sent you a report with the findings of his studies. These medical findings prove their exposure to the coal mines - which I don't need to remind you the rest of Panem benefits from - is jeopardizing their lives. Plutarch, you know my father was a Minor, but what you don't know is how I can still remember his coughing fits. No one thought much about it then, nor could we do anything about it at the time. The truth is plain as day now. If he hadn't died in that cave in, I'd have lost him soon anyway."** Her tone softened and I knew it was a tough topic for her to revisit, but she pushed through and regained her momentum.

 **"Twelve couldn't afford to stock the proper medicines, not that anyone had the money to afford them even if they had been available. Plutarch, we're asking these men to work for their country, knowing the risks are so high. Yet, we're barely paying them enough to support their families, nor are we adding medical coverage to their earnings … That makes us no better than Snow!"** She roared and I knew she'd reached her limit, judging by her almost defeated posture and the tone in her voice.

I stood up and went to her side and put my arm around her soothing her a bit. She sniffled quietly and listened to what Plutarch was responding, but leaned into me allowing what comfort I could provide. **"Ten percent increase is better than two, but they deserve _thirty_ plus medical."** She counter offered.

His reply must not have been what she wanted to hear because I saw her straighten up and clear her throat before responding. **"Yes, I did previously say twenty, but you riled me up. I'm sure the men will be glad to spend more time with their families, as I'll have Pollux cut their work hours to decrease the men's exposure. If a ten percent increase** ** _without_** **medical is all their work is worth, then Panem will just have to make due with a sizable reduction of coal D12 will be exporting as a result. We're used to here in twelve but we'll see how the rest of Panem and the Capitol handles it."** She declared resolutely and it was like she was that Girl on Fire once more, and I was once again in awe of her. After several seconds, I heard Plutarch mumbling and I saw a smile beginning to bloom on her face and I knew she was probably getting her way.

 **"** **Fine... Twenty percent increase with medical will be acceptable, for now."** She said smiling brightly, with no hint of the hard-ball fierceness she'd just displayed moments ago. **"I'll expect the new contracts by the end of the day so I can notify the workers immediately. Thank you, Plutarch."** She practically sang sweetly and shot me a wink when I chuckled at her antics.

After another reply from Plutarch, she responded with **"Tell Beetee Pollux and I say _hello_ as well, and that I can't wait to see him and Mom in a couple of days. Oh, and Plutarch … I still have about a year in office, so we'll revisit that Thirty percent next year."** She told him and I heard him grunt a response before she ended the call.

 **"** **You did it, you beautiful, head strong, passionate woman, and love of my life!"** I congratulated as she hugged me tightly filled with joy, and I couldn't stop myself from kissing her. When she pulled away slightly, I felt empowered enough to do what I'd been wanting to do for months, but hadn't built up the courage to do.

I looked into her eyes and took a step back, steeling myself. She looked at me, eyes full of questions. Yet, when her eyes zeroed in on the ring I slowly pulled out of the little baggie, she let out an almost breathless gasp as her mouth fell open slightly, probably guessing my intentions. I had been carrying it in my pocket for so long, I was surprised she hadn't found it. I smiled and went down on one knee, like I'd seen her and Effie fawn over during the occasional romance movie nights. I took s few seconds to gather my thoughts before I spoke.

 **"** **You're were a girl with an amazing talent with a bow and arrow, and then The Girl on Fire. You became a Victor, then later The Mockingjay and hero to an entire nation. That's who you still are to most everyone of Panem. Recently, you've become Madam Governor of District Twelve and I see every day what you do for your people. I hope I've told you enough how much respect and admire you for all of it. I've also had the privilege to get to know a side of you that very few have gotten to know. You need to know that I love every version of you, and I've fallen completely in love every part of you."** I said with a small smile, letting all the emotions pour out as I continued.

 **"** **You are a wonderful and caring person and you're the embodiment of beauty, inside and out. You are loyal and fiercely protective of those lucky enough to have earned your love. You're the best godmother to two of the luckiest children in Panem. Katniss, I fall a little more in love with you every day that I know you. I feel so blessed to have the ability of** ** _speaking_** **these words** **to you today; something I might not ever have had the need or courage to pursue, if not for you."** I told her, hoping to convey the truth of my words to her as she wiped a stray tear that slid down her cheek.

My eyes roamed over her watery eyes above her slightly pink cheeks and her wide and beautiful expectant smile. My heart beat stronger in my chest as I took a deep breath, so I could finally ask the most important question I'll ever ask.

 **"** **You're so much to so many people, and I … I'd like to ask you if you'd be something more to me. Katniss Everdeen, I'm so deeply in love with you and i know I will be for the rest of my life. These past months have shown me what my heart already knew long before. You're the only woman for me; you're the love of my life. I'm trying to ask for the honor of becoming your husband … Katniss, will you marry me?"** I asked her and held my breath as I waited for her to reply.

 **"** **YES, Pollux! Of course, I will!"** She yelled excitedly, not letting me suffer too long.

I was up on my feet in an instant, kissing her and holding her to me as tightly as I could. It was a passionate kiss that melted into soft and happy giggles of mirth between us, as she was practically bouncing in place.

 **"** **I love you too, by the way. For everything you've overcome, for everything you've brought into my life, and for being the man you are. You have my love Pollux, and my whole heart. You make me so happy and will strive every day, to make you just as happy. I'm going to love you forever!"** She told me and my heart soared as she kissed me again.

 **"** **Well, now that's a proposal!"** We suddenly heard Haymitch from the door.

He was standing with Effie, barely keeping it together, attached to his side. He was holding up his phone with the camera pointing in our direction. It didn't take a genius to realize he was recording us and I chuckled, wondering how long he'd been there.

 **"** **Don't forget the ring, Love Birds."** He snickered and I felt like the world's biggest idiot as I untangled myself from Katniss.

She was laughing as I muttered **_"dammit_ _"_ ** to myself.

I turned to Katniss and took her hand in mine. I held the ring at the tip of her finger and looked into her eyes for a moment, allowing myself to get lost in the love I saw reflected in them. When she nodded slightly, I smiled and slid the ring into place.

 **"** **Beautiful! That was truly beautiful, and so romantic! I'm so excited - Oh goodness! I cannot wait to help plan this thing!"** Effie was practically shouting and clapping and hugging Katniss in seconds.

 **"Well done, Pollux!"** She told me as she hugged me tightly.

While I returned her hug, I saw Haymitch hugging Katniss and whispering something in her ear that made her smile.

* * *

 **X_X_X_X_X_X HaymitchPOV X_X_X_X_X_X**

 **"** **Honey, go see if Katniss and Pollux want to have lunch with us. He had a meeting with her today about the Minor's wages. I'll be just a moment."** Effie told me as she finished organizing some papers on her desk.

I kissed the corner of her forehead and left her office. I made my way down the hall towards Katniss's office, waving a greeting to the secretary and security guard posted a few feet from her door. I saw that her door was open, and I was able to hear her saying something about a thirty percent next year. Then, she was laughing and sounding happy, so I figured she'd made some kind of favorable agreement. I reached the open door as Pollux was congratulating and complimented her. I saw him take a step back away from her and I watched him stand straighter for a second, as if gathering his strengths for something. I realized what that something was, as soon as I noticed him reach into his pocket … _the_ _pocket_. I knew what i had to do, as I pulled out my phone.

I recalled that he'd come to me months ago, asking if I'd give him my blessing for him to ask Katniss to marry him. He told me he had already asked Lily and she told him they had her blessing for marriage after she'd seen seen how good for Katniss he is. I told him I agreed with Lily on that. I also reminded him that I already trusted him with her heart and well-being. It was a no-brainer, and I told him so. It was clear to anyone that they belonged together, and I'd never stand in the way of their happiness.

He showed me the ring that night and told me it had belonged to his mother. It wasn't as elaborate as I'd seen the women wear at the Capitol, but way beyond anything that even the wealthiest women in Twelve had ever owned. It was a dark platinum band with a fiery looking stone that was surrounded by dark grey tiny ones. He told me it was a Fire Amber Stone with encrusted dark grey diamond chips surrounding it. I realized it was the perfect ring for my girl. It sort of looked like coal surrounding the fiery centered stone, and I appreciated just how fitting it was for Katniss.

Since they've been together, I've watched him bring that fire back out in her, and now she's so much more alive than she'd ever been. I clapped him on his back and gave him my blessing. I watched him return it to a little bag and he promised he would hang onto it until it was _the right time_. Every once in a while over the last few months, I'd catch him pat his pocket and I knew he still carried it with him.

Bringing myself out of the memory, I hit the record button on the video camera of my cellular phone, just in time to catch him getting down on his knee. I had a pretty great side view of the both of them, neither of which seemed to realize I was at the door. I heard footsteps approaching behind me and knowing it was Effie, I brought my finger to my lips and motioned for her to stand quietly beside me, in an effort to not let her spoil the moment. I was able to capture the whole proposal with a smile and feeling proud and happy for both Pollux and my Katniss. I also knew Lily would love to watch this.

After I made my presence known and reminded the knuckle-head about the ring, Effie practically attacked Katniss and then Pollux. I made my way to Katniss and she jumped into my waiting arms to hug me, and I felt her happiness as if it were my own.

 **"Does my old heart loads of good seeing you this happy, Sweetheart."** I whispered in her ear as we hugged.

 **"I can't remember ever being this happy. I love him so much and he wants to marry _me_!"** She replied quietly but enthusiastically.

 **"Of course he does, you're quite the catch niece of mine... I benefit of our family gene pool."** I chuckled out and caused her to laugh.

 **"How much of that did you record, Haymitch?"** Pollux asked me after Katniss and I had pulled apart.

 **"All of it ... Good timing and quick reflexes on my part, which Lily will benefit from when she gets to watch it."** I replied, and he nodded.

 **"No doubt, our friends will want to watch it too... great thinking Hay."** Effie told me and hugged my side.

 **"Well, this has been great for obvious reasons, but I'm still starving. Kids want to head to the Hob for lunch?"** I asked and they nodded, still looking pretty blissed out on each other.

I rolled my eyes at them and they practically floated, hand in hand, out of the office. Effie squealed, hopefully and doubtfully, for the last time today, then tugged me behind them. We rode to down the elevator, with Effie and Katniss admiring the ring Pollux had given her. Pollux told them about the ring as he'd done for me. Katniss seemed a little apprehensive to discover it had belonged to his mother, but he assured her that he wanted her to have it. She was about to protest, but he silenced her with a kiss and she giggled... _Katniss_ _giggling..._ made me to roll my eyes playfully. Then, she accepted and promised to take good care of it.

I drove the car from the Justice Building towards the Hob with Pollux beside me, so Katniss and Effie could speak on the phone together in the back seat. Katniss spoke eagerly to Lily, sharing the news of Pollux's proposal. She told Lily I'd send the video soon, but still went into every detail of the event. Effie chimed in a few times, giving her perspective from she'd witnessed. Just before reaching the Hob, they ended the call much to my ears' relief.

Katniss greeted and everyone as she walked by them. They'd all grown used to seeing her out and about, and she was always pleased to speak to the people, but it wasn't hard to miss the happiness she was exuding today. I few of the women, noticed the ring Katniss was now wearing and began smiling and whispering among themselves. Just then, a young teenage girl approached Katniss.

 **"Miss Katniss, you're looking very happy today... Does that ring mean you're to be married?"** The girl asked innocently, but with a gleam in her eyes.

Katniss smiled kindly and responded, **"Yes. Pollux gave this to me and asked me to marry him. Isn't he handsome? I told him i will, so I'm extremely happy."** Katniss replied to the young girl with a giddy tone, very un-Katniss like, but still completely genuine.

The girl beamed, congratulated the couple and ran off to her friends that weren't standing too far away. She must have confirmed the news because their giggles, oohs and awes could be heard from where we stood. No doubt, the news of Katniss's engagement would be well and quickly spread. I wouldn't be surprised if it reached all the Districts and the Capitol by this evening, and I was glad Katniss had already told Lily.

We passed through the remodeled and nicely lit Hob trading area, and eventually we reached the food servers. We made our selections and I paid for all of our meals, as Pollux grumbled and promised to pay the next time. While we were eating, Katniss and Effie made several more call to or friends, to make sure they knew every detail of the proposal, before they could hear it anywhere else. Then, Effie checked in with our nanny and asked how our baby girl was doing. After being reassured that all was well, adn Effie confirming our expected arrival time, she ended that call. Before long, I realized i had to get back to work and told them so. We cleaned up after ourselves and headed back to my car, so I could drop them off at their offices.

* * *

 **X_X_X_X_X Katniss POV X_X_X_X_X**

 **"And lastly, our elected D12 Governor is ... Katniss Everdeen-Henson. You've been chosen to serve a second term, Congratulations Madam Governor!"** Plutarch's assistant said in to a microphone cheerfully.

Once again, everyone erupted into cheers and loud clapping. I looked beside me, where Pollux was cheering the loudest. He'd also been re-elected to continue serving as Commissioner. Beside him, stood Effie who'd also been re-elected. I smiled widely at them, and turned to thank everyone for their votes, but I doubted I could be heard above all the noise. I looked into the audience, where Haymitch sat beside Gale. I almost wished he was standing beside me now too, but he had renounced his nomination for a second term as Sheriff. Instead, he chose to be a stay-at-home father, shocking many that didn't know how attached to his little girl he'd become. Just before nominations were to be announced, Effie had learned she'd become pregnant once again. This time, Haymitch was ecstatic with the news and Effie was over the moon. She, however, loved being D12 Treasurer. She had felt so full of purpose and loved the position. She planned to go into teaching, if she didn't win, but Haymich told us he wanted out of the running either way.

After Pollux and I married just two short months after his proposal. Neither of us wanted to wait any more, and gave everyone just enough time to arrange their schedules, in order to attend. Thanks to Cinna's amazing insight, he'd already begun working on a wedding gown for me after Effie's wedding. It was gorgeous and I felt gorgeous in it. It was sheer white, atop a white vine filled forest designed inner lining. All of the fabric was a soft white, but with forest green thread outlining the vines underneath the sheer white fabric. I could go on and on, but words wouldn't do it's beauty any justice. We had an intimate wedding ceremony just inside at the edge of the woods, with our family and friends present. Effie surprised us afterwards, by saying she'd managed to get our district to set up a formal celebratory dinner party at the Hob.

When we arrived there, I swore I'd never seen so many people in Twelve in my life and I wondered if all of Panem had somehow managed to fit into the Hob for the evening. President Paylor and Plutarch were there, along with quite possibly every citizen of Twelve. The mutual governors and selected officials from all the districts attended too. It was a bit overwhelming, especially when I noticed some media filming the area. I didn't much want to be a spectacle for everyone again, but Cressida said they'd be tasteful shots and promised they'd be gone before too long.

As I took in everyone's congratulations for being chosen as Governor again, it reminded me of my wedding. Sure I had been ecstatic when Pollux proposed and i never thought anything could match that. Then, it was our wedding day, and my happiness far surpassed the proposal. I didn't believe I'd ever be happier than our wedding day. Yet, this morning I was proven wrong again. What no one knows yet is that this morning, I confirmed that I'm also pregnant. If my calculations are right, I'm about two months along and about four months behind Effie. This is not the moment to tell everyone, but tonight... Tonight I'd tell Pollux he's going to be a father and I couldn't wait.

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **A/N: Even I'm fan-girling right now! LOL!** **I'll update the last chapter real soon. By the way, I gave Pollux a last name and so, Katniss has a modern hyphenated last name now too! "Henson" is the last name of the actor that portrayed Pollux in film. (:**

 **Let me know if there's anything you'd like me to include in the last chapter and epilogue. I have the end practically written, but I'd love to include anything that you might like to see. As I've stated, all your feedback makes me crazy-happy!**

 **Thanks for following this story ... I'll look forward to any comments and suggestions! * . * (:**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Birds Flying Free / Epilogue**

 **x-x-x-x Katniss POV x-x-x-x-x**

 **You can do this Katniss … I know you can, you just have keep trying … Come on."** Pollux was saying, trying to encourage me.

I wanted to keep trying, I really did, but I was so exhausted. It felt like everything hurt and I just wanted to rest. I leaned back against his welcoming chest, as his arms wrapped around my front, and he took hold of my hands.

 **"I know you're tired and it hurts. I wish I could take this pain from you … but I need you to not give up. You hear me?"** I must have spoken aloud, because Pollux replied into my ear.

 **"Yes, but …"** I panted, before pain erupted again making me let out a groan that quickly turned into a yell.

 **"Katniss, I'm here baby girl … I'm here now!"** I heard her voice before saw her burst into the room.

 **"Mom!"** I called out and I whimpered, all at once feeling better that a doctor was here, and that that doctor was my mom.

 **"Breathe, sweetheart… don't forget to breathe!"** Haymitch said to me, following my mom into the room, making me feel even more reassured, now that everyone I needed was here.

Pollux had been doing his very best to help calm me as we waited for help to arrive, but neither of us were prepared for me to deliver without any help. A freak storm had knocked down power lines and local cell phone tower. We had a land line, which was how we learned that the medical vans had all been dispatched to other storm related emergencies. With the lack of cell phone communication, they were impossible to reach and redirect. Thankfully, we knew Mom's estimated arrival time and Haymitch was brave enough to face the storm and meet her at the train station.

 **"I'm so glad you guys made it … Mom, I think it's time but I'm so scared. Help me, please! I don't know if I can do this."** I cried and felt someone wiping my tears.

 **"Her waters broke and I checked her as the emergency receptionist instructed me to do earlier. It felt like she's dilated enough, but I'm not positive."** Pollux spoke to my mom as she was washing her hands thoroughly but rapidly at the sink of our bedroom bathroom.

 **"Good, we're probably ready to get going. Hay, go bring some clean sheets, as many as you can find… And hurry!"** She yelled after him as he'd already run to accomplish his task, then addressed Pollux. **"Pollux, where you are, is right where I want you to stay. Not only will Katniss need to rely on you for encouragement, she'll need to brace herself on you and you may have to be her strength. She's been in labor for several hours, and I have no doubt she's exhausted herself."** Mom told us as she caressed my cheek

 **"I'll do whatever she needs … whatever you tell me to."** He answered her, as another contraction ripped through me, causing me to howl out.

 **"That's what everywoman wants to hear, no doubt."** Haymitch attempted to joke as he walked back towards my bed. Yet, despite all my pain I could tell there was an edge to his voice and I knew he was trying to mask his worries.

 **"Haymitch?"** I called out to him, **"Thanks for getting Mom here."** I told him after the pain had melted away some.

 **"You know I'd do anything for you, Sweetheart. I would have carried you to the hospital, if I didn't think it was too risky to take you out during this storm."** He told me gently, and wiped some hair from my forehead to place a kiss there.

 **"On second thought Hay, why don't you take Pollux place behind Katniss? I'm gonna need Pollux to help me up here."** My mom said with a smile, and using that calming voice I've heard her use so many time before with other moms in labor.

For some reason, all the many times I'd seen her do this can to mind, and helped me relax marginally. Pollux lightly kissed my lips as he and Haymitch traded places, then Haymitch gave my hangs a slight squeeze. Remembering that he's done this twice already with Effie, was also reassuring. I looked into Pollux's worried eyes as he stood by my mom with a white sheet in his arms at the ready. He smiled bravely and mouthed _"I love you"_. Somehow, that seemed to encourage me.

 **"Alright Katniss, let's make me a grandma. It's time to push honey, on the next contraction, I want you to push and hold your breath as you do. Ten to fifteen seconds at a time, or longer if you can."** My mom spoke calmly once again, from between my legs and smiled at me.

After several pushes as she'd instructed, the pain was almost blinding, and then Mom told me to release the breath I was holding and stop pushing. It felt like and impossible request, but I did as she said. She quickly instructed Pollux into position and I suddenly felt a release of pressure and something slip from within me. My eyes fell closed in relief as my entire body relaxed.

 **"It's a boy! A big and healthy boy!"** Mom yelled out excitedly and at her words, I felt tears happy tears replace the frustrated ones.

I opened my watery eyes and saw Pollux holding … _our son_ … in his arms as mom was wiping him down. She quickly cleared his mouth and tiny nose. When his cries filled the room, I felt my heart swelling with so many wonderful emotions, but love was definitely the leading one. Mom asked Pollux if he wanted to cut the cord, and I watched him almost-expertly cradle our son in one arm while he carefully cut the cord, with the other.

 **"He's incredible Katniss."** Pollux spoke in wonderment, as he stared down as the baby in his arms. **"Hi son, I'm your Daddy."** He whispered and I knew right then, that **_this - today_** was one of those days that nothing will ever surpass.

He walked back to my side and leaned down, holding our son to my chest. All I could do was cry as my son nudged against me and his whimpers began to die down some. I kissed his little head whispering sweet words of love to him. He was perfect and all I wanted was to take him in my arms and never let him go.

 **"Well, look at that. Little Man knows his momma."** Haymitch whispered hoarsely and I was sure I felt a tear land on my shoulder.

I might have responded to him, but my son held all of my attention and I just couldn't tear my eyes away. Unfortunately, just as I was about to take him in my arms fully, another contraction hit. I wanted to try and endure it, just to have more time with my son, but the next one was ready to come.

 **"Okay Katniss … looks like it's time again. Pollux, I know you don't want to, but I need you to place my grandson in the basinet there, and get back over here with another clean sheet. Katniss… Just like before okay. You push on the next contractions and stop when I tell you. Hay, support her back… Are we ready?"** She commanded the room, all the while never shouting or losing her cool at all.

Seeing my son had given me the extra surge of energy I needed. I couldn't wait for the next baby to be out, so I pushed and pushed. Luckily, the second time went a lot quicker than before. As soon as I felt the baby slip from me, my body I was able to fully relax, knowing I was finally done.

 **"Oh boy!"** My mom cried out and then began to laugh, making me wonder what would make her laugh at a time like this as I watched her place the baby in Pollux's waiting arms.

 **"We have a _daughter_ , Katniss!"** Pollux exclaimed, shocking me, as _her_ cries filled the room.

 **"What?"** I tiredly asked as I watched my mother cleaning the baby in Pollux's arms. **"But the doctors told us…"** I was trying to make sense of this, but I think my brain was not capable at this point.

 **"That happens sometimes, honey. Those ultrasounds aren't entirely accurate all the time. We knew the babies were growing well and healthy, but it looks like you get one of each."** She said joyously and I felt my tired smile widening.

 **"She's beautiful, Katniss … just like her mother."** Pollux whispered as he brought her to me.

I looked down at her and realized he was absolutely right. **"She's perfect."** I whispered as she nudged against me too, just like her brother had done.

 **"Smart and cute, this knows her momma too. Pretty little thing."** Haymitch's emotions betrayed him as his voice cracked slightly.

As if reading my mind, Pollux let me take hold of her and went to bring our son back to me. By the looks of it, he'd fallen asleep but seemed to be waking again as his dad walked with him. I was in complete awe of these babies, _my babies_. I could only look at them, from one to the other and back again. They'd consumed me, almost as if under their spell, and I didn't mind at all.

I tried to slide over on the bed, to allow Pollux to sit closer, momentarily forgetting all I'd just been through. When pain shot through me momentarily stunning me in place and making me let out a gasp, I was reminded just how painful this whole ordeal had been.

 **"Careful Katniss, I've still got a couple stitches to go. Don't try to move just yet, Darling."** My mother spoke from between my legs.

That's when I was truly brought back into the moment. I'd just given birth to twins, and my mother was still suturing where I was sure I'd felt some ripping earlier. I also hadn't even fully realized it at the time, having been so distracted by the babies, but Haymitch had also removed himself from behind me and propped me with pillows. He was now carrying out a basin out of the room, with things I was sure I didn't want to see. I looked up at Pollux, only to find that he was still pretty wrapped up in the babies just as I'd been. He held our son with one arm I noticed he was enthralled by our daughter's grip on one of his fingers. This was quite possibly the sweetest sight my eyes had ever witnessed, in all my life.

 **"Gonna have your hands full with those two, and Pollux looks like he'll surrender anything they ask."** My mom giggled as she finished up and lowered the nightgown to cover my legs, and I was filled with so much gratitude.

 **"Thank you, Mom… for actually coming back to Twelve. I'm so grateful you arrived when you did. I don't know what …"** I tried to speak, but felt choked up.

 **"No need, Baby girl. I told you I'd be here for this. I'm just glad I decided to come a few days earlier than originally planned."** She told me with a smile, then continued. **"Now, I'll leave you two for a bit and get cleaned up. They'll need to feed soon enough, so try to get some rest. And I'll want to carry my grandbabies properly soon as well."** She said quietly and with a wink, just before leaving the room.

 **"Alright, lets trade … I want to hold my son. Don't you want to hold your daughter?"** I asked Pollux eagerly.

 **"Of course, let's do it."** He told me, just as eagerly.

It took us a few tries to figure out how to maneuver them. We had to settle for putting one down, exchange the other, and then picking up the first baby again. We giggled and promised the babies to work on that. Pollux and I had thought of boy and girl names previously, then picked two boys' names when we thought they twins would both be boys. Now we revisited our prior options, and came to our final decision. We sat in wonderment of the babies for a short time, before there was a knock on the door. We gently called for whomever it was, to come in.

The door opened slowly revealing Effie's head. She looked like she was barely containing herself from running at us, so I waved her over. That was all the invitation she needed, as she sprinted to our side. Haymitch, Mom and Beetee followed behind her. Haymitch was carrying his infant son, Garrick, and Mom was holding Amaryllis, who looked pretty eager to meet her new cousins. Everyone called dibs on holding the babies and in what order. After a few minutes, they asked what names we'd decided on, so we told them.

 **"Pollux and I decided to continue the flower and plant life theme from the family too."** I chuckled, then looked towards Haymitch before introducing him to the baby in his arms. **"Uncle Haymitch, you're holding your grandnephew, Briar Mitch Henson. His middle name is after the man that got me through so much and always made sure I remembered to _stay alive_."** I said as my eyes welled up and the look of adoration on Haymitch's face.

He simply mouthed _Thank You_ , and I realized he was trying to fight his emotions from completely overwhelming him, so I blinked away any tears that threatened to fall. Of course, I had to steel myself a bit as I introduced our daughter by name as well.

 **"Mom, you're holding your granddaughter Flora Primrose Henson."** I was barely able to get the name out when I heard her sniffle, and tears formed heavily in my eyes. Still, I pushed through the tightness in my throat to continue. **"We all know whom I've given her that middle name for, but not _why_. Pollux and I want that beautiful name and the person it belonged to, to live on in our daughter, as a hope that wherever Prim is, she'll watch over them." ** I was able to say with a bright smile, even as several tears fell from my eyes.

 **"Beautiful names for even more beautiful babies, Briar Mitch and Flora Primrose."** Mom replied emotionally but also with a smile, as she moved to stand by Haymitch.

A short while after everyone had their turns with the babies, they finally left us for the night. Pollux and I let the babies take turns to feed, just as Mom taught me. That was an incredible and indescribable feeling, and I loved every second of it. Afterwards, I fought my exhaustion, just to try to watch them as they slept peacefully between Pollux and me. Pollux encouraged me to sleep now, reminding me that Mom said they'd be awake soon enough. But, just before I could fall asleep, Pollux spoke up.

 **"Thank you, Katniss… for loving me, for marrying me, and for bringing these two little miracles into the world, and making me a Daddy… Just thank you, Beautiful."** Pollux spoke to me, sounding pretty choked up, as he pressed a kiss to my hand.

 **"You're welcome, I guess… But Pollux, I want to thank you too, for all the same reasons. I almost can't believe I didn't want children before, and at the same time I understand that better than ever. If I would have had a baby back then, the paralyzing fear of losing them to the Games would have surely destroyed me, more effectively than anything I _thought_ I couldn't endure. Does that make sense?"** I responded to him.

 **"It does … Thankfully, we'll never have to face that fear. We're free now, and our children will lead free lives, Katniss. You, in great part, made sure of that."** He told me proudly, but I was struck by a sudden thought.

 **"We both did… Just as the people we know and love, and all the ones we lost."** I told him, somewhat sadly as I thought of Prim, Finnick, Castor and countless other brave souls that were sacrificed in the name of freedom.

 **"Not the time to dwell on sad thoughts, Pretty Girl."** Pollux said as he nudged me, and effectively snapping me out of those thoughts.

 **"I know and you're right of course. I'm so incredibly happy right now… more than I ever though I could be. I just can't help thinking of Prim and even Castor. They'd have made an incredible pair of Aunt and Uncle."** I told him with a bittersweet feeling.

Pollux chuckled before replying, **"Prim, definitely would have... But Castor, he'd have been trouble… more likely to be caught teaching and aiding the kids in pranks and all kinds of mischief. I've told you how he was when we were growing up."** He reminded me as he laughed gently, making me laugh and agree with him.

I tried to keep my eyes on Pollux and the babies before me, but I finally fell asleep with thoughts of Pollux and me play-chasing our beautiful and rambunctious children filling my days, for the rest of my years.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

 **Silent Bird fanned the Dying Flame – Fifteen Years Later – Third Person POV**

The group of friends had reunited so many times over the years, for different birthdays or anniversaries. This time, it was for Finn's seventeenth birthday, and they were all back at the beach once more. Cressida and Gale were drying their 3 younger boys, so they could eat. They'd done really well for themselves and their kids. Their eldest son was texting his girlfriend on the cellphone, while their only daughter and apple of Gale's eyes, was helping Annie set up the long beach tables for everyone to eat at.

Annie and Peeta only had two daughters together, younger than Finn. Finn looked up to Peeta like a father anyway, so it was always so it was always said that Peeta and Annie had three children. Peeta would take Finn on Father/Son fishing or camping trips all the time. Eventually, Annie learned that during those trips, Peeta would open up and share countless stories of Finnick with him. Not that Annie didn't do the same, but there was something special in the way Peeta made sure to always remind Finn that he wasn't trying to take Finnick's place.

Enobaria was back at the house helping Peeta and Effie put the finishing touches on the food and cake, while Johanna was redressing their adopted little girls. The four year old twins had been orphaned, and Johanna was first officer on scene of their parent's car accident when the girls were nearly two. They bonded perfectly and completed their little family unit within four quick months, after it was confirmed that the girls had no other living relatives. Johanna and Enobaria had taken to motherhood impressively well and the girls were always the picture of happiness.

 **"Amaryllis, would you please tell your father, Pollux and the boys that your mom says the food is ready and they should head back?"** Katniss called out to her little cousin, knowing she could be depended on to get the boys going.

Katniss was doing her best to feed her hyper little three year old, Lilyrose. Flora sat beside her little sister, helping Katniss do just that, always the helpful one. Flora recognized at a younger young age that her brother was a wild enough, so she felt it was up to her to help her mom out with her twin and ten year old brother and now her little sister. Katniss always made sure she was on top of things where all her children were concerned, never wanting Flora to miss her own childhood. Yet, as she watched Flora with Lilyrose sometimes, it often reminded her of how she was own sister Prim.

Lilyrose always wanted to mimic her older sister, and Flora realizing that, always tried to set a good example to follow. Much unlike her boys, that seemed to take after their uncle Castor, if all Pollux's storied were anything to go by. She'd often catch a bittersweet smile on Pollux's face when he'd watch the troublesome duo running about the yard with Haymitch's boys. She's also seen the way he'd look after his girls, so adoringly. They definitely had their Daddy wrapped around their pinkies, and I was sure they knew it too.

Amaryllis looked up from the book she was engrossed in at Katniss's request, then looked out towards the ocean. Even at a young age, she was always a smart girl, highest in her class even. When she spotted her father and her brothers, Garrick, Rafe, they were trying to surf alongside her cousins Briar and Hadly. She looked back at her favorite cousin Katniss before sighing, and getting up to walk towards the boys with a few towels in hand for each of them.

As she approached the group, she was surprised when the boy that made her heart always beat a little faster, splashed out of the water beside her brothers. She let out a little gasp as her eyes lingered over his wet and well defined torso. She was able to school her face just before her father noticed her approach.

 **"You coming to join us, Sweety?"** Haymitch asked his daughter.

 **"No, Kat asked me to come get you all. Mom told her food's ready and they'll probably be bringing it out soon."** She told her dad, who nodded and thanked her for the towels.

She handed Pollux and her dad their towels as they walked out of the water, her dad holding her little cousin Hadley upside down while he laughed. He set him upright, he ran off barely using the towel she'd handed him. Her twin Garrick, side bumped her on his way towards the promise of food and she ruffled her little brother Rafe's hair with a towel, before he too ran off. Briar thanked her too, before following after the others.

 **"No towel for me, Ama?"** The object of her surely one-sided desires asked her, making her blush more than the sun ever could.

 **"I'm … sorry Finn, I didn't know you were out here already."** She old him, allowing herself to look into his pretty eyes.

 **"It's no biggie … I'll just … borrow this."** He said as he'd pulled on the long bikini wrap she wore around her waist as a long skirt, and shocking her.

 **"Finn, what the hell? I could have gotten you a towel if you needed one so badly."** She tried to be mad, but his smirk and the fact that he was drying his chest off with her wrap, made it damned near impossible.

 **"Didn't really need it that badly at all, just wanted to admire the view."** She told her with a look of … of … flirtation.

She had to be reading him wrong. He wouldn't be interested in her, she thought. Before she could continue to stare at him in shock, he moved forward and slowly tied the wrap around her waist, letting his fingers linger a little longer than needed and standing so much closer than ever before. She was sure her he'd hear her heart wanting to beat out of her chest.

 **"Would you take a walk on the beach with me tonight? Without all the tag-alongs?"** He asked her quietly and intently as he stared into her eyes.

Not really able to verbalize anything, she simply nodded. He smiled brightly, and walked back to the group beside her, leaving her to wonder if all that had just happened. As the food was brought out, and everyone was seated, everyone began their various simultaneous conversations.

 **"Ama, did I really see Finn flirting with you or were my eyes playing tricks on me?"** Flora asked her best friend and cousin Amaryllis.

 **"You don't even know… he was so close Flo and looking so… good! He asked me to take a walk with him tonight… alone. If my dad finds out, he's going to kill him."** Amaryllis replied in a whisper in the other girl's ear.

 **"Sounds so romantic. You've been in love with him since we were kids… and I've noticed him looking at you more fondly during that last two celebrations. I'm so happy for you... you're both perfect for each other, so you can't let fear of your dad stop you. What did you tell him?"** Flora encouraged her cousin.

 **"I told him yes, of course. Amaryllis and Finn, together forever… Can't you just see it?"** A giggling but hopeful Ama said to Flo, who nodded enthusiastically.

They both failed to notice their moms catch-on to their conversation, and wink in Annie's direction. The moms had long noticed the long glances between Finn and Ama and they knew it was only a matter of time. The women giggled to themselves, not drawing attention to their discovery, but mentally planning to discuss it later on…. Maybe in another secret bathroom meeting.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Thanks -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **The End!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Thanks -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **A/N: I truly hope you all enjoyed reading this. Special shout-out & thanks to Blackcat46… for all your encouraged reviews. Loved each and every single comment from you (: **

**I hope to get the chance to write some more stories soon, maybe in a few months :)**


End file.
